Sukeban: Tale of the henchman's sister
by Buru-beri-chan
Summary: Kurogin has a new student and they're being place right into 3D. Keeping her background a secret is about to get even harder with the new delinquent in her already hard to manage class but this student isn't just any student. They're Testu younger sister!
1. Intro

**Author's note and disclaimer:** Anno, unfortunately I do not own this series neither drama nor anime or any of it's characters.  
Please review if you read, I would like to know what you think so that i can improve and you enjoy.

* * *

**00: Introduction**

The sun was setting on another regular day as Testu and Minaru closed up the shop for the day and prepared to head back for the night. It had been another succeful day with everything going at its regular pace. Ojou stopped by to inform them she would be late coming home tonight. She was most likely going out with her co-workers again.

"Oi, Testu look" said Minaru after a while of silent cleaning getting the Oedo Henchman's attention. A young girl stood a small distance away with her back facing them. Her black hair, decorated with waves of blond streaks, brought the attention of passersby. The henchmen watched the girl for a moment until she turned to face their direction. She shuffled in her faded Jeans turning her head from one direction to another looking for something. Though barely seen from the overly large black hoody she wore the men could see a thin piece of folded paper in her hand.

Was she lost?

She seemed to catch sight of the two men for she stared back at them. "Excuse me…" s gentle voice called from her mouth as she approached them. "I'm looking for a Takoyaki shop…. I was told it's somewhere around here?" she asked with a hopeful expression

"Sorry but we're closed for the day" Testu spoke politely before turning back to work. The girl's hopeful expression did not falter.

"Then might one of you be…" she paused to look at the paper in her hand "Asakura Testu?"

"You know her Testu?" asked Minaru who gave Testu a curious look. Testu quickly shook his head.

"You are Asakura Testu?" the younger girl inquired her eyes locking on Testu.

"Who are you?"

The girl immediately bowed before Testu. "I am Mastushima Umeki" she said and straightened up with a down cast stare. "I'm… anno… your younger sister"

"….eh?"


	2. 01: Mastushima Umeki

01: Mastushima Umeki

Another day gave light to Kurogin as students and teachers alike arrived at the school including Yamaguchi Kumiko, nicknamed Yankumi. It had been a week since young Umeki arrived at the Oeda house with Minoru and Testu. She claimed to be Testu's younger sister and had been dropping by the house every afternoon since she first appeared. It had been a memorable moment and an especially emotional one for Testu.

"_Younger sister?" repeated Yankumi from her seat across the young girl; she looked to be the age of a high school student. She nodded her head slightly. "But I thought Testu's mother…" Yankumi trailed off. It was no secret that Testu's mother abandoned Testu when he was in high school to run off with some man that was how Testu ended up here in the first place but Testu was an only child back then._

"_When my father died and it was only while packing his stuff that I found a picture of big brother" Umeki explained glancing over at Testu beside her for a second and then looking forward again. "Mom never spoke about him so I did some digging… and when I found out who he was I figured the rest out for myself"_

"_She's been here this whole time?" Testu strained to say having trouble taking all the news fully. Umeki shook her head._

"_No…. when dad died it became harder for us to stay where we are" she explained "we just recently had to sell our house and move" in other words she had only jest arrived here "I went looking for Testu when I realized he was here… I wanted to know my brother…" Umeki stared at Testu while she said this but her brother remained silent lowering his head a bit. "Anno…" She turned her attention to Yankumi and her grandfather "Thank you for taking care of my brother" She bowed low taking everyone by surprise._

"Testu is taking it well" voiced an optimistic Yankumi entering the office "Ohayo"

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this…. I wouldn't be here if it weren't in such need but no other school will take her at this point and I've heard of this schools good reputation…" Yankumi tilted her head at the woman standing in the office before the head teacher and superintendent. "I'm willing to pay the full years tuition-"

"Do not worry" said the superintendent "we will take good care of her…. Ah and here's her new teacher right now"

"Eh?" the four adults approached Yankumi. The woman was dressed in a fancy black dress and her hair was pinned up in a messy, fancy bun. She looked like she was going on a date rather than enrolling her child.

"This is Yamaguchi Kumiko" Head teacher Sawatari introduced "Yamaguchi-sensei"

"Hai"

"This is Mrs. Mastushima, her daughter will be student in your class from now on" explained the man.

"d-daughter?" repeated Yankumi slightly wide eyed "but this is a-"

"We'll take good care of her" interrupted Sawatari; Mrs. Mastushima smiled gloriously at this.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" The woman bowed "I'll send her over right away" she beamed and after a few minutes of exchanged words the woman picked up a blazer for her daughter and left as did the superintendent.

"Yamaguchi-sensei this is a fantastic opportunity" said Sawatari hopefully "if this girl graduates our school our reputation will go sky high!" he cast his gazed upward for a moment before whirling round and fixing Yankumi with a stern stare that made her jump. "Do not screw this up by doing anything… unnecessary"

"I won't" she contoured staring the man down for a moment until he returned to his desk and Yankumi was left to head to her class of rowdy boys.

"She can't be that much trouble could she?" Yankumi spoke to herself as she walked a slow pace down the hall to the class door "Mastushima…."The image of that dressed up woman came to Yankumi's mind "…could she possibly be?" she thought of Umeki but then shook her head "Nah! Ume-Chan is such a polite girl she wouldn't be!"

The collective voices of class 3D could be heard easily through the door. They would prove to be an interesting day. "Alright, we can do this… Fight-o… Oh!" she opened the door "Ohayo"

"I heard he's slugged all his other teachers"

"Oi Yankumi! Is it true we've got a new student?"

Yankumi took her spot in front of the classroom. "You know already?" she asked before muttering "how did they find out so fast?"

"Is it true?" Takeda asked while Tsuchiya fanned himself smiling with excitement "We heard he's really trouble"

"Really?" Yankumi questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yea!" Tsuchiya chimed standing up "he's beaten up all his other teachers

"Gotten kicked out of every school he's been in!" Hyuuga added

"How do they know all of this before me?" Yankumi muttered as her energetic class chattered on about the new student "it is true we have a new student but the thing is-"

The classroom door opened.

All talking stopped and heads turned to the door to see this rumored student. Imagine their surprise when this teacher slugging legend was really a girl. Decked out in the schools blazer over a stripped grey and white shirt and checkered skirt; the female glanced into the room and at her soon to be classmates.

Apparently not at all pleased with their gawking the girl scrunched up her nose obviously disgusted "Quit staring" she remarked before looking at the teacher only to stare into Yankumi's owl eyes expression "is this class 3…" the girl trailed off and seemed to draw the same thoughts Yankumi was because she slowly mirrored the teachers expression.

"U-Ume-Chan?" Yankumi mouthed recognizing Testu's newly found younger sister quickly. Umeki let her mouth hang open for a moment before she spoke.

"O….Ojou-"

"Oooh! You must be our new student!" Yankumi spoke loudly drowning out Umeki's words "Come in! Come in!" she motioned for Umeki who quickly shuffled her way into the room and dead center in the classroom where she remained the subject of everyone's attention. No one said a word for over a minute leaving Umeki to stand in her place running a hand through her messy bed head hair.

"Everyone" Yankumi spoke after recovering from shock "this is our new student…"

"Mastushima Umeki" Umeki introduced herself

"Please be kind to her. Eto…. Umeki-chan, do you want to tell us a little about yourself?" Yankumi asked, Umeki shook her head "anyone have something to ask Umeki?" Umeki crossed her arms scanning the room once more. Of course the first question asked was if the young girl had a boyfriend, she scuffed and shook her head. The next thing Yankumi knew the boys had their hands up in the air waving and shouting out the same thing: "will you go out with me?" "Everyone settle down!" Yankumi tried to quiet them down. Umeki uncrossed her legs and shoved her hand into the pockets on her blazer.

"I have no time for dating" Umeki answered bluntly crushing hopes effortlessly "may I sit?" this was directed to Yankumi who quickly nodded and gave her the only vacant seat there was beside Ryu in front of the classroom and another day of class went by though really Yankumi might as well have not been there!

The only person who showed little to no interest in Umeki was Ryu and he didn't appear to be paying attention to the lesson either. As for the rest of her class…. They were preoccupied with other studies…. Their classmate. The boy's eyes followed her every movement of her pen to the few times she had to push hair out of her face. They would inch closer to her and lean over their desk a bit more with each action especially when the young girl uncrossed and recrossed her legs to keep them from falling asleep. It was like they'd never seen a girl before! But they were boys… Yankumi had to expect them to loom like a pack of wolves over an unexpecting deer.

She mentally sighed; at least Umeki seemed to be paying attention.

When the final bell rang ending class for the day, the boys wasted no time circling Umeki's desk with question and comments alike.

"How'd _you_ end up in a place like this, huh?"Tsuchiya questioned from Umeki's right fanning himself while he did. The question halted Yankumi's packing. She too was curious as to how such a sweet girl could end up in 3D, in an all boy's school no less. However, as Yankumi glanced up at her students she didn't see the sweet Umeki she had known for over a week. This was a different Umeki, a cold and detached Umeki.

"The same way you did I'm sure" Umeki replied in a monotone resting an elbow on her desk. They had her surrounded and it appeared to agitate her a bit because she began tapping the desk with her free hand fixing her gaze on the front classroom door. Her disinterested response made the boys draw closer.

"Did you slug your teacher then?" Takeda asked but as Umeki opened her mouth to reply Yabuki laughed loudly

"Not likely" he remarked "girls can't fight"

"Show's how much _you_ know" the female replied pushing her chair back with a loud screeching "I could probably kick your ass"

"Eh?" Yankumi stood up straighter as Yabuki, not pleased by the comment, did as well.

"What was that?" he growled

"You heard me" countered Umeki giving Yabuki a quick look over before nodding "Yeah I'm sure I could"

Now Yankumi knew for a fact Yabuki was against hitting girls but she also knew of his short temper. He grabbed a fist full of the girl's shirt and pulled until their faces were inches from one another and Umeki was practically on her toes. "Don't get cocky when you can't back it up"

"Did I not make myself clear?" an unflinching Umeki replied "I'm pretty sure I just said I could unless you want to try and prove me wrong"

"Wait a minute!" Yankumi jumped in standing between the two after freeing Umeki from Yabuki's grip "no one is going to fight anymore! You'll get yourselves into trouble" despite this the two stared each other down.

"Tomorrow" Yabuki stated "after school"

"Are you listening?"

"fine by me" Umeki replied with a smirk curving the side of her lip "Ja ne" she cooed and without a word more she shoved her way through the crowd of tense boys and was out the door.

"What is she doing at Kurogin?" Testu couldn't help but ask, he'd get to the idea of his little sister fighting as soon as he figured that out. Yankumi shrugged slightly snacking on her Tatoyaki.

"I don't know but I'll ask her tonight" she replied "what I'm worried about is if she really plans to fight Yabuki" Testu slammed his hand down on the stand loudly.

"Do you want me to go teach them not to mess with my sister?" he growled darkly with a deadly glint in his eye. Yankumi shook her head.

"No, don't do that" she replied

"…. Hai" Testu went back to work and Yankumi continued to enjoy her Tatoyaki mulling over the situation on her head. She couldn't help but recall the words of the woman from earlier today as well as 3D's.

"_**No other school will take her at this point"**_

"_**I heard he slugged all his other teachers"**_

Umeki? Hit a teacher? Yankumi couldn't even imagine it! But then she recalled the unfamiliar girl in class today. Who was that cold detached person she saw?


	3. 02:Belittling rage

02: Belittling rage

_Now with no audience the fight was getting more serious. Punches were connecting fully promising to leave nasty bruises for later. Umeki was holding her own pretty well but she has to admit; he was strong._

_That's just what you'd expect from the leader of a class like 3D. Ojou had mentioned once that they had sent their last teacher to the emergency room where he, before being sent off for treatment, quit his job as 3D's teacher. Not that something like that scared Umeki at all. No one was going to have the right to look down on her by scaring her._

_His fist came like a bag of rocks and for a split second Umeki saw stars. She stumbled back as the world spun before her eyes. He grabbed her blazer with both hands and she did the same to him getting pushed back until her back hit the nearest tree. Umeki only grunted slightly from hitting the hard surface and glared at him._

"_You think you have this won don't you?" Umeki spoke staring the boy down. He smirked not hesitating to nod._

"_Yeah" he said "I do"_

"_Your cockiness will do you in one day"_

"_Who's cocky? You're a girl I have a natural advantage over you"_

_Red flashed before Umeki's eyes almost instantly "Don't belittle me!" she barked using her head….literally._

_He grunted out in pain when she slammed her forehead against his as hard as she possible could. He released his grip on her and Umeki charged him completely blinded by her rage._

_Who was this 'he' who struck her with so much anger? Umeki only knew the boy from Kurogin high for roughly two days now but despite those two short days she knew two solid things about him. One: His name, Yabuki Hayato and Two: the fact that he was going to get his ass kicked today._

**~Earlier that day~**

Umeki had _told_ her mother that she should have gone to a public high school but no.

"Kurogin has a reputation for its success" Umeki mimicked her mother as she brushed her hair a bit before leaning closer to the mirror before her so she could apply her makeup. She ran eyeliner over her eyes and then bantered on "I don't know why you're complaining. It's a boy's school, wasn't it all those girls why you didn't like all the other schools in the first place?" Stupid mother, she never listened when Umeki talked, why should she expect the woman to pay attention to the reason why Umeki kept getting kicked out of these schools. "It's not the girls that made me hate the schools" Umeki said to her reflection "It was the-"

"Kuki-chan" the annoying coo of her mother reached her ears "I'm going out to look for a day job okay? Don't be late for school!"

Umeki didn't reply to this, she never did. Silence met her ears, her mother had left. "The teacher is a woman this time too" she spoke softly to her reflection "but having a cute male teacher was so much better and you _still_ complain such a troublesome child" Umeki scuffed like her mother often did "stupid mother" she wondered into her room slipping on her new schools blazer and grabbing her bag. "Papa" she turned to the photo hanging on a wall holding the image of the handsome man once Umeki's father "I'm going to school now…" School…. She had to do something today…what was it?

"Tomorrow, after school"

"Fine by me"

Oh right! The fight! Umeki smirked holding her bag's handle with both hands. "I'm going to fight someone today" she informed the photo quietly "I'll make sure to win okay? I'll see you tonight"

On the walk to the all boy's school Umeki noticed the countless amount of high school girls scurrying past in their uniforms and their little groups. They gave her curious looks as they passed but obviously lost interest and walked on. Umeki shrugged it off until one of these group ended up walking behind her talking in a not so discrete way.

"I've seen that blazer before" spoke one girl "isn't that Kurogin high-you know- across from us?"

"Isn't that an all boys school?" another asked and her friends muttered in agreement.

"Why would she have that blazer?"

"Maybe she dates someone there"

"Do you think she might go there?"

"Poor girl, those boys will eat her alive…"

Umeki stopped walking and the girls behind her squeaked shushing each other as she let the last girls comment sink in fully. A teachers office, that trusting smile, those soothing words Umeki couldn't help but think back to her past schools and those countless faces blurring together as one and that sentence echoed in her head.

"You're just a girl, you can't do anything"

"Don't be little me" she growled before turning sharply and looking behind her at the group of four girls bunched up together in fear. She glared at them "no one's gonna eat me alive you hear me!" Umeki yelled at the girls. The giddy creatures all screamed running around her and away as fast as they could "I'm not some weak creature like you!" Umeki screamed after them clenching her hands into fist. Stupid girls, who's going to eat her alive? Certainly not _those_ guys she could take them all on in a heartbeat. Umeki sucked her teeth turning in the same direction as the girls who ran away. A whistle came to her ears and Umeki whirled round ready to tell another person off. Her brown eyes locked with a pair of blue ones.

"Don't mind them" the tall, round eyed, blond owner of the eyes spoke with a smirk. "All the girls from MoMo high are like that"

"MoMo?" Umeki repeated bunching her eyebrows up.

"Yeah" Umeki looked her company over. The blond was a definitely a Gaijin, a foreigner, with a grey sailor uniform. "All they can really do is talk, that's all they're good for" The girl sighed, giving Umeki a sympathetic look "sure am glad I'm not you, stuck across them"

"… It's nothing…" Umeki muttered running a hand through her hair. The girl chuckled a bit.

"My name is Erica" she said

"Umeki" Umeki replied shoving her hands into her pockets "hey… what school do you go to?"

"Elize girls school" Erica responded before checking a watch attached to her wrist "and I'm actually going to be late if I don't hurry. I'll see you around Umeki-san" Umeki watched Erica wave slightly before running a head. Umeki raised an eyebrow slightly at the blonds bobbing hair and retreating form.

"Well… I should probably head to school myself… what a drag" Umeki muttered to herself.

"Mastushima" Yankumi spoke up when Umeki slid the door open and stepped into the class. "You're late"

"Gomen, Gomen" she replied shuffling to her seat.

"Ha, though you might not show"

And there it was the turning point that promised another bad day for Umeki. She turned her head slowly to the back of the classroom, the boy from yesterday sat slouched in his seat smiling smugly at her.

"Yabuki" Yankumi said

"Yabuki huh?" Umeki said arching an eyebrow. Yankumi watched with worry as the girl threw down her bag and rolled up her blazers sleeves approaching the male almost instantly his friends stood up. He must be the class's leader then… a tense silence filled the room as Umeki stared Yabuki down for a moment. She smiled "not show?" she said "and miss the chance to spend the day with such a handsome class of men?"

The tallest guy of the standing students spoke up first.

"You think we're handsome?" he questioned, Umeki smiled cutely.

"Gorgeous" she replied watching the tall boy face himself returning her smile. Boys were so easily distracted by petty compliments.

"Gorgeous enough to go out with? He asked

"Tall guys aren't my type" Umeki countered bluntly turning around to head back to her desk. The male laughed slightly at this dropping back into his seat as did Umeki and the others but all jokes aside Umeki wasn't laughing… after school… she had a fight to win. Shifting a bit in her seat Umeki tipped her head in an attempt to sneak a glance at her soon-to-be opponent. Their eyes locked when she looked back, the cocky basterd smirked at her and waved stupidly. Umeki puffed up her cheeks turning to face forward sharply with a huff. Soon enough she'd be wiping that stupid smirk right off his face.

"Well, I'm here" Umeki yawned stretching her arms over her head and letting her bag drop to the ground at her feet. The place she was given directions to was a grassy hill by the riverside. Though people walked past from time to time no one seemed to be on alert due to the crowd of Kurogin boys so it was probably safe to say that they would not be bothered. Most 3D sat bunched up on the hill but Yabuki was nowhere to be seen. "Where's mister macho man?" no one seemed to know so the young teen settled for warming herself up. She tied her long hair back before throwing off her blazer and curling her hands into tight fist.

To be honest she was a bit nervous. Umeki hadn't fought anyone in a few months and the strength of one's punch can lose its power quick if not used at least once in a while. Due to the move Umeki had completely stopped her violent activities so in her mind she was rusty. Besides, back in her school Umeki mainly fought other delinquent girls like herself, you know… aside from the occasional male teacher. Boys were a totally new ball game because what knocked out a teenage girl probably only hurt a bit to a teenage boy. Not that this fact would stop Umeki from trying or anything.

Thrusting her arm forward one after the other she punched her invisible opponent.

"Your form is a bit off" someone spoke from beside Umeki placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm moving her body slowly "thrust a bit more with your shoulder like this" Umeki nodded before glancing at the person helping her.

"O-Ojou" Umeki yanked herself free and jumped back away from Yankumi. When the _hell_ did she get there? Yankumi smiled at her before giddily ruffling her hair. "S-stop!... Knock it off!" she pushed the teachers hand away.

"You're so passionate about fighting!" Yankumi beamed like a proud parent. She clenched her fist tightly and turned to the sunset "two young teenagers; fighting with passion, sweating together like friends should!" she seemed to be talking to herself… did she do this often? Umeki raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled slightly while crossing her arms "You sure are weird" this seemed to bring Yankumi down to earth.

"Ume-Chan" she started "Are you really going to do this? What will your mother think?" Umeki visibly seethed at the mention of her mother.

"It's none of her business" she snapped "she wouldn't care either way"

"…" Yankumi frowned "Ume-Chan-"

"Are you ready?" Yabuki spoke up stopping a distance away from Umeki dropping his bag on the ground rearranging his blazer casually. Umeki sucked her teeth his action, he was belittling her she knew he was and if there was anything Umeki hated the most it was being looked down on and belittled. "Let's get this over with…" he sighed figuratively pulling the trigger against the young teens head.

Yabuki only _barley _moved out of the way of Umeki's fist feeling the wind of it against his face. So it began. Throwing fist and dodging fist, throwing and dodging that was how the fight went. Yankumi sat on the side lines with her students holding their breaths as neither fighter had successfully landed a punch yet. Suddenly knuckles connected with Umeki's lower jaw and before she knew it her head was being thrown back and pain scattered around her face. She stumbled back.

"Mastushima!" Yankumi jumped to her feet but Umeki held up a hand to the adult.

"Sit down" she growled "stay out of this!" she'd be dammed if she let anyone intersperse with this fight. She would prove her worth and earn the respect she deserved.

"H-Hey!" a whistle blared and everyone looked. A policeman on a bike atop the hill pointed down at them.

"Shit" mutter Yankumi "it's the fuzz"

"Fuzz?" her students repeated making her realize what she had said and hang her mouth open trying to think of an excuse.

"Run!" Umeki barked scooping up her blazer and bag before taking off running as fast as her legs could take her. Judging by the shouts behind her the others were doing the same.

They scattered like ants running in all directions to get away. There was only one officer but no doubt there would be more in no time so she had to get away as fast as possible. Unfortunately one of the officers seemed to catch Umeki as soon as the river was no longer in her sights so now she was running hard with a officer, or 'Fuzz' as Ojou had so carelessly called them, on her tail.

She cut into a nearby alley and bashed heads with someone. Seeing as there was no time to apologize or yell at the person she bumped heads with Umeki pushed past them to run farther down the alley. As she ran her body moved forward but her blazer went back with enough pull to yank the girl off her feet with a cry. Trashcans rattled and toppled over, the potent smell of the surrounding garbage invaded Umeki's nose. It took a second to come back to her senses and open her eyes fully. The shouting of the police buzzed by and when it was finally quiet Umeki turned her gaze to person that had yanked her back like that and whose lap she now sat on.

"…Y-You!" Umeki stammered out recognizing Yabuki instantly moving off his lap and away from him clumsily "what are you? Some kind of creep?"

The boy seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"I thought you Take!" he stated

"Take?" Umeki scrunched up her nose

"My friend"

"Do I look _like_ a boy to you?" the girl screamed holding up a fist full of her long black and golden hair. Yabuki's response to this was shushing her and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up" he barked out "they'll hear you, idiot!" too late. The sound of a whistle echoed down the alley.

"Over there!" yelled an officer at the end of the alley pointing at them.

"Shit" Umeki curse under Yabuki's hand.

"Run!" he ordered grabbing her wrist and yanking her to her feet and out the way she previously came. Umeki had no room to protest against the bossy jerk as he pulled her along to where she didn't know. They kept running even after they lost the cop chasing them going through alley ways, up stairs, pushing past people and even dodging traffic when they ran through the main part of town. It was finally when they arrived at a secluded park that Umeki had enough and yanked herself free. Yabuki looked back at her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned reaching for her again but she snarled dangerously at him shoving away from her.

"Back off!" she panted before bending forward and resting her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath "we lost them…. A long time ago!" she said through gasp for air glancing up at the also winded Yabuki "Police aren't…determined enough to… chase a couple of kids across town!" she dropped to her knees at this point. Never in her life had she have to run so much all at one! It wasn't even necessary! They had given up by the time the two had the main road of town in their sights!

Silence now took over besides the slowly fading pants of both teens as they began to get their breath back.

"You know" Yabuki spoke when things seemed to return to normal. He had his hands shoved into his pockets "We still have a fight to settle"

Umeki looked up from the ground to the Kurogin boy. She had half a mind to tell him never mind but the stubborn part of her silence this opinion. She would not lose to the likes of _him_. "Yea" she replied pushing herself to her feet "we do"

Perhaps it was because no one was watching that the punches were landing or maybe because they were tired from running so they couldn't move to their full speed. Either way Umeki couldn't really think of why the fight became fiercer than before as both Yabuki and herself tumbled to the ground fighting to overpower the other person. It took a few minutes of rolling in the dirt but a victor took the top position: Umeki. She stood up yanking Yabuki with her. Suddenly her ponytail came loose and pain thundered across Umeki's scalp.

"Ow!" she screeched as Yabuki yanked at her hair "that's playing dirty you _punk_!" wincing Umeki kept her grip strong pulling her head back in an attempt to get her hair free but Yabuki wasn't letting go.

"Let go!" Umeki ordered shaking the boy hard and making him stumble which made her stumble. The ground vanished from under her feet as she stumbled and she tipped backwards.

With surprised yells and a loud splash, water took the students into a cold embrace as they fell into the stream in the park cooling the hot heads off as they sat up gasping for air.

"You're a cheat" Umeki commented "geez, I though only girls _pulled_ hair" and man did he pull hers-no, pull wasn't the proper word for it, yank was or maybe wrench… yea wrench sounded closer to the pain Umeki felt when she tenderly touched her throbbing scalp. Yabuki chuckled.

"It's surprisingly effective" he stated "I can see why you girls do it" he pushed his wet bangs out of his face.

"Oh yea?" Umeki glared "let's see how much _you_ like it" she pounced the boy and reached for his hair.

Testu had shown a collection of expression in the week that Umeki had started getting to know him but this one was new. As he took in his sisters appearance from where she stood at the entrance of the Oeda house he looked like a cross between someone punched in the gut and someone suffering constipation.

"Could I, perhaps, use you bath and borrow some clean clothes?" asked the girl running a hand through her muddy hair only to wince slightly when she touched a purple bruise on her face.

"Uh…uh…" Testu sounded with big moon eyes.

"Testu, who's there?" Yankumi asked walking up behind Testu looking at him before following his eyes. "Ume-Chan!"

Yea… she had guessed she looked _that _bad. She was dripping wet and matted over with mud and grass from the wrestling match she had with Yabuki. Her lip was busted and still bleeding while the boy's punches were finally taking form on her skin as dark bruises. The only thing Umeki regretted was head butting Yabuki because now she had a horrible headache from it.

But really it was worth it. As she cleaned up her wounds and ate with everyone she couldn't help but smirk to herself. Yabuki wouldn't be admitting any time soon that he got his ass kicked by a girl…

"I'm home…" Umeki said using her back to shut the front door. She wore her brother overly large clothes and carried her dirty uniform into the house.

"Oh! Kuki-chan! Is school over already?" her mother spoke looking up as did the man sitting beside her in the living room. She noticed the bandage instantly "did something happen?"

Umeki looked her mother over, the woman looked a mess! She was drunk again. Umeki then looked at the man who sat with the woman with a glare.

"Nothing" Umeki said sharply before hurrying to her room. This was nothing new to the teen. Since she could remember her mother always worked at one of…_ those_ clubs as a night job. It sickened Umeki to her gut.

"I'm home dad" she spoke smirking smugly as she entered her room. "And guess what? I kicked that cocky punk's ass!"


	4. 03: Don't get attached

**Authors notes and disclaimers: **Again I don't own Gokusen (Drama no anime) at this point the only this that from myself is Umeki and those related to her. This chapter is surprisingly long i had planned to put it up on Saturday but obviously i ended up having to put it up today because it's langth delayed me. I hope you enjoy it. Review's would be appreciated.**  


* * *

  
03: Don't get attached  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Umeki hissed smacking the hand touching her still bruised jaw away. "Knock it off! It still hurts" she glared at Erica, the blond simply chuckled looking ahead again. Time had passed since Umeki's fight with Yabuki and all but one bruise had fully gone away. The fight that left both teens bruised and bloody had no witnesses to it so as far as the head teacher was concerned it never happen and there wasn't much he could say. Everyone knew though. As soon as their leader had entered the class in far worse shape than Umeki 3D knew more or less how things turned out and Umeki was given the respect she wanted. In the time that past Umeki became good friends with the Gaijin she had run into that fateful day. They often walked together to school until they had to part in different directions to their own schools. Erica was a very humorous girl most of the time to the point that Umeki wondered if she took anything serious. Apparently her tall, lustrous features had labeled her as a threat to most in her school and, according to her, it was this that made her so lax.

"Man, he really put everything into that if it still hasn't gone away" Erica commented "I guess Chivalry _is _dead…"

"It's nothing" Umeki replied with a shrug. She wore her bruise with pride because in the end she still won.

"What's it like being in an all boy's school anyway?" Erica asked and again Umeki responded with a shrug.

"Loud" she replied "but I mostly keep to myself"

This was the truth; Umeki didn't get involved in her classmates' activities besides when she had no choice but to. In fact, she hardly knew what was going on with them right now. The last thing she heard was that there had been some kind of confrontation with a few thugs from Ara high but that was about all Umeki had enough interest to know. What was 3D's business was not hers, it wasn't like she'd see them ever again after they all graduated anyways. Besides all it would take is a repeat of the past few schools and she'd be shipped off to another, it was best not to get too attached. She sighed slightly in frustration.

"They're not my friends so what's the point of worrying about them" she explained when Erica gave her a curious look.

"Really? What about that one kid… Anno… the short one with the pins in his hair all the time" Erica asked with a raise eyebrow that Umeki returned for a moment before she realized who the girl was talking about.

"Oh…"Umeki said softly "Takeda…"

"so you _do_ consider them friends" Erica grinned "if you didn't you wouldn't even know their names I'm sure." She nudged her shorter friend slightly which Umeki ignored. Friends? Yea right! Takeda, the boy who Yabuki once mistook her for, was no friend of Umeki's. Unlike his rowdy friends Takeda was meek and easier to tolerate so sometimes when the teen was bored she would have a conversation or two with the Kurogin boy whose height she matched. It was hard to see how such a sweet boy could be friends with a Jackass like Yabuki- Uemki stopped her trail of thought instantly.

"I'm not getting attached" she said aloud while shaking her head "I refuse to…"

"Eh?" Erica sounded tipping her head curiously.

"Oi! Mastushima!"

Both girls looked over their shoulders when the call reached their ears. Speak of the devil, here comes Yabuki and his crew right now. Almost instantly their eyes shifted from Umeki to Erica and one by one they perked their eyebrows.

"Who's this?" the tallest, Tsuchiya if she remembered right, said as they stopped before the two. He opened up his fan and fanned himself looking Erica over.

"It's none of your business" Umeki snapped sharply about to turn and head to school.

"Of course it is!" another, uh…what was his name again?... Hyuuga right?, stepped forward grinning idiotically at Erica. The blond, though obviously very much put off by the stares, offered the boys a sweet smile. "You've gotta introduce us to you hot friends"

"Shut up" Umeki remarked shoving her hands into her pockets "I don't have to do anything. It's none of your business anyway" but her words went ignored, all eyes were on Erica.

"Gaijin-san" Tsuchiya mused "what's your name?"

"Erica" she responded "Miller, Erica. It's nice to meet you" she bowed.

"You don't have to be polite to them" Umeki informed her friend "they're just going to flirt with you"

"Actually" Yabuki finally spoke up stepping forward "we were going to invite you to hang out with us"

"Huh?" Umeki gave them an odd look "are you stupid? We have school"

"skip with us" Hyuuga replied and Umeki instantly bit down on her bottom lip. Hang out with them? But what about school? And Ojou? She'd be pretty mad when she found out… Umeki looked down at the ground thinking it over.

Don't get attached…don't get attached.

"Buzz off" she said finally while motioning to Erica "can't you see I'm with someone?"

"I should get going" Erica suddenly spoke up "my school is this way"

"Eh?" Umeki gazed up at the sly smile on the taller girls face. Way to throw her under the bus!

"It was nice meeting you all" Erica directed this to the boys "Ja ne, Uki-chan" and with that she turned heading down a different road. The liar! Her school wasn't that way at all!

"Well, looks like you're free now" Yabuki commented smugly.

"Come on!" said Hyuuga "Yamaguchi won't mind"

'Shows how much _you_ know about Ojuo' Umeki thought to herself while rolling her eyes "no" she replied

"Take was looking forward to you coming" an unfamiliar voice spoke up taking her by surprise. She looked around the group but they were all looking at one person in their lineup. Odagiri Ryu, who sat beside Umeki in class from time to time, stood bordly hands shoved into his pockets in the same manner as Umeki. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke? She always thought he was some kind of mute of something considering he never really spoke at all in class. Apparently when he did speak it was to hit hard because Umeki let out a sound as if he'd just delivered a will calculated shot to her gut. She looked away.

Don't get attached! Don't get attached!

"Yea" Yabuki spoke up catching on quick "he's the one who suggested we invite you"

" 'let's invite Umeki' he said" Hyuuga added " 'she's new here. Let's give her a good time!' such a nice guy"

"Poor Take" Tsuchiya spoke next "it must hurt his feelings that Umeki won't even _think_ about it"

Idiots! Takeda was standing right there! If he wanted her to go he needed to grow a pair and ask her himself!-…. Umeki turned her head to Takeda who smiled cutely at her.

"Come with us. It'll be fun, I promise" he said

…_Danmmit_!...

* * *

"Here, hold this"

Umeki was given thin thread that she looked at curiously before looking at Hyuuga. He simply grinned at her before turning away from her yelling for her to run and then did so himself. Umeki stumbled a bit and finally started running looking over her shoulder. Takeda held onto a bright kite behind her. She faced forward running on.

"It's not working!" Takeda informed them.

"run faster!"

"Take let go!" Umeki instructed as the wind picked up and took the kite into the air. Umeki held onto the string for a moment so it could get higher then let go. Hyuuga, who held the handle, cheered loudly as it flew high. The three watched the kite cheerfully and Umeki had to admit… she was pretty glad she had decided to come. Odagiri, Yabuki and Tsuchiya looked up from their spots on the grass and watched the kite as Hyuuga handed the handle of the kite off to Takeda.

Why was she enjoying herself so much? They weren't her friends, just a bunch of stupid guys in her class who did nothing but goof off and cause trouble! So then why? Why couldn't she stop smiling? The answer came almost instantly.

"Uki-chan" Takeda nudged her "here, you try too" the kite was handed off to her now.

Uki-chan, he called her… as is they were childhood friends. The boys looked up watching the kite fly but Umeki's eyes were cast down. This is how friends are together…this is how friends smile but they were not friends and Umeki couldn't get attached. She had to keep telling herself that. _Never_ become attached to the classes students or it would hurt that much more when the faculty failed her like always and she had to leave. Umeki was so deep in thought she didn't notice the kite slipping from her hands and flying away with the wind.

"Oi! Uki-chan! The kite!" Hyuuga yelled into hopes that she would catch it in time but his words fell on deft ears.

"It's flying away!" Takeda said taking off after it with Hyuuga close behind. Tsuchiya and Yabuki watched with amusement laughing at their two friends running after the kite until it crash landed high in a tree. Only one person watched Umeki silently, the girls deep frown and almost hollow expression quickly faded after a moment and she seemed to return from where ever she had mentally been.

"Geez, it too high up" Takeda groaned attempting to climb the tree but failed while doing so.

"Tsuuchi! You're tall, come help" commented Hyuuga turning to his friend but the taller, fan wielding boy snorted in reply obviously not willing to compromise his comfy spot to help.

"Uki-chan got it stuck up there" he remarked "she should get it down"

"Stop calling me Uki-chan" Umeki snapped crossing her arms scowling deeply.

"You're right" Hyuuga said as if Umeki hadn't opened her mouth. "Uki-chan you've gotta get it down! I'll help you up-"

"I can get up just _fine_ by myself interrupted Umeki pushing past Hyuuga and in two swift moves was on her way up the tree as if she were climbing a ladder "and don't call me Uki-chan!" she added angrily.

Mom should be home by now…

The though came to Umeki's mind as she glanced at a clock nearby. School had long since ended and so did day light as Umeki walked beside the guys through town.

"What do you wanna do now?" Takeda asked to no one in general getting silence and a couple of shrugs in return as they walked on. Umeki mentally sighed, she couldn't bear another minute with these idiots or she'd lose her mind! Suddenly Hyuuga jumped forward facing the group making them all stop and stare at him.

"Karaoke?" he suggested

"Not for me" Umeki said walking past Hyuuga and ahead.

"What? Aw, I want to hear Uki-chan's sweet singing voice" Hyuuga complained.

"I have to go home" Umeki stated glancing back at them over her shoulder "besides if I stay near you guys anymore I might catch your stupidity…" though she meant it as an insult her simply chuckled and accused each other of having said 'stupidity' Umeki was claiming she wanted to stay away from.

"see you tomorrow Uki-chan. Today was fun" Takeda waved. Umeki stiffened slightly not sure how to respond. She stared at their now confused faces with a blank expression before scuffing.

"I told you not to call me Uki-chan" she replied with a scowl before turning back around and hurrying down the sidewalk. The faster she got away from them the better!

Umeki went straight home not at all having the guts to visit her brother after skipping school like she did. Seeing Ojou mad was something she'd rather not see. The lights were on so her mother was home somewhere.

"I'm home" she announced stepping into the house and closing the door behind her as she did. Warmth hit her along with the wonderful scent of…of… Umeki closed her eyes and breathed in the glorious smell through her nose. "Dinner?..." she mumbled to herself perplexed as she stepped farther inside. So far as Umeki remembered her mother never cooked. Since the death of her father, Umeki cooked dinner for the both of them. Her mother would always be too tired to do much of anything when she came home now that she had to work to support both Umeki and herself. There had been no sign that this routine had changed or was going to as far as the teen knew… Umeki wondered into the kitchen where it _sounded_ like someone was working away at a meal. "Mom?" she asked peeking in.

Nope! No mom. Just as she expected.

"welcome home Umeki." The male in the kitchen spoke looking up at her momentarily before turning back to what he was doing. Luckily he didn't catch the stare of death Umeki was directing at him. "how was your day?" he asked on but Umeki didn't reply.

This was Daisuke.

Apparently, he was one of her mother's regulars at _that_ club that she worked at. Umeki had first met him the day she fought Yabuki and since then he had been showing his face more and more getting all sorts of comfy in the house. All signals Umeki had given him telling him that he was not welcome had gone unheard and bluntly ignored leaving the girl with the feeling that he was quietly telling her that he was here and there was nothing she could do about it so she had to get use to it.

"Where is my mother?" Umeki asked in a monotone staying in the door way even as Daisuke, at one point, motioned her to come in and join him.

"Ah, she's changing" he responded "one of her co-workers spilled a drink all over her by accident. She'll be down in a minute"

"Ah…" was all that came out of Umeki's mouth as she shoved her hands into her pockets and turned slowly around. She didn't have the energy for this… those Kurogin idiots had sucked her dry today.

"Umeki-Chan" warm breath hugged her ear making her stiffen up. "I have the feeling you don't like me very much" Daisuke commented.

"I don't like anyone" replied Umeki not looking back at the man. He chuckled at this.

"So I've heard. I want us to be friends" he said "how about I stop by here after school and we go out for some ramen or something?"

"I'd rather not" hiss Umeki before heading for the stairs "tell my mom I went to bed"

"Good night Umeki-Chan!" Daisuke cheerfully called after her and got a calloused "Whatever" in response followed by the slamming of a door with so much power a photo on the nearest wall shuttered and slanted out of place.

Them? Friends? Yeah, when pigs fly.

* * *

Danmit all she was late again! Umeki panted as she ran hard down the road. She had slept in for whatever reason after, from what she observed when she actually woke up, chucking her alarm clock across the room and breaking it. Umeki cursed as she ran, Ojou would have her head for this! Any worry about how her teacher would react, however, disappeared when Umeki saw the school in the distance….and a stampede of boys running away from it.

"What the-" was all Umeki had time to say before they hit her full on. She grunted as she bumped shoulders and was shoved in all directions by the crowd the suddenly…

**Wham!**

If Umeki didn't know what seeing stars meant after being punched by Yabuki she sure as hell knew now. In fact, whatever she had run into knocked her clean out and when she came around the sounds of running feet were long gone and someone was holding onto her.

"She's alive" a deep voice remarked followed by a few more that Umeki couldn't make out clearly. She opened her eyes slowly groaning when they were met immediately by the suns bright glare. The person holding her chuckled to themselves before moving their head to block out the sun. "Sorry about that Umeki…"

Umeki? Did she know this person?...now that she thought about it this voice _did_ sound _very_ familiar.

Umeki squinted her eyes to find herself staring into a set of breath taking light brown eyes. She knew only _one_ person with such lovely eyes; the question was… what were they doing here? "Akihiko?" Umeki sat up blinking back the sun. She sat beside the gates of Kurogin on the males lap surrounded by a few other boys. "… guys?... what are you doing here?"

Ikumi Akihiko went to an all boy's school in the area Umeki use to live in before she moved. His school was down the road from her old school and his crew ran the area in alliance with the crew of delinquent girls Umeki had once been the leader of. However, Akihiko and Umeki had more than a simple alliance back then to put it simply. He was the perfect example of 'Don't get attached' if Umeki ever had one. After she punched yet another teacher her fate had been thrown in the air to be decided at a later date at a faculty meeting. During the time that Umeki had to wait for this meeting Akihiko pressured her to tell him; _why_ had she done what she did, _why_ ruin what they had over a stupid teacher. With enough pressure Umeki finally cracked and told him… that was when things turned bad.

The explanation unleashed a fury Umeki had never seen in Akihiko before. The next day he raided the school… three teachers were hospitalized… one of them ended up in intense care. The crew faced expulsion and would have been expelled is Umeki hadn't told the teacher that she had lied to them and accepted all punishment. That was how she ended up in Kurogin.

"You go to Kurogin right?" Akihiko asked. It was only now that she noticed some of his crew was bandaged up from what was probably a bad fight.

"Yeah" Umeki nodded "what happen to you all?"

"do you know Yabuki, Hayato or Odagiri Ryu?" Akihiko went on and again she nodded curious as to how he knew them.

"They're in my class…" she said

"you tell those punks if I find out they're on my turf again I'm going to personally deal with them myself"

"eh?" Umeki stared at the student with wide eyes. Odagiri and Yabuki? On his turf? Why would they go out of their way like that? You'd have to take the train to get that far. Umeki's stare hardened after a moment. "What happen?" she asked seriously.

* * *

Whispers came from closed doors as students and teachers peered through the class windows. No one dared step out into the hall and get into Umeki's path. Her darkened eyes and heavy scowl were enough to scare who ever saw her but the long pipe she had slung over her shoulders sealed the deal and promised pain and destruction. Umeki was on the war path and if she didn't get blood the school would pay dearly. If Odagiri and Yabuki didn't pay she would single handily destroy Kurogin high. Who did they think they were jumping_ her_ crew like that? She'd show them not to pull a stunt like that again. She kicked a cart out of her way as the door to 3D caught her eye. She was about to open the door when Ojou's relived voice reached her ears.

"so you didn't do it?" she asked getting a collective no from the boys inside.

"we went straight home after ramen" Yabuki's voice came

"Where do you meet and idiot that says their name after beating someone up" Odagiri added

"I guess you're right" Ojou laughed as did everyone else. Umeki let her hands drop from the door after hearing this. So they didn't do it? Akihiko had said the people who jumped some of his men were masked, stated their names and where to find them and then ran off. If that hadn't been a clue that there was something fishy going on then Umeki didn't know what would be. After all, the 3D boys were stupid but they couldn't be _that_ stupid…. Right? Umeki slid the door open as Tsuchiya turned his head upward with a clenched fist.

"Danm!" he cursed "there are too many schools that we've had fights with to know who would do this!" his anguish was obvious.

"So you didn't do it?"

All heads turned to the doorway and found Umeki before seeing the pipe she was leaning against.

"Mastushima" Yankumi said eyeing the weapon "What's that for?..." she seemed weary but Umeki ignored it.

"_Did you_ do it?" she repeated locking eyes with Yabuki who shook his head after a moment. For one reason or another… she believed the look in his eyes. That meant she'd have to find who _really_ did it… She sighed tossing the pipe down the hall and closing the door behind her. "Good" she commented "cause if you did… I would have had to kill you both.."

"Does Uki-chan know one of those guys?" one of the boys said as they surrounded her desk.

"That's none of your business" she snapped "and _don'_t call me Uki-chan"

This was going to be an annoying day….

After school Umeki had decided instead of aiding in class 3D's attempts to clear their names she would go out with Erica in search of a new alarm clock seeing as her original one was in a million pieces on her bedroom floor. Even though Erica suggested they go help Umeki was against it, it wasn't like her name had been tied to them and she had a much better method of getting information, she would call Akihiko tonight.

"Excuse me have you seen any of these people?"

Someone approached the two from behind. Erica turned around first and quickly nudged Umeki to do the same. She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"…..what are you doing?" the question was obvious but Umeki was dealing with 3D… some things weren't very obvious to them…

"Hello Rica-Chan" the boys gushed to Erica who tipped her head in interest. Nonetheless she smiled politely to them.

"Rica-Chan?" she repeated

"your new nickname apparently" Umeki replied crossing her arms.

"Oh! Kawaii!" the blonds' excited giggles seemed to make them lean closer to her. Odagiri sighed while Umeki rolled her eyes.

"…Idiots" the two muttered in union.

A few minutes later the full situation was explained to Erica and a handmade poster was shown. Umeki tried to hold back her laughter when she saw the poster, no wonder they weren't finding anyone! This poster was awful! Not to mention the guys were wearing mask so how could anyone tell?

"I have free time" Erica shrugged slightly "I'd love to help!"

"Really? You'll help Rica-Chan?" Hyuuga seemed to be on cloud nine when she nodded. Tsuchiya butted in quickly nudging his friend out of the way and stood before Erica with phone in hand.

"We should exchange numbers…. You know, in case we find anything"

"Sure!"

"Do they do this often?" Umeki watched the puppy love boys fawn over Erica trying to get her number. Takeda nodded while Yabuki was too busy laughing at the scene to respond. "We seem to be forgetting our objective here…"

"We should exchange numbers too"

"Huh?" she side glanced Takeda. This _would_ be the perfect opportunity to get a girls number… Umeki should have expected this, but with that came friendships and again she couldn't have that.

"He's right" Odagiri stated from the other side of Umeki "we can call you if we find anything so you aren't out here all night looking"

'trust me' Umeki thought with a sigh before reaching into her bag and fishing for her phone 'I won't be searching all night' "fine" she gave up.

After exchanging numbers with Odagiri, Takeda and Yabuki the search was on. Umeki and Erica went everywhere showing the poster to everyone they pass but got nothing. It was half because the drawing was crap but mainly because most of the people who stopped were male and they paid more attention to the pair themselves instead of what they were saying. Eventually the two split up in hopes of covering more ground as day became night. Soon after Erica called and said that she ran into Hyuuga who advised her to go home and that she was calling to let Umeki know that she was going to do just that. After talking to Erica, Umeki officially stopped her search. There was no point to this! She was getting nowhere! She was at the moment perched on a bench when her phone rang again. She glanced at it… Odagiri…

"Yeah" she answered

"find anything?" the boys voice came in clear.

"what do _you_ think?" Umeki replied rolling her eyes even though Odagiri couldn't see it. "What do you want?"

"Hayato called, Yamaguchi is waiting for us" he informed her

"Ojo-…. I mean Yamaguchi?"

"are you coming?"

"yea sure-" Umeki blinked with surprise when she heard the click of the phone being hung up. "He didn't even tell me _where_ she was waiting…." She grumbled while glaring at her phone. What was _with_ this guy?

"let's go" someone spoke behind her making her jump slightly before whirling around. Odagiri stood a few paces away hands shoved into his pockets waiting for Umeki to get up. The girl glared slightly at the ever so silent boy.

What was _with_ this guy?

Rather than argue with him Umeki gathered her things and followed the 3D student in silence to where ever it was that Ojou was waiting.

* * *

Umeki wasn't sure where the rest of the class was but if she could make assumptions they were probably where she wanted to be right now: _home_. Umeki sat between Hyuuga and Takeda as each boy took turns explain each event of their activities since school had ended to Yankumi. The teacher appeared overly thrilled about this going on to say that they were all worried about their _friends_. The word made Umeki cringe slightly but this reaction went unnoticed luckily.

"Did you find any clues" Yankumi asked

"There isn't much to go from" Umeki commented while Odagiri hand a poster to Yankumi. Her expression was more than enough for her students to guess what she thought of their efforts. She folded the paper up at a moment.

"You should go home for today" she said looking over them all. "You'll get into trouble if the head teacher see's you out at a time like this"

'Don't have to tell _me_ twice' Umeki thought getting ready to stand up.

"what's this?"

All heads turned, a new adult had appeared with a look Umeki was use to, judging eyes. He approached the small group with hard eyes Umeki glanced at Takeda.

"Who's he?" she asked

"Some cop" Takeda replied "be busted Tsuuchi and Hyuuga yesterday because they thought they stole a bike"

"ah" Umeki nodded. In other words he was just another adult.

"are you one patrol?"

"yea, there have been a lot of incidents lately" the officer explained "like office break-ins and purse snatching…. Don't tell me _you guys_ did it?"

"what was that?" the boys were up on their feet ready to fight. Umeki didn't know how it happen, one minute she was picking her nails boredly and then she saw the boys get up and Yankumi jump between the adult and the boys. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she too was on her feet and she was gripping Yabuki's arm. Her shock of her own actions gave Yabuki time to yank his arm free but Umeki grabbed it even tighter than before. She yanked back when he moved to get free again, what was she _doing_?

"Yabuki" she hissed squeezing his arm so he looked back at her. "don't" she muttered "It's not worth it" if Yabuki calmed down so would the others…. Yea that was why she was doing this! No use in starting any unnecessary drama. "You'll just be playing into his hands" this seemed to calm Yabuki down. By the time this all happen Yankumi's conversation with the officer seemed to end.

"Well, do your best" the male spoke as if he didn't believe a word Yankumi had said "Adios" the group watched as the officer left them in silence…

"… What an ass" Umeki commented.

Ojou went home after this confrontation making Umeki go with the boys in order to keep any connection between the two secret. For one Umeki wasn't complaining. The band of 3D Delinquents showed no sign of going home anytime soon and the longer it took Umeki to go home, no matter_ how much_ she wanted to, the less likely Daisuke would still be there. She sighed hugging herself for warmth as she walked beside the laughing boys free of any care in the world despite the fact that they were being followed. No one seemed to noticed but Umeki herself. The others seemed to take her tense attitude as her being her usual cold self but the more these people followed them the more uneasy she became. Umeki glanced over her shoulder for the tenth time since parting ways with Ojou. They were growing in numbers but walking so far back and casually it was no wonder they had gone unnoticed for this long.

"You notice them too" Odagiri spoke from beside Umeki making her glance at him. She nodded slightly assuming he was referring to the stalkers.

"I smell trouble" she commented

"Yea" the male replied

* * *

"Testu" Yankumi spoke as everyone ate happily, "Has Umeki ever acted cold or distant around you?"

"Huh?" the henchman arched an eyebrow. Umeki being cold…. He paused to think about the question. When the girl came to the house she was generally sweet, always helping out in whatever way she could though quietly but now that Testu thought about it Umeki _did_ have a tendency to… clam up a lot. She hated talking about herself and her own problems. 'That's _my_ business' was a line she used often. Minoru spoke up before Testu had a chance to reply.

"Ume-Chan _is_ pretty anti-social" he said casually. Testu glared at his partner.

"Minoru!" he snapped slapping Minoru over the head. Yankumi sighed to herself. Everyone knew this sigh, it meant she was troubled most likely by something one of her students had done or said. Many things Umeki said troubled Yankumi especially when it came to the others in 3D.

"_Ume-Chan" Yankumi pulled the teen to the side once tempers had settled among the boys. "I want you to go home with them today so we don't look suspicious" Umeki nodded "I'm glad to see you're making friends so quickly Yankumi added gleefully "and looking after them-"_

"_They're __**not**__ my friends" Umeki interrupted with a tone so cold Icicles hung from each word. The girl shoved her hands into her blazer pockets "I'm not helping for their sake. They can get charged and arrested for all I care" There she was again, the __**other**__ Umeki, the Umeki that Yankumi didn't know. It was still shocking how detached this Umeki could be. Taken back by the comment Yankumi faltered before speaking._

"_What?" she said barely above a whisper "Then who? Who are you doing it for?"_

"_That's my business" was the monotone reply Umeki gave._

"_Uki-chan!" Tsuchiya called suddenly "you coming or not?"_

"_have a safe night Ojou" Umeki said lowly to Yankumi before turning to her classmates "don't call me Uki-chan" she barked at them_

_Yankumi watched her students walk away in silent worry._

"Ume-Chan has moved around a lot right?" Kouzu asked after Yankumi told them the things the teen said. She nodded and her grandfather gave a knowing smile.

"Jumping from school to school must be hard" Testu commented

"Yea, just as you just start getting to know your classmates you're off to another school and new faces" Kouzu nodded "I bet you Ume-Chan just doesn't know how to properly interact with everyone"

"But" Yankumi hummed "when the others try to be friendly it's like a different Umeki is in the room…She always keeps to herself…"

"Kumiko" her grandfather spoke "for Ume-Chan this is all new. She may not be exactly like your regular students but she probably feels the same discomfort that they would" Yankumi nodded as the elder poured her a drink before going on "keep facing her head on and show her that she's welcome. Ume-Chan will come around, I'm sure of it" the ever so wise man sat back in his seat while Yankumi nodded. She'd have to figure out something for Umeki to do with 3D…


	5. 04: nothing you can't do

**04: Nothing you can't do  


* * *

**

They were surrounded.

Umeki glared at the gang that surrounded them all bearing weapons of all kinds. She had a pocket knife in her face at this very moment. Remember those guys she and Odagiri had caught following them? Well as it turned out they cornered the 3D students in the park a little while later. That was where Umeki met the true culprit that had attacked Akihiko's crew.

His name was Kudo and apparently he was a Kurogin drop out. Both bored and apparently in the mood to mess with his old school senpai bought Kurogin uniforms and had been causing all the recent trouble while tying Yabuki and Odagiri's names to it. Now he was out to recruit the 3D leaders to his gang.

That was how the students ended up in _this_ little predicament… apparently _senpai_ (and Umeki used this term sarcastically) didn't take too kindly to rejection.

"What now?" Umeki muttered to Odagiri while staring intensely at the sharp end of the blade before her. Yabuki adjusted his blazer like he always did before a fight and sighed casually.

"Formation B" he stated

"B?" Umeki repeated glancing at Odagiri beside her but he seemed just as confused. The other three, however, nodded in understanding chorusing 'Rodger' in response. Umeki tensed up ready to fight.

So they had formations for fights huh? Umeki was impressed.

"Se _no_!" Yabuki yelled out and before Umeki could blink Yabuki along with Takeda, Hyuuga and Tsuchiya were off across the park indifferent directions like chickens with their heads cut off.

Umeki watched the boys flee in utter shock. They….. They couldn't be… _that_ stupid! After overcoming the shock both she and Odagiri also took off running in different directions only to, moments later, run into one another in an alley way. They both cramped together behind a few trash bins waiting for what they knew was coming this way. Umeki looked around the alley for anyway of escape and one she found.

A small, man-made ditch was blocked by orange cones and caution tape, obviously some construction work was being done here. Umeki leaned forward examining the ditch closely. It was defiantly large enough for a band of thugs to fall into if they weren't paying attention…

"Oi" Umeki whispered nudging Odagiri, when he looked she motioned to the ditch "I have an idea, help me move these" she said before going over and ripping at the caution tape and kicking away the cones. With Odagiri's help and within minutes the hole was bare and unguarded "Go hide" Umeki said "when the time comes run for it" she ran for the alley opening and poked her head out.

There they were in all their anger looking around for whoever it was they had been looking for. Umeki stepped out fully.

"Oh no!" She yelled in a high girlish pitch getting the groups attention. "It's the scary gang again! Someone! Help me!"

"That's Odagiri's girl! Get her!"

Odagiri's girl? That one was new…

Umeki ran back into the alley and quickly hopped over the ditch. She ran until there was nothing left but wall and she was trapped. She turned around as the gang stopped at the alley entrance and caught sight of her. Umeki looked over at Odagiri hid perfectly among the trash. The gang charged, yelling the whole way Umeki screamed turning her head away and hugging herself in fear. The next thing she heard was exactly what she'd expected to.

Surprised yells echoed down the alley way followed by loud, thunderous thuds and a few grunts of obvious pain.

Bingo…

Umeki looked back to catch Odagiri do what she had told him to, disappearing out of the alley with haste. Umeki laughed walking up to the ditch and glancing down. The poor boys were all groaning in pain some glaring up at her others still deep in a daze.

"Onegai! Tasukete!" She whimpered before laughing "Idiots" she remarked before running off.

* * *

She'd lost track of Odagiri so she thought it would be best to just head home. Just as she was about to open her front door her phone rang. She looked.

Takeda

"Hello?" she answered leaning her back against her front door; her legs were burning from all that running! Were the guys use to all this? Probably if Yabuki used….. _Formation B_ a lot.

"Uki-Chan it's me" Takeda spoke "are you okay? Did you get out alright?"

Aw how sweet, he was worried about her.

"I'm fine" Umeki replied "I just made it home, are you and the others alright?"

"We can't find Ryu" Takeda said

"Eh?"

"He won't answer his phone and we've been calling for hours. Hayato either" the boy informed Umeki with worry. Maybe they were the type to never answer their phones…. But their friends were calling why _wouldn't_ they answer?

"I'll call them. Don't worry, they're probably just out of range or something" Umeki hung up and headed inside.

"Kuki-Chan!" her mother squealed "just in time! Daisuke just finished-"

"Yabuki" Umeki spoke when she got the males answering machine. "Where are you? It's been hours!" she was so focused on this that she took no notice of her mother or the woman's boyfriend and went straight upstairs to her room. Her mother exchanged perplexed looks with Daisuke.

"Who's Yabuki?" Daisuke asked and the usually oblivious woman shrugged her shoulders. Her daughter never really talked much about who she knew and hung out with.

"Maybe a boyfriend" she replied. She had doubts that this was true, with how Umeki's personality had grown to she probably scared boys away, but couldn't rule the possibility out.

"Umeki cursed snapping her phone shut. It was no use! Yabuki was a no go… better try Odagiri next. She looked through her contacts so fast she almost missed his address. She wasn't really sure why but her stomach was twisting up in knots and her hands wouldn't stop shaking, why weren't they answering?

Voice mail again…

"Odagiri" Umeki said before biting her lip. No…. not Odagiri "A-Anno… Ryu…" great she just made the message awkward! Come on Umeki! Say something! "Anno…"

* * *

"Really? How rude! You should have decked him for that!"

Another day had come and Erica was finding great amusement in the tale about the police officer and formation B.

"He was funny though" Umeki laughed "trying to look cool when he left! He was like…" she screwed her face up to an odd scowl " 'Adi-_os_!' what a tool!"

"Yeah" Erica nodded "but at least no one got in trouble right?" Umeki nodded but at the same time checked her phone. Still nothing from Ryu, if she found out he was just ignoring her Umeki would surely end him right there in class. Still…. It was strange that no one had heard from them since the run in with Kudo last night.

"Well, at least now we know who's been causing so much trouble" Erica spoke up "we can tell the cops!"

"I don't think it's that easy" Umeki shook her head slightly. After all the police obviously thought 3D was to blame. It was easier to blame someone you knew was close rather than go out looking for one person who could be anywhere! Umeki felt nervous.

"Arrested!"

The yelling of 3D made Umeki look up from her notebook. Yankumi explained the situation; apparently a store had been broken into last night. The camera's caught two masked High school students from Kurogin… Ryu's wallet was found.

"Do you think it could have been…" Takeda trailed off.

"What?" Yankumi asked.

"Kudo-_senpai_" Umeki mused turning her eyes back to her notebook.

"Kudo?" the teacher repeated as all heads turned to Umeki. She didn't look up though, just kept doodling away.

"Some Kurogin drop out. We ran into him last night" said Umeki "he's the one who's been causing all the trouble and making it look like Yabuki and Ryu did it. I wouldn't be surprised if this is _his_ doing too…." The class was in a panic now.

"What should we do?"

"Call the police! Tell them the truth!"

"Idiot! They're not going to believe us!"

"There's nothing we can do…"

Umeki stopped drawing. Nothing they can do? What kind of crew was this? They gave up so easily and these were their leaders on the line here! Umeki couldn't help but think back to her old school.

_It had been Mid-spring and some group of first years who thought they were the stuff had cornered Umeki in an empty hall. Not at all concerned Umeki crossed her arms._

"_Do you need something?" She yawned "my teacher wants to see me so make it quick"_

"_You're pretty calm considering we can kick your ass right now" their leader scowled and quickly glared when Umeki laughed in her face._

"_What's so funny!" the girl's flunkies growled waiting for the older girl to stop laughing._

"_Little girl" Umeki remarked cutely "you're in a different game now. You're not the top of the food chain anymore. Run along before I give you all a taste of the floor" she made a shooing motion then moved to walk away. The leader, now furious, grabbed her uniform and slammed her against the wall loudly._

"_Don't __**screw**__ with me bitch!" she hissed in Umeki's face getting even angrier as her senpai showed no facial reaction to the way she was being roughly handled._

"_Hey!" a new voice snapped "get your hands off my senpai!"_

_They all looked. The tiniest girl was now charging down the hall towards them. She was in the same grade as these girls and not at all as strong, Umeki knew for sure._

"_Aya-chan" Umeki barked "stop! There's nothing you can do!" but it was too late, the newly recruited underclassmen delinquent had thrown a punch._

_The fight that followed was pretty bad. Aya had gotten beaten up bad and now Umeki found herself on the rooftop patching her up._

"_Idiot" Umeki commented "I told you there was nothing you could do. Now look at yourself…" Aya chuckled slightly though._

"_But you're my leader" she countered "If you're in trouble there's __**nothing**__ I can't do. I mean we're friends right? We look after each other! If we don't who will?"_

_Umeki smirked "I guess you're right" she nodded_

"Sorry guys, its self study today" Yankumi turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Kudo of course"

"What? You can't do that!"

"I can't just _leave_ them!" Yankumi snapped looking back at her students before running out of the classroom. The room enveloped into silence as 3D, apparently had to _think_ about what they should do next. Umeki sighed snapping her book shut loudly.

"What a joke" she commented with malice in her tone. She shoved her book into her bag and stood up pushing past everyone to get to the door.

"Uki-Chan?" the boys followed her with their eyes as she slid the class door open. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Where do you think?" Umeki snapped glaring at the bunch "aren't they your leaders? There's nothing you can't do that won't help besides sitting here on your asses saying that there's nothing you can do!... You're all friends right?" the overwhelming feeling of anger that came to Umeki brought Aya's words from the past to her lips. "If you don't look out for each other, who will?" her words seemed to hit hard for many of 3D looked down in shame. Umeki hurried out without another word to the boys. There wasn't much time left, if they didn't find Kudo Yabuki and Ryu might… Umeki punched a nearby wall as she walked before grunting in slight pain… not a smart idea.

"We're wasting time punching walls" a voice spoke casually beside her "we gotta find Kudo" Umeki looked up at the person and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Tsuchiya" she hummed. The taller boy smiled back before nodding his head to the side. All of 3D were behind him, looks like they came to their senses. "Alright" Umeki said "Let's split up!"

* * *

The mission had begun.

"Umeki took charged of the all boys' class splitting them into teams and telling them where to go and search and to report back should they find anything. Umeki herself went with the usual group consisting of Tsuchiya, Takeda and Hyuuga. The four asked and asked and asked countless people but everyone shook their heads. They were getting nowhere.

"No one's talking!" Tsuchiya complained after the first two hours had gone by.

"Maybe they're all just scared" Takeda offered but Umeki wasn't listening, her eyes were fixed on some interesting looking guys a little ways from them. Their attire suggested they were in the same gang as Kudo or at least knew him. Umeki wasn't one to judge by appearance but this was the most hope they'd had all day. Umeki sighed and took off her blazer handing it to Tsuchiya. He raised an eyebrow at her as did Hyuuga and Takeda. Umeki couldn't help but sigh again.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this" she warned "I will kill you all" she turned and made her way towards the group who laughed among themselves. "Anno… Excuse me" Oh Umeki could just picture the stunned looks of her classmates at her change in character. She twirled her hair between her fingers flirtatiously as the gang looked her way. Smirks and grins immediately came to their faces. "I'm a new student at Kurogin high… Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Yea" one of them said before leaning dangerously close to Umeki "what's a pretty girl like you doing at an all boy school?"

"Well… anno…" Umeki chewed on her bottom lip before giggling girlishly making the men in turn laugh as well "the school wants to see if it would be suitable to become co-ed. It's so hard though… the boys are so immature nothing like you guys I'm sure. But I heard I have a senpai who's as cool as you guys do you know him? His name is Kudo"

"We know Kudo, don't we guys?" they all nodded

"Great!" Umeki giggled and then pouted slightly "could you, maybe, tell me where he would be right now?"

Three minutes later Umeki held out a folded piece of paper to Tsuchiya. Tsuchiya was still staring open mouthed at her to which she rolled her eyes.

"This _never _happened" she stated taking her blazer back and walking past the tall boy. "Hyuuga, call the others. We have to find Yamaguchi"

"U-uh… yea!" Hyuuga stammered and stumbled to follow after Umeki "Uki-Chan… was so _cute_!" he muttered to himself.

"Shut up" Umeki hissed glaring at him.

* * *

Ojou had run off on her own upon getting the correct dress and what she planned to do Umeki didn't have the slightest idea, she wasn't worried about Ojou's safety. This was _Ojou _after all…. What really surprised Umeki was that she was actually worried about if this would all work out, would Yabuki and Ryu make it out of this cleared? Umeki went to her brother in hopes that he might be able to shed some light on this unfamiliar situation. After all he knew Ojou _a lot_ better than Umeki did. She parted from 3D and went to the shop.

"This is the first time I've had big brothers Takoyaki" Umeki hummed happily munching away. From behind the stand Testu smiled at his sibling. She was obviously enjoying the Takoyaki because she was bouncing in her seat.

"Don't you have school right now?" Testu asked glancing up at Umeki every once and a while. The girl nodded.

"Yea but Ojou went looking for this guy who framed my classmates. Everyone else is probably waiting at the police station right now…" Testu nodded while Umeki stopped bouncing and stared down at the remaining Takoyaki sitting on her lap. "… Testu…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Ojou can do it?... can she really get Yabuki and Ryu out cleared?" she asked glancing back at Testu and Minoru who both stopped working. She knew it must have been surprising to hear her concerned about something that wasn't her problem but Ryu was a good kid; he didn't deserve to be thrown in jail…. Maybe Yabuki but _not_ Ryu!

"To protect you guys Ojou will do anything" Testu stated simply noting his sisters down cast look "you should go down there and see for yourself" as expected Umeki shook her head. Testu sighed "I don't know why you don't trust them and I don't think it's my place to tell you that you have to…" Umeki looked up as Testu took a seat beside her "but I think you should give them a chance…. Ojou trust them so it must be okay for you to trust them right?"

"…" Umeki hung her mouth open to counter but nothing was coming out. He was right of course. If Ojou could grow attached… couldn't she? Umeki bit down on her bottom lip before getting to her feet and running off without another word to her brother.

She still didn't know why she was doing this…

When she arrived at the police station 3D was there with Ojou. They were all bunched together cheering loudly among themselves. Whatever she had missed it appeared to be something worth cheering about. As Umeki approached though they not only became quiet but stepped out of her way so she could see what they were cheering about. Her heart leaped into her throat when she saw the 3D leaders a moment later. A tense silence filled the air for some reason.

Umeki shuffled awkwardly noticing she had the package of Unfinished Takoyaki in her hand. She quickly pocketed it while clearing her throat.

"Ryu…" she stated taking in the boys features. Well he'd obviously had a rough night…

"You look awful… Kudo caught you then?" Ryu nodded with a slight shrug.

"I'm fine" he replied

"What about me?" Yabuki asked pointing to himself. Umeki instantly scuffed.

"There's not a bruise on you!" she snapped "don't be an attention hog"

"Why are _you_ so snappy suddenly?"

"Because of you, _idiot_" Umeki crossed her arms " 'Formation B'? I bet that's half the reason why Ryu's all beat up. Some leader _you_ are!"

"What was that?"

Yankumi smiled at the two fighting as usual. She would have to thank Ume-Chan later; if it wasn't for her Yankumi feared what might have happen to two of her precious students.

"Alright, everyone!" Yankumi spoke up stepping between her female and male students just as their argument was about to get violent. "Let's go!" she cheered getting a loud roar of yelling in response.

* * *

"Oi… Takeda" Umeki nudged Takeda later that night as Ojou treated the class to ramen. "You didn't tell anyone did you… about earlier today did you?" Takeda quickly shook his head.

"Of course we didn't" Hyuuga spoke up from across the table in between slurps of ramen "you threaten to kill us if we told anyone! That was scary!"

"Told anyone what?" Yabuki piped in with great interest.

"What Uki-Chan did to get information on where Kudo was"

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Umeki hissed "a-and stop _calling_ me Uki-Chan!" at this point Umeki's face was becoming slightly red and the surrounding boys took notice.

"But Uki-Chan looked so cute!" countered Hyuuga

"Hm? Cute?"

"Now you _have_ to tell us!"

"Well Uki-Chan-"

"Hyuuga!" Umeki growled standing up from her seat still blushing slightly. Hyuuga instantly leaned back hoping to escape the girls range. Umeki was about to lean over and deck the blabber mouth hard but a hard tug at the back of her blazer had Umeki back in her seat in seconds.

"Relax" commented Ryu from beside her holding onto her blazer incase she tried to get back up. Umeki let out a sigh of defeat gripping her chopsticks in hopes of channeling her anger into them.

"But…" she tried

"Don't worry Uki-Chan" Takeda said while smiling "you _were_ really cute"

"Oh! She's blushing! Look!" Tsuchiya commented. Umeki instantly dipped her head to avoid the stares.

"S-shut up! All of you!" she stammered out in frustration making her classmates all laugh at her.

When things settled down and 3D's students were back to their original conversations Ryu passed some meat from his bowl to Umeki's. She stared down at the food for a moment before giving Ryu a perplexed look.

"It's an apology" Ryu stated "for making you worry…"

"Ah!" again Umeki's face went red "who said I was worried?"

"This" Ryu held up his phone and Umeki instantly knew what he meant. That message.

Yeah, Ryu heard the message. When he and Yabuki were able to get out of that garage Kudo had trapped them in for the night Ryu had been able to hear the message before the cops showed up. He wouldn't soon forget the message either, not when the usually cold Umeki had sounded so open and vulnerable.

"_Odagiri…a-anno….Ryu….Anno…j-just making sure you got out in one piece, didn't see where you ran off to… Listen, the others have been trying to reach you all night and so have I… They're worried…. __**We're**__ worried so please…. __**Please**__ if you get this message let me know that you're okay…"_


	6. 05: What Tsucchi knows

**Authors note: Hi everyone. This ones extra long... I actually didn't count on it being this long so I hope you enjoy! I own no rights to Gokusen anime or drama. enjoy and Reviews would be loved!.

* * *

  
05: what Tsucchi knows.  


* * *

**

What did Tsucchi know about Mastushima Umeki? Not much, or rather not too much that he couldn't count them on one hand that is…

**#1) He knew she could fight and **_**well**_** judging by the bruises she had left on Yabuki.**

**#2) He knew she was a tomboy**

**#3) He knew she hates being called Uki-Chan**

And as of last week because of campus day Tsucchi knew that Umeki had a history with teachers.

_He had been thrilled when he heard that's girls would be coming to the campus! Both Tsucchi and the rest of 3D had plans to sway as many girls as possible into coming to Kurogin in April so they could be super cool senpais for adorable juniors! Of course head teacher __**monkey **__face had to go and ruin the fun by banning 3D from leaving the class._

_Everyone, that is expect Uki-Chan._

_Nope, she was the only female student after all and what better way to get more girls to apply than to have Uki-Chan attending the tour and talking about how "Great" the school was. She was lucky but she didn't seem to think so… the reason why stood before 3D when they trashed the tour._

"_Mastushima" said Monkey face._

"_Hai" hummed Uki-Chan in the new girl's uniform, a blue sailors top and skirt which looked cute on her by the way….anyways…_

"_Please take the girls outside"_

"_Hai"_

"_Mastushima?" one of the teachers spoke up stepping forward and looking Uki-Chan over. "Mastushima Umeki?"_

"… _Nakamura" Uki-Chan muttered after a moment of recognition with a not so fond look on her face despite the obvious surprise on the teachers._

"_Ah, do you know Mastushima Nakamura-Sensei?" Monkey face asked and the teacher nodded._

"_I was her junior high school teacher….that is...before she was kicked out for assaulting me" Nakamura replied in amusement. Monkey face visibly cringed while Uki-Chan rolled her eyes and Yankumi hung her mother open like she often did when caught off guard._

"_**A-Assaulted**__?" Monkey face repeated; Uki-Chan scuffed crossing her arms and looking away._

"_You've grown Umeki-Chan… are you her teacher now?" this question was directed to Yankumi who nodded quickly. "Good. Perhaps she'll connect better to you than to me-"_

"_I'm going home" Uki-Chan stated suddenly. She turned sharply towards the door._

"_What?" cried Monkey face_

"_Mastushima-"Yankumi tried but whatever was bothering Uki-Chan would, like always, not let her slow down or stop._

"_I feel __**Sick**__" Uki-Chan said yanking her hair free from the neat pony tail it had been in. she stormed out of the room throwing__clips she had used for her bangs on the ground as she went. The last thing anyone saw of her was her yanking off the necktie on her uniform and with an angry grunt chucked it to the floor before she disappeared round a corner and out of sight. It may have been Tsucchi's imagination that day but he __**thought**__ he heard that Nakamura guy chuckle to himself as if his old students words were a part of some joke that was just between the two of them…_

To everyone's dismay, Uki-Chan never wore that cute uniform again saying that she preferred the blazer over some stupid (so she calls it) girlish crap. The girl really was a mystery to all of 3D and she was good at keeping it that way, but apparently not _that_ good because as Tsucchi watched the female from his seat in the back of the class he was adding a fifth thing to the list of things he knew about her; Uki-Chan liked the beach.

She was always doodling in that notebook of hers. What it was that she drew was unknown to him until today. Take leaned over the desk watching her work.

"You draw beaches a lot" he pointed out. Uki-Chan nodded not giving Take a glance.

"I like the beach" she muttered in reply "you know… the sounds…"

Take leaned in to get a better look at her face. "I bet you have good memories of the beach to like it so much" Uki-Chan stopped drawing and raised her head to look at him… Tsucchi could only see the back of Uki-Chan's head but judging by the slight frown that suddenly formed on Take's face the expression Uki-Chan was giving him was not very favorable.

"Yea… I guess you can say that" she replied in a 'sucked of emotion' kind of way.

Yup, definitely not favorable.

Defeated, Take nodded allowing the girl to go back to her previous activity.

"Give it up" Yabu commented as Take returned to them "she's void of emotion! Smiling is a foreign concept to her"

"I could have sworn it would work" said Take.

Ah, so that's what they were doing. So the competition of who can make Uki-Chan smile began.

"It can't be that hard" Tsucchi remarked fanning himself

"Really?" responded Hyuuga "We've tried everything! Jokes, funny stories, goofing off. _Nothing _works!"

"Ever try tickling?" Tsucchi asked, the silence that followed was answer enough for him. Obviously the thought never crossed them that Uki-Chan didn't prefer contact of any kind with them because she was ticklish.

"Good idea!" Hyuuga point out before getting to his feet.

"_Not_ a good idea" Ryu muttered watching their friend march over to Uki-Chan stopping dangerously close to her desk. She stopped sketching and looked up at him almost immediately leaning back and away from him and his being closeness.

"Do you….. want something?" she asked. Hyuuga leaned in to tickle her and she instantly moved out of the way of his hand. "What are you doing?" she barked. Hyuuga didn't reply, he just moved in again and again Uki-Chan leaned out of the way. This went on for a while and soon enough most of 3D were watching, who could blame them? It was entertaining. Finally Uki-Chan had had enough and she caught Hyuuga's left wrist in her hand. The boy visible cringed under, What Tsucchi assumed, was the grip of death. "I'm pretty sure I cleared this up a while ago" spoke Uki-Chan "but I'll remind you."

"Ow, Ow, Ow" Hyuuga twisted his face up in pain as Uki-Chan tighten her grip.

"I" she started "_Do not_ like being _touched_… understand?" Hyuuga nodded and was released with a firm shove into the nearby desk.

**#6) Uki-Chan…..does not like to be touched. **_**Must**_** be kept in mind.**

So then if tickling didn't bring out the pearls what did? Yabuki couldn't be right, Uki-Chan couldn't be void of emotions that just seemed… _inhuman_! Besides, she was friends with Rica-Chan and a happy go lucky girl like that probably didn't associate herself with someone that wasn't willing to have a good time. Determined to prove Yabuki wrong Tsucchi followed Uki-Chan around town in hopes of seeing a smile or maybe something that would bring a smile to her face.

Uki-Chan hung out with Rica-Chan today. They stopped at countless stores where Rica-Chan would drag Uki-Chan in and moment's later exit disappointed because her shorter friend refused to buy anything.

"I don't get it" Rica-Chan spoke as the two moved on to yet another store. "Those seashell earrings looked really nice and you said you liked them…why didn't you get them?" Uki-Chan shrugged.

"Why would I? I'd never wear them. They'd just get me in trouble in school and if my mom saw me wearing them they'd just end up in _her_ jewelry box" she explained.

"Then why don't we hide them at my house?" Rica-Chan offered "You can wear them when we walk around town. Maybe one of those 3D boys will see and think you look cute" the blond nudged Uki-Chan while giggling as the female delinquent sputtered around her words and quickly shoved Rica-Chan.

"Erica" she barked "shut _up_"

Rica-Chan laughed avoiding another shove from her friend "You know you like one of them" she giggled twisted to the side as Uki-Chan moved to shove her again "ooooh have I struck a nerve? I think I have"

"Erica" Uki-Chan hissed but her frustration only egged Rica-Chan on and made Tsucchi's more curious. Uki-Chan? Liking someone from 3D?

"Oh so you _do_" Rica-Chan giggled "Oh! I think I know _who_! Hmmm let me see… could it be" Uki-Chan's face grew red, she looked around wildly and tried to shush her friend but Rica-Chan simply danced around her friend and skipped backwards down the road giggling the whole way. "Could it be Hyuuga-Kun?...no I don't think so….Tsucchi-Kun? Nah you don't like the tall guys right?...hmm oh! Maybe Ryu! Uki-Chan looks like the type of girl to be into the silent type!"

Tsucchi had to speed walk just to keep up with the pair now as Rica-Chan continued her playful act. The more names she listed the more embarrassed Uki-Chan seemed to get.

"Erica!-"She yelled but then stopped abruptly whipping her head around to look behind her. Oh crap! Tsucchi didn't know how he did it but he managed to dive behind a store sign just in time and missed being spotted by the girl. He heard Rica-Chan stop laughing.

"What is it?" she asked

"…. I don't know… I thought someone was following us…" Uki-Chan replied

"It was probably someone shopping, stop being paranoid Uki-Chan" Rica-Chan summed up "come on! I know this shop farther down; you'll find something you like there I'm sure of it"

**#7) Uki-Chan is super psychic…. Distance must be kept when following her…**

Walking a lot slower so that the distance between the girls and him was hard for Tsucchi. They would turn corners that would take him a minute or two to get to. This was no good…. At this rate he'll have wasted a perfectly good afternoon for nothing! Tsucchi sighed about to kick a can as her rounded the corner Rica-Chan and Uki-Chan had run around a moment ago.

"Man you're pretty"

"She's a Gaijin. You think she knows what we're saying?"

"Probably not"

Tsucchi stiffen at what he saw. Rica-Chan held onto her bag strap tightly. Her usually proud poise was now shrunken and more intrusive growing more and more uneasy as the group of punks that surrounded her stepped closer and closer to her. She stood helpless and above all alone. Where was Uki-Chan? Tsucchi scowled as one of them slung an arm over her shoulder and Rica-Chan turned her head away from him.

"Don't worry Gaijin" the boy chuckled "We'll show you a good time"

"Oi!" Tsucchi barked storming over to the group. They all looked up and Tsucchi could see the hope glow in Rica-Chan's eyes.

"Tsucchi-Kun" she said with relief shoving her way out of the group around her and hurrying as fast as her long legs could take her until she stood behind Tsucchi. Her harassers scowled at Tsucchi looking him up and down probably sizing him up against how lucky they felt. Their uniforms weren't familiar so couldn't be from around here….Tsucchi should know, he'd fought someone from every school in the area.

"Who are you?" the guy who had touched Rica-Chan said with a smug look on his face but Tsucchi wasn't looking at him, he glanced over his shoulder at Rica-Chan. The blond bit down on her bottom lip and looked over at the book store they stood in front of. That must be where Uki-Chan was. "Wait… I know you; you're from Kurogin aren't you?"

"Kurogin?" Rica-Chan repeated "w-why do they know your school?"

"…. Yea!" another guy remarked "you're one of those punks that jumped Jay last week"

Jumped? Who? Tsucchi?

The group moved fast surrounding both Tsucchi and Rica-Chan. "Thanks for beating up our friend you coward" one spoke from among the many "how about we repay the favor"

"Tsucchi-Kun" Rica-Chan spoke in and uneasy tone making Tsucchi curse under his breath. With Rica-Chan here this could get bad and what the hell had they done to Uki-Chan? They were about to move in for the attack but then…

"Oi" a deep voice spoke and they all stopped "what are you guys doing?"

"Uki-Chan!" Rica-Chan spoke and Tsucchi turned his head. Uki-Chan was alright it seemed. She stood at the entrance of the book store with not a scratch or bruise on her but someone stood beside her. It was a slightly taller guy hair messy and so un-kept it could rival Yabuki's in the morning. Tsucchi couldn't help but notice how close the two stood as they took in the scene. Uki-Chan caught eyes with Tsucchi and hardened.

"Tsuchiya" she stated "what are you doing here?"

"Eh?" one of the gang spoke "you know him Ume"

"of course you idiot" Uki-Chan snapped stepping over to the group shoving them out of the way with ease, her unnamed male company followed casually shoving his hands into his pockets. "He's in my class. I thought I told you guys not to do anything"

"What does that matter? You're leaving the gang! You've been replaced at school; you can't boss any of us around"

"Uragiri" the messy hair one spoke up shushing the others "enough. We're going" his command left bitter mutters all around but they listened retreating down the street. "See you around Umeki"

"I hope not Akihiko" Uki-Chan replied crossing her arms "This isn't going to work out…. I'm not going to change my mind"

Akihiko smirked slightly and nodded "I'll be around in case you do" with that he turned round and followed his friends. As soon as the guy Akihiko was out of sight Uki-Chan turned to Tsucchi and Rica-Chan with hard stares.

"What are you doing here Tsuchiya" she growled and turned her eyes to Rica-Chan with a glare "did you call him here? I _told_ you not to call anyone from 3D."

"I-I" Rica-Chan stammered out

"She didn't call me" Tsucchi said "I was walking by. Looks like you were in some trouble…. Who was that?"

"That's _my_ business" Uki-Chan glared hard "not yours, so _butt out_"

"Uki-Chan" Rica-Chan said softly "please he was just trying to help-"

"I don't need help!" Uki-Chan yelled, Rica-Chan jumped back and away from her friend in surprise. The action made Uki-Chan stop; she bit down on her bottom lip and growled looking away. "Tsuchiya, make sure Erica gets home okay. I have somewhere I need to go" she said turning around and running away from them.

"Thank you so much for helping me today" Rica-Chan said walking along side Tsucchi later that night. He was walking her home like Uki-Chan had told him to but he wasn't doing it because she told him to. Knowing that those creeps might still be around he would let Rica-Chan go home by herself.

"Do you know who those guys were?" Tsucchi asked glancing at the blond. She nodded slightly

"They go to Sentaku high I think Uki-Chan said" she explained "Th-they were trying to get Uki-Chan to go with them to fight some other school but she said she wouldn't because she wasn't a part of their gang anymore"

Gang? Uki-Chan was a part of a gang? Well… thinking about it that made sense how else would Uki-Chan know how to cause pain like she did not to mention the fact that she was in Kurogin. Rica-Chan stopped walking indicating Tsucchi didn't have to go any further.

"My house is just down there" Rica-Chan said with a slight smile "thank you" Tsucchi nodded shoving his hands into his pockets and turning round to head home himself. "Uh…Tsucchi-Kun" Rica-Chan called, Tsucchi looked back "be careful….Those guys, they didn't look too happy about Uki-Chan leaving their gang…"

"… You still have my number?" Tsucchi asked and Rica-Chan nodded "if anything happens call me"

"….okay"

**#8) Uki-Chan was part of some other school gang…and they're not happy with her.**

"Where did _you_ go yesterday?" Hyuuga questioned Tsucchi the next day on the walk to school trying to pry information out of him but Tsucchi remained as elusive as he could be and simply fanned himself as he walked. No use telling them about Uki-Chan last night, it would only result in an ill-tempered girl all day long and who really wanted that? Especially if it's Uki-Chan.

"I went home" Tsucchi replied

"Liar" Take jumped in "you went on a date didn't you?"

"No I-"

"Date?" Hyuuga boomed "was she cute? Does she have cute friends?"

"I didn't go on a date" Tsucchi informed them. There was a moment of silence….

"I bet she was cute" Hyuuga commented to Take who nodded "Yabuki don't you think so?" Tsucchi sighed

"….Ohayo" the group of five stopped and glanced back.

Uki-Chan and Rica-Chan walked side by side behind them quietly. Rica-Chan smiled slightly and waved while Uki-Chan simply scuffed and looked away from them all. Her face was decorated with fresh bandages and though she tried to hide her hands Tsucchi could see her knuckles were also sporting bandages. So she did go to that fight even though she said she wouldn't. The others didn't seem to take notice of it though.

"Rica-Chan!" Hyuuga cooed completely smitten but Rica-Chan's eyes were on Tsucchi. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she quickly looked away towards Hyuuga. "Ohayo"

"Can you not be so loud" Uki-Chan complained annoyed as she pushed past them "you're making my head hurt"

"What happen to you Uki-Chan?" Yabuki asked as she past him "get into a fight?"

"Don't _call_ me Uki-Chan" Uki-Chan snapped giving no one a second glance. Ryu reached out and grabbed her arm tightly keeping her from getting away.

"What happen?" he asked simply

"I got into a fight" she said "nothing special… let_ go_" she roughly yanked her arm free and walked on at a fast pace.

"Uki-Chan" Rica-Chan called but her friend didn't stop "I'll see you guys later…" she said readjusting her bag and hurrying after Uki-Chan but stopped short. "Uhh Tsucchi-Kun"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for last night… Ja ne" she whirl back around and ran after Uki-Chan

"Last night?" Take and Hyuuga turning to Tsucchi of course thinking they caught their tall friend in a dead lie.

"No fair! You dog! You got to Rica-Chan before us!" Hyuuga complained loudly

"I didn't-"

"We're going to be late" Ryu pointed out "we should go"

Uki-Chan didn't show up to class that day but no one said anything about it or really seem to notice but Tsucchi did. He kept staring at Uki-Chan's desk not paying much mind to his friends or Yankumi. Those guys were still around he was sure of it and if Uki-Chan had been a part of their group she was probably somewhere with them getting into trouble. Tsucchi didn't get it, why was she so cold to them and so…_open_ to some punks at her old school. They couldn't fight obviously if they had gotten jumped a week ago so why? And what could _they_ do to crack the shell that was Uki-Chan? Tsucchi stared off into space fanning himself absentmindedly.

What did Tsucchi know about Mastushima Umeki?...She liked Beaches….maybe a trip to the beach….nah too far.

"_**I don't get it. Those seashell earrings looked really nice and you said you liked them…why didn't you get them?"**_

Seashells….Tsucchi sat up, that was it!

"Hey…where's Mastushima?" Yankumi said stopping her lesson to look at the girl's empty desk in front of her. She had stolen a glance at the unoccupied desk every time she looked back at the class. It was unusually for Umeki to not come to school, she hadn't come over last night either…Yankumi couldn't help but think back to last night. Though her students didn't know it she had been on that street when Umeki had that run in with her old gang. Did she run into trouble later on that night that she didn't know about? …there wasn't much Yankumi could do at the moment…she'd just have to look for Umeki afterschool.

"Who knows" Yabuki sighed boredly

"We saw her on her way here" Take stated turning a worried eye to the girls desk as well. She was a big girl though she could take care of herself….or at least that's what everyone was hopping.

"This one please"

"Oh that one's lovely! Are you getting it for a girlfriend?" the old lady at the counter smiled fondly at Tsucchi. She hummed to herself "ah young love, reminds me of when I was your age. She's a lucky girl to have such a sweet boyfriend."

"Thank you" Tsucchi said paying for the item and leaving the store before the old woman could make things awkward. It had taken him some time to think what exactly he'd get but this would for sure put a smile on Uki-Chan's face. Now all that was left to do was find her….but where would Uki-Chan go? Ah! Another hour of brain work was coming… His phone rang as he cringed just thinking about all the thinking he'd have to do. He answered it "Hello?"

"T-Tsucchi-Kun!"

It was Rica-Chan; she sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Rica-Chan? What's wrong?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows not liking the tone of her voice.

"I-I….you said to call if anything happen a-and I….Oh god what am I going to _do_?"

"_Rica-Chan_" Tsucchi stressed trying to get her to calm down "where are you? I'm coming"

Rica-Chan calmed down long enough to tell him where she was and as soon as the phone conversation ended he was running as fast as he could to get to her. She told him to hurry and hurry he did. When he found her she was in the park pacing around a bench and messing with her blond locks. She spotted Tsucchi before he could say anything to her.

"Tsucchi-Kun!" she yelled running up to him meeting him half way. She was crying. "Please you have to help!"she stopped in front of him "ImetupwithUki-'twanttogohome" Uhoh…Rica-Chan was in a panic so not only was she talking fast…she was talking in English.

"Rica-Chan-"

"_business_-Chan!" Rica-Chan went on full speed. Was she even breathing between all these words?

"Rica-Chan"

"! Ithinkthey'regoingtohurtherbadTsucchi-Kunyouhavetohelpher_please_! -Kunplease!"

"**Rica-Chan**!" Tsucchi yelled over her frantic words. She instantly quieted down taking in air for, what Tsucchi believe, the first time since she started explaining everything. "I can't understand you"

"….oh…s-sorry" she took a deep breath to calm herself before trying again. "I-I met up with Uki-Chan here an hour ago….we were _doing _anything. They just showed up and dragged her away!"

"They?" Tsucchi repeated and Rica-Chan nodded

"They guys from yesterday" she replied "that Uragiri guy… he was leading the others and he…he said he was going to teach Uki-Chan a lesson on loyalty…..Tsucchi-Kun…I think they're going to hurt her bad."

"Where did they go?"

Umeki grunted as the wind was knocked out of her with a hard punch to her stomach. She dropped to her knees only to have the boys holding onto her arms yank her back up hard. Every part of her ached badly, she could hardly stand as it was. Uragiri smirked laughing at her wince from the pain he had caused her.

"Where's the big tough Umeki now?" he taunted looking down at her "why would Akihiko ever want you to stay with us?" he laughed and so did the many others hanging around the warehouse. Umeki didn't give him a response; she let her knee give in on her. Even if they tried to pull her back to her feet she was just going to sink back down again. Uragiri scowled. "Answer me!" he yelled; Umeki cried out as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her out of his friends grip until she was on her hands and knees. "You think you're better than us? Think you can just leave like nothing? You're nothing but the bitch I see right now"

"Bark Bark Bark" Umeki grunted wincing as her looked up at Uragiri "that's all you're good at is barking. You're so weak"

"That's funny coming from someone in your position" Uragiri laughed yanking at Umeki's hair but she laughed still. Stupid Uragiri, he would never see why she called him weak. That was always his flaw since the day Akihiko had allowed him into their fold.

"You want to lead the pack one day?" Umeki laughed "that's funny. You want to know why you've got me so beat?"

"Please" chuckled Uragiri "enlighten me"

"Because I don't fight weaklings like you, it's beneath me. Little puppies that bark and let their little friends do all the hard work that you take the credit for…" Uragiri wasn't smiling anymore "You're _weak_ and I won't ruin my reputation by beating you up…..puppy"

"Shut up you bitch!" He growled yanking Umeki's head back. His free hand was bundled up in a fist ready to swing down a whole lot of pain on Umeki's face. She braced for the blow...

"Let her go!"

His voice echoed through the warehouse loud and clear to Umeki like a bell. That idiot! What was he doing here? She turned her head to confirm the owner of the voice and standing at the entrance of the warehouse was a very angry looking Tsucchi. Danmit…..Erica called him. Uragiri lowered his fist as he took in the Kurogin student and smirked recognizing him instantly.

"Tsuchiya" Umeki grunted out "You idiot what are you doing here?"

"Helping you isn't it obvious-"

"I didn't ask for your help! I can deal with them myself-"

"Look at yourself Umeki! You can hardly stand on your own!" Tsuchiya yelled silencing her. Even though she didn't want to admit it she knew it was true she could barely keep herself awake right now. Uragiri laughed throwing Umeki to the ground by her hair. Pain shot through her whole body as she hit the concrete ground.

Danmit Tsuchiya run! They were playing around! Umeki fought to open her eyes backup as the sound of metal scrapping against the ground reached her ears. They had weapons the cowardly punks…. Tsuchiya didn't stand a chance. Umeki tried to push herself up but it was no use she just fell back down. She felt useless watching Tsuchiya fight Uragiri's boys the best he could. He was getting in a few good punches; Umeki had to give him that….. but every punch was being repaid with a hard clubbing from one of those pipes to his back, his arms, and his legs. He couldn't take much more of this!...Tsuchiya….

"Stop it!" Umeki screamed struggling to her feet as, after yet another hard blow to his back, Tsuchiya dropped but they didn't stop. They kept on going blow for blow. Umeki clawed at the ground trying to get to her feet "He's down! Can't you see that! Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs stumbling to her feet. The world was spinning a bit but she shook her head in hopes that it would clear her vision "Stop it you cowards! This is _my_ fight! I'll take you _all_ on!" She yelled; this made them stop.

"Umeki" Tsuchiya grunted watching her with wide eyes. She could hardly stand, her legs were shaking badly just begging her to lie down and let them rest but Umeki refused. She ignored whatever it was Tsuchiya was yelling at her, that's all she could do to stop herself from listening to him.

"Let's end this" Uragiri said "take her out"

"That's enough!"

Umeki looked over her shoulder as Uragiri sighed in annoyance. Ojou stood in a high window above them all hair out and loose and glasses nowhere to be found. How did she find out about this? Umeki turned around fully and watched her teacher jump from the high window and land like it was nothing. "…Ojou" she uttered not really sure if it was really her teacher or just her head playing tricks on her, it's not like you see teachers jump from high warehouse windows every day.

"They're a lot of distractions today" Uragiri muttered in annoyance slinging his pipe over his shoulder and slowly walking past Umeki toward Ojou his boys close behind until they were the only thing separating the adult from their leader. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" said Ojou "I'm their homeroom teacher"

"Teacher?" Uragiri laughed and in turn so did the other guys this didn't seem to faze Ojou much; she was looking over Umeki and Tsuchiya.

"You really did a number on them." She said "If you're done…could you please give me back my precious students?"

"We're not done teaching them sensei" the nearest to Ojou said approaching her "why don't you get out of here before you get-" he put a hand on the adults shoulder and in second Ojou flipped him over her shoulder. His back slammed against the ground loudly.

"What the hell?" Uragiri uttered as Ojou turned back to him

"I hope you're ready" she said in a dark voice "for my precious students… I won't hold back"

"Get the danm bitch!" Uragiri ordered and they all charged. The fight didn't last long….honestly Umeki wouldn't even call it a fight all it really looked like was a bunch of boys getting their asses handed to them by a teacher.

In the end Uragiri was the last one standing and quickly retreated before Ojou could lay a hand on him, his guys quickly followed behind him. Umeki sighed in relief. Finally, it was over.

"Are you both alright?" Ojou asked walking up to Umeki while Tsuchiya could be heard getting to his feet in pain behind her. Umeki didn't reply; she could stand strong anymore. Her legs gave out of her and she dropped.

"Umeki!" she heard Tsuchiya yell when her body was introduced to the concrete floor followed by pain traveling through her whole body. Tsuchiya picked her up off the ground and held her up. "Umeki…" She groaned opening her eyes putting all her energy into glaring at the tall idiot.

"You shouldn't have come" she told him "This was my business, I could handle it myself"

"Yea" Tsuchiya remarked sarcastically "you were doing _fantastic_ when I got here"

"Shut up"

"Mastushima" Ojou said softly getting the two students attention "You have to see it… look at how banged up you are. You can't do everything by yourself"

"I'm _not_ weak" Umeki hissed but cringed

"But you're not invincible" Ojou countered wisely. Umeki glanced from Ojou to Tsuchiya and then back at Ojou "We can do everything by ourselves isn't that why you helped me when Odarigiri was in trouble?"

"I did it to show 3D that friends help friends" Umeki explained. Ojou nodded

"That's right. Friends help friends….so let your friends help you" she said; now Umeki saw what she meant… she was referring to Tsuchiya as her friend, And Erica she was a friend to that's why she called Tsuchiya not because she couldn't mind her own business….. but because she was just being a friend…. God Umeki could really be stupid.

"…heh..." she laughed "I see" she couldn't stay awake anymore, darkness over came her.

**#9) A big fight couldn't stop Umeki for long**

It had only been _two days_ since both Tsucchi and Umeki had gotten into that fight in the warehouse. Tsucchi wasn't banged up that bad, he could still go to school but Umeki… she took enough blows for all of 3D. Yankumi summed up that she would have to miss school for a while to heal up properly but here she was…face bandaged up to the point where you almost couldn't see her face, fingers and knuckles covered in red bandages and walking with what looked to be a slight limp.

"U-Umeki" Yankumi said started; she stopped her lesson and hurried to the girl who had limped to her seat "you shouldn't be in school! You're hurt"

"You mean this?" she shrugged "this is nothing" she dropped her back on her desk and turned away from Yankumi head for the back of the room. Tsucchi and the other watched her as she stopped before his desk. "…Tsucchi" she spoke not making eye contact having a hard time with whatever she wanted to say. She was silent for a good minute before looking at Tsucchi "…thank you for the other day"

"The other day?" Hyuuga and Take chorus quietly looking at each other in disbelief. Tsucchi shrugged slightly before digging into his bag and pulling out a paper bag. Rica-Chan had said she was going to go and see Umeki after school so he had planned to give it to her to pass to Umeki but seeing as the stubborn girl was here he might as well give it to her now.

"Here" he said holding the bag up to her as she gave him a confused look "It's a welcome gift. It's a bit late but… welcome to 3D"

"What is it?" Umeki asked opening up the bag and reaching inside. Her eyes went slightly wide when she pulled back her hand and found a seashell in her hand all polished and nice. "This…"

"It's not the beach" Tsucchi said fanning himself "but it's the next best thing I guess… if you don't like it-"

"No" Umeki shook her head "I do…I like it" she raised her head to look at the tall boy sitting in front of her. Hyuuga hung his mouth open and Yabuki sat up in his chair staring at Umeki with wide eyes. "Thank you Tsucchi"

"You're welcome Umeki" Tsucchi grinned satisfied

"You….can call me Uki-Chan…" she replied

"We can?" Yabuki said getting a dark glare.

"Not _you_" Uki-Chan snarled before turning and hurrying back to her desk as fast as a limping girl could.

"Tsucchi you're a _dog_" Hyuuga glared "you've been sneaking the moves on Uki-Chan too!" but Tsucchi wasn't listen.

What did Tsucchi know about Mastushima Umeki?

**#10) She has a beautiful smile**


	7. 06:In the name of love! Fighto Oh Pt1

**06: In the name of love! Fight-o Oh! Part 1: Unfeminine  


* * *

**

"Chocoreeto…..Chocoreeto, Chocoreeto ga Hoshii"

"Again!"

"Chocoreeto…..Chocoreeto, Chocoreeto ga Hoshii"

Umeki groaned burying her face deeper into her arms as the song went on and on and _on_ and_**on**_. Ryu sat in a chair beside her while the rest of 3D were crowded up together singing this annoying song though Ryu seemed totally immune to it all. His face was totally void of any emotion while each time someone chanted to sing that one line again Umeki cringed. Her hands twitched violently begging her to grabbed one of their necks and strangle them.

"Oi!"

"Chocoreeto…..Chocoreeto, Chocoreeto ga Hoshii"

"Can I kill them _now_?"Umeki asked for the twentieth time glancing towards Ryu with hope in her eyes. Behind Ryu Umeki could see 3D grinning and swaying where they either stood or sat and just …kept…_singing_. Why on earth would anyone get so excited over one stupid day? Ryu didn't look at her but he did acknowledge her request.

"No" he said bluntly and Umeki groaned and began banging her head on her desk trying to free herself of the insanity. Some one! Please! Make the madness stop!

"Chocoreeto…..Chocoreeto, Chocoreeto ga Hoshii!"

That's_ it_! She was going to _strangle_ someone!

"You guys like Chocolate that much?"

The singing stopped and Umeki tried not to tip her head upward and thank god for ending her torture. Ojou entered the room and looked about at all of her students. Like chocolate? Ojou couldn't be that oblivious could she? She had a class like 3D before didn't she? Umeki looked at the calendar hanging from the nearest wall. The date was circled and hearts were drawn around it to the point that the whole calendar was taken up like no other day was more important. How did Ojou not notice that?

"It's almost the 14th" Take spoke

"Oh… Valentines' day"

Yes, Valentines' day; the worst holiday to ever be invented if there was one. For Umeki and every other girl in Japan, it was a day that they were expected to make and buy Chocolate and give these tasty treats to a male of their choosing. It could be your brother, your father or grandfather, a boyfriend, someone you like or just a male friend in general! This one day, this _one_ holiday made stress levels for females sky rocket as they worried about their chocolate being accepted by their crush. Being the only girl in a class of all boys…was going to make V-Day a living hell.

"It's decided" Hyuuga jumped to his feet "This year, I'm going to get Chocolate no matter what!"

"It doesn't matter if it's out of obligation or compassion I just want some!"

Umeki rolled her eyes, how desperate….

"So…." Tsucchi spoke as the sound of screeching chairs and shuffling feet reached Umeki's ears and she mentally sighed. Great…. Here we go. Umeki looked over her shoulder and sure enough 3D was crowding around her and Ryu who didn't move an inch since today's torture began.

"What?" Umeki said looking at Tsucchi as if she didn't know what he was expecting from her.

"Don't _'what'_ us" Hyuuga said his fellow classmates moved in closer eagerly "Uki-Chan…"

"Don't call me Uki-Chan" Umeki responded now out of habit rather than actually demanding it.

"Who are you giving chocolate to?" Hyuuga asked Umeki sighed rolling her eyes and resting her chin in the palm of her hands. They all looked so eager to hear her answer like if she picked one of them it would make their day.

"Chocolate?" Umeki laughed "Who's making chocolate? Not me" their faces fell instantly and this made Umeki laugh.

"Ah Uki-Chan wouldn't make chocolate anyone" one of the boys said through the groans of disappointment. The others seemed to nod in agreement.

"She'd probably scare the poor guy"

"What's that suppose to mean" Umeki spoke not able to hide her offence to these comments. She didn't scare guys away! If that were true these idiots would have left her alone by now!

"Yea…. Uki-Chan doesn't act feminine enough…" doesn't act feminine enough? Umeki huffed slightly sitting up strait in her seat. Who says she doesn't act feminine enough? Her pride was getting the best of her.

"What a childish holiday really…." She huffed

"Childish?"

"This is a serious event for men and woman!"

"It's a battle for love!"

"Battle for love?" Umeki laughed, says the class of boys who two or so seconds ago didn't care if they got out of obligation or passion as long s they were getting chocolate from a girl.

"Alright, all of you…. In the battle of love…" Ojou climbed up onto a desk fist clenched "We'll definitely win!" she threw her fist into the air.

"Eh?" Umeki arched an eyebrow and looked up at her teacher like she was crazy so did everyone else. Testu had warned Umeki of Ojou's burning passion for battle but she had though he meant in fights not…_everything_. Ojou lowered her arms a bit and looked over her shoulder at them all.

"What do you mean 'eh?' this is a fight for love!" she said turning to them all "We're fighting for love! We're going to win! Come on guys all of you together! Fight-o! Oh!"

"….oh" was the weak reply Ojou received from her confused students

"That's too soft! In the name of love! Fight-o! Oh!" Ojou yelled even louder. This seemed to raise the spirits of her boys because instead of looking at each other confused some of them actually raised a fist like Ojou.

"Oh!" they said in a firmer voice

"One more time! Fight-o Oh!" Ojou yelled at the top of her lungs

"OH!" Came the roar of 3D now pumped up by their teacher and they cheered on among themselves.

It was official…they were all _idiots_.

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Umeki ranted to Erica after school that day. She trailed behind the blonde clenching her teeth and completely seething with rage at this point. In the beginning of the day she had only been slightly offended by her fellow classmate's comments about her lack of feminine traits but as the day drew on and the comments hovered over Umeki's head she couldn't help but get more and more irritated by it until the thought that 3D didn't consider her very feminine almost turned her face purple with rage. By the time the end of the day came closer the female was ready to introduce every single one of those idiots to their maker with her bare hands but instead settled for skipping her last few classes and taking a walk before she actually killed someone. "Me? Not feminine? Why would they say that? Look at me!" Erica stopped what she was doing; her arm was outstretched to grab a package of chocolate she was probably planning to buy. She looked Umeki over twice before biting down on her bottom lip and turning back to what she was doing. Umeki didn't like that reaction at all "W-what?" she stammered "I-I don't?"

"You do" Erica stated "well I've seen Uki-Chan dressed nicely so I know you can look _very_ feminine but…" the blonde trailed off

"But _what_?" Umeki pressed leaning closer to her friend. She didn't want to seem desperate but her pride would not allow her classmates to deem her unfeminine. If Erica knew what Umeki was missing than that would be taking a step closer to shoving 3D's words back down their throats.

"Well…" Erica said softly "Uki-Chan…. You don't exactly…dress very girly. You don't even wear the girls uniform for Kurogin" at this Umeki looked down at herself in her black blazer and white shirt with skirt of choice. Who would want to wear a _stupid_ uniform like _that_? It was loose and thin and the skirt was so short it was scandalous! For Umeki that was the worst thing for her to be wearing especially being a 3D student prone to fights and other violent activities because of the title Kurogin's 3D class held. Umeki looked back at Erica slightly confused; she had to wear that kind of uniform to appear more feminine? Erica gave her a reassuring smile reaching out and patting her head slightly "it's not that you're not feminine Uki-Chan" she said "you're just…. A little rough around the edges, you know what I mean?...… you're a tomboy."

"Tomboys aren't feminine at all" Umeki muttered in slight defeat; so she wasn't feminine…

"Of course they are!" Erica chirped nudging Umeki slightly and moving farther down the aisle "It just takes a real man to see the feminine traits in a tomboy and still like the tomboy they see more" Umeki looked up at Erica taking a couple of jogs to keep up with her taller friends long legged pace. Erica sent Umeki a wink "they're just not man enough for you yet Uki-Chan…. But if you want to prove to them that you can be feminine then I would suggest wearing the new uniform, maybe a little makeup too! Oh I know! Make some chocolate for one of them!"

Umeki visibly cringed at the suggestion. She hadn't make chocolate for Valentine 's Day since her last year at junior high school and it had been so deformed that Umeki swore she'd only buy chocolate from then on. The boy who she had made it for, Akihiko Who went to her middle school at that time, had taken the chocolate but Akihiko had always been nice to Umeki so she had expected him to take the chocolate even if it probably didn't taste good. Revisiting bad memories was something Umeki didn't like doing… making chocolate was out of the question.

"Is that what you're doing here?" Umeki asked trying to change the subject. Erica nodded a large, bright smile danced around her face until she was showing her teeth. Her cheeks instantly turned a shade of pink and she giggled covering them with her hands and turned away from Umeki.

"U-uh… w-well" She stammered and giggled more "Yea I guess it is! I've been here in Japan for two years now… T-this is the first time I've actually done this…. I hope he accepts it…" The blonds face turned an even brighter shade of red "If he takes it I could just die….I'm so excited Uki-Chan"

Umeki raised an eyebrow at her; whoever it was she was making to chocolate for must really be a hunk to get Erica this far on cloud nine.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked once Erica had finally calmed down. Maybe it was some guy from a nice school near by her own…. Oh! He's probably a genius! Smartest in his class! Oh a looker all clean cut and neat and such a gentleman! Oh he was probably older, older guys were always so handsome and more mature of course. Umeki could feel herself drooling slightly just imagining Erica's dream boy.

The sun is shining brightly and birds are chirping perfectly as Erica trotted after a figure walking calming with their school bag grasped firmly in their hand.

"_**A-A-Anno" Erica called out slowing down to a stop as the person slowed down. It was a guy, a college guy with neatly trimmed hair a casual button up shirt and jeans. He turned and smiles as Erica approaches.**_

"_**Erica-San" his deep voice brings a blush to Erica's face "how are you?"**_

"_**S-Senpai" Erica stammered holding the package in her hands close to her chest "I….I made this for you" she holds out her hands getting a stunned expression from the guy. "H-Happy Valentine's day" she looks away bashfully.**_

"_**Erica-San…" he trailed off taking the homemade treat from her and smiling even bigger "Thank you… You know… I always thought you were so beautiful" Erica turned her head back mouth open wide in surprise and face completely glowing**_

"_**Oh Senpai…"**_

Umeki sighed dreamily at her daydream "…so Romantic…" she muttered to herself. It would be perfect! Erica would have her romantic fairytale moment! How could she not? Look at her! She was beautiful with her curly golden locks and her long, luscious, come hither legs what guy would say no to that?

"You know him" Erica answered not at all noticing Umeki's dazing off "…Tsucchi-Kun" As soon as the name left her lips the image of the handsome, super smart, super mature college boy shattered like glass into a million pieces. Umeki frowned instantly and whirled her head around giving Erica an 'Are you out of your mind?' look.

"e-e-eh?"

_**Ara high boys dropped to the ground loudly groaning in pain from the beating they had just gotten. There were at least five of them and none of them had been able to lay so much as a finger on the person who had beaten them up so badly. Tsucchi laughed opening up his fan and fanning himself wrapping an arm around the girl his height.**_

"_**Nice job baby" he laughed sending the Ara boys a smug look.**_

_**Erica mirrored the smile; a nose ring glimmered in the light as she tipped her chin up in a cocky manner. She pushed her Blond and deep red, messy hair behind a multi-pierced ear before adjusting Tsucchi's blazer that she wore.**_

"_**Don't come around these parts again" she said darkly glaring at the weak boys she had just taken down. "Or I'll mess you all up a lot worse than I did today! Understand?"**_

_**Her victims coward away scrambling to their feet and running away from the couple as fast as they could go. Meanwhile Tsucchi pulled Erica closer to him while she smirked satisfied with her work.**_

Erica raised an eyebrow at the utterly horror struck expression on Umeki's face.

"U-Uki-Chan?...Uki-Chan are you okay?" she said waving a hand in front of her face snapping her out of her nightmare. Erica jumped almost crying out when Umeki grasped both her wrist tightly tears seeming to threaten to fall from her eyes.

"N-No!" she said "don't do that! Pierced nose! Ara Boys….Red hair!" Erica's eyes grew slightly wide through her confusion. She may not understand what Umeki was talking about but it all made sense to the smaller girl. If Erica were to start going out with Tsucchi that was _surely_ what would happen! Umeki couldn't let that happen! The image was scary enough! "Why Tsucchi? I-I thought you'd be into…smarter guys than Tsucchi"

"Smarter?" Erica repeated still in the dark about Umeki's actions "Uki-Chan…. Smarts don't mean everything. Tsucchi-Kun… he's…different…." Umeki's expression softened slightly. She released Erica and allowed her to go on with her shopping. Different?...what did she mean by different? Sure Tsucchi was tall and strong, he put his friends before himself and he knew how to get people pumped up but…how did that make him any different from the other idiots in 3D?

"What do you mean?" Umeki asked finally

"Well…. I guess you wouldn't see it would you Uki-Chan?" Erica said with a slight shrug "I mean when you look at Tsucchi-Kun you just see another 3D student right?" Umeki nodded "well… when I look at Tsucchi-Kun… I see a tall, sweet guy. He's a goofball but he knows when to be serious, he walks me home even if it's not dark out, and when I'm in trouble he comes running no matter what" Erica nodded slightly as if to physically confirm her own words "He's like you Uki-Chan… rough around the edges but I can see past that… there's a heart of gold deep down I can see it"

"Heart of gold deep down, huh?" Umeki muttered trailing after Erica in silence now.

"Why don't you make some chocolate for Ryu? I bet he would like that?" Erica giggled

"W-What? No!" Umeki yelled; she could already feel her face heating up. Why does everyone_ think_ she likes Ryu? From those guys from Kudo's gang to Erica! Even Hyuuga asked Umeki once if she and Ryu were secretly going out! This was getting ridiculous. "Why does everyone think that?" Umeki muttered to herself in frustration.

"He's the quiet type right?" Erica asked like Umeki hadn't spoken "It's usually the quiet ones who seem to understand people the most. You know…see the diamond in the rut. If anyone I bet you Ryu knows you aren't all rough housing tomboy"

* * *

"Konbanwa" Umeki hummed stepping into the Oedo house later that day. She slipped off her shoes and got ready to stepping into the house when an odd smell attacked her nose. Umeki stopped in mid step when the scent fully engulfed her. She held a hand up to her nose and glared around the house for the source. It smelled like something was dying! "what's that smell?" she muttered through her hand walking inside still looking about. Suddenly Minaru came thundering her way as fast as he could yelling something back loosing wait. "eh…M-M-Minaru? What's going on?" Umeki asked as he quickly brushed past her but he didn't stop. Moments later Kuma, one of Ojou's old students and now owner of a great ramen shop nearby, appeared just as fast as Minaru "Kuma-" he scurried past her yelling about deliveries he had to do…. Umeki stood there in utter confusion…. Why was everyone in such a rush all of a sudden?

"Oh! Ume-Chan! Just in time!" Ojou's voice reached the confused teens ears as she was still staring at the front door that Kuma had so desperately escaped through. Umeki turned round to greet Ojou but her nose almost instantly scrunched up and she covered it. The source to the stench was some ugly brown thing sitting in a tray Ojou held out to her. "Please" she said cheerfully "I'm making chocolate. Try these!"

Chocolate?... that didn't look like chocolate…and it smell like something Umeki would rather die than eat. Ojou held the tray even closer to Umeki and she quickly leaned back a bit. She couldn't eat that! It could potentially be the _death_ of her!

"O-Ojou" Umeki choked out "I-is something burning?"

"Burning?" Ojou repeated before sniffing the air. Her eyes went wide "Damn" she curse turning sharply away from Umeki and hurrying to try and save whatever it was that had been burning. Umeki took this time to observe the room Ojou had come from. The table was litter with bowls filled with batter of some kind. Umeki held a firm grip over her nose and mouth as she suddenly had the strong urge to vomit. Some of those bowls held colors she originally thought never existed! Umeki felt pity for whoever was the unfortunate soul to receive Ojou's chocolates when the day came. A few cookbooks scattered the floor all specializing in guiding its reader to chocolate making perfection… obviously Ojou hadn't been reading them carefully….. Umeki looked over the book in silence for a moment….Ojou had so many… she would miss one or two of them missing would she? It's not like she need them all.

Wanting to get out of there before Ojou came back and trying to bring Umeki to an early grave she bent down and picked up a couple of books. With the task done Umeki backed up quickly.

"I-I just remembered" she called to Ojou while backing up "I uh… have a lot of homework to do…y-yea! That's it! Homework! I've gotta get home! Night!" with that Umeki turned tail and fled the Oeda house faster than she though humanly possible before tonight.

* * *

"Mastushima!"

Umeki groaned to herself stopping in her tracks. She had almost made it to 3D without being spotted. Now she had to be lectured by Head teacher Monkey face. She didn't turn around as she heard the adult storming down the hall towards her; the sound of more than one pair of footsteps told Umeki that Monkey faces shadow was following him around as usual. She slowly turned to face the adults. The head teacher stopped short of whatever it was he was planning to say.

"Ohayo" Umeki grumbled, she knew she was late to class. She'd been stopped three or so times last week for sleeping in and coming to school late by Monkey face but the expression he was giving her told her that's not what he was upset about at the very moment.

"m-makeup?" His shadow squeaked out for him and that's when Umeki understood. She turned her face away from the adults.

"I'm late for class" She said "I should get going" she turned to run off to the comfort of 3D but Monkey face finally found his found, he wasn't letting her off so easy.

"Mastushima" he said sharply, she turned back to the man with an annoyed look that made him jump back a bit. "What are you doing wearing Makeup? Wash it off immediately!"

"huh?" Umeki huffed "last time I check Head Teacher….. There _were_ no rules about Makeup in this school…" she had a point; It was an all boys school, what would they need a rule about makeup for?

"Yes but-"

"Geez you're so annoying" Umeki interrupted glaring harder at the two adult who she was now sure, if they could, would be back up into the nearest corner by now. So having the Head teacher know about the assault on her junior high teacher had its pros huh? "Can I just go to class _please_?" When the head teacher didn't respond Umeki took it as a yes and turned storming down the hall.

If that was the reaction she got from the head teacher…Umeki was seriously considering cutting class for today…

* * *

"Ohayo" Umeki slid the door to the class open being greeted by the chaotic sounds of 3D. She turned and slid the door shut with her back facing the door.

"Oi Oi! Uki-Chan you're-" Hyuuga began yelling but stopped short when he saw Umeki. It took a couple of seconds but eventually all noise in the room died down. Umeki could feel all eyes burning into her back; she slowly turned around to gaze at the class curiously. She could count how many mouths were open wide especially now that they saw the front of her because as soon as she turned round full more mouths dropped.

Umeki shuffled awkwardly in the blue sailor's girl uniform she had once refused to wear again. Her hair was neatly straitened and outgoing past her chest. Her face was touched with a bit of light make up, nothing serious just a bit of eye shadow and some lip gloss. In other words she actually looked like a high school girl and that apparent could silence 3D faster than Ojou could ever dream of. Speaking of Ojou she was still writing away at the chalk board obviously not realizing how quiet the class had gotten until she spoke.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this question?...eh?... I can hear myself…." She stopped writing and looked over her shoulder at her students. Perhaps they were finally paying attention, nope. She followed their eyes and when she saw Umeki she dropped the chalk in her hand. "M-Mastushima!" she stammered out.

"Ohayo" She said quietly getting even more stunned expressions "I'm sorry I'm late… My mother forgot to wake me up this morning…" she held onto her bag tightly and hurried to her seat hanging her head as to not attract more attention to herself as if she didn't already have everyone's attention.

"Uki-Chan" Hyuuga said minutes later; he and his group of four wasted no time in surrounding her desk once things had settled down. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine" Umeki replied avoiding the boy's stares

"Are you sure?" Yabuki pressed leaning in close to her "You're wearing the uniform again. Didn't you say you'd never wear it again?"

"I-I did!" Umeki stated leaning back and away from Yabuki's face "It's just….Erica spilled something on my blazer yesterday so it's in the wash…"

"Rica-Chan"

"Is Rica-Chan making chocolate this year?"

Umeki squeaked as the boys leaned in closer to her with excitement. Apparently they didn't know the meaning of personal space, all expect Ryu of course. Umeki could see him standing a comfortable distance away from not only Umeki but his friends with his hands shoved in his pockets. "A-anno" Umeki stammered quietly "H-Hai"

"Who's she giving it to? She'd tell you right?" Hyuuga pressed making Umeki's eyes go wide.

"_**You know him…Tsucchi-Kun"**_

"_**Don't come around these parts again, or I'll mess you all up a lot worse than I did today! Understand?"**_

"IIE!" Umeki screamed at the mental image dropping her head down against her desk and cover it with her hands. The boys once leaning so closely to her jumped back at her outburst toppling over desk as they did. The room grew quiet again and all eyes were on Umeki like before even Ryu was staring at her his usual neutral face now showing curiosity. She raised her head looking around at all the staring faces with a bright red face. She couldn't take it anymore. "I-I!" she stood up quickly "I don't feel well!" She yelled before pushing through the boys and running out the class.

* * *

The cool air felt good from where Umeki found herself standing. The school roof was often a place where 3D would hang out to skip classes or avoid Ojou now Umeki could see why. It was quiet and gave one a feeling that nothing could bother them.

Umeki sighed to herself staring out at the view while rubbing the wet paper towel she had gotten from the girls bathroom across her face. She knew it wouldn't work what was she kidding? She just didn't _do_ girly and feminine! Erica was wrong, there wasn't a feminine bone in Umeki's body and today just proved it. She couldn't even sit in class all quiet and girlish for ten minutes without getting red in the face and running out!

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_" Umeki grumbled to herself scrubbing at her face harder.

"You're going to hurt yourself like that" a hand took hers and pulled it away from her face. Umeki jumped looking to the side of her at the person she hadn't noticed there.

"T-Take…" she stammered when she stared at his smiling face. He took the rag from her hand and used his free one to turn her head to him fully. Umeki blushed as the boy gentle whipped her face of the make she had applied to it that morning.

"You really surprised us" Take laughed as he cleaned "We thought some other girl had gotten lost or something…" Umeki mentally grumbling, they thought she was so unfeminine they mistook her for some other girl? What other girl beside Umeki would be wandering around and _all boys' school_?

"M-my mom said that this color looked nice on me… so I thought I might try it out…" Umeki muttered in reply "I look ridiculous I know-"

"No you don't" Take countered shaking his head smiling still "You look very cute Uki-Chan"

"I-I do?" Umeki grinned slightly, so her efforts weren't in vain. Take nodded

"Uki-Chan, do you wanna hang out with me today?"

"Hang out?"

"Hai"

"where?" Take grinned at this question and shook his head

"You'll see" he said "come on I'll treat you to Takoyaki along the way!"

"Eto…okay" Umeki nodded taking the paper from Take's hand "let me go and get all this off first" she turned away and headed for the roof door "Wait here!" she called over her shoulder

"Okay!...Oh Uki-Chan" Take called and Umeki looked back at him "You look cute now but I think you look better the way you always dress!"

"E-Eh?" Umeki clenched her shirt where her heart was. Suddenly it was pounding harder than usual. It actually hurt a lot like it was trying to explode out of her ribcage. If Umeki's face got any redder steam would be shooting out of her ears. Take smiled in his usually cute manner and waved at her.

"you're just…. A little rough around the edges, you know what I mean?...… you're a tomboy….. It just takes a real man to see the feminine traits in a tomboy and still like the tomboy they see more"

Erica's words echoed in Umeki's mind as she turned around quickly and hurried to the bathroom.

Maybe Erica _was_ right after all?


	8. 07:In the name of love! Fighto Oh Pt2

**A/N: Hi guys! Have to put up disclaimer and all. I don't own Gokusen though I wish I did (who doesnt really?)**

**: Im really glad you like the story so much. I work very hard on it and I try to update at least once a week :)**

**Note to everyone: Reviews earn faster updates (Surprises me, I actually finished this up faster after I got the review)**

**

* * *

07: In the name of love! Fight-o Oh! Part 2 life is hard for Testu-Nii**

"Two please"

An odd silence filled the air as the two teens before the Takoyaki stand stood smiling cheerfully and waiting for their order but all the got back were stares from the utterly dumbstruck Testu. At first when he saw one of Ojou's students from Kurogin walking all close and smiling with a cute girl his height Testu had smiled wondering what Ojou would say when he told her later that night but then they stopped in front of the stand and he got a closer look at the girl. Upon closer inspection it took Testu the two word request of 'two please' to recognize the adorable school girl as _his own_ little sister.

What happen to her black blazer and messy ponytail? What happen to the anti-social tomboy?

Testu slowly screwed up his face in an extremely strained smile as the teens looked at each other with concern before giving him a curious look.

"… H-Hai…" Testu hissed through his teeth earning nervous looks.

"D-….did I say something?" he heard the boy whisper to Umeki as Testu packed up the two orders. At least they weren't sharing… if they had then he would have to pull that little punk aside and have a nice _talk_ with him. When the order was handed off the young couple sat together oblivious to the seething adult behind them.

"Have you ever had Takoyaki here Take-Kun?" Umeki asked as soon as they sat down. Testu stiffened, Take-Kun? His body was acting on its own; he gripped the nearest object and raised it high to attack _Take-Kun_. Minaru spotted him before he could do anything.

"A-Aniki" he gripped Testu round his waist and dragged him back and away from the happy looking teens before he could do anything. After a few feet of dragging he released Testu and smacked him on the forehead. "No Aniki! Don't scare Ume-Chan's friends! They're Ojou's students and she'll be upset if you do anything" Minaru waved a finger at Testu who, after taking a few deep breaths, nodded his head and the pair shuffled back to their post. Umeki and _Take-Kun_ were laughing among themselves at some joke the adults had missed.

"Yup" Take nodded his head while Umeki kept laughing "ate the whole thing"

"I'll have to get Hyuuga back for that for you then" Umeki replied once she finally calmed down. She dug her toothpick into one of the Takoyaki "here I'll let you get first bite" she held it up to the boy "say AAAAH"

"_Aniki_!" Minaru once again dragged Testu away before he could grab the knife he had been reaching for. Testu watched with clenched fist as Take opened his mouth wide and Umeki fed him. This was just too lovey dovey of a scene to be real! His little sister couldn't be going out with a classmate… _could she_? Moments later the pair were bustling away from the stand, Testu followed them with his eyes as they set off.

"We should get going" Take said taking hold on Umeki's hand "come on Uki-Chan"

"U-Uki-Chan?" Testu muttered under his breath glaring daggers at the back of Take's head as he pulled Testu's adorable little sister away. The slightly startled girl nodded in agreement before glancing back at Testu and Minaru.

"Thank you! It was tasty" she called before Take took off in a slightly jog that Umeki had to face forward to keep up with. The happy couple jogged away laughing and chattering together as they did until Testu could no longer see or hear them. When they were gone, Testu's glare morphed into an expression on utter anguish.

Was _this_ what it felt like to be an overprotective older brother? Testu _did not_ sign up for this! Those punks! They may be Ojou's students but that didn't mean they were worthy of Umeki's affection, they had _no_ right to hold her hand or even see her in such an adorable uniform. _Uki-Chan_, Who was Uki-Chan? His little sister was too good for a horrid sounding nickname like that!

"…Aniki?" Minaru eyed Testu wearily but Testu didn't hear him. His frustration bubbled up from his chest to his mouth. He reached out to where he last saw Umeki in hopes that maybe she'd mentally detect his distress and come running back.

…she didn't…

"Umekiiiiiiiiiii!" Testu yelled out in anguish scaring passersby.

* * *

Erica had told Umeki that there was a heart of gold deep down inside Tsucchi and that she could see it. Did that mean that Take had a heart of gold deep down too?

Umeki mentally snorted from where she sat across Take in the café he had taken her too. Did he have a heart of gold? That shouldn't even be a question! Umeki _knew_ Take had a heart of gold, everything he did he did for his friends and his mother. Take wasn't a fighter like the rest of 3D even though he probably could fight that didn't mean he wanted to. He was considerate too; Take had told her a tale on the way here about not wanting to fight with some guys from Ara high because he would get suspended and upset his mother. He also had the sweetest smiles Umeki had ever seen in her life. Umeki took in a deep breath and sighed as she looked down at the drink she had gotten, all and all Take was a big sweetheart and thinking about him was bringing a flutter to Umeki's stomach.

Wait….thinking about him did that? She shook her head slightly; no she was just sick or something.

"Are you okay Uki-Chan?" Umeki looked up at Take and smiled bashfully before nodding her head.

"I'm okay" she said quietly "I was just thinking of how sweet Take-Kun is taking me to a café like this…" Take quickly turned a slight shade of pink at her words and a giggle almost instantly came out of Umeki's mouth. "You wouldn't be doing this just to get chocolate would you?" she asked tilting her head.

"No! Of course not" Take shook his head smiling that sweet smile of his "I just thought… It's hard for you to be with everyone else for so long. I thought you might like a…" he pause to think of the proper word "a change of scene" he said finally with a nod. Umeki smile gratefully nodding her head as well.

"I did" she answered "And to be honest I'm glad it's with you…" as Take muttered nervously to himself and grinned from ear to ear Umeki mentally scolded herself for such a corny remark like that! She must have been dating Akihiko for too long because her game was getting rusty… she stiffened at her own thoughts. Game? Rusty? "This isn't a date" she muttered to herself "I'm _not_ flirting with Take-Kun…"

"Did you say something Uki-Chan?"

"E-e-eh? N-no" she shook her head, great now she was making an ass of herself in front of Take. In an attempt to avoid embarrassing herself anymore Umeki glanced out the window.

Now what she saw next was fast, for a quick second it was there and then it was gone but Umeki was no fool and she knew what she saw. 3D, that is Yabuki, Hyuuga, Tsucchi and Ryu, ducking behind a sign hoping they hadn't been spotted. Umeki felt her face heat up; from embarrassment or anger she didn't know. They were _following_ them! She should have expected this!

"Isn't that a girl from MoMo high?" Take's voice brought Umeki's attention back to him. She looked back at him before following his eyes to a waitress in the café. She wore a work uniform but Umeki was sure she'd seen her once or twice on her way to school.

"I…I think so" she nodded

"What do you mean you think so?" Take chuckled "Uki-Chan you need more female friends"

"Wha-" Umeki glared playfully at Take "Well I can't exactly have many female friends when I'm a part of _your_ class" she shoved Take slightly making him chuckle more. How did he spot that girl so quickly? She wasn't even wearing her school uniform and as far as Umeki knew 3D boys could only recognize who was who and where they went by their uniform…guess she was wrong.

"Well here is your chance" he nodded his head toward the girl "go say hi. Bet you can't hold a good conversation with her. Uki-Chan is a bit scary…"

"I'll take that bet" Umeki replied sharply she got up from her seat sending Take a slight glare. Another thing about Take, he seemed to know the right buttons to push to get her to do something…like talk to some girly girl from the school across from Kurogin. Umeki moved from their table to another vacant one nearby just so Take could hear the conversation. After a moment she passed by. "Oi" Umeki called making the girl stop and look back at her "You… you go to MoMo High right?"

"…..Hai" she raised an eyebrow at Umeki, guess she didn't look to familiar without her signature black blazer and high ponytail. All the MoMo high girls knew Umeki when they saw her in her usual cloths.

"I'm Mastushima Umeki, I go to Kurogin across from you" Umeki introduced herself.

"Oh! You're Umeki-San! My friends told me about you! They said that you were scary!" the girl turned fully to face Umeki who sighed a bit "…You don't look like how they described you… actually you don't look like you go to Kurogin…"

"I guess not" Umeki chuckled causing the girl to as well

"I'm Mizushima Maki, It's nice to meet you… are you here by yourself Umeki-Chan?"

"Oh no I'm here with my friend-" Umeki looked over her shoulder to where Takeda was sitting to find the whole gang now sitting there and not at all being subtle about their staring. Not only that, Ojou was with them too "friends and homeroom teacher…" She finished her sentence with a slight sigh.

"Hello" Maki said politely before turning back to Umeki.

Take didn't think she could hold a good conversation? He was wrong! Umeki was a genius at good conversation! Maki-Chan was surprisingly a fun person to talk to, even though she went to an all girl's school she was strong willed like Umeki which presented her with a new female besides Erica. Every time Maki-Chan had time she would wonder over to Umeki's table and chat away with her. After the third time she did this Take signaled to her "what" She whispered

"Ask her what's her type" Take whispered getting a bug-eyed reaction from Umeki. What would he need to know her type for?

"Huh?" Take made a pleading motion and she sighed. "Ne, Ne Maki-Chan" Umeki waved as Maki-Chan passed after clearing a table. "So, Valentine's Day is around the corner. Do you have something special you're going to give your boyfriend?" Maki-Chan shook her head bashfully.

"No" she answered "I don't have a boyfriend"

"No?" Umeki repeated "how? I would guess that someone would snag you up quick" she giggled Maki-Chan chuckled and shook her head confirming that she was, indeed, single. "Well then what kind of guy would you give chocolate to? What's your type?"

"Type?" Maki-Chan hummed setting the tray of dirty cup on the table and leaning against it to think for a moment, behind her Umeki could see her classmates leaning forward slightly hoping to hear better. "I like strong guys and I hate weak guys" Yabuki turned to Hyuuga with hopeful eyes and motioned to himself. Of course he would consider himself strong and so Maki-Chan's type, good for him.

"Really?" Umeki mused smiling widely "Me too!"

"Really? I guess that's one more thing we have in common" Maki-Chan grinned picking her tray back up Umeki nodded. Maki-Chan went back to work and Umeki turned back to Take to ask him who wanted to know that but to her surprise Take was gone out the front door quietly.

Umeki frowned slightly, he was probably annoyed that his friends had barged in and making him have Umeki get all this information for them or something. The guys could be like that some times.

* * *

"Uki-Chaaaaan" a male voice sang out getting Testu's attention. He looked up to see his adorable little sister once again but this time surrounded by more of Ojou's other students; Take wasn't with them though which Testu was glad for. His Ume-Chan was too good for short boys like that. He eyed them quietly as one of them pointed to the stand. "Uki-Chaaan" he sang again "I'll treat you to Takoyaki!"

"Treat Uki-Chan?" the tallest one laughed "you can't afford it! _I'll_ treat Uki-Chan!"

"You can't afford it either!" another chimed in with his hand shoved into his pockets "I'll treat Uki-Chan"

Within minutes the three boys were arguing among each other on who would treat Umeki while she stood beside the only boy who had said nothing so far. This boy and Umeki's expressions were exactly alike and announced their thoughts so clearly they might as well have had it writing in bold red letters on their foreheads:

Their friends were idiots.

After ten long minutes of watching the boys fight Umeki stepped forward pushing through them to approach the stand.

"_I'll_ treat" she announced locking eyes with Testu and giving him a small nod that he returned. Just to make sure no one found out about Ojou or Umeki's relation to the Oeda family no one knew that Testu was Umeki's older brother. For all they knew Ume-Chan was an only child and it was going to stay that way.

"Really? Uki-Chan you're such a sweet heart!"

"How much?" Umeki asked rolling her eyes at her fellow classmate. Testu smiled chuckling to himself; _this _was the Ume-Chan he knew well.

"They're on the house" Testu announced as Minaru prepared the Takoyaki "your friend here is so pretty; you boys should treat her nicely" Umeki cleared her throat slightly sending Testu a discreet glare but the henchman ignored it. So he admitted his little sister was pretty, what was she so upset about? "Remember to be gentlemen-"

"Oi, Oi! Uki-Chan" one of the boys picked up Umeki's bag and a book that had fallen out of it. Umeki looked over her shoulder at him but her eyes grew wide when she looked at him.

"Hyuuga!" she hissed reaching for her things but Hyuuga jumped back with a cunning smile on his face. So much for being gentlemen….

"What's this?" he mused looking at the book "Tsucchi look! It's a cook book!" The tallest boy leaned into Hyuuga to look with interest.

"Ten best Valentine Day Treats" Tsucchi read aloud before looking at Umeki. "So, Uki-Chan _is_ making chocolate for someone! Hayato look" the third boy who had been fighting to treat Umeki approached and looked as well. "Who are you making them for?" Tsucchi asked

"Isn't it obvious" Hayato boomed out "she's making them for me! I'm Uki-Chan's type!"

"Uki-Chan's….t-t-type?" Testu reached for the familiar blade he had wanted to unleash on Take-Kun so badly earlier today. Umeki had a type? If she did it surely wouldn't be one of Ojou's students!

"Aniki" Minaru whispered and dragged him away from the weapon quickly; only one of the 3D students actually noticed this but said nothing as Testu gripped his fist tight glaring at Hayato, Umeki's apparent type.

Umeki ran between the males trying to get back this cook book of hers but they wouldn't have it. They wanted to know who she was making chocolate for. With their Takoyaki one hand the boys passed the cook book among each other with their free hands and hurried away from the stand laughing the whole way.

"Come on Uki-Chan" Hyuuga laughed as he ran ahead with Umeki close behind him "We won't tell who it is! Just tell us!"

"I don't care!" Umeki yelled "It's none of you anyway! What do you care?"

Testu reached out after his sister as she and her friends disappeared around a corner.

"_Umekiiiiiiiiiiii!_"

* * *

"I hate all of you" Umeki grumbled with her arms crossed ignoring Hyuuga on her right and Tsucchi on her left as they left the karaoke bar together. She'd done almost everything they had asked of her, she agreed to hang out with them, she let them treat her with the small pocket money they had, she even sang and dance at karaoke for them, much to _**her**_ embarrassment, but they _still_ wouldn't give her the book back. Hyuuga dandled to book in front of her face and laughed pulling it away when she reached out to grab it.

"Just tell us! Who are you making chocolate for?" Tsucchi asked smoothly looking down at the smaller girl.

"It's none of you" Umeki grunted jumping as she tried to reach for the book but Hyuuga would just hold right out of her reach making her jump to try and get it. "That all you need to know!"

"If it's none of us we have to know" Yabuki chimed in leaning forward a bit as he toward over Umeki somewhat, danm them all for being so tall! "How else are we going to protect Uki-Chan from creeps?"

"First off" Umeki hissed turning to face Yabuki "you don't call me Uki-Chan" she jabbed him hard with her index finger and glared hard at him "Secondly, _Uki-Chan_" she said her nickname with a dash of sarcasm "Is perfectly capable of protecting _herself_ and doesn't need the 3D leader whose ass she kicked to defend her"

"That was a lucky shot" Yabuki countered flaring his nostrils up in anger "I could beat you if we fight again"

"I doubt it" Umeki snorted

"Then how about it?" Yabuki challenged "If I win you have to tell us who you're making the chocolate for" Umeki faltered for a second in her reply. She knew she probably could beat Yabuki, she'd done it once before after all, but was she willing to risk telling them who she was making her chocolate for? Umeki bit down on her bottom lip and looked away. Now that she thought about it…who _was_ she making the chocolate for? The image of Testu and his strained smile came to mind; yes she'd definitely make chocolate for Testu-Nii but was that it? Umeki's face went a bit red when she thought about the possibilities of who she could give chocolate to. She could give Tsucchi one and Ryu too and maybe even Hyuuga since he just seemed so desperate. Yabuki was out of the question; he was an ass most of the time and Umeki would not reward that with chocolate.

_**"You look cute now but I think you look better the way you always dress!"**_

Umeki squeaked out turning away from the boys and taking a few steps ahead. She could give one to Take-Kun…. But he was so sweet already he didn't need chocolate to be even sweeter

"What am I _saying_?" Umeki growled to herself.

"What _are_ you saying?" Hyuuga said raising an eyebrow at her. She quickly shook her head and reached for the book again.

"Never mind! Give me the book! I wanna go home!" She yelled in anguish as Hyuuga simply passed the book on to Yabuki who was much taller than him and so way taller than Umeki.

"Is it someone you know from your old school?" Ryu spoke up making everyone stop. Umeki paused, someone from her old school? She never thought about that… but who?

"Someone from her old school…. You mean Akihiko?" Tsucchi asked

"_Tsucchi_" Umeki hissed glaring at him

"Akihiko?" the other repeated

"Who's Akihiko?" Yabuki directed this to Umeki. His eyes were piercing when he stared at her this time and it was enough to stop Umeki in her tracks before she answered. She reached up quickly and snatched her book away from him.

"I didn't go to his school" She answered "He went to the school down the road from the last school I went to…. He was my boyfriend" there was a long silence as her friends took in this answer. By the look in Yabuki's eye he seemed take it in much faster than the others. He crossed his arms and never looked away from Umeki. She crossed her arms as well.

"Uki-Chan had a boyfriend? No wonder you're so cold to us!" he remarked Hyuuga nodded in agreement "we have to talk to this Akihiko and see what he knows about Uki-Chan's secret life!"

"Even if you went on your knees and asked me I wouldn't tell you"

Umeki gasped and Yabuki whirled around alert as did the others. With his hands shoved into his pockets in boredom Akihiko stood beside a startled looking Ryu. Akihiko had a bad habit of doing that, moving distances without being heard or seen that is. It always got on Umeki's nerves how he could do that so easily and expertly since he use to do it a lot to her growing up.

"Who are you?" Yabuki demanded tensing up.

"Akihiko-Kun" Umeki addressed the boy casually while shoving past Yabuki toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my Umeki-Chan anymore?" Akihiko chuckled

"_His_ Umeki-Chan?" Hyuuga repeated in a malice dripped whisper behind Umeki.

"Valentine's Day is coming. I was just curious if you would be giving me some chocolate this year again" Akihiko went on.

"No!" Umeki replied sharply "I already told you, I'm not changing my mind Akihiko-Kun stop coming around here"

"And I told you" Akihiko took a step forward "That'll be around in case you did change your mind"

"Don't count of it" This didn't come from Umeki though she opened her mouth to say those very same words. Before she could register what was going on Yabuki was stepping in between her and Akihiko pushing her back so he was completely in front of her and blocking her from view. "Uki-Chan is a part of Kurogin now, she doesn't need you"

"Yabuki" Umeki whispered warningly

"Oh really? And who might you be?" Akihiko sounded slightly amused by Yabuki's over protective action.

"Yabuki, Hayato Kurogin class 3D"

"_You're_ Yabuki, Hayato?" Akihiko laughed loudly and Yabuki growled at this "_you're_ one of the leaders of Kurogin…. I kind of expected…._more_"

"Akihiko enough!" Umeki hissed pushing her way forward to glare at her former boyfriend. The situation would get bad fast if this kept up. Akihiko was always a cool collective customer but that never stopped him from picking a fight that he thought he could win. With Yabuki's short temper a fight was bound to break out. Yabuki pushed her back harshly looking over his shoulder at her with a sort of _'back off' _look; the intensity of this look froze Umeki in her spot. Who was this? Certainly not Yabuki, the idiot of 3D with more formations than Umeki could keep track of. The look he gave her was one of a leader, a _serious_ leader. Umeki felt her heart stop for a seconds as she stared back at Yabuki for a second before nodding slightly.

"Uki-Chan doesn't want anything to do with you anymore" Ryu spoke stepping beside Yabuki "and we won't let you harass her"

"Yea" Tsucchi said towering over Akihiko in an attempt to scare him "You heard Uki-Chan, she's not changing her mind"

"Leave our friend alone" Hyuuga ended

"…you guys…" Umeki could barely speak over a whisper now. What were they doing? Why did they have to be so _nosey_ and step into her business like this? This was between her and Akihiko, no one else! Even if they were friends.

A stare down between Yabuki and Akihiko followed quickly after the wall of 3D students formed but Akihiko knew that he was out numbered. He snorted stepping back from them "We'll see about that" he said calmly tipping sideways so he could see Umeki from behind the wall "See you Ume-Chan" he smirked at her "You look adorable today"

"Get going" Yabuki basically snarled to the boy glaring as he turned and walked away as if the tense air didn't exist.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that you know" Umeki muttered

The dark of night had fully taken over. After the tense moment had passed over the group went their separate way so that they could get home. Oddly enough Yabuki apparently lived in the same area as Umeki did so she was stuck walking with him. The 3D leader had returned to being the Yabuki she knew: easy-going, casual, idiotic. She glanced to the side at him walking with his hand in his pants pockets with a bored expression on his face. He shrugged.

"That guy was annoying" he commented like what he had done was nothing. If only Yabuki knew what standing up to Akihiko meant. Back home where Akihiko was leader no one crossed Umeki's former boyfriend, he was big, strong and scary. Forget the fact that he was the leader of a gang of boys you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Umeki never explained it to Yabuki but she was sure he knew, being leader meant Akihiko was the strongest of the strong and that he had just stood up against this person. This didn't seem to bother him though; it was like he did this every day.

"I could have handled him myself you know" Umeki remarked looking down at her hands "but…thank you"

"No problem Uki-Chan" Yabuki chuckled and for once Umeki didn't correct him.

"Back there…" Umeki spoke up stopping and facing Yabuki. He stopped as well raising an eyebrow at her, she avoided his eyes. "You looked like a real strong leader…you were kind of…_cool_" She blushed looking away from Yabuki. She sounded like a girly girl now and she didn't like it at all. The last thing she need was Yabuki poking fun at her for her actions. Then she'd have to prove she wasn't a girly girl and deck him, an argument would ensue and then a fight and then Umeki would scare her poor Nii-Chan again going to the Oeda house all dirty and bruise.

"Uki-Chan's type is strong right?" Yabuki said suddenly "That means I have to be a strong leader" Umeki looked back at Yabuki and caught his change in expression, he didn't look like he didn't care anymore…He looked… thoughtful…like he was serious about what he had just said. The look only lasted a quick second before he grinned goofily at Umeki. "So then Uki-Chan can make Chocolate for only me" he concluded.

Umeki huffed.

"Yabuki, Hayato." She stomped her foot "I will never make you chocolate! Even if my life depended on it!" with that she turned sharply and ran ahead of the boy. Yabuki laughed and jogged to catch up to her. Idiot! Umeki must have been seeing things when she saw that look on his face. All Yabuki cared about was getting chocolate from a girl! Not like Take-Kun. She decided then and there that Take-Kun would receive her chocolate this year.

When the teens disappeared into the darkness and their yells quietly faded Testu and Minaru stepped out from a nearby bush. Their stand, which they had been taking down for the day, was just in ear shot of the conversation and Testu didn't like what he was hearing.

Why was everyone after his adorable little sister? And who of those boys was Umeki going out with? Was she going out with anyone? Testu hopped not. Tipping his head upward to the starry sky Testu closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly.

"_U-Me-__**KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**__!" _he cried out to the heavens as loudly as he possibly could.

* * *

"Come on, please Uki-Chan?"

"No"

"Uki-Chan!"

"Stop calling me Uki-Chan and stop following me!"

Umeki glared at Yabuki the best she could in the slightly dark street. He had been begging her to give him the chocolate she would be making or at least tell him who she was making the chocolate for but she wouldn't budge. Apparently he cared very much even if the chocolate wasn't for him he still wanted to know.

"Uki-Chan" Yabuki leaned over her.

"No!" Umeki growled pushing past Yabuki and running ahead of him hoping to lose him. Yabuki, however, was a fast runner so he was at her heels quickly. The pair yelled back and forth darting around a corner. Umeki skidded to a halt when she caught sight of someone ahead of them. Yabuki stopped quickly trying not to run into her.

"What?" he asked but then he saw what she saw.

Standing under a head light was what looked like a high schooler. His blazer was grey and the badge on it shimmered in the light. Umeki knew the badge and seeing it made her blood run cold. Sentaku high.

"Danm" Umeki cursed, she should have known Akihiko would do this. The boy turned to the pair as they slowly caught their breath from all the running they had done a moment ago. He approached them and they in turn backed up until Yabuki backed into another Sentaku student. More and more of them emerged from the shadows until they surrounded Umeki and Yabuki.

My, my, _this_ looked familiar.

"I _really_ need to stop hanging out with you" Umeki muttered to Yabuki who scuffed at her.

"Say that when we're out of this mess" he replied

"So, _Leader_, what do we do now?" Umeki asked though she was certain of the answer already.

"Formation B?" he suggested. Umeki sighed before nodding her head, she would have rather fought her way free but they were clearly out numbered.

"….Roger" she hummed

"Se no!"

Umeki move to run in the opposite direction as Yabuki but the taller boy grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her in the direction he was going. The two took off like a cork off a bottle of carbonated cider zooming down the street. Umeki stumbled a bit taken by surprise at Yabuki's sudden speed but when she caught her footing she was glaring at the back of his head.

"Are you insane?" she yelled at him "If we split up we can lose them easier!"

"Well then I guess we're going to have to try harder to lose them aren't we?" Yabuki replied and with a hard yank they cut into a nearby alley.

"A-Are you sure you know what you're doing Yabuki?" Umeki called over the loud stomping of their feet on the pavement but he shook his head slightly rounding another corner at the end of the alley and ducking behind some tall trash cans. The stench closed around them and Umeki instinctively retracted away from the smell but Yabuki was faster than her and before she had the chance to step back he yanked her forward closer to him. She grunted when her head landed on his chest, she glared up at him.

"I know I know" he said "you hate me but _shhh_" he put a finger to his lips. Umeki mentally seethed at the situation, being around Yabuki was danm redundant for her own good…

The sound of stomping reached their airs. She really hoped this worked, she tensed up as did Yabuki as the stomping came and after a few minutes passed and quickly after silence came. Umeki quickly shoved herself free from Yabuki stumbling out of the rubbish and garbage. Yabuki stepped out as well while she was busy brushing dirt off her uniform. Now that that was done with she could go home, a shower was very much needed now.

"Why does this happen every single time I'm around you" Umeki glared at the boy while picking a banana peel out of her hair, how gross… "Why does trouble follow you everywhere Yabuki? It's ridiculous"

"Maybe it's you trouble is following" Yabuki commented "ever think of that?"

"As if" Umeki huffed turning and heading down the alley with her arms crossed. She could hear Yabuki laughing behind her and jogged to catch up with her.

"So about that Chocolate…" he hummed making Umeki roll her eyes opening her mouth to reply with a smart remark but whatever she was about to say left her and she slowed down to a stop as did Yabuki. A gang of Sentaku boys blocked their path out of the alley way glaring at them. Yabuki tugged at her arm and she looked over her shoulder at him. Yabuki nodded his head behind him signally that they should probably start running but as the pair backed up they were blocked off by the same group of boys they had been running from a moment ago.

"This…. will not end well….." Umeki mumbled


	9. 08:In the name of love! Fighto Oh Pt3

******A/N:** Hi everyone! this chapter is super long! it was 20 pages on MW! (usually when I'm typing chapters for this story they don't go over 13) that's so much for the reviews! they're my inspiration!

**The person with the really long name: Glad you like it. like I said, getting reviews drives me to work faster! And i can relate when it come to Ryu, who doesn't love him :)**

**Reader girl Reads: It's pretty hard to add lines in for Ryu because in the drama he really doesn't say much at all so I try to give him more line but not make him more talkative than he would normally be. Don't worry though! I have plans for Ryu later!**

**B-Chan: You it's weird I never noticed that about Umeki but when I looked over the chapters you're right! Good eyes!**

**

* * *

08: In the name of love! Fight-o Oh! Part 3 I'm Okay  


* * *

**

Yankumi panted as she tried hurried into the faculty office where had been called. When she entered she immediately saw Yabuki and Ume-Chan standing side by side facing Head teacher Sawatari. She had been on her way home when she got the call that two of her students had gotten into trouble and what an unlikely pair to be found in trouble.

"What happen?" she asked as soon as she stepped into the room. Her students looked back at her; Yankumi could already make a guess as to what they had been busted for from their dirty faces and wild, messy hair.

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" head teacher spoke with a sigh as she examined her students closely.

"These two were caught fighting another school by the police" he informed her "They let them slid because they were clearly outnumbered but we won't be as lenient on them"

"Umeki!"

All but Umeki turned their heads to the faculty office door to see the owner of the voice that called her name. Umeki herself sighed loudly. A handsome man walked into the room glancing about the room, he stood tall in his neat black suit and brown tie when he saw the four of them he hurried over going immediately to Umeki who now hung her head low.

"Umeki-Chan" his voice just defined concern "are you alright? Did they hurt you at all?" he leaned down to get a better look at her face be she simply turned her head away and stared in the other direction.

"Are you her guardian?" Head teacher asked but the man shook his head

"Her mother is at work and asked me to come and get her." He explained before bowing "I'm Yamato Daisuke" he introduced when he straightened up he caught sight of Yabuki and a glare came to his face. "Is this the delinquent that dragged Umeki into the fight?" he asked "I should have expected as much trash is as trash does"

"What was that" Yabuki snarled having a nerve struck; damn Yabuki's short tempter. Yankumi quickly stepped forward holding out her arm and pushing Yabuki back before he could get into the adults face.

"Yabuki" she hissed "enough"

"We didn't mean to fight them" Umeki spoke up suddenly "They kept following me around when I was heading home Yabuki ran into me and told them to leave that's when the fight started"

"Uki-Chan tried to stop the fight" Yabuki hiss glaring at Daisuke "if she hadn't it probably would have gotten worse" Yankumi studied her student closer but they avoided her eyes looking only at each other. They were lying but she wouldn't point that out to the head teacher, at least they were defending each other instead of fighting like they often did.

"Head teacher" Yankumi turned to Sawatari "You can't think of punishing them do you"

"A punishment has to be handed out Yamaguchi-Sensei" he countered sternly "…but Mastushima obviously couldn't have started a fight on purpose. She can leave"

"Please do your best in punishing this trash" Daisuke bowed sending a glare toward Yabuki

"_Yabuki_" Yankumi warned pushing him back with her arm again. The adult paid her glaring student no mind as he whispered for Umeki to come and slung a friendly arm over her shoulder. Umeki's reaction was almost immediate; she stiffened under the man's touch and sharply shrugged his arm off her. Without a word or look to anyone Umeki hurried out of the room as fast as she could go.

* * *

With enough talking Yankumi was able to get Yabuki out of trouble, considering he was out numbered and the black mail Yankumi had on Head Teacher Sawatari was a nice cherry on top. Either way Yabuki walked away free and now Yankumi was left with a question hovering around her head since last night. Who was that man that came to get Ume?

Sure he introduced himself and Umeki appeared to know him well enough but Yankumi was no fool; that man brought out the _other_ Umeki that didn't like to be touched by anyone and was cold to all that were around her. Yankumi hadn't seen that Umeki since the girl and Tsucchi had gotten into that fight with that band of boys who's uniforms were unfamiliar to Yankumi. She'd have to ask questions the next chance she got.

"Neeeee Ume-Chan!"

Yankumi raised her head from her thoughts and was surprised to see Umeki a few paces a head of her. She was wearing the new girl's uniform today again and she was standing with a much taller blond girl. Mizushima Maki from MoMo high across the way skipped to catch up to the two girls; the girl talk that took place at the café yesterday had apparently rewarded Ume-Chan with another female friend. This made Yankumi smile brightly, of course she was more focused on Umeki getting along with her classmates, her short temper mixed with theirs was never a nice way to start a day after all, but even she had to admit that Umeki's personality needed a bit more of a feminine influence in it. How she really ended up in Kurogin instead of MoMo Yankumi still didn't know, but hopefully as Umeki opened up more she'd eventually let the truth be known.

Yankumi slowed to a stop to watch the three girls.

"Heading to school then?" Maki asked rubbing her hands in an attempt to warm them out of the February chill they were in. Umeki and her blond friend nodded in union. "So Ume-Chan, what are your plans for Valentine's Day? Are you making Chocolate?" the MoMo girl asked

"She's not" The blond shook her head "Uki-Chan thinks that it's stupid-"

"Actually….."

Yankumi leaned forward a bit when the third voice joined into the conversation. Umeki had spoken so softly Yankumi had almost missed it. How strange… come to think of it Umeki didn't look like the normal Umeki… Ok that was obvious seeing as she was dressed like normal teenager instead of some Yakuza's sibling, no pun intended, but there was definitely something off about her today. She looked pale almost sickly pale and the usual smirk that adored her face was a small, barely visible line. Her head was slightly hung indicating she was looking at the ground.

"I am making Chocolate" she corrected her friend. The blonds' mouth hung open and Maki grinned.

"For your friend Takeda-san right?" she asked and the beat red color that came to Umeki's face was enough of an answer. A fond smile formed on Yankumi's lips, so Ume-Chan was taken by Take? How had she not seen it coming? She often saw the pair sitting in class chatting about this or that and whenever the others wanted Umeki to go out it was always Take that got the girl to finally say yes. If she couldn't see when her students were falling in love right under her nose she had a long way to go before becoming a good teacher.

"Ooooh so it's _Takeda_ huh?" the blond mused with a smirk "I could have _sworn_ it would be Ryu but I guess Take is a fine match for you Uki-Chan"

"_Erica_" Umeki hissed face growing even redder, Maki giggled. "I-I'm not making Chocolate for him I swear!"

"It must be nice to be in love at their age" someone spoke from beside Yankumi. She hummed and nodded to the comment until it registered…. She recognized this voice. Whipping her head around fast enough to give her whiplash Yankumi looked beside her and felt her heart leap to her throat.

"K-K-Kujo-sensei!"

Oh yes! Her love was standing here before her for the second day in a row! What luck! He smiled pleasantly at her and Yankumi could swear she was melting into a puddle of mush just staring at it.

"Ohayo" he greeted

"…Ohayo…" Yankumi sighed staring at his in a daze as he turned his eye to the chattering girls before them.

"Is that girl your student?" his question snapped Yankumi out of her daze; She hung her mouth open at a loss for words for a moment before nodding her head in an answer.

"Mastushima, Umeki…." she informed her love who nodded.

"Their surnames are so similar it's no wonder they seem to have become such good friends" he commented and again Yankumi nodded. "I think it's good, it must be hard for your student to be the only girl in her class"

"Those are my thoughts exactly" Yankumi muttered to herself turning her head away from Kujo-sensei and clenching her fist in victory. They were in the same thought plain! This wasn't just chance! It was destiny! The thread of fate! However fate didn't seem to smile on Yankumi this morning because she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kujo-sensei bid her farewell and walk ahead as to not be late. Concluding her daydreaming Yankumi held up her pinky where the thread of fate was said to be "We're fated to be together" she said aloud.

"A-a-h…really? You think so" the new voice stopped Yankumi short; she turned back around a frowned at the eagerly smiling face of….Baba-sensei… "Yamaguchi-sensei…. If that's how you feel" he hung his mouth open for a moment before turning away to encourage himself to go on. When he felt pumped enough he whirled back round to confess his love for beautiful Yankumi only to find open space where she once stood. "… Fight-o…..Baba…." the defeated teacher mumbled to himself from where he stood alone.

* * *

Umeki was quiet today.

Yankumi couldn't help but glance back at the only female in her class from time to time throughout the day. She wasn't paying attention to the lesson like she usually did, she just rest her chin in the palm of her hand and stare off into space with those glazed over eyes of hers. It made Yankumi worry, what had happened since last night to make Umeki revert to such a state? She turned back to the board to write down a problem while contemplating what might have happened to Umeki, maybe had something to do with the made that had taken her home last night…

"Oi, Uki-Chan" Hyuuga called from behind Umeki. From what Yankumi could hear the girl gave a quiet 'hm' in response instead of her usual short, blunt and angry 'don't call me Uki-Chan' the lack of response didn't appear to make Hyuuga falter because e just kept trucking on with whatever it was he was planning to say next. "What are you doing after school?"

"…. I don't know" Umeki hummed quietly "maybe spend time with Maki-Chan…" the MoMo high student would be working at the café today again but she probably wouldn't mind having a bit of company while she worked so there was always someone to talk to when work was slow.

"Uki-Chan and Maki-Chan sure are becoming good friends huh?" Tsucchi's voice had joined to conversation along with the loud snapping sound of his opening up his fan.

"….I guess so, yea…" was Umeki's quiet reply.

There was something wrong Yankumi could feel it for sure now but her friends didn't seem to notice. She glanced over her shoulder at Umeki who now had Hyuuga on one side of her and Tsucchi on the other both talking to her cheerfully but their happy mood wasn't being absorbed by Umeki. Her eyes were still glazed over; she wasn't there with them…

Finally when the final bell rang and class was over Yankumi packed her things extra slow allowing her boys to shuffle their way out of the classroom as fast as they could so she could, hopefully be left alone with Umeki. Fortunately she didn't have to try and isolate herself from Umeki because as the last boy left the room the girl made a bee line for her.

"Ojou" she spoke firmly but still softly "you kept staring at me today…. Why"

Yankumi stiffened, guess was somewhat there after all… she hung her mouth open to speak but faltered after gazing into the dead pale face of the young teen. "You're….you're doing great in class" she tried while smiling brightly at Umeki "I was wondering maybe I could visit your mother and tell her how fantastic you've been doing…" this wasn't a lie. Compared to the rest of the class Umeki was the smartest, her math grade not only reach double digits but was in the high 80, 100 if she was in a good mood! It was defiantly something to be praised for and Yankumi was sure that her mother would love to hear that her child was doing so well beside the slight trouble she had gotten into last night. Umeki spelled it different however.

"My mother works all day and most of the night" Umeki inform her "she'll be too tired to care much" Umeki sighed and crossed her arms shifting her gaze to the class door as if longing to get out of this conversation and go far away. "You'd be wasting your time Ojou…"

"I…." Yankumi couldn't help but sigh, even Umeki was use to neglect and negative attention that she thought fighting it was a waste… what kind of mother was this woman? "I don't think so" Yankumi finally stated. Wasting her time? If it involved her students _nothing_ was a waste of time. Umeki shrugged her shoulders letting her arms drop to either side of her and began heading towards the door.

"Whatever you say" the girl replied softly sliding the door open "I don't expect she'll say much to me about it if you're hoping she'll praise me. Praise isn't given much at home"

"But what about that man?" the minute the question had left Yankumi's lip she had immediately wished she hadn't asked, Umeki visibly stiffened under the mention of the man, Yamato Daisuke. "He seemed to care about you a lot, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear-"

"I don't care what _he_ thinks!" Umeki shouted whirling around and glaring at Yankumi hard "I _hate_ him!" and odd silence filled the room before a now fuming Umeki hurried out of the room slamming the class door behind her and leaving Yankumi by herself. The teacher sighed, perhaps that wasn't the best way to approach the subject.

* * *

"I'm okay…..I'm okay….. I'm okay"

These words were barely audible as it was among the loud noises of Kurogin students leaving the school but somehow this soft voice had floated into Ryu's ears and caught his attention. He had been waiting for Yabuki who had some sort of business to attend to before the two would head off to the usual hang out spot. The voice lead the silence 3D student away from the main entrance of the building and down a hall way.

When the chatter of the other students faded and silence welcomed Ryu he could hear the voice a bit louder. It echoed now and sounded more familiar then before.

"I'm okay… I'm okay… I'm okay"

Ryu arched his eyebrows up curiously as he peeked behind a set of stairs. He hadn't expected what he saw. In the space under the steps where broken desk were often hide Ryu found his only female classmate perched. The desk that had been there were now moved aside or stacked until they made a sort of shelter around the girl. Umeki was sitting inside of this odd shelter with her knees pulled close to her chest. She didn't appear to notice Ryu there but then again when did she ever notice him sneak next to her until he spoke up. She cupped something in her hand and had it firmly pressed against her left ear, her eyes were closed tight and she appeared to be shaking. She took in a shaky breath.

"I'm Okay…..I'm Okay…I'm Okay" that soft voice Ryu had heard belonged to her.

"…Uki-Chan" he spoke up staring at her curious but she didn't seem to hear him. She quietly rocked back and forth in her spot keeping whatever it was she had been holding pressed hard against her head. Was she listening to something? She didn't have both ears covered so she should have been able to hear him. "Uki-Chan" Ryu spoke a bit louder but still Umeki didn't reply. Ryu sighed shoving his hands into his pockets "_Umeki_"

"I'm okay…. I'm Okay…I'm Okay"

It was no use, Umeki, where ever she was, was certainly not in the hallways right now and so couldn't hear him. Ryu sighed again leaned his back against the wall near Umeki watching her closely. She kept rocking back and forth muttering that she was okay over and over again. After a few minutes she seemed to stop shaking and then soon she stopped rocking and within moments after that she grew quiet and then finally she sighed out a breath of relief and lowered her hands from her head. The sea shell Tsucchi had bought her was laying in her hands but still being grasped so tightly.

"…What are you doing in there?" Ryu couldn't help but ask.

Umeki's eyes snapped open and stared up at Ryu "Ryu!" she shouted pushing herself up to her feet and moving to stand until her head slammed against the desk above her loudly. She grunted in pain holding a hand on her head before stumbling out of the little desk shelter. "w-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing" Ryu replied smoothly. Umeki's cheeks flushed a bit before she looked away from him.

"Nothing" she replied. She was lying of course. Ryu wasn't oblivious to that fact like he friends appeared to be. Umeki lied a lot when she was around them. If it came to herself she never told the full truth only just enough so that the others couldn't tell she was lying, enough so that no matter how close to got to Umeki she would always have a wall separating herself from them at first Ryu had thought it was because she was use to the idea of moving from school to school. She had after all been jumping from school to school since junior high when she, according to that teacher on campus day, assaulted her homeroom teacher how badly Ryu still didn't know.

"That didn't look like nothing" Ryu commented

"It was _nothing_" Umeki snapped "drop it Ryu" she turned sharply and hurried from under the steps with Ryu close behind her. She was so defensive but that had been strange a moment ago. He looked over his shoulder at the stair that had come out from, The Umeki he had witnesses a moment ago… There was definitely more to Mastushima Umeki then she let on.

"Ryu" her voice brought his attention back to her as they walked slowly down the hall. Umeki fingered the sleeve of the sailor shirt of her uniform nervously. "I'm just curious… you're the only one who hasn't tried to convince me to make you chocolate…why is that?"

Ryu shrugged "If you don't want to I'm not going to force you" though secretly he would rub it in Yabuki's face if Umeki did make him chocolate and not him. They were close friend but a little competition didn't hurt anyone. "Why?" Ryu asked "…are you?" at this Umeki flashed red again

"I-I was just asking!" she stammered. Ryu couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this.

"If you want to give me chocolate" Ryu finally answered "I wouldn't mind"

"Oi Ryu there you are" Hayato sauntered his way over to Ryu "what took you so long? Where'd you go?" the boy opened his mouth to explain his run in with Umeki but when he looked beside him in her direction she was gone. Startled he looked around the room and caught a quickly glimpse of the girl hurrying out of the school.

* * *

"So is the pay good here?"

"Yea it's pretty good I guess… Why? Is Ume-Chan looking for a job?"

"I guess you can say that. I'll have to get a job eventually right?"

"I could probably get you a job here if you want?"

"What, so I can dress up like a cute little cowgirl and be extra perky to everyone? I think _not_"

"I didn't think so" Maki chuckled from her place behind the bar of the café. The guys beside Umeki simply watched in silence as she and Maki spoke to one another. Okay not simply watching, they were utterly smitten but by which girl Umeki wasn't sure. "Keep this place in mind though, I'd love to work with Ume-Chan for a while" Umeki nodded

"I will Maki-Nee-Chan" she giggled Maki giggled back

"Good Ume-Nee-Chan" she replied.

"…Kawaii" Hyuuga muttered to himself almost drooling at the adorable air that surround the two friends.

"Oi Take, You talk to her today" Tsucchi leaned forward and stared at Take who after a moment of hesitation nodded and looked forward.

"Anno…"

Umeki and Maki turned at the same time and looked at Take.

"Hai" Maki spoke politely but whatever it was Take was going to say had apparently tangled up in his throat and he couldn't speak.

"Anno…..a-a-anno" he stammered

"I'm busy. Take your time" Maki said quickly nodding her head to Take and walking farther down the bar to a new customer. Umeki grinned to herself as the boy winced after Maki.

"…so cold…" Hyuuga commented

"Thank you for waiting" Maki slid a cup toward a guy sitting a couple of seats away from and the man thanked her taking a sip of the drink. "You don't want any milk, right?"

"You remembered." Stated the guy utterly beaming "That makes me happy"

"It's because you come here a lot" Maki replied giddily and Umeki grinned in a knowing way. She couldn't help but think back.

"_Ne, Ne Ume-Chan"_

_Umeki looked away from her lunch bashfully. Students around them scattered off into their own little group to eat their lunches. Umeki usually ate by herself but as of the past week one student was keen on just sitting at her desk and eating her lunch chatting to her about anything from things she didn't know about to things she knew about too well._

"_Akihiko-San" the young girl muttered letting her black hair fall before her face to hide the slight blush that seemed to take over. Akihiko ruffled his hair up a bit before looking over Umeki's lunch, his mouth hung open when he looked and Umeki couldn't help but grin._

"_Oh!" he beamed "you made rolled eggs again!"_

"_I-It's your favorite" Umeki said quietly "You tell me whenever I make it"_

"_I guess I do huh?" Akihiko chuckled bashfully "may I?"_

"_Please" Umeki squeaked out and allowed the boy to dig in. She couldn't help but smile utterly taken by the boy sitting across from her as he made of face as if he were on cloud nine after taking a bite into the egg._

"_Ume-Chan cooks so well!" Akihiko hummed cheerfully "And you remembered this was my favorite! That makes me happy" his words made the junior high school beam brightly._

"Hey, Hey, her attitudes totally different" Tsucchi comment brought Umeki back to the café. She smiled bigger.

"She's in love" Umeki pointed out with a slight sigh "Who wouldn't be…He's a college student so much more mature and so much cooler…" Umeki sighed again

"Not you _too_ Uki-Chan" Hyuuga whispers in depression from his seat behind her.

"What time are you getting off today?" the guy asked suddenly

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you out?"

"…anno"

"She'd love to go" Umeki spoke up with a giggle, the college boy turned and looked at her as did Maki. Maki glared at Umeki slightly but she ignored this, Erica was rubbing off on her a bit too much. The guy eyed Umeki with a slight smile on his face and Umeki couldn't help but smile back before looking at Maki "Right, Maki-Nee-Chan?"

"…Hai" Maki said her smile getting bigger each moment.

"Guys…" Take spoke and Umeki looked back at him "I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

"No"

"But Uki-Chan"

"I said _no_"

"Please Uki-Chan"

"I said No and that's _final_" Umeki snarled storming ahead of her classmates with her arms crossed. When Take had revealed what he wanted them to do she had decided that she was going home. She wouldn't take part in such a stupid idea that Tsucchi had come up with. "Why do you want to go an ruin Maki-Nee's date anyway" of course she was stupid, Umeki knew full well why but she didn't want to let that thought sink too far into her skull or she might end up under the steps of the school again. Tsucchi, at Take's request, had developed a plan where he and Hyuuga would show up looking scary and stuff to try and scare Maki-Nee and her date and then Take would come swooping in and pretend to beat them up to impress Maki-Nee. That was when, according to Tsucchi, Umeki would find herself walking by and running to the scene making some comment along the lines of 'thank goodness such a strong person as Take-Kun was around' and ask if Maki-Nee was alright. She wasn't going for this; she knew it wouldn't work either. Why would a college student be afraid of some wimpy High schools delinquents?

"It'll be that more convincing if you help Uki-Chan" Hyuuga jumped up before Umeki to make her stop. She simply huffed and side stepped him walking on.

"It's not going to work I'm telling you" she snorted; Take took hold of her hand and stopped her from walking on. Umeki looked over her shoulder at him. He was pleading with her with his eyes and it gave Umeki a feeling as though her stomach was doing flips.

"Please Uki-Chan" Take pleaded "I need your help" Umeki huffed slightly.

"If you need my help" Umeki said "Then you're really weak Take; and that disappoints me" she yanked her hand free and ran ahead of them towards her home.

Did Umeki feel bad about what she had said to Take that night? Not in the least. Did she wish she said it a little differently? Absolutely. The look on Take face when she had called him weak was one Umeki would not soon forget. She had to apologize to him today she decided as she slowly walked down the steps to her class.

"Ume-Chan!"

Umeki stopped and glanced over her shoulder with surprise.

"Maki-Nee" she muttered with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

"Where is 3D?" she asked

"Anno… right this way…" Maki brushed past her and towards the class "Maki-Nee-Chan" she called hurrying after Maki as she slid the class's door up loudly. The boys inside jumped to their feet and gazed at the door in much a fashion as they did when Umeki first stood in the doorway.

"Maki-Chan" Take's voice broke the silence. Maki made a beeline for Take and within moments the sound of her hand against the boy's cheek was echoing through the room. Umeki held her mouth open in shock as she slowly stepped into the room.

"What were you planning? Harassment? Did I do something to you?" Maki questioned and it hit Umeki.

Those idiots, they went through with the plan after all. It must have not worked if Maki was so angry.

"That's not it" Hyuuga defended Take "It's just that…"

"Take likes you" Tsucchi finished and Umeki's heart dropped slightly at this

"Is that why you did this?" Maki questioned but Take hung his head a slight shame "That was a dirty way of doing things" she snapped "I _hate_ weakling like you! Don't come near me again." With that Maki turned and stormed out of the room.

"Maki-Nee Chotto" Umeki called before shaking her head at Take and hurrying after her friend. She followed behind Maki as she hurried out of the school and made her way to her own school. "Maki-Nee! Maki-Nee Chotto! Wait!" as the two of them were outside Maki whirled around and glared hard at Umeki making her jump back.

"You weren't in on this were you?"

"Huh?"

"That stupid stunt they pulled last night" Maki explained "you didn't come up with it did you?" Umeki snorted

"I'd never come up with such a dirty trick! I told them not to do it!" Umeki defended herself "you….you have to understand though….Take-kun…he… he _likes_ you Maki-Nee" her knees shook when the words left her. She had always suspected something from the moment Take had pointed Maki-Nee out the other day. After all who notices a random girl and knows who they are despite their work uniform, certainly not 3D. Though Umeki hated to admit it, she knew it was true. Take-Kun wasn't taken by Umeki like she had found herself taken by him. No…. he was in love with Maki-Nee. "He's stupid I know. The boys in 3D they don't know _a lot_ of things and getting the girls they like to like them back is on the top of that list. All they know is showing their worth through fighting and beating others up, that is their idea of strong" Umeki said weakly "Take-kun doesn't know how to handle this kind of thing without fighting. Please…Maki-Nee please understand where Take-kun is coming from!" She bowed before her friend hoping that her words would calm Maki-Nee down. After a few minutes of silence Maki sighed, Umeki lifted her head slightly.

"I…I guess I understand" Maki said slowly as Umeki straighten back up, her glare had softened up so Umeki knew that her friend wasn't glaring at her but at the situation. "I can understand where he came from" she said again nodding slightly "but that doesn't change the fact that he is weak and that was dirty trick he pulled."

"I'm not asking you to not hate what happened" Umeki said "just that you understand…"

"….Hai" Maki nodded

* * *

"….Take didn't come to school today" Hyuuga sighed loudly

Umeki stirred from her slight sleep. The café that the gang usually hung out in came blurring back to her eyes. Erica had been busy perfecting the chocolate she planned to make for Tsucchi and as the big day grew closer and closer Umeki saw her less and less. She'd go to school and then run home right afterwards like it was nobody's business so Umeki settled for spending her afternoons with the guys who usually did nothing but lounge around if they weren't causing trouble somewhere. She shifted a bit stretching her arms as she moved away from Ryu who she had been using as a pillow.

"We looked all over for him" Tsucchi commented in frustration "where would he go?"

According to the boys after Maki left Yankumi slugged Take and yelled at him for what he did. He deserved what he got but now no one could find him and he wasn't coming back to school.

"Uki-Chan" Yabuki spoke up "You talk with Take a lot. Where do you think he would go?"

"Why would I know or care where he is right now" Umeki snapped angrily "he could be anywhere…" The boys in the room fell silent. She had been in a grouchy mood since coming back from talking to Maki yesterday and they could only guess what was bothering her now. Girls were so complicated with their easy to change moods. "…maybe…" The other looked at her "maybe he went to apologize to Maki-Nee" though Umeki highly doubted it. Even if he did Maki didn't appear to want to forgive him anytime soon and that would work in her favor. If Maki didn't forgive Take then she wouldn't return his feelings and maybe when she gave him chocolate he would give up on Maki…or at least that's what Umeki hoped.

Not having any better leads the gang decided to hurry to the café where Maki worked only to find Yankumi standing by the shops window peeking in. If took her a few minutes but she finally did notice them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yankumi asked

"We thought Take might be here" Tsucchi said

"Let's look inside" Ryu spoke up stepping inside and the others quickly followed.

"…it doesn't look like he's here" Yankumi sighed as they looked around the busy shop. Ryu nodded from beside her but Umeki wasn't paying attention. A conversation had caught her ears.

"That high schooler is an idiot"

"There's no chance against Okudera"

"I say KO in five minutes"

Umeki looked over her shoulder. There was a table set up in the upper level of the café and there were some guys sitting up there talking loudly among themselves how the other hadn't heard them Umeki would never know. She found herself moving before she could register it. She weaved through the tables to the steps and slowly made her way up them.

"You mean in one minute! But he must really be in love with Maki-Chan"

They were talking about Take-Kun Umeki was sure of it. Unless there was some other love sick idiot from some other high school that loved Maki-Nee as well. Umeki slowed down a few feet away from their table. At this point her classmate finally noticed she was gone because when she stood on the top step she heard Yabuki speak up.

"Oi….where did Uki-Chan go?" he said but Umeki was focused.

"Will you explain to me what's going on?" Umeki spot up and the table of three stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you" one of them said smoothly looking Umeki up and down in her sailor uniform. Umeki scowled and held back a snarl.

"A very angry girl if you don't tell me what your friend did to Take-Kun" she replied. The guy nearest to Umeki chuckled not at all scared of her.

"Take-Kun?" he laughed "is he your boyfriend? How about you come hang with us we'll show you a better time than that little weakling-" he reached out a hand to take Umeki but the seething girl was faster. Meanwhile bellow Yankumi nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud thud of what she was sure was someone's head against a table and the smash of glasses falling to the ground. "OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" a male voice yelled from the upper level. They group whirled around and looked up; they could see the back of Umeki's head from where they stood. Yabuki moved first hurrying up the steps in hopes of aiding Umeki in whatever trouble she had just gotten herself into but stopped at the top step. A guy who looked to be twice Umeki's height had his face pressed against the table he sat at and his face was screwed up in utter pain. Umeki herself had his left arm bent back behind him in a very painful looking angle with her right knee up and pressed along his spin. The young man gave a cry of pain each time she pulled his arm back farther and added more pressure to his back with her knee. The sight made a slight chill of fear come over Yabuki, he knew Umeki wasn't the type of girl to be messed with but this was whole new level of Umeki bringing pain. This was _angry_ Umeki and she was scary.

"I won't repeat myself" despite the brutal position she had her poor victim in Umeki spoke softly, sweetly, almost motherly and that only added to how damn scary she was right now. "What did your friend do to my friend Take-Kun?"

"They're at the riverside" the guy cried out in pain cringing as Umeki added just a bit more pressure. "Okudera agree to leave Maki-Chan alone if the brat could beat him-AAAH"

"Take-Kun is a bigger man than your cowardly friend" Umeki spoke softly "Show some respect"

"Hai! Hai!"

That poor guy…

* * *

After a few minutes of explanation and an extra four trying to pry Umeki from her victim the gang was busting out of the café and running full speed for the riverside where Take was suppose to be.

"This is bad. That guy's a really strong boxer" Tsucchi yelled out for them all to hear from the back of the running crowd. Hyuuga panted out his agreement.

"There's no chance against him in a match!" he said

This proved to be true because when the two brawlers were found Take took a right hook to the face and dropped like a bag of weights onto the rocky ground. Umeki seethed glaring at the scene.

"You think you'll win against me" Take crawled his way to his feet and charged

"Why you!" he swung clumsily but the college boxer easily dodged and Introduce Take to another punch knocking the boy off his feet and to the ground hard. Umeki winced at the sound and clenched her hands into tight fist. She'd show this meathead who was stronger. With a slight snarl Umeki moved to charge but stopped short when Yankumi held an arm up in front of her.

"Don't go!" she said sharply as both Ryu and Yabuki ran past her to help as well. They looked at her like she was insane but the teachers face was calm "This is his fight" she stated simply. Umeki tensed up at the idea of letting this jerk continue to beat up Take. She wished he would just give up and lay down but that wasn't Take today. With ever y painful blow that knocked the teen off his feet Take would simply grunt off the pain and shaking get back to his feet. He reminded her of herself when she was fighting to protect Tsucchi…

"Why?" Maki's voice made Umeki turn and look at her. She stood beside a male watching the scene in confusion "I told him to come near me again…"

"Why don't you understand?" Ryu said turning to Maki fully "He's doing it for you"

"For me?"

"Takeda is fighting for you" Yankumi nodded "He's trying to protect you"

"That creep is deceiving you and Take wanted him to leave you alone" Umeki said wincing as a quick one-two punch sent Take crumbling to the ground again. "That's why he took the challenge"

"Deceiving me?" Maki repeated

"He has other girlfriends" Umeki explained from what she had learned from that sappy weakling she had taken down so easily at the café. Apparently College guys weren't so mature after all because while he was pursuing Maki-Nee and going on dates with her he had at least five other girls he was dating at the same time. Creeps like that were beneath Maki-Nee…

"There's no chance Take will win" Tsucchi said and Umeki slowly nodded. Slowly but surely it was taking a lot more time for Take to get up from each blow. She wanted to help him so bad but Ojou was right, this was his fight not hers.

"This is about his limit" Hyuuga said

"Do you see Maki-Nee?" Umeki said stepping toward her friend as she looked away from the fight "This is all they know and its how they deal with things…."

"Don't try to look cool, you weakling" now the college guy was dragging Take to his feet. He swung to finish Take with one last blow; Umeki stepped forward ready to stop it but Ojou was faster. She caught the guy's fist in mid swing. The man looked at her startled but Yankumi only gave him a stern glare

"It's finished already"

"Who are you?"

"Take-Kun!" Umeki took off across the distance as Take finally fell to the stony ground her classmates close behind. They all circled Take as Yankumi quickly helped him sit up. "Are you alright?" she asked dropping to her knees beside him.

"I've been better" Take chuckled but then quickly winced at the pain he was feeling

"Baka" Tsucchi commented to Take holding him up from behind

"Don't go running around picking fights with people like that" Yabuki scolded his friend the others nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his homeroom teacher" Ojou finally answered

"Huh?" the dumbfounded college student commented "Teachers nowadays come out to their students fights?"

"If it's to protect me students, I'll go anywhere" Ojou didn't skip a beat and the way she said this made it sound like what she had done was common protocol for all teachers. Her moving words fell on deaf ears though for the hot shot laughed loudly at the idea.

"Must be trouble for you having a weak student"

"That's funny coming from scum like you picking a fight with a high school student" Umeki snarled angrily

"Mastushima" Yankumi said cooling looking back at her; Umeki quieted down. "He took a challenge he knew he couldn't win for the girl he liked; what _part_ of him is weak? He did his best and didn't run away even though he knew he wasn't a strong fighter. His _will_ is strong! He's stronger than you!"

"Are you okay?" Maki had taken the conversation between Ojou and he boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, to approach Take and kneeled down offering a handkerchief to Take she didn't give the older guy so much as a passing glance. Defeated the champion boxer quietly slinked away from the scene. The boys beamed with pride ruffling his hair drawing an 'Ow' to come from Take with each comforting gesture, he didn't seem to mind though. Umeki and Maki smiled at each other.

* * *

With Take back in school the remaining days until the horrid day flew by like nothing and before Umeki knew it she had endured a full week wearing a girly uniform to school. It wasn't as bad as she always made it out to be though very inconvenient sometimes but all and all she was getting use to wearing this type of uniform again. She came to school late as usual but instead of the normal reason, that being that she simple took he own time to get to class, she had a good enough reason.

"Ohayo" the class quieted down as the door slid open and the sounds of Umeki's voice came to the room. All eyes were on the large bag that she was carrying into the room. It wasn't her usual school bag, they knew this because it was a bright pink color and Umeki would most likely burn anything that was pink if she couldn't get arrested for it. The room was tense as Umeki approached the podium where Ojou usually stood. She sighed setting the bag down and shifting through it. "Hyuuga-Kun" calling to him made the boy jump, he looked around at his friends and motioned to himself they nodded and muttered for him to go. He walked slowly as if not believe what was happening.

"h-h-Hai" he stammered when the podium was the only thing between him and her. Umeki didn't waste time she held her hand out to him. It was a small pink package of store bought chocolate but she was sure he would like it either way.

"Here" she hummed smiling sweetly to the boy. Hyuuga's mouth hung open even more then before as he stared down at the package. It took him a few minutes but did finally take the treat and turned to his class.

"Uki-Chan gave me chocolate!" he cheered loudly getting a loud cheer in response from his classmate. Umeki couldn't help but laugh as he did an out dance all the way back to his seat, who knew a simply friendly gesture would make a guy so happy, it was only store bought chocolate.

"Tsucchi-Kun" Umeki called next and that was how the day started. One by one Umeki called the names of her classmate and with each treat she handed out, a package small enough to sit comfortably in the palm of her hand but no matter how small the package was they boys cheered as though she had confessed her love to them. Finally the last chocolate sat in the bag and Umeki bent down to pick it up. The class quieted down as she stood back up and revealed the rectangular box that she had to hold with both hands. There were only two boys left in the room she hadn't given chocolate to and that was Yabuki and Ryu. Whoever it was would be getting the biggest package Umeki had brought with her.

The silence was so think with curiosity it could suffocate someone! Umeki walked towards the back where the two friends watched her side by side. Who would she give it to? She could see the question orbiting their heads so clearly.

"Ryu-Kun" she held the chocolate out to him and thought Ryu nodded taking the treat he was silently gloating Umeki could tell by the way he looked sideways at Yabuki when he took the chocolate from her.

Victory was sweet.

Like she had sworn so long ago Umeki did not add Yabuki's name to the list of chocolate receivers and as expected he loudly voiced his complaints. This was easily ignored by the girl. She set off to find the only 3D student that hadn't arrived at class, Take-Kun. The rest of the class followed.

"There you are" Umeki spoke when she saw Take-Kun standing beside Maki-Nee. Both whirled around with fingers to their lips shushing her, she covered her mouth quickly and peeked over her friends/ "what are you looking at?" she whispered

"Yankumi" Take whispered back

"Yamaguchi-Sensei is offering Kujo-Sensei chocolate" Maki whispered. Kujo-Sensei? Umeki looked where the others were looking to see Ojou with the adult from a while back. Oh! So it was one teachers love for another for Ojou, how cute. Umeki giggled when Kujo-sensei took her teachers chocolate causing Ojou to beam.

"ooooo" Yabuki whooped and the others quickly followed suit.

"We sat that! We saw that!" Tsucchi said as if what Yankumi had don was scandalous and even as their teacher glared at them the bunch collectively laughed making smooching noises just to embarrass their teacher. She scowled at them all.

"You guys!" she barked "Don't make fun of your teacher!"

Umeki squealed as Ojou charged at them. Everyone ran as fast as they could away while Kujo-sensei smile. Umeki jumped up and hopped onto Tsucchi's back laughing as the taller boy almost fell from the sudden weight added to his person.

"Tsucchi-kun!" she laughed pointing ahead "run run run!"

Luckily for them most of the day was taken up by running around chasing and being chased by Yankumi and Umeki didn't get the chance to give Take his chocolate until after school when everyone was gathering there things to leave. She glanced over her shoulder at Take before she noticed a pink package on his desk.

"…Take-Kun" he looked up and smiled "what is that?"

"Oh this?" he lifted the package and turned it in his hand as if it were treasured gold. The way he looked at the box… Umeki tighten her grip on her bag where all her hard work was now resting just waiting for her to take it out and hand it over but she faltered. "Maki-Chan gave me chocolate!" and the nightmare became a reality. An explosion erupted inside her chest to and rattled her ribcage with such pain Umeki had to balance herself with one hand on the desk and clench the front of her shirt tightly. What the hell was that? Her chest… it felt like it was on fire, she tried to inhale but with each breath the pain spread. Take seemed to notice her sudden change despite his slightly dazed look. "Uki-Chan?... are you okay?" he asked

"Ah…"She let out of a small gasp but shook her head "I-I'm fine" she said "I'm happy for you Take-Kun…"

"Oi Uki-Chan" Hyuuga dropped down sitting on the desk beside Umeki "We're gonna go to karaoke, you're coming right?"

Umeki fell silent. She was shutting down, if she didn't get away they would. "…" she hung her mouth open but quickly shook her head yanking up her bag off her desk and ran out of the room faster than anyone could try and stop her. She ran down the hall ignoring the calls of one of the 3D students whose name she was sure she'd be able to pin to their voice if she wasn't in her current state. The burn was getting worse and it was spreading fast make its way up and forming a painful lump at the base up her neck. She wouldn't make it to her sanctuary under the stairs in time! Umeki cut around a corner and race up, up up. After a bit of hard running the cool hit Umeki's face announcing that she had arrive on the school roof. By the time she had found a nice corner where she couldn't be seen the lump had move up to the point that it was in her mouth and her legs were shaking.

She sat down in her corner and hugged her legs before digging through her blazer pockets for Tsucchi's shells, the pretty pearl colored conch shell that the tall classmate had bought her. She pressed it against her ear letting the sound of salty waves rushing onto a sandy shore spiral into her head. She closed her eyes tightly and began her usual process; she began rocking back and forth allowing her back to bang against the wall behind her as she closed her eyes tightly and took in a choked breath.

"I'm Okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" She told herself quickly letting her imagination add the sounds of seagulls to the sound the shell gave her. She took in deep breath and tried to release them slowly.

After a few minutes the lump started to fade and from behind Umeki's closed eyes she saw the golden glow of a beautiful sun set lay before her with its fiery orange and passionate pink and deep purple above and glittering water below. Her shoes were gone now and she wiggled her toes in the mushy sand as another wave came toward her getting her feet and legs wet.

"I'm okay…I'm Okay…I'm Okay…" She slowed her words down; the tides were getting higher each time they came in and now they reached her waist sending slight chills up Umeki's spine. With time she would be fully submerged. A small smile curved Umeki's lips at the scene before her closed eyes. "I'm okay….I'm-"

"What are you doing?"

The image shattered like glass at the sound of an intruder, someone had found her! Umeki gasped snapping her eyes open and looking in the direction of the voice. She had half expected to see Ryu again, he had a knack for finding her when she was in this state but horror came to her face when she met eyes with Yabuki.

"Y-You!" She stammered quickly shoving the shell into her pocket and stumbling to her feet and away from Yabuki who leaned over her slightly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yabuki straightened up with his hands in his pocket. He held a slight smirk like he usually did.

"I could be asking you the same thing" he commented "Why are you up here? Schools over."

"I…I was…anno" Umeki trailed off turning her eyes away from Yabuki. She wasn't about to tell him what she was doing up her but she had a bad feeling that he already knew. So instead of explaining herself she remained silent as ever.

"Uki-Chan" Yabuki called offered his hand to her "come on"

"Where?" Umeki eyed the boy

"Just come on" Yabuki took Umeki's hand and pulled her towards the stares. Still in a somewhat unsettled state Umeki followed without much protest. Part of her didn't really care where Yabuki took her as long as it was far from her; far from this school and Take-Kun; far from Maki-Chan… She quietly followed the boy down the stair and out the entrance of the school.

"T-This is for me?" the pair stopped when Tsucchi's voice came booming to their ears. Erica stood bashfully at the gate of the school avoiding Tsucchi's wide eyed look. She held onto a neatly wrapped package.

"…I-if you don't want it…I-I understand-"

"Alright!" Tsucchi cheered loudly "Rica-Chan made me chocolate!"

"Keep going" Yabuki instructed tugging Umeki along while she smiled at her friend glowing like a neon light while Tsucchi dance around with joy at getting her handmade chocolate. He better appreciate that treat because Erica had worked herself hard to make it perfect and if he didn't well…he'd have to answer to Umeki later, but she'd worry about that some other time right now she had to focus on where Yabuki was taking her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Umeki screamed out at the top of her lungs over the hash, salty breeze that hit her face. The loud crashing of water against rock replied to her and seagulls cried out for more. Umeki inhaled again and unleashed another scream as if challenging the sea before her. "!" she screamed gripping the rail she was leaning against and leaned even farther forward. Behind her Yabuki leaned again the nearest wall simply watching her let loose. It was a bit of a surprise to her when they finally arrived at their destination a beach far, far away from Kurogin and 3D and Take-Kun. They had to take a couple of buses but the got there.

Umeki didn't know why Yabuki had taken her here or what had compelled him come up with the idea of taking her here but she was grateful for it. If there was anything that calmed Umeki's emotional breakdowns it had to be the ocean and the sound of it. Unfortunately since she lived so far from any beach Umeki's on therapy was fighting or curling into corners and trying her best to imagine she was at the beach, thanks to Tsucchi's shell that was getting easier. So Umeki screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat hurt from screaming so much. When she was done she dropped to her knees panting and holding the rail for support; Yabuki took this chance to approach her.

"Feel better?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Despite feeling very winded Umeki nodded smiling up at Yabuki brightly.

"Thank you Yabuki… I…I needed that"

"I suspected you did" he offered a hand to her and she took it standing up. "You looked like you were in pain before… and Uki-Chan said she likes the beach so I thought maybe…"

Umeki blinked taken by surprise at the delinquent's muttered explanation. He remembered that she liked beaches….. A deep blush crept up and onto Umeki's cheeks and a smile fought its way onto her face.

"I'm…glad" She replied before turning back to the sea; Yabuki did the same.

"Oi, Umeki"

"Hm?"

"Don't wear that uniform again"

"Eh?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean don't wear that uniform again? I though you guys liked it!"

"We do but" Yabuki grinned sideways at her "It's doesn't suite you Uki-Chan." Umeki snorted in respond and turned her attention back to the sea. They stood there in silence until it started to get dark out then finally they gathered their things and got ready to head back home; it would be a long ride home. As the pair walked to the bus stop Umeki stared at her bag. Now she had a bunch of handmade chocolate sitting in her bag never to see it intended reserver… unless…

"Hayato" she immediately got Yabuki's attention when she called him by his first name. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Umeki opened up her bag and searched through it for something. "Here" she pulled out the chocolate and held it out to him taking him by surprise. Yabuki pointed to himself.

"Me?" he said with disbelief in his voice

"Don't think too deep into it" Umeki snapped quickly "This originally wasn't even _for_ you…but you went through the trouble to bring me here so…oh I'm no good at this just take the stupid chocolate!" the fact that Yabuki was smiling at her made Umeki's face go redder then before. She avoided his eyes hoping he would just thank her and take the chocolate but instead she felt his hand gently make her look at him.

"Thank you Uki-Chan" he leaned in

"Wha-" soft skin touched her lips gently stopping whatever Umeki was planning to say. It took her a moment to register what was happening but when she did she found herself gripping Yabuki's blazer as the taller boy leaned down and kissed her.


	10. 09: Path to the future

**AN: **Well guys! Im back! ^_^ after a long month or so of chaos im back! Thanks to all of the people who review was i was inactive! Oh! and before I forget I put up banners for both my stories on my profile so check them out kay? and now to reply to the lovely reviews!

**Dsol: **Thank you for the Review! I'm sorry I've been away fro so long but im back. I hope you continue to enjoy!****

Shi: Thanks! Cute was what I was going for! yay YabukiXUmeki! ^.^****

Kiran: In high school he did but not in Junior high when the flash back too place. ^_^****

Kuro Shinen Akuma: Thanks! I worked hard on Uki-Chan!****

loser94: I'm glad you like it, and as for reviews as long as I know people are reading I'm content.****

Chris2Pei: interesting? yay! ^.^ hope you enjoy!****

WhiteWhite: Cruel perhaps but it keeps ya on your toes yea? hehehe**  


* * *

  
09: Path to the future  


* * *

**

_The white washed office was a mess. Desks were over turned and chairs broken into bit and scattered across the room. Umeki stood perplexed by the scene. What had happen in here? She stepped into the room glancing from her left to her right. Perhaps if she found Ojou she'd get some information but it didn't look like anyone was around…_

_Umeki stopped when she stepped in front of what looked like a mirror. The image she saw wasn't her normal self oval faced and hair dyed so much it looked brown and blonde and pulled up into a high pony tail. No, Umeki stared at a rounder face of a much younger girl with jet black slightly wild looking hair to the middle of her neck a white hair band stuck out well within the dark hair. Umeki held a hand up and touch her cheek and confirmed that the reflection was in fact hers. She was looking back into the hands of time at the old Umeki, the non-Delinquent Umeki._

"_Umeki-Chan…"_

_A dark face loomed over Umeki's shoulder suddenly and frighteningly. She gasped whirling around to see the person better and when she did a shriek ripped from her throat before she could stop it._

Umeki screamed shooting into an upright position eyes wide and alert. She was greeted by her dark room instead of the office she had just seen a moment again. She was drenched in cold sweat and panting for air. Just a dream… Umeki sighed running her fingers through her hair and pushing it out of her face before dropping back into bed. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a while... they always made her heart go a mile a minute when she did though. She glanced at the clock beside her bed.

"3:00" she hummed before slowly pushing herself up. There was no way in hell she'd be getting back to sleep after that, might as well get ready for class now…

* * *

"You guys, Graduation is right around the corner."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about your path in life. If you've decided, fine, but if you haven't you better get started soon"

Path in life? That was the last thing on Umeki's mind at the moment. Her nightmare had left her a bit unsettled today but you want to know what was _really_ throwing her off?

Umeki stopped drawing for a second and tipped her head to the side to get a better view of the easy-going boy she sat beside. He, like everyone else, stared ahead at Ojou so he didn't notice Umeki's stares. It had been a few days since what had happened between Hayato and herself and he acted as though nothing had happen. Neither of them had spoken about it but a look or two was often exchanged and now Umeki found herself sitting in a chair in between Hayato and Tsucchi and using Hayato's desk.

"I see." Take nodded "That's why you have that scary demon look on your face" he pointed two fingers on each side of his head to get his point across fully.

"There's no need to rush" Hayato added

"It'll all turn out good" Tsucchi ended

"How about thinking about it more seriously? It's about your own futures" Ojou sighed in distress but whatever else she had said was a blur when Hayato turned his head and locked eyes with Umeki. She quickly looked away trying to focus on her notebook and not the burning feel of Hayato's eyes on her skull. She heard him chuckle and she held back a snarl, what was _he_ laughing about? It was _his_ fault she was like this. Thinking back to what happened made Umeki's face turn bright red without fail and Hayato seemed to be getting a kick out of it, jerk.

"Uki-Chan"

"Don't _call_ me…" She sighed curling her hands into a fist before glancing back at the boy beside her "…What…Hayato" The boy smirked at her and stuck out a finger poking her cheek slightly

"Your face is all red, are you alright?" oh Umeki would bite his finger off if she could right now.

"I'm Okay" she replied shortly but before she could turn back around Tsucchi was looking down in wonder at the shade of her face.

"Oh Hayato is right. Uki-Chan your face is all red! Are you getting a fever?" he asked

"Tsucchi-kun I'm fine-"

"Fever?" Take was in the conversation now leaning forward from his desk to the left of Hayato so he could see his friends "Who has a fever"

"No one-"

"Uki-Chan" Tsucchi answered turning Umeki's face fully around so that she was looking at Take "look! She's burning up too!"

"I don't have a fever-"

"Uki-Chan you should go to the nurse" Take suggested in concern nodding at the fact that her face was all red.

"I don't need to go to the nurse. I'm Okay-"

"I'll take Uki-Chan" Tsucchi offered raising his hand slightly

"No you'll just get into trouble" Take said pointing to his friend "I'll take Uki-Chan"

"You'll get into trouble too" Hayato pointed out with a snort of a laugh "I'm leader; I'll take Uki-Chan"

"You're the one out of all of us most likely to get into trouble" Take and Tsucchi chorused in union shaking their heads in disagreement. Oh god here we go again. Umeki slowly let her head drop to Hayato's desk as the three argued among each other stupidly. Oh she could feel a headache just seeding in the back of her head at this very moment. All she could hear besides the rest of 3D doing whatever was 'I'm taking Uki-Chan' 'no I'm taking Uki-Chan' back and forth and back and forth. Did they really have to argue about _everything_? She couldn't take much more of this and apparently neither could someone else.

"Geez" Hyuuga whined rising from his sleep in the desk in front of his friend. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned to glare at his friends "You guys are so loud I can't get any sleep. Let Ryu take Uki-Chan to the nurse"

"For the love of all things good" Umeki slammed her hands on the desk "I'm okay! I don't need a nurse! Stop it!" silence ensued before…

"I still think I should take Uki-Chan" Tsucchi muttered. Umeki sighed letting her head slam down on the desk. Any more of this and she'd _really_ have to go to the nurse.

Being who Ojou was, all worried about her student's futures and all, individual interviews were held after school so the teacher could talk to each student about their plans for the future. Since apparently no one in the class had decided on what they would do after high school…

Umeki sat down awkwardly across from Ojou in the now empty room. It was strange to talk with Ojou like this in school she wondered if she could call her Ojou or not.

"Alright Ume-Chan" Ojou dropped down in the seat across from her "Do you have any plans for the future?"

"Well…." To be honest Umeki hadn't' really thought too much about her future. It was always when she will be hopping to the next school and where it would be nothing father than that. Ojou nodded as if she were reading Umeki's thoughts

"It's alright to not be sure, let's start with your talents. What are you good at Umeki?"

"Fighting?"

"Eh…..lets avoid that one for now" Ojou said sheepishly

"Ah,…sorry" Umeki nodded "I….I'm really good at medical stuff…you know from all the fights and all"

"Oh! Perhaps a doctor or a nurse then" Ojou suggested

"My father…My father was a doctor" Umeki spoke wondering if this would help. Her words seem to perk Ojou's interest; the teacher leaned forward mouth open slightly.

"Really?" she questioned "I guess it runs in the family then ne?" Umeki only nodded slightly "Then maybe we can find you some work in a local hospital or are you going to go straight to college?"

"I don't know" Umeki shrugged shifting her gaze to the classroom door in boredom. Ojou was more excited about Umeki's future than _she_ was… but then again when _isn't_ Ojou excited about something. Now that she thought about it, would college be good for her? What college in their right mind would accept her, she had a record longer than the wall of china… you know… respectively of course… "What college would even take me" Umeki remarked crossing her arms and slouching in the chair "I've been kicked out of over 13 high schools-"

"_13_?" Ojou repeated in a slight mutter to herself. This action didn't faze Umeki; she was too use to the reaction to just how many school she's caused trouble for.

"I was almost charge with assault when I was in junior high school" Umeki went on shifting her gaze from the door back to Ojou with a serious look "I would be trash to them Ojou, that's all I am to anyone"

"Don't say that" Ojou urged "none of you are trash"

"Then what are we? What am I Ojou?"

"You're my student" was Ojou's reply, it was plain and simply to her apparently but stubborn Umeki simply huffed and looked away "You're Testu's precious little sister now too Ume-Chan…. Now… I'll see if I can find you a job at a hospital in the area…"

* * *

"You? A nurse?" Erica peeped tipping her head to an odd angle and stared down at Umeki as the two walked together. "Well….. Uki-Chan being a nurse does sound a bit scary…"

"Oh thank you very much for the support" Umeki remarked sarcastically while picking at a strap hanging from her bag. Even though she didn't show any interesting in becoming a nurse or a doctor to Ojou Umeki was really considering some kind of work in the medical business, it would make her father proud of her for once she felt. Erica laughed a little looking up at the orange sky.

"Well if you wanna do it go for it I say" she said with a slight shrug

"What are you gonna do Erica?" Umeki asked "have you had a meeting with your teacher yet?" Erica nodded

"My parents are shipping me back to the good old red, white and blue for college" she answered with a sigh "Still working on a deal to change their minds…" oh right Erica was American born. Umeki offend forgot that her friend wasn't from here originally seeing as the girl never usually talked about her home country. Umeki arched a brow

"Did you tell Tsucchi-kun?" she couldn't help but asked, Erica quickly shook her head

"If I get my parents to change their mind there would be no point in scaring him like that" she replied shrugging her shoulders in a sort of 'conversation over' way but Umeki wasn't letting up that easy. The girls stared each other down for a couple of minutes and then finally the blond sighed loudly. "Uki-Chan-"

"It's not that I don't trust you to try" Umeki said crossing her arms "but what if they say no and you leave. I…." she grunted not sure how to put it so she settled for looking away from her good friend.

"If they still say no" Erica spoke up sullenly "I'll tell him myself….. Besides it's not like I won't be able to keep in touch!" Umeki turned her gaze back towards her taller friends as the blond idly waved a hand slightly and obviously trying to play off the situation. The sullen look on her face gave her up in a heartbeat. "Geez Uki-Chan you worry _way_ too much"

"Rica-Chan!"

The girls stopped walking and looked back. How ironic, here came the boys right now jogging up to them or at least most of them were. Umeki raised an eyebrow when there failed to be a totally smitten Hyuuga rushing over to Erica with a request to go to karaoke with the gang, an offer Erica always politely refused. Instead it was Tsucchi calling the blonde's name.

"Konnichiwa" She greeted him bashfully not able to hide the pink forming on her cheeks. Tsucchi didn't reply, he simply grinned like an idiot in love and the awkward silence between the two made Umeki laugh.

"You stayed for your meeting then Uki-Chan?" Take asked breaking the awkwardness circling the group. Umeki nodded slightly.

"You did?" Tsucchi questioned "not me! Yankumi can be a real idiot thinking we'd all stay out in the hall like that right?" he nudged Hayato slightly making the leader nod while grinning. If Umeki knew him well enough, and she had a distinct feeling that she did at this point, Hayato had to have been the first one gone. Umeki shook her head at the thought rolling her eyes at how stupid they could be, the action was short lived though...

"So what did Uki-Chan decide for her future?" Take asked but Umeki didn't hear him. Before she could rotate her eyes into a full rolling motion Hayato had caught them in his stare. Umeki's mind almost instantly went back to that day and that moment... "...Uki-Chan?" Take waved a hand in front of the girls face.

"ACK!" She yelled out turning away from the others and covering her face startling poor Take and making him jump back and away from Umeki.

"What the hell was that!"

"Are you okay Uki-Chan?" Erica asked using her height to her advantage and leaning over to see her friends face. "Your face is getting all red..."

"_Again_?" Tsucchi questioned stepping in front of Umeki and making her look at him. It wasn't a lie; Umeki could tell by how hot her cheek had sudden gotten that her face was red and possibly getting redder by the minute. "I think you're coming down with something Uki-Chan" Tsucchi pointed out pushing her bangs from her face to feel her forehead.

"Are you getting sick Uki-Chan?" Erica asked concerned from the other side of Umeki.

"It's been happening a lot lately" Take said an a matter of fact tone "actually since..."

"Valentine's Day" Umeki visibly cringed at the usually silent Ryu's word. Right on point as usual, guess it paid to sit back and be a silent observer... While Umeki was busy shooting the male a heated glare the others, Hayato aside, seemed to be nodding in agreement to the statement. Umeki had been acting a bit off since Valentine's Day and not really doing well to cover the odd behavior up.

"Now that I think about it..." Take spoke up "didn't Hayato take Uki-Chan somewhere that day?"

Damn it all to hell and back!

"where did you guys go?" the question inevitably surfaced via an always curious Tsucchi and instead of heads turning to their leader, who if anyone were paying attention would see that stupid cocky smirk on his face, all eye went on Umeki.

"wh-" She stammered out "why is everyone looking at me? _He's_ the one who dragged me off!" Umeki hissed pointing towards Hayato accusingly.

"That's not the point!" Erica stated "you and Hayato-Kun went somewhere on Valentine's day! Did you go on a date?"

"Date?" the boys chorused and finally looked to Hayato for an answer. Obviously the thought of their leader ever being able to successfully court young Umeki was a stranger in their minds. Umeki hated Hayato after all and she made it very apparent whenever Hayato addressed her, but instead of goofily correcting the accusation and following up with some flirtatious comment towards Umeki to make her angry Hayato simply grinned shrugging his shoulders slightly as if it were no big deal.

"oi,oi,oi" Tsucchi pointed his fan at Hayato "what's the grin for? You took Uki-Chan on a date?"

"He couldn't have!" Take jumped in "He's alive isn't he? There's no way he could have..." even his friend's words would not strip the 3D leader of his evasive grin. All heads turned back to Umeki expectantly. "What _did_ you guys do that day Uki-Chan?" Take questioned.

"Uh..."Umeki held her mouth open slightly. Her classmates stared hard at her most likely hoping that their hard glares would make her crack and tell them the truth for once. Even Ryu looked curious as to what had happened. Umeki sent Hayato a small look requesting for back up but he did nothing of the sort. She had to act fast... Suddenly Umeki found herself pointing behind the boys and words coming to her before she could stop them "Look! It's Yankumi with some Yakuza looking guy!"

"wha?"

"Where?"

Bingo.

As soon as the boys whirled around to see what Umeki was pointing at the girl grabbed hold of Erica's hand and the pair took off the other way as fast as she possibly could go. It didn't take long for the boys to realize they'd been tricked.

"Oi!"

Their footsteps thundered after the girls but they were too far ahead to be caught up to.

"Uki-Chan! Where are we going?" Erica yelled out

"Just shut up and keep running!"

* * *

Umeki clenched her sides unable to control her laughter. Erica was the same leaning against the nearest wall and laughing as hard as her body would let her. Though their legs hurt from all the running and they were so out of breath you couldn't tell if they were laughing, crying or writhing in pain it was all worth it though. If they hadn't run Umeki would have had to answer that awkward question. Hayato seemed so passive about it like it didn't bother him and though Umeki would have loved to test just how much it "didn't" bother him she didn't want to throw herself to the lions at the same time. So, Formation B went into plan and they ran as fast as they could in their skirts and blazers lugging their school bags with some trouble.

"You should have seen their faces" laughed Erica "Uki-Chan, I didn't think they'd fall for that! It sounded so out of character" she paused for a minute to catch her breath "I mean... Why would they think their teacher would...w-would be with some Yakuza guy?" now Umeki stopped laughing. If only Erica knew...but Ojou's job would be on the line if she did know so Umeki would keep the truth a secret even though she felt like she owed Erica the truth. Still… Seeing their faces when Umeki pointed behind them and yelled what she did and to then have the girls run away as soon as they whipped their heads around was funny.

"Come on" Umeki said digging into her pockets for her house key "we can go to my room. The lights are out so my mom shouldn't be home" she slipped the key into the lock and opened up the door.

"Oi,Oi Uki-Chan" Erica spoke and Umeki looked back at her as she pushed into the darkness of her house. "'he couldn't have! He's still alive isn't he?'" she copied Take's remark about his leader. This imitation unleashed more laughter among the two as they felt through the dark for a light switch. Suddenly Umeki walked into some solid object that was the height of just below her knees. Not expecting there to be anything right there in front of the doorway Umeki went head over heels flipping over the item with a loud thud. "U-U-Uki-Chan" Erica said between her laughter "are you alright?"

"Hai, Hai" giggled Umeki to busy laughing to try and pick herself up off the floor.

They were going to be here a while if this kept up.

"Did you hear that? Someone's in the house"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yea"

The two girls quieted down a little soon hearing these voices farther inside the house. Suddenly bright lights took over the house. Both girls hissed in pain hands shooting to their eyes instantly to block out the brightness.

"KuKi-Chan!"

Umeki's mother sputtered out in shock and Umeki looked up just in time to catch her mother hastily buttoning up her blouse. Umeki groaned.

**Most embarrassing parent/child moment #3:** catching your parent in "the act"

"You're home!" she stammered while running a hand through her hair in hopes of fixing it "I thought you said you'd be out with your friends today..." Daichi emerged from the living room in the same fixing himself manner as his girlfriend.

Oh _Gross_! They were fooling around in the living room! That was Umeki's favorite napping spot!

"The teachers caught us" Umeki muttered "sent us home" of course that was a dead lie but it wasn't like her mother would follow up on it to verify if it was true. Now that Umeki could see she looked down at what she had tripped over moments ago and now had her legs lying across. "What is this?" she questioned gazing at the suit case.

"Daichi" her mother swatted her boyfriend "I told you not to leave that in front of the door like that"

"_What_ is this?" Umeki hissed staring at the suit case.

"Uki-Chan..." Erica muttered seeming to realize what Umeki was.

"we were hoping to tell you tomorrow" Daichi said now stepping beside his girlfriend with a joyful smile "your mother and I were talking about it and well..." the couple smiled at each other laughing happily. Umeki slowly got to her feet still glaring at all that caught her eye. She _did not_ like where this looked to be going.

"Daichi put up a good point while him and I were talking the other day" Umeki's mother picked up where Daichi left off "it's been so long since your fathers accident" Umeki flinched "and I admit I haven't been the _best_ mother figure, it's no wonder you always cause so much trouble in these schools..."

"it wasn't _me_ that was the problem" Umeki groaned out of pure annoyance that she was saying this again, honestly she'd lost count how many times she'd explained this to her mother so far. "It was never me or the students or the principal it was-"

"what your mother is trying to say" Daichi interrupted "is that we thought it better for you to have a father figure in your life again" Yea because a father figure was _really_ going to subdue the short tempered spitfire known as Mastushima Umeki, if anything it would make it worse "so as of today I will be the man of the house!"

The pair before Umeki chuckled among themselves but she wasn't laughing. Man of the house? _Who _would be man of the house? Umeki didn't wait for any further explanation.

"Let's go" she said to Erica "I have to get you home" Erica of course jumped at the chance to get out of an obviously awkward situation. She bashfully bowed to the adults and turned to the door that Umeki was already a step away from getting out of.

"Wait!" Umeki's mother spoke "you're leaving already? This is the first time you've brought a friend home! Please have dinner with us uh..."

"Erica" Erica said quietly

"We can't" Umeki said "if we wait too long the thugs will start wondering around" but as always her words fell of deft ears.

"Your uniform is so pretty" her mother gushed "what school do you go to?"

"...um...Elize all girls school..." Erica answered

"Ah! I wanted to send Kuki-Chan to that school but she's such a brat! _Always_ complaining! Did she tell you she's been through more than a dozen high schools? I really thought that last one was going to work out." the woman sighed shaking her head. Erica smiled nodding politely but she was keeping an eye on Umeki. At this point Umeki was shaking with Erica knew had to be anger but her mother went on with another sigh. "Look at her now: kicked out of so many schools not a single one we agreed on would take in for these last few months. How will she ever be married when she had no choice but to spend the rest on her school days in a troublesome class of trash in an all boys school-"

"Shut up!" Umeki finally blew silencing her mother in one shrill shout. "If I'm _so_ bad you must be horrid!" Umeki glared at her mother "a young widow who can't even keep a steady job! Who abandoned her first child to chase after some man who didn't even love her!" her mother's easy going face faltered instantly and that was when Umeki realized, she'd let it slip. Her mother now knew that Umeki knew about Testu-Nii.

"...what...first child?" her mother asked her eyes just begged Umeki to say she'd heard wrong.

"Uki-Chan" Erica gave a much needed nudge. Now it was time to get out of there. Without another word Umeki hurried out of the house with Erica hot on her tail.

* * *

As soon as Erica was safely home Umeki took off running. Her head was spinning with all that had taken place, Daichi man of the house? _**Ha!**_ Over her dead body would she ever let that happen! She would make his life in that house a living hell if she had to as long as he knew he could charm her mother he wanted but in her mind he would always, _always_ be the enemy.

Before Umeki knew it she was kicking off her shoes and stepping into the Oeda house. No one was in the immediate area so she had to buzz around the house for a few minutes but as soon as she came to the room where everyone seemed to be seated together and she caught sight of her brother's familiar patterned shirt Umeki let herself drop. Whatever conversation was being held in the room at that moment stopped as the girl dropped into her brother's lap hoping for comfort. Any other night Testu-Nii would act almost immediately placing a hand atop Umeki's head with the same line of 'who's the stupid punk I'm going to kill that hurt you?' but for some reason of another Testu was stiff. An odd silence circled the air.

"M-Mastushima..." Ojou's voice came a minute later. Mastushima? That was strange... Ojou only called Umeki by her last name at school.

Umeki raised her head slowly to look at the men and woman who had grow to be her family over time. Something didn't fit with what she saw... There were more people than usual today...two to be exact.

"U...Uki-Chan?" Umeki went wide eyed when one of the new comers spoke.

"Ha...H-H-Hayato!" Umeki stammered out "Ryu!"

Well wasn't this just a lovely scene? Here Umeki was almost sprawled across her brother's lap in front of Hayato and Ryu who weren't suppose to know that Umeki had a brother or that she even _knew_ these people... What fun it was going to be explaining this away...

"ah...ah..." come on think Umeki _think_! "Ah...Testu-San!" she quickly picked herself up and bowed to her brother "I-I'm so sorry! I tripped a-a-and well... I should get to cleaning!" eyebrows rose at her words but not even Umeki knew what she was doing. She stood up quickly "yes! I should start cleaning! I'm sorry I'm late! I was caught up at home! But I'm here now so I...should just..." Umeki gave Hayato and Ryu a weary look, they weren't buying it. "...uh...uhoh?"

"older brother huh?" Ryu voiced a long explanation later. Umeki nodded slowly though she glared at Minoru, how could the idiot get so drunk! If he hadn't this wouldn't have happen! "I see it now..." the usually silent male said looking from the young female to her brother "you do look alike a bit.."

"you can't tell _anyone_" Umeki said immediately "if the school finds out that my brother works for the Oeda family I'll be..." she trailed off hanging her head slightly. She didn't want to deal with having to changing schools again especially now with the end of her senior year so close. She really hoped they wouldn't rat her out, she did deserve it for be such a frigate you-know-what but still. Hayato grinned slightly.

"And get the only girl in the school kicked out?" he said "_never_"

"Really? You won't?" for once the idiot was being really cool! Umeki glanced towards Ryu beside Hayato. He nodded slightly.

"School wouldn't be interesting without you there Uki-Chan." he said "I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you guys..."

After a few exchanged words the three teens were off to their own homes. Ryu, living father from Umeki and Hayato, bid his farewell and went on his way home leaving Umeki and Hayato to walk together hoping that no trouble would result. The two walked silently for a moment.

"So you're a henchman's sister huh?" he said amused as he gazed down at Umeki who nodded slightly. "I kissed a gangsters sister. Not many can say they did that!"

"Shut up" Umeki hissed flashing red almost immediately and Hayato didn't spare her from this fact.

"Oi" he grinned "you're going all red again! Is that why you've been getting all red all the time?" oh if looks could kill... "I didn't think a tough girl like Uki-Chan could be embarrassed by something like a simple kiss"

"Keep pushing your luck Hayato" Umeki warned shoving her hands into the pockets of her blazer and walking a bit faster. Hayato chuckled and jogged a bit to catch up to her.

"I'm curious" he said as he got in pace with Umeki and she looked at her "did Uki-Chan and her boy friend ever kiss?" it was a bold question even for him and it was one that if possible made Umeki's face go even redder. She huffed looking ahead again.

"That's none of your business" she remarked

"When are you going to give me a straight answer Uki-Chan?" Hayato sighed with a shake of his head

"When _you_ stop asking questions you have no business asking" Umeki replied without hesitation but she knew he wouldn't take that. Hayato was persistent when it came to what he wanted, he had been enjoying this game of avoiding facts about Umeki but she was sure he'd eventually grow tired of it and make her answer him truthfully.

"Come on Uki-Chan" he said stepping in front of Umeki and of course towering over her slightly. "Please just once tell me. Did you and your boyfriend ever kiss?" Umeki sighed gazing up into those playful eyes of his and grinned slightly.

"You want to know if I've ever kissed Akihiko-Kun?" she asked, Hayato nodded. Umeki opened her mouth to answer but as the words were about to take form something caught Umeki's eye. She glanced to the side slightly to look at the people heading their way.

"Uki-Cha-" Hayato nearly yelped when Umeki took a fist full of his shirt and yanked him towards her. She backed up until her back hit the wall of a nearby building and Hayato had to press his hands up against either side of her head to keep from falling on Umeki. Still she pulled the boy closer until their foreheads bumped and their noses touched. "What are you.."

"shhhh" Umeki hissed in a low whisper "pretend that we're kissing!"

"_Huh_?" Hayato gazed down at her like he hadn't heard her right. The look on his face was priceless but there was no time to taunt him for it.

"Look Senpai"

The pair stiffened slightly when a group of boys walked past. "that's what you should be doing with Umeki-Chan right about now" Hayato raised an eyebrow at Umeki who shot him a nasty glare pulling him closer until their lips were dangerously close. The group seemed to stop to take in the scene, a deep chuckle was heard.

"I suppose so right?"

"_Hayato_" Umeki hissed quietly reaching up and gripping his shoulders to keep Hayato in place as he tried to move and most likely start a fight. Lucky for them the boys watching seemed to take the action as a couple getting more passionate. "I'm _not_ getting into a fight again because of you" Umeki whisper "now be a good boy and _stay still_" Hayato didn't move so Umeki assumed it meant he would listen.

"Let's leave these two love birds alone" Akihiko spoke and he and his gang kept bustling down the road. When she could no longer hear them Umeki sighed.

"Thank you" she remarked "now I don't have to get into a pointless fight tonight" she moved to release Hayato's shoulders but suddenly he moved one of his hands from the wall and pressed it against hers keeping it where it was. "Hayato it's alright they're gone" Umeki said glancing over his shoulder just to be sure and of course saw no one still Hayato didn't move. "Oi, Yabuki-" she glared up at him but was only met with a strange look in return. Umeki grew wide eyed as he leaned down allowing his face to get even closer to hers.

"...H-Hayato?..."


	11. 10: Yamato Umeki!

**10: Yamato Umeki?  


* * *

**

It was strange, she was strange. He'd never come across a girl like Mastushima Umeki. She was loud and ill-tempered with a not so tender fist to accompany that. She never giggled or painted her nails or did her hair. This girl, this ill-tempered girl was the farthest thing Yabuki would think of when it came to the topic of dateable girls.

Look at her! Her long hair would be beautiful with it's mixture of brown, black, and gold if it was to tangled and unbrushed, her fingernails were chipped and uneven and dirt had collected under each one and her lips were seriously chapped. The only thing she wore that could be considered her uniform what the black blazer similar to Yabuki's only hers was far too big for her but obviously she showed no care for this because at this very moment it hung off her shoulders like a shall of sorts and made no move to fix it.

No, Uki-Chan was definitely not a dateable girl. Dateable girls were cute, petite little fragile things. They often had something pink on them and wouldn't so much as think of fist fighting let alone start one. Uki-Chan was none of these she was a hardcore tomboy and yet...and yet here at this very moment as he stood so close to thus non-dateable girl all Yabuki could focus on were those chapped lips of hers that for once held no scowl towards him.

"Hayato" he barely heard his name come from her as he drew closer to her. Uki-Chan freaked "Yabuki" she glared now "they left, let me go" she went to pull her hands back but Yabuki quickly pushing his other hand off the wall and held hers tightly on his shoulders. It was strange that this non-dateable girl drew such odd behavior out of Yabuki. By just being so close he couldn't remember how they got that way or even why they were like that... What had they been doing before this? "Yabuki" Uki-Chan snapped "Akihiko-Kun is gone. You can let me go now"

Yabuki stopped. Right...that arrogant punk. What did Uki-Chan see in him that resulted in them dating before. He had such a big ego and Yabuki knew Uku-Chan hated that. He would never understand that and obviously Uki-Chan was not one to tell her life story, that's what made messing with her and getting her to answer his questions so fun. Speaking of questions...

"you never answered my question" Yabuki muttered making the gap between them smaller and the smaller it got the more Uki-Chan seemed to shrink into the wall as if any minute she go through it.

"q-question?" she repeated in an almost inaudibly low level. Her face flashed bright red. The tough girl act was gone now she just looked utterly bashful, how cute.

"have Uki-Chan and her boyfriend ever kissed?" Yabuki asked again. Umeki bit down on those chapped lip Yabuki realized he had been staring at this whole time. She turned her head away and if possible grew even redder in the face.

"...no" she finally answered

"no?"

"no"

"not even once?"

"never"

"not even on the cheek?"

"I said no! How many times do I have to say that to get it through your thick head!" Uki-Chan snarled glaring darkly at Yabuki. Even so he couldn't help but chuckle a her.

"that means I'm Uku-Chan's first kiss" Yabuki remarked.

"quit joking around!" Uki-Chan snapped glaring daggers of hate at Yabuki. Instead of trying to pull her hands back she took advantage of their position and shoved Yabuki hard. "it doesn't even count! You caught me off guard!" the fuming girl pushed off the wall and hurried down the walk as Yabuki stumbled back trying to keep himself from falling.

Yabuki hung behind and watch the shorter girl stomp away from him. Yep, definitely a non datable girl.

"Oi! Uki-Chan!"

"Stop calling me Uki-Chan!"

* * *

The next day was the same as usual. Yankumi tried her best in-vein to do attendance while her rowdy class went on with their own business. Tsucchi versed a classmate in cards while Take watched. Ryu was quiet as ever and Yabuki and Uki-Chan were arguing as usual as he read a comic book only to get a hiss of protest by Uki-Chan who read the book as well while resting her chin on his shoulder. Originally Uki-Chan had been writing in her note book but a disagreement between Tsucchi and Yabuki had resulted in the short tempered leader kicking his desk over earlier in the morning. No one had made any attempts to reposition the desk so here Uki-Chan was. She would deliver a not so gentle swat to his ear whenever he turned a page too soon.

"you read too slow" Yabuki remarked turning the page back to the previous one only to hiss in pain when he received a smack over the head.

"you don't read at all" she replied

"it's a comic book" Yabuki said

"it's a comic book not a grade school picture book" Uki-Chan skillfully replied before motioning to the book "there are words to be read in those pictures you know, there's a whole plot to this book and you're missing it because you don't feel like reading them."

"I don't have to" remarked Yabuki "I can figure out the whole plot by looking at the pictures" he shot Uki-Chan a sly grin "I'm that good"

"really?" Uki-Chan asked staring back at him before pointing to the drawn character working the page. "then enlighten me, why is she carrying a sword in a school? Has she always been carrying it?" Yabuki took one look at the picture and made a face that told Uki-Chan he didn't know why.

"uh..."

"I thought so" Uki-Chan said yanking the book from Yabuki's hands, her eyes sparkled with a glint of victory.

"where's Hyuuga?" the sound of Yankumi's voice brought most attention to her finally. It seemed that now she realized that he was missing despite the fact that his desk had been vacant this whole time.

"who knows" Yabuki replied reaching out to take his comic back only to receive the sting of Uki-Chan's sharp hand when she slapped his away.

"didn't he say he had a job?" Tsucchi asked

"during class?" Yankumi asked

"he hasn't been going home either" Take added in. Yankumi gained the looked she often did when she was deep in thought and fell silent.

"Hyuuga-Kun has a job?" Uki-Chan asked looking away from the comic in her hands with a grin. "at least one of you is finally showing some maturity"

"what does that mean?" Tsucchi pointed his fan at Uki-Chan "we're mature!"

"Tsucchi-Kun, wasn't it you that came up with that ridiculous scheme to get Maki-Nee to like Take-Kun?"

"...uh well yea.."

"Im-ma-ture" Uki-Chan said emphasizing each sound as she did. "but still... I'm sure Hyuuga's boss must know he's a student and wouldn't have him working during school hours. It sounds a little fishy to me..."

"I hope Hyuuga hasn't gotten himself into some risky shit" Yankumi said aloud apparently breaking out of herself thought. An odd silence over took the class the type of quiet Yankumi always wanted but obviously this wasn't one of the best times for it. The students slowly looked at their teacher in disbelief.

"Risky shit?" they repeated

"stupid" Yabuki couldn't help but mutter.

"she brings it on herself" Ryu quietly pointed out causing Yabuki to nod.

"welcome to my world boys" Uki-Chan said lowly never once turning her attention away from Yabuki's comic book. She turned the page with a tired sigh. Judging from that Yankumi must have been having these slip ups a lot. How her background was still a secret Yabuki would never know.

* * *

"does Ara high still pick fights with you guys?"

"not since Yankumi stepped in that last time"

"I see"

"besides, Hayato says word is spreading about Kurogin's new leader"

Umeki stopped walking and looked beside herself at Ryu. It was odd that Umeki felt more at ease holding a conversation with the only 3D student that almost never spoke. With Ryu there was no prying for information, no need to avoid questions or any of that mess because unlike Hayato Ryu seemed to have a general understanding that Umeki wasn't the most social of folk and so very much preferred keeping her past to herself, she greatly appreciated this unspoken understanding.

"new leader?" Umeki repeated her tone showing curiosity. Ryu nodded slightly before staring straight at her, she got the point quickly. "m-me?" she stammered pointing to herself, again Ryu nodded. "since when have I been considered a leader of 3D?"

"since back when Kudo showed up" Ryu replied simply with a shrug "Take told us you organized 3D and found Kudo yourself" funny, while Umeki was busy hating 3D they were busy boasting that she was their third leader.

"that's cool and all" Umeki said "but...Ryu-Kun... Why are you following me?" the two now stood in front of her house and the question had to come up. Ryu shrugged once again in such a similar passive manner as Hayato Umeki almost felt like she wanted to strangle him.

"I was told to make sure you come back with me" he replied gaining an annoyed look from Umeki.

"Hayato?"

"mhm"

She sighed nodding slightly and walking into her home. "fine, you can come in if you want" she said tossing her bag into the nearest room. The house phone rang as Umeki shuffled through the house and quickly picking up the phone. "Yea" she hummed glancing back at Ryu as he glanced around while entering the house.

"hello I would like to speak to " a man on the other line spoke

"he's not here" Umeki replied bitterly "would you like to leave a message for him?"

"yes if you would. Could you please tell him that I have considered what we talked about and I am willing to accept his daughter and give her a chance next year. Of course if she likes she can still attend her present school until March and switch to Elize in April"

"huh?" daughter? Daisuke had a daughter? Since when? Perfect! This was perfect! Umeki's mother wouldn't give that bastard the time of day if she found out about this. "Anno... Do you have his daughters name by any chance?"

"yes I do, it is Yamato Umeki"

The phone dropped to the floor with a loud clatter but Umeki didn't pay it mind. The name of Daisuke's daughter echoed through her mind.

"miss?...hello miss are you there?" the person on the phone spoke. Umeki blinked breaking out of her daze and quickly picked up the phone.

"yes I'm here sorry" she spoke, Ryu appeared in the doorway to the room with a curious look he must have heard her drop the phone. Umeki turned away from him "are you sure that is her name?" she spoke lowly

"that's what it says here"

"yes...yes I understand...I ...I'll rely the message to him. Thank you" Umeki quickly hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Ryu but could you go on without me? There's something I need to do"

"..." Umeki could see in the silent face of Ryu's that he was curious more than usual but he slowly nodded his head.

* * *

Umeki was livid by the time she had located that man. Her mother and that man were not at that club today. According to her mother's co-workers Daisuke had surprised the woman and took her out to some other club. They had given Umeki the name of the place and now the teen was standing at the entrance fuming.

"Uki-Chan?"

Hyuuga appeared at the entrance of the building with a shocked expression but Umeki ignored him.

"move" she barked shoving past him and storming into the club with him close behind. She spotted the love sick adults almost instantly smiling and giggling like live sick puppies at a small table near the back.

"Uki-Chan" Hyuuga panted when he caught up with her "what are you doing here?"

"do you work here?" Umeki asked keeping her eyes on the adults

"yea" Hyuuga replied nodding

"are these thick bottles?" Umeki questioned spotting a bucket nearby filled with what looked like wine. Hyuuga nodded still holding his quizzical look "could they hurt someone?"

"it could probably crack someone's skull in if you swing hard enough...why?"

"good" her fingers circled around the neck of one of the bottle before she could think about it.

"U-U-Uki-Chan..." Hyuuga spoke wearily but made no move to stop the angry girl as she moved closer to the table where her mother sat with her boyfriend. She raised the bottle high and put all her energy into swinging it back down.

"Daisuke!" her mother screamed pushing the man out of the way. The rest of the bars patrons either ducked out of the way or screamed as the glass bottle sailed past Daisuke's head and across the room before shattering against a wall sending glass and rice-wine everywhere. The room was quiet now and heads turned in the direction of the person who threw the bottle with such deadly force. "Umeki!" Umeki's mother screamed in utter horror.

"Umeki..." Daisuke mirrored his girlfriend's expression while wiping wine off his face "what are you..."

"Were you ever going to ask me you stupid bitch?" Umeki snarled glaring at the man "you think you can just make that decision and not ask me if that's what I wanted?"

"Umeki what the hell are you talking about?" her mother yelled but Umeki ignored her.

"if I wanted to go to Elize high I would be there right now" Umeki went on and pointed a finger at Daisuke "just because you moved in does not mean you get to try something like that!" Daisuke's shocked expression slowly turned into a slight frown as he understood what she was talking about. "Yamato Umeki...that's what you told them my name was? You're ridiculous! You pathetic sorry man I will _Never_ carry your name! You are _Nothing_ compared to my father!"

"Umeki" her mother hissed "not here there are people staring"

"I don't care" Umeki snapped. Silence filled the room again as no one dared to move while she still fumed. "my father" Umeki stated taking a few steps so she was closer to the man "has mom ever told you about him? Do you know his name?"

"Umeki" her mother hissed reaching out and gripping her arm tightly but Umeki yanked herself free fixing her eyes on Daisuke who sat still as stone. Umeki was going to let loose, by the end of the day he would know how little she thought of him, how very much she hated him and how he was trying to play daddy to her.

"His name was Mastushima Yosuke... _Mastushima_ Yosuke and he was a great man and an even better father. He's gone now and you will NEVER take his place" Umeki said through gridded teeth fighting against her mother who tried to pull her away. "I would rather live on the streets than let you call yourself my father, you don't even deserve to be called step-father" the look on Daisuke's face was more than satisfying so Umeki let the clubs bouncer hoist her over their shoulder and carry her kicking and screaming out of the club, the kicking and screaming only done to further embarrass her mother, before she was literally thrown out. Umeki hissed in pain when her face scraped across the concrete breaking skin and drawing blood. That didn't matter and compared to some fights Umeki had been in this was nothing not even a baby slap. The girl hoisted herself back up and puffed up her chest in a guy-pride manner. "wanna do that again?" she taunted approaching the bouncer

"Uki-Chan" Hyuuga appeared at the door stepping between the two only to be shoved back by Umeki. "Uki-Chan don't"

"Shut up Hyuuga" she snarled darkly getting into the bouncers face "you must feel so big doing this to a girl don't you" she taunted but of course the bouncer said nothing "say something!" Umeki growled shoving the taller man hard only to have to man push back twice as hard and knocking the girl off her feet. She grunted when she hit the ground "that's it! You're going down!"

* * *

...so the guy didn't actual go down like Umeki had declared but in her own defense he was twice her since and built ten times stronger than anyone she had ever fought before. However Umeki did get her butt kicked and no matter how messed up she had left the bouncer she was still walking home in the dark with scrapes and bruises galore.

"What happen to you?"

Umeki stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. Ryu stood a distance away with his hands shoved into the pockets of his blazers. The two locked eyes for a second before concern washed over Ryu's face. He hurried to Umeki's side and lightly touched the black and blue bruise forming along her lower jaw, still Umeki flinched hissing in pain.

"who did this to you?" Ryu asked while Umeki turned her head away from his touch.

"it's nothing" she replied shortly before turning to hurry away but Ryu gripped her arm before she could get far. "really it's nothing, I bit off a little more than I could chew and picked a fight with a club bouncer. That's it" she assured Ryu but the male didn't seem assured at all. He kept his grip firm on her arm.

"come on" he said calmly "let's get you home" despite having to fight Umeki the first few steps of their walk to her house Ryu was surprisingly gently with her making sure he didn't touch any bruises or made any bleeding wounds worse. After a while Umeki eventually relaxed and by the time the pair had reached Umeki's home she found herself with a firm grip around Ryu's hand. It was now that she realized that she was doing exactly what she had feared from the beginning, Umeki was growing attached to Odagiri Ryu. It must have been that firm grip of his, it never let up even when Umeki tried to pull away and above everything it seemed like Ryu's quiet way of saying 'don't worry, I'm not going anywhere' and oddly enough the thought sent such warmth through Umeki she almost didn't mind that she had become attached. "you know" he said once they had arrived and sat comfortably in the living room where Ryu now helped Umeki clean herself up "for someone who says she knows what's she's doing a lot you acted really stupid"

"...I know" Umeki admitted flinching away from the alcohol coated cotton ball.

"like Hayato stupid"

"no! Not that stupid!" Umeki glared at Ryu "I just let my temper get the better of me..." she trailed off as Ryu lowered the cotton ball and raised a doubtful eye to Umeki. She fell into silence immediately and slightly hung her head in shame "I guess you're right... I couldn't help it...I just got so...angry"

"I don't think your father would like it very much if he saw you like this when he gets home" Ryu remarked gently pressing a bandage onto Umeki's scratched up cheek. She smiled sullenly at Ryu and slowly shook her head knowing that Ryu was smart enough to understand that her father was a topic she'd rather not talk about. "still Uki-Chan needs to start taking care of herself" he said reaching out and ruffling Umeki's hair just a bit "I'm getting tired of hearing the others complain every time you get hurt" Umeki laughed.

"oh poor poor Ryu-Kun"

"that's right"

* * *

"this is the address..." Yankumi muttered to herself as she turned her gaze away from the paper in her hand and looked up at the house she stood before. Originally her only concern today had been Hyuuga and finding his house and figuring out what was going on. It was while she was looking for his file that Yankumi came across Umeki's. Testu's sister had a long record of violence dating back to junior high. It was odd though because Umeki came from a pretty stable family and before the assault of that teacher from her junior high school she was a straight A student, a model student any teacher would be proud of. How that suddenly changed was anyone's guess. So since she had finished at Hyuuga's home Yankumi journeyed to Umeki's. She moved to knock on the door but a car pulling up to the house stopped her. Out of the car came the infamous and that man Yamato Daisuke who had picked up Umeki that one night. They appeared to be in a heated conversation.

"ungrateful brat" Umeki's mother slurred angrily "storming into a club like that and causing such a ruckus. I swear I sometimes wonder if she's really my child"

"don't be so hard on her" her male company said "it was my fault, I tried to transfer her to that school without asking her first"

"Transfer?" Yankumi said loudly getting the attention of the approaching adults.

"...who are you?" spoke the obviously drunk mother.

"Mia" Daisuke said "this is Umeki-Chan's teacher"

"oh! Sensei! What are you doing in a place like this at this hour?" the woman stumbled over to Yankumi speaking three levels higher than she probably should "if you needed to speak I could have come to you!"

"there's no need for that-"

"nonsense nonsense!" the woman bellowed before stumbling over and putting almost all her weight on Yankumi "now, what can I do for you?"

"well it's about Umeki-" again Yankumi was interrupted.

"Aye! What did she do NOW? That little brat! Always causing trouble sensei I'm so sorry for whatever she did! She's such a punk!" the woman slurred on crossing her arms as she did "I swear I don't know who she gets it from..."

"no no it's nothing bad" Yankumi said shaking her head

"really? Then what is it sensei? Is the little punk complaining again?" Yankumi stared in wonder at this woman, why did she expect the worst from her child?

"she's been doing fantastic actually, and I thought I might inform you of her decision after school" Yankumi offered but she got a blank expression in response to her words. The teacher gave a weary expression, perhaps talking to her in her drunken state wasn't such a good idea. "uh...I just thought you would like to hear how Umeki was doing. She's adjusting well to her classmates-"

"Sensei" jumped in yet again "...it's late. Just do your best and make sure Umeki stays out of trouble." she ushered to her company and the pair moved to the door.

"but-"

"just do your job sensei" Mai jumped in again before turning to the door and going to open it only to have it open on it's own. To Yankumi's surprise Ryu calmly stepped out of the house with his hands shoved into his pockets. Not taking notice of the adults he turned back to the doorway with a sigh.

"are you going to show up tomorrow?" he asked

"...mhm" came the hum of Umeki " some damn bouncer isn't going to slow me down, I've had worse"

"KuKi-Chan" Umeki's mother breath with slight surprise. "you brought a boy into my house?"

Ryu turned round in surprise at the new voice before looking to the doorway. Umeki stepped out of the house face bandaged up and bruised.

"Umeki-Chan" Daisuke stepped forward "your face, what happened to you?" he reached out to touch her face but the girl moved away and Ryu stepped between the two. Yankumi raised an eyebrow at this.

"it's none of your business" Umeki snapped before turning her attention back to Ryu "I'll be at school, just say you didn't see me. I'm sure they'll leave you alone a little if I was by myself" with that said she turned tail and stepped back into the house. The couple bow politely before shuffling after Umeki eyeing Ryu as they did.

Once the door finally shut Yankumi turned a questioning eye to Ryu.

"Odagiri" she spoke "what happen to Umeki?" Ryu shrugged stepping away from the front door heading down the walking. Yankumi sighed, she had just got around to telling the woman how great her daughter was doing and here goes Umeki showing up bandaged and in the presence of Ryu. "I sure hope her mother doesn't get too upset about this-"

"her mother doesn't care Yankumi" Ryu said casually

"eh?" Yankumi stared at him wide eyed. Ryu slowed down to a stop and turned to look at her.

"That woman doesn't care about Uki-Chan"


	12. 11:Mother meet big brother

**A/N:** okay so this took really long for me to put up for an interesting reason. hehehe i was typing the chapter on my ipod and it looked like it wasn't long enough so i kept going... and then i converted it to Microsoft... as it turns out it was a lot longer than i originally though. Either way have the update up! I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**11: Mother, meet big brother.**

* * *

_"Hey look, isn't that the girl from 2-A? What's her name..."_

_"Yea, so you heard that rumor about her right?"_

_Umeki held her books tightly against her chest and hung her head low as she walked down a white washed hallway. Around her were the figures of other people, there was no detail in them they were all black hazy figures. Still Umeki let her head hang letting her black hair cover her face._

_"What rumor?"_

_"Well Aoi from 3-C told me..."_

_Where ever Umeki turned these shadows loomed over her whispering to themselves. Twice so far Umeki had to change course because they drew too close for comfort. The whispers were getting louder by the second. Umeki raised her head slightly to see if she was close to the right classroom so she could hide away. She glanced at the nearest doorway. 3-B. She was on the wrong floor! Umeki quickly turned around so she could run down the hall but screamed when a shadow suddenly loomed in her face. Still clenching her books Umeki backed up into the classroom door._

_"Really? No way!"_

_"It's true! Aoi heard them talking by the supply closet last week"_

_"That's so wrong!"_

_The whispers grew louder and louder then grew in number until they blended into a mixture of voices. Umeki looked around helplessly finding herself cornered by the dark figures. Finally she let go of her books letting them clatter to the floor._

_"Oh did you hear what happened yesterday? That senior Mastushima from 3-B..."_

_"Really? No way! Then what is she doing in school?"_

_"Stop it" Umeki barely heard herself say above the whispers that now became shouts. She shook her head wanting nothing more than to evaporate into nothing to spare herself. The shadows drew closer and closer smothering Umeki. She couldn't see past them, she could barely breathe! "Please stop it" she begged in a slight whimper._

_"I heard sensei isn't pressing charges"_

_"Do you think it has anything to do with..."_

_It was too much. Umeki sank to the floor and curled up into a ball trying to protect herself. She covered her ears with her hands and buried her face into the space between her chest and thighs blocking out everything else. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" she said to herself but still she could only barely hear her own voice above the shouting. She rocked back and forth "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay"_

_"Yea probably!"_

_"Poor Akihiko-senpai, do you think he knows about the..."_

_"Probably not, do you think someone like him would stick around if he knew that?"_

_"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay!" Umeki screamed over the voice closing her eyes tightly. Lies! They were all lies! Snickers and snarls of disgust now circled Umeki as the feeling of hands gripping her uniform came. She shook her head wildly "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay!"_

_"Geez, look at you... Did those girls from 3-A do this to you Umeki-Chan?... Come now don't cry, I know what'll make you feel better"_

_"You're just a girl, you can't do anything"_

Umeki threw herself forward with wide alert eyes. She sucked in air until it hurt her lungs and she coughed loudly. Her body shook badly and she was drenched in sweat and most likely tears. It was just a bad dream, just another horrible dream, nothing to freak out about. She was okay, perfectly okay. Still with a shuddered sigh Umeki covered her face with her hands.

A knock came to her door.

"Umeki-Chan, are you up? I made breakfast and you have school" Daisuke spoke from the other side of the door. Umeki glanced at the door for a minute before groaning and dropping backwards into her comfy bed.

"You should come straight home after school today" Daisuke instructed once Umeki had finally gotten up and made her way downstairs. Her mother was off to her day job leaving Daisuke alone in the house with Umeki. The man had been making breakfast for the two of them for days now before he too went off to work and like all the days before he told Umeki the something, come home after school, and of course not only did Umeki not listen she refused to eat the food. "It's all done" Daisuke spoke "eat up" he turned towards the girl and frowned when he saw her slipping on her shoes. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Do I ever?" Umeki replied combing her fingers through her hair before pulling it back to make a ponytail. He was a fool if he thought Umeki wasn't going to play nice with him; Umeki had made it very clear that she wasn't going to be nice.

"For once could you not fight me and eat breakfast?" Daisuke sighed crossing his arms moving from the kitchen to the front door as Umeki stood up tossing her blazer over her shoulder. "don't do that" Daisuke said "you're acting more and more like a boy the longer you stay at that school I swear"

"I told you before" Umeki sighed glaring at the man. "You may live in this house now but you are nothing to me. So stop wasting my time" with that she turned to leave. She didn't get far though, before Umeki could take so much as a step she felt a hand grip her waist and spin her round. Her back slammed against the doorframe with enough force to almost knock the wind out of Umeki. A tightly clenched fist slammed against the wall mere meters from her head making the wall shutter. Umeki held her breath tightly only allowing shock and fear to come to her face and slightly wide eyes for a minute. She glanced at the fist that had come so close to giving her what would have been a nasty black eye from the corner of her eye and a shudder ran up her spine. Daisuke leaned in close to Umeki with a cold, angry stare in his darkened eyes.

"Look at me Umeki" Umeki felt her heart leap to her throat when he spoke. It was like coming face to face with a demon and though Umeki would never admit it in that instant she felt fear towards the man she thought nothing of. Slowly she turned her head to look Daisuke in the eyes not able to hide the slight shake in her being. "Your bratty act is getting really old really fast" Daisuke said "and I'm tired of your attitude. You said your father was great? He must not be that great if he couldn't teach his daughter some decent manners before he ended it all-"

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that-" Umeki yelped slightly falling silent as Daisuke rammed his fist into the wall again making it shake harder than before.

"See there it is" Daisuke said casually "didn't your father ever tell you it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?" Umeki didn't reply and that seemed to please the man because he smirked "Good girl" he said "now then, since I'm the man of the house now things will be changing around here, understand?" Umeki nodded "you're not running your mouth anymore. You'd rather live on the streets like trash right? You'd rather go to a school with trash huh? If you want to be trash I'll treat you like trash. If you want to be difficult I'll make your life in this house a living hell. If you refuse to eat I'll tie you down and force food down your throat, if you start fighting I will punch you myself, if you don't dress like a girl your age properly should... Well I'm sure you can make a guess as to what I'll do" The man looked Umeki over and licked his lips as he did while the teen could do nothing but grunt in disgust. "You may dress like a boy Umeki, you may talk like one and even fight like one, you can even have a boys temper but you will always be a girl under that all. A beautiful one at that, you've aged well..." Umeki clenched her hands into fist and turned her head away from Daisuke "but you can't seem to grasp the fact that if you piss off the wrong guy things will turn against you because you are a girl. There are many things I could do to you that you would be powerless to stop me from doing. You're just a girl, you can't do anything"

"My mom" Umeki found her voice weak and shaky "when I tell her you'll be packing your bag"

"And your mother is going to believe you over me. You've caused her nothing but grief since you were fresh out of elementary school. She'll think it's just you starting trouble for her again" Daisuke chuckled and Umeki cursed, he was right. "Even if she did believe you I can explain my way out of it easy. Even if your mother trusts me a little less after you tell her, she can't be at your side all the time. And when she's gone, I'll be there."

Umeki didn't like the grin spreading across Dausuke's face as he looked Umeki up and down again. She found her strength and pushed past Daisuke grabbing her bag and running out the door as fast as she could. Daisuke made no attempt to stop her. She stumbled away from the house before she crashed into someone who let out a slight grunt in response. They reached up and gripped her shoulders quickly as Umeki wobbled on her feet and almost fell.

"You're already up? That's weird I thought Uki-Chan slept in all the time..."

Umeki looked up at the person and was surprised to see Hayato. Umeki gripped the front of his blazer tightly as she tried to steady her jello like legs and Hayato noticed this.

"Oi" he said quickly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back up when she showed signs of potentially falling. "Are you alright Uki-Chan? You're so pale"

"Hayato... Wh-what are you doing here?" Umeki questioned, though honestly she wasn't complaining. With a man like Daisuke nearby even Hayato was welcomed company. The boy gave Umeki a slight smile.

"Walking with you to school" he answered "and making sure you don't get into trouble like you've been doing lately picking fights and what not" Umeki glared at Hayato slightly. Like he was one to talk! How many times had she had to step in to save his short tempered ass? Umeki opened her mouth to remark back but her voice circled a tight grip around her throat and a chill sent shudders down her spin. Someone was watching her. She spun round and looked behind her, Daisuke stood at the doorway of the house with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled a knowing smile and waved. "What is it?" Hayato's voice brought Umeki back to earth.

"...let's go" Umeki said wrapping her arms round one of Hayato's and began heading as far away from her home as she could at top speed. Hayato, slightly startled that Umeki had complied rather than reply with some smart remark, stumbled a bit before falling into step with her. He looked back at her house in time to catch a glimpse of someone stepping back into the house and shutting the door.

To Umeki's surprise she didn't let go of Hayato the whole walk to school. Even as her mind told her to let go, that he would just read it the wrong way and she'd have to put up with it for the rest of the day but even as her mind told her to let go her body just refused to listen. Hayato wasn't complaining from what Umeki could see when she looked at him from time to time he was grinning like the idiot that he was and that was how the trip to school went. Lucky for Umeki School turned out to be a good distraction for as the days to graduation grew ever closer Ojou seemed to realize that she would soon be out of work. She was only here to make sure that 3D graduated after all, when they did she would be fired and this building of such fond memories torn down.

Umeki sat on the podium just staring at her mopping teacher like the rest of the class.

"It shouldn't be very hard to find some part-time work Yankumi" Umeki said trying to bighting the woman's spirits but she just sighed.

"You could be a tutor" Take spoke up

"Or a cram-school teacher" Tsucchi added

"Why don't you just take over your family's business... You're fourth generation after all..." came the casual voice of Hayato as he boredly shot a basket ball into the hoop pasted onto the nearby wall. Three heads whirled around to glare at the boy one of them being a promise to kill him by Umeki. Realizing that he'd slipped up Hayato gasped and backed up into a classroom wall with a hand over his mouth.

"Fourth generation?"

"Uh...no...Well..." Ojou stammered around her words trying to cover up for Hayato. Umeki scowled slightly, she knew letting them go easy was a bad idea. It was hard enough for Ojou to cover her own slip ups now Hayato was adding to it. Ojou made a motion as if she were blowing a pretend poison dart at him and the boy instantly put a hand to his heart.

"If you're fourth generation you've been in business for a while" Take said as the class slowly formed a circle around Ojou "what do you do?"

"w-what do we do? Uh well... What was it again?..." Umeki sighed dropping her face into her hand; she was going to punch Hayato for this later.

"Is it something you can't tell others?"

"It's...that-uh- Soba joint!" Hayato pushed himself into the group awkwardly

"Soba?"

"Where's your joint?"

"Uh it's uh..." Ojou jumped to her feet and pointed in a random direction "that way!"

"...ugh my head..." Umeki muttered to herself not fully sure if she could take much more if this... Stupidity.

Thankfully for Yankumi her boys quickly strayed from the topic and she could get to the lesson she knew they wouldn't listen to. Well... Not everyone maybe... At least she had...

Yankumi looked over her shoulder to the back of the classroom. Sitting with her knees pulled up like a desk and writing down everything her teacher wrote was Umeki, she seemed more attentive than usual and Yankumi would've asked why but she knew Umeki, the girl would never talk. Still Yankumi had her suspicions about what had Umeki so focused...

_"That woman doesn't care about Uki-Chan"_

_The words had cut deep into Yankumi's heart and left her confused. A parent not care about their child? Never! Even Shin's father had shown compassion for him even if it was just a little. Surely Ume-Chan's mother wasn't heartless; she was just tired tonight that's why she had brushed off anything having to do with her daughter she had probably wanted to go to bed._

_"That can't be possible" Yankumi said to her student "she brought Ume-Chan into this world, they've been the only family they've got since her father died how could-"_

_"Umeki told me herself" Ryu said calmly "she barely sees her mother and when she does they argue." concern over came the boys face as he glanced back at the house "they want to transfer her because they don't think she's doing well at Kurogin... Or at least that's what Umeki thinks"_

Yankumi turned back to the board to write the answer to the equation with a troubled sigh. Maybe it was time...

"We've got to find Yankumi's Soba joint!" Hyuuga piped from beside Umeki later that day as their group journeyed down the halls of the school. None of the boys seemed to pick up that no such place existed which was good so far. Umeki sent Hayato a heated glare at Hyuuga's comment that he shyly stepped away from.

"It's not that great" Umeki said crossing her arms. The boys looked at her with curious looks.

"Uki-Chan, you've been there?" Tsucchi questioned and Umeki nodded slightly, it wasn't all lie... She had been to the joint owned by the Oeda family... And so had the others...unknowingly of course. Why Hayato said Soba and not Takoyaki Umeki didn't know.

"The workers are mean looking, and the only people who go there are old men that rant on about how kids these days are so different from when they were kids..." Umeki lied through her teeth. Hyuuga slung an arm over Umeki's shoulder and chuckled to himself.

"The workers scare you Uki-Chan? Why don't we go there and I'll show them what's what" he said letting his ego shine boldly. Umeki snorted shaking the boys arm off her and stepping away from him.

"I doubt you could show a two year old what's what Hyuuga-Kun-" Umeki retorted but stopped when she backed up into Tsucchi who copied Hyuuga's motion and slung an arm around the girl

"Yea" he said snapping his fan open and fanning the two of them "if anyone can scare off a bunch of punks it would be me"

"Don't be ridiculous" Hayato finally jumped in "I'm going with Uki-Chan-"

"What are you talking about" Ryu muttered lowly "you know the place doesn't exist" Hayato instantly stopped his sentence and simply chuckled idiotically gaining confused looks in response. Umeki sighed pushing free of Tsucchi and walking ahead.

She was very low on patience today and being around the guys didn't help much at all. It was another one of those days where she really just wanted to go home and escape the gang but she didn't want to go home so soon. No, Daisuke was there as well as a likely chance of yet another night of haunting nightmares. Umeki still felt unsettled by these visions of classrooms and things of the past. She had long since put those events behind her; there was only one reason for them to suddenly come spinning back to Umeki like this: it was a warning.

"Umeki-Chan!"

The group of 3D students stopped walking and looked at the two people approaching them. The tallest was an adult and quietly trailing after him was a tiny girl; she looked to be in junior high. Umeki turned her head and cursed under her breath, now she knew what she was being warned of. Nakamura, oh how Umeki had always prayed that she would never see his face again. The guys stood back as the teacher approached Umeki.

"What are you doing here?" Umeki tried her best not to snarl out.

"How have you been Umeki-Chan? Better since I was here last?" the adult asked ignoring her question just as she had expected him to. Umeki didn't answer him, she had never been on good terms with the man and after the incident the last thing she wanted to do was be all chummy and nice. Nice wasn't really Umeki's style anymore after all.

"Sensei..." the girl behind Nakamura muttered out. Umeki looked the girl over, she held her school bag tightly to her chest and her head was hung low. It was a familiar gesture.

"Ah right" Nakamura held out an arm "come here" he instructed the girl. She took tiny steps towards him until his long arm enveloped around her. "This is Kyona, she's one of my brightest students and she's hoping to go here for high school and I'm here to give her a head start" Nakamura grinned down at Kyona and Umeki swore she saw the girl shudder "I will most likely be seeing you often now..." Umeki didn't wait to hear what else he had to say. She made a slight nod to her classmates before walking on, the others quickly followed.

"What was that about?" Hyuuga asked obviously having notices the above normal icy attitude given to the teacher.

"Nothing" Umeki shook her head "let's go to karaoke"

"Alright!" was the cheer she got back "I get to hear Uki-Chan's sweet voice again!"

"Shut up, I didn't say I'd sing" was the cut throat response.

"Umeki-Chan! I'll see you again! Maybe I'll stop by your class!" Umeki stopped for a moment letting the words sink in before pushing on as quickly as she could only glancing back to look curiously at the young girl Kyona.

"That girl..."

Hayato slouched in his seat with a sigh glancing over his shoulder at Ryu.

"What about her?" he asked "thought she was cute?"

"She looked nervous around that guy" this time Umeki turned to look at Ryu curiously. He had his trade mark poker face on as usual so there was no way to guess just what he might be thinking when he brought this up.

"Who wouldn't" commented Hayato "that guy was pretty creepy if you ask me. You had him didn't you Uki-Chan?"

"anno-" Umeki stammered out as Hayato and Ryu stared at her. She nodded slowly "I did for a little while"

"That's the guy you sent to the hospital right?" again Umeki nodded so Hayato asked on oblivious to the girls change in character. She drew into herself bending her knees so they almost touched her chest. It seemed like only the observant Ryu noticed that this was a topic she didn't want to ever touch. "What was he like? Creepy? Annoying? Why'd you hit him huh?"

"Because he was a prick!" Umeki snarled slamming her drink down on the table and standing up. She didn't wait for a response instead turned sharply and stormed to the front of the room "give me that" she snatched up the nearest mic and received a cheer in response from Hyuuga.

"What was that about?" Hayato muttered now watching the girl argue with Hyuuga over which song she would join them in singing. He looked to his comrade for an answer. He shrugged.

"You should be a pop idol" a curse word was uttered in response and a hard punch delivered to the commenter's shoulder. "Ow" they chuckled rubbing their arm "I'm telling you the truth, you have a really nice voice..."

"Shut up" Umeki replied "it would be far too much of a pain in the ass to be an idol... I want a simpler life"

"Did you decide on your future yet?" Hayato asked and Umeki nodded "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to train to be a nurse" Umeki answered looking up at the taller boy only to find him quietly snickering at her. She scowled, stupid jerk! What was he laughing at? As far as Umeki knew he, as well as the rest of 3D, had no idea what they wanted to do yet. Umeki delivered another punch to Hayato's arm making him hiss in protest. "What's so funny? What are you going to do? Huh?"

"I don't know" Hayato answered "but I definitely won't go for my check up at your clinic" he added with a smirk and was given yet another painful fist to the arm. "Come on Uki-Chan I'm walking you to your door today."

It was now that Umeki noticed the two of them were now walking down her street close to her house, she could see it in the distance despite the lack of light. She could see the porch light on which meant someone was home and it was most likely...

"Wait Hayato" she gripped his arm stopping him from walking up the street "...I..." she let go of him as he turned round to look at her "I...don't want to go home yet..." not that it was his problem or anything. It wasn't like Umeki wanted him to stay with her or anything... She was just telling him he could go home or whatever it was the idiot did at night. Umeki looked away from Hayato's curious stares and focused on the ground hard.

"...okay" Hayato replied and Umeki looked up in time to see him grin and quickly pat her head "I understand. Stay here okay?"

"Eh?" was all Umeki could manage out before Hayato was backing away from her.

"Stay right there!" he said while walking backwards "I'll be right back! I promise" and with that Hayato turned around and ran down the road leaving Umeki to stand by herself in the near dark an uncomfortable close distance from her house.

What was he planning now?

Either way not wanting to set foot in the house Umeki did as she had been told and waited... And waited, and waited, and waited. Soon minutes turned to a half a hour which quickly became a full hour of standing around doing nothing. At this point Umeki was annoyed, not really at Hayato but at herself. She should have just sucked it up and went inside; if she ran off to her room Daisuke wouldn't have a chance to do anything. However despite all reason in her Umeki stayed there with a fleeting belief that Hayato would keep his word and come back. Now that it had been a full hour...Umeki wasn't so sure... She sighed.

"I'm such an idiot" she muttered to herself turning towards her home but stopped short of moving towards it when she heard a noise from behind.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Umeki turned back around and frowned greatly when she saw Hayato on a bike peddling towards her. "I told you to stay put"

"You took too long" Umeki replied "I thought you'd ditched me and went home"

"Well I did" was Hayato's honestly reply earning a scuff and crossed arms from Umeki. "But I promised I'd come back and see? I did!"

"What's the bike for?" Umeki questioned nodding towards the bike he had peddled towards her. Hayato grinned in response.

"Get on"

"Are you insane?" Umeki scrunch up her nose "no way"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not even if Buddha himself told me to" that one stung, Umeki could tell by the way Hayato cringed. She grinned satisfied shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Give me one good reason I should trust you and get on that bike"

"Would you rather I left and you go home?" Hayato said whipping the smile off Umeki's face almost immediately. Ooo he was good. Umeki glared at him before scoffing again and quickly climbing onto the bike sitting down on the space behind Hayato and placing her hands on his shoulders. Hayato chuckled "you know you'd be safer if you just held on to my waist" he suggested

"Just get me out of here you idiot." Umeki snarled making the boy laugh more but still begin to peddle away from the house.

So they rode. There was no real destination seeing as places at this hour would be closed to minors and any place open for them would be hounded by officers just waiting to catch kids out so late. No, this was just a long ride to kill time. Umeki hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself. The still chilly air blew past her face as Hayato peddled away; it felt like it was blowing all of her troubles away.

"Whose bike is this?" Umeki asked after taking in a breath of fresh air and sighing. Hayato looked back at her for a second before returning his focus ahead.

"My brothers" he answered

"You have a brother?" now Umeki was interested. Now that she thought about it Hayato never really talked about himself at all. Not about his father or mother or any siblings. The only true things Umeki knew about him was that he lived somewhere near her and he was a constant asshole.

"A younger brother" Hayato said "he's a smart kid, doesn't go to Kurogin"

"ah, so being an idiot doesn't run in the family, good there's still hope" Umeki chuckled out before screaming loudly as Hayato jerked the bike to the side making it wobble violently. She tighten her grip on his shoulders which now shook with laughter.

"Remember I'm the one in control here" stated Hayato "upset the driver and I crash the bike"

"You wouldn't dare" Umeki glared at the back of his head "this is your brother's bike!"

"Did I forget to mention he doesn't use it anymore?" the boy responded in fake innocence. If only he could see the look on Umeki's face after that comment. "Yea, he got a new one just the other day. Said I could use this one if I ever needed to"

"If I could strangle you right now-" Umeki yelped as Hayato jerked the bike again harder this time. Umeki pressed her face against his back and gripped his shoulders tightly. "I'm warning you Hayato I'll-" he did it again and this time Umeki almost fell off. "Yabuki!" she screamed unknowingly wrapping her arms around his neck to keep from falling and in turn choking him.

"U-Uki-Chan" he choked out "let go! I can't breathe!" he tried to quickly pry Umeki off his neck and in that instant lost control of the bike. Umeki yelled out as the bike tipped sideways and they both tumbled into the grass which, as soft as it looked, was a painful fall. Umeki grunted as she picked herself up and rubbed her head were it had hit the ground.

"'Do you trust me?' "Umeki mocking mimicked Hayato while glaring at him "after this trusting you is the last thing I'm planning on doing soon!"

"So does that mean you were planning on trusting me?" Hayato asked sitting up with hope in his eyes. Umeki snarled pouncing the boy with the intention of cause him great pain.

"So how'd you find out about your brother?"

Umeki stopped picking at the grass below her and looked at Hayato. She had finally calmed down some time ago and now sat with the boy calmly just staring up at the sky. Hayato lay on his back looking directly up. Umeki returned her focus to the grass below.

"For some reason my mom kept a picture of him. I don't know how my dad got it but it was in his things. I found it when I was cleaning out his home office." Umeki explained quietly.

"Home office?"

"He was a doctor."

"Ah"

"Anyway... I did some digging and eventually found out his name... And then where he worked and when my mom and I moved here I started looking" Hayato sat up with a grunt and watched Umeki rip grass out of the ground, her hands curling into angry fist each time. "He was a trouble maker like me, and my mom abandoned him for it..."

"Oi, Uki-Chan."

"Hm?" Umeki lifted her gaze to Hayato who gazed at her curiously.

"Why'd you hit that guy, Nakamaru?" the question made Umeki stop what she was doing. Nakamaru-Sensei, the first teacher in a chain reaction that landed Umeki at Kurogin. The reason for everything. Umeki had beaten him so bad he was sent to the hospital and Umeki's mother had to plead with the school to let her graduate, she did under the condition that she never set foot in it again. Umeki had buried those days so deep in her person she'd almost forgot about them but now the memories were coming back in an intense wave.

_"Ume-Chan!" the childish voice of Akihiko sang out from the hall but Umeki couldn't move. She choked out sobs from her spot on the ground on all fours. The floor was stained red and so was the metal bat she was gripping._

_Her eyes wide Umeki gazed up at the only adult in the room and almost immediately heaved. The sight of his beaten figure all bloody and twisted in such an inhuman angle almost made the junior high senior become overpowered with the desire to throw up._

_She heaved again but this time covered her mouth and looked away from the sight._

_"Ne,Ne! Mimi-Chan! Have you seen Umeki-Chan?" came Akihiko's voice, he was right outside._

_"Mastushima-San? Anno she's was called by Nakamaru-Sensei earlier. I think she's with him right now." a female voice answered. Akihiko snorted._

_"She's meeting with him again? Geez, girls and their teacher crushes" he complained "can we go in?"_

_"Probably, they've been in there a while so they should be done talking by now" the office door slid open allowing light to shine into the dim room and in Umeki's eyes. She squinted her eyes and gazed up at doorway._

_The two students standing in it looked down at Umeki in shock. The girls face was smudged with blood and her uniform was splattered with it. Her eyes were wider than serving dishes and she looked to be turning a sick shade of green. Mimi reacted first, she backed away from the doorway raising her hands to her face. She took in a deep breath and screamed as loudly as her horror stricken being could scream._

_"Ume...Chan" Akihiko breathed out before hurrying into the room and dropping onto his knees. "Ume-Chan what happen? Wha...what did you do?" but Umeki had lost all sense. She stopped shaking and simply stared blankly at the boy before her as if he wasn't there. Her muscles relaxed and she just sat there like a soulless being._

_The next thing Umeki knew her hands were handcuffed behind her back and she was being pushed out of the school entrance by police officers. Cameras flashed in her face. Reporters had apparently caught wind of the incident since Nakamaru-Sensei had to quickly be sent to the hospital. Umeki didn't try to cover her face at all and she definitely didn't answer any of their questions._

_"Ume-Chan! Ume-Chan wait!"_

_"Stand back kid"_

_"Wait! That's my friend! Let me talk to her! Ume-Chan!"_

_Umeki gazed out of the patrol car door and locked eyes with a frantic Akihiko yelling her name before the door closed and the outside world was mute to her._

"Umeki!"

"Eh?" Umeki blinked taken out of her sudden flashback. She wasn't in the police car anymore and instead of Akihiko Umeki found herself staring at Hayato. She shook her head of the memories "I'm sorry" she said "what were you saying?"

"Are you alright?" questioned Hayato "I've been calling your name for three minutes now"

"I'm...I'm okay" Umeki said turning away from Hayato "I'm okay" she pushed off the ground and stood up having Hayato's gaze follow her. "I want to go home now"

"What?" Hayato jumped to his feet shaking his head "but you didn't answer my question? And we haven't been out here all that long-"

"H-Hayato" Umeki stammered out "please, I just... I need to sleep..."

"...okay..." Hayato nodded slightly.

"Where is that girl? School should have been out at least an hour ago!"

"School ended seven hours ago! She's probably out with her friends-"

"Don't you talk about my daughter like you know her better than me!"

"Now Mia. I'm sure Umeki-Chan is just fine, I did tell her to come straight home but perhaps she's staying at school late studying"

"Not likely"

"Hush you... I don't even know who you are and you come knocking on my door asking me about my daughter. Is she... Are you... Are you paying her to do things?"

"What?"

Umeki raised an eyebrow at the three voices bickering in the living room. The loudest of course was her apparently hysterical mother and of course it was about her. Umeki dropped her bag at the door and headed for the room where the argument was taking place. In the room was her pacing mother, Daisuke and someone she couldn't quite see fully yet.

"a-are you some kind of pimp? D-did you trick my little girl into working in one of your fantasy bars?" her mother yelled, the man sighed sadly.

"You really don't recognize me do you?" he asked

"Of course not! I've never met you in my life!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Umeki finally spoke up eyeing her mother like she was crazy. Pimp? Fantasy bar? What in hells name did this woman think her daughter was doing after school? Heads turned to Umeki including the unknown man in the room. "N-Nii-Chan?" Umeki addressed Testu with wide eyes that both Daisuke and her mother mirrored tenfold.

"Nii-Chan?" they repeated before darting their eyes to Testu in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Umeki asked stepping farther into the room. Testu open his mouth to speak but Mia voice overpowered his.

"Umeki!" she shrieked out "tell me now and you better not lie! Who the hell is this man! Is he paying you to call him Nii-Chan? Are you selling yourself!"

"Am I what?" Umeki couldn't believe her ears

"Mia-" Daisuke tried

"stay out of this!" both woman yelled in union glaring at him before returning to focusing on each other leaving the poor man to stand there stunned and confused.

"Why would you think I'd sell my body?"

"Just answer the question!"

"No! I'd never stoop to _YOUR_ level!"

"So you're offering yourself for free? I've raised such a child!" Mia cried in anguish

"I'm not offering myself to anyone!" Umeki screamed ready to rip her hair out.

"Then who is he!" Mia pointed to Testu

"He's my brother!"

"...what?" both Daisuke and Mia said. The chaos had settled in one swoop and what was left was confusion and more question than Umeki had the patience to answer.

"Nii-Chan" Umeki addressed Testu "this is Yamato Daisuke and you know mom... Mom... This is Testu" a look of shock came to Mia's face slowly as she muttered the name under her breath "your son"

"Mia..." Daisuke spoke not catching on to what was going on "Mia what's going on? Who is this man" but Mia was focused on the sullen eyes of the man she obviously now recognized as her son. She had a hand to her mouth and had visibly become three shades paler than before. She dropped to her knees before Testu and places a hand on his knee.

"Testu?... Is that really you?" she questioned looking from Testu to Umeki and back to Testu. He nodded his but his expression showed no joyful sorrow, just plain pain. Umeki couldn't blame him, she didn't know how many but she knew it had been years since Testu had last seen his mother and he probably knew it was her the minute he set eyes on her. He remembered her face and yet she had long since cast him aside for what she had thought was a better life, she couldn't recognize him.

"It's me" Testu confirmed

"But...but how? That was so long ago! How did you find me?"

"He didn't" Umeki spoke getting her mother's attention "I found him"

"You found him?"

"You honestly thought I'd never figure it out?" Umeki said coldly frowning deeply "there was a picture of Nii-Chan in dads office desk, I put it all together after that" she dug into her blazer pocket and quickly pulled out the picture. A picture of a little boy no older than five with a big smile showing off the gap in his teeth where his two front teeth should have been. This child looked so innocent and carefree it was hard to believe that he ended up with such a fate.

"I thought I threw that away!" the comment made Testu's face contort into one of sheer anguish. So she had really wanted nothing to do with him... What a painful thought. "How long have you two been speaking? Have you been influencing my daughter? No wonder she gets into so much trouble!"

"Mom! Stop it! It's because of you!" Umeki yelled "ever since dad's accident you've changed! You don't care anymore. You don't even know why I was kicked out of my other school do you?"

Mia scuffed smugly standing up and looking her daughter over. "Don't care? I don't care? Who do you think has been taking care of you since that accident huh? Me!"

"I've been taking care of myself since then! I've been feeding myself and learning to be an adult when I should have been a child!" Umeki countered

"Who got two jobs trying to keep a roof over your head? Me!" Mia yelled pointing to herself.

"A roof maybe but that was all" Umeki replied "the lights were turned off and so was the water, if our neighbor hadn't been so nice I would have never made it"

"I've worked myself to the bone to make you happy and how do you repay me? School after school! Teacher after teacher! Until the only school that would take you is some low-rate all boys school!" Mia complained

"You were too busy pitying yourself to see the signs" Umeki snarled "mom, they sent me to a school therapist! Did you know that? Three hours a day every day after school! What did you think I was doing?"

"Therapist?" Testu repeated eyes shimmering with concern now. Umeki could not explain herself though, she was lost in the past not, the dam that had kept it all back was cracking terribly and she couldn't stop it.

"You didn't even care enough to figure out why I got arrested that day. Sometimes I just wish I had been the one hit and not dad, I wish I had died in the accident" Mia's loud laugh cut Umeki short.

"The accident, the accident" she mimicked Umeki making her daughter snarl dangerously "what accident? There was no accident!"

"What accident?" Testu and Daisuke asked in union but Umeki couldn't speak. What did her mother mean when she said there was no accident?

It had happen so long ago and Umeki still blamed herself, as children often do, but what did she mean by no accident?...she couldn't mean... "Shut up." Umeki said feeling herself trembling a bit.

"My dear husband Yosuke. All he ever wanted was a son. He wanted his son to become a big time doctor just like him" Mia explained but Umeki shook her head.

"Shut up." she repeated herself but her mother would not listen.

"he made me so happy all I wanted to do was give him the son he wanted but instead I was blessed with a beautiful daughter, Yosuke didn't see it as a blessing though..." the woman said "he thought he had been cursed"

"I said shut up!"

"He never cared Umeki. He worked himself tired just so he wouldn't have to come home and see the daughter he didn't want." Mia went on still even as Umeki covered her ears she could still hear her mother. "That day had been the last straw, you kept whining and whining about wanting go to the beach on his one day off. He couldn't take it Umeki; your father took his life because of it! You were too young when that happen so I told you it was an accident that he was so tired he fell into the street but the truth was he did it to himself on purpose"

"Mom" Testu warned casting an eye to Umeki. Her eyes had glazed over and she had fallen completely silent.

"I'm the only one who cares about you Umeki" Mia ended her rant crossing her arms as she did "just me and only me" and that was it, Umeki couldn't take anymore she left the room as fast as she could and slammed her door shut loudly.

The next day Umeki stood outside of her house waiting when Hayato had arrived on the bike again. He had a grin on his face as he slowed to a stop.

"You ready to go?" he asked, Umeki nodded and quickly climbed onto the back of the bike. She couldn't speak; her voice had left her completely after last night. She sighed wrapping her arms round Hayato's waist making him tense up for a second before relaxing and peddling off to school.


	13. 12: Gentle smile, Gentle hands

**A/N: **here's the super long chapter! It's like 25 pages long! I worked over time to make it as long as i possibly could so I really hope you guys enjoy it.

have to thank XForgottenXMermoryX, Whitewhite, Yanza, The person with the really long name, and Gokusen100om for the reviews last chapter!  


* * *

**  
12: Gentle smile, Gentle hands  


* * *

**

"Tsuchiya, Omori, Kojima, Hamaguchi. Be happy." spoke and ever so cheerful Yankumi as she entered the class room "Joyful Company has agreed to interview you for work" cheers burst from the classroom as the four were congratulate.

"Joyful company is the one with the arcade games right? So we can play all the games we want for free!" Hyuuga stated getting a cheer of agreement from Take who hugged Tsucchi as if thanking him for a job he hadn't even gotten yet. Umeki arched an eyebrow while Ryu crossed his arms.

"no you don't" he remarked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and despite Umeki's lack of everything today she found herself snickering just a bit.

"Umeki-Chan" Yankumi added getting the girls attention. "I found a nice place for you too they're looking forward to interviewing you"

"Uki-Chan's working too?" Take chimed turning round to look at Umeki who nodded.

"Really? What are you doing?"

"Well seeing as I don't have the job yet I don't really know" Umeki sarcastically replied

"But I have no confidence for the interview…."

"We're going to practice for the interview starting now then!" Yankumi hummed

"Tsuchiya-Kun, Homori-Kun, Kojima-Kun, Hamaguchi-Kun and Mastushima-Chan, please enter" Umeki heard Yankumi's voice from in the classroom. She stood at the end of the line of the rest of the boys. She couldn't argue that this was a waste of time because let's face it being a little experience when it comes to interviews could be considered anything but a waste of time and it was welcomed but still…. That didn't mean she'd have to enjoy herself.

Tsucchi threw the door open and stepped in first and almost instantly Yankumi was correcting away.

"Tsuchiya, don't fan yourself"

"What?"

"Kojima, take off your hat."

"Mastushima, the last person closes the door"

"Eh?" Umeki looked at like she was insane, what was she a door maid?

"Man you're so annoying" Tsucchi complained

"Hamaguchi, you can't wear sunglasses" Hamaguchi groaned doing so. So the five of them clambered over to the seats set in front of Yankumi and sat down. The mock interview had begun. "Tsuchiya-Kun, why do you want to work for us?"

"Because Yankumi encouraged us" Tsucchi replied sounding slightly confused. Umeki snickered slightly. The poor boy must have thought this was some kind of mind game. Take and Hyuuga dropped their head over dramatically and Hayato bared his teeth in an obvious laugh.

"That's not what you say" Yankumi sighed "Something like, I'm good at playing games or game arcades have lots of potential" she explained so the boy could understand Tsucchi grinned and nodded crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I do love the "Gay-cen" "

Umeki couldn't hold it in any longer she snorted loudly and covered her hand with her mouth trying to hide her laughter but it was obvious you could hear her laughter from through her hands.

"Don't say "Gay-cen" in an interview that's too obvious" she laughed out. It was nice to know even in her down mood 3D could still cheer her up with their pure stupidity.

"The next person…. Omori-Kun please tell us your favorite saying"

"Favorite saying…" Omori opened his mouth to reply but looked at a loss for words "No... I don't have one" he answered "….maybe money!" this time everyone laughed. Yankumi sighed

"That's not what I asked. I meant a proverb or a maxim"

"What the heck is that?" yelled Omori

"….like 'it's good to fight'"

"Or 'Get rich quick'."

"How about 'BBQ lunch'?"

"Are you guys trying to make fun of me?" the desk in front of Yankumi was throw aside and that's when the chaos started. While Hayato, Ryu, Take and Hyuuga tried their best to hold Yankumi back Umeki had to put almost all her weight against Tsucchi to help the guys hold him back. "Do you want to do this or not?"

"Then why don't you show us an example? You've been interviewed before" came Ryu's suggestion calming Yankumi down some. An odd silence came to the classroom as everyone looked at curiously, with a hard thrust Yankumi threw the boys off her.

"Alright fine!" she yelled "I'll show you guys the right way"

"Ne, Ne Uki-Chan" Umeki scrunched up her nose at the glasses Hyuuga held up to her "put these on"

"Why?"

"We need to look professional" Hayato replied behind the two adjusting his hair and opening up his shirt a bit. Umeki tried not to laugh at him.

"What are you doing?" she snickered out "trying to look like one of those super model guys?"

"Is Uki-Chan into super model guys?" a stiff glare was Hayato's answer before Umeki shuffled away tossing the glasses given to her onto the desk beside Ryu and sat down. Not a moment later Yankumi entered the room.

"Excuse me" she said politely closing the door behind her, the look on her face when she turned to look at her students was priceless.

"Take a seat" Hayato spoke motion to the one seat across from them

"Alright" she sat "bring it on"

"This isn't a fight" Ryu scuffed

"….yes…"

"Why did you want to work here at Kurogin Academy?" Hayato asked, at least he was asking proper questions for this.

"It's because I was struck by the school's philosophy of simplicity and fortitude….." jaws dropped and blank stares began to form "Equal emphasis on academics and sports…" Confused looks were exchanged "and the school's goal of cultivating students with rich minds and ample knowledge." By the time Yankumi had finished her answer all of 3D began complaining about her words.

"What language are you speaking?" Hayato grumbled

"This is going nowhere fast" Umeki hummed resting her chin in the palm of her hand and turned her eyes to the nearest window. Ryu grunted in agreement from beside her.

"Who do you respect the most?" Tsucchi asked trying to keep the pace of the interview going.

"My grandfather who took care of me as a parent" Yankumi answered. Okay good enough, they had a bit of a rocky start but it looked like they could get some decent learning done here.

"Well then" it was Hyuuga's turn "let's have your measurements"

"What?" Umeki whirled her head around so fast she almost got whiplash "Interviewers don't ask questions like that!" she yelled glaring at the idiot before turning a doubtful eye to Ryu "….do they?"

"No" Ryu snickered.

"Well, starting at the top, 95-58-88"

"Really?"

"You shouldn't have asked that question!" Yankumi yelled when she realized what she just said. Umeki groaned covering her face with her hands.

"You shouldn't have _answered _that question!" she said through her hands

"You _really_ shouldn't lie" Ryu added calmly

"…yes…"

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" Take asked making the question sound innocent with a sweet smile

"Eh?... well, I have someone I like but it's not going well with him though"

"We didn't ask for such detail…" Ryu muttered

"Ojou really does talk a bit too much doesn't she" Umeki added joining Ryu in his gaze out the window again. "Someone needs a friend that isn't a guy…"

* * *

"You're home late" was the first thing Umeki heard as soon as she closed the front door. She could see Daisuke in the living room watching TV from the door. Very tired from the day's adventures Umeki decided to ignore him… but that would be hard considering he was in her napping area. Dropping her bag Umeki shuffled into the room and dropped into a chair far away from him. Daisuke smiled turning his eyes away from the program he was watching.

"You're acting civilized today" he commented "I guess hearing the truth about your father was a good thing"

"I'm only acting _'Civilized'_ because you just so happen to be in _my_ napping area" she answered honestly. Her company scuffed before laughing to himself.

"This girl" Daisuke said to himself "talking as though she actually bought the house herself"

"Whether he cared about me or not" Umeki interrupted him "My _father_ still left me money after he…. after he killed himself. It was that same money that bought this house so logically… it _does_ belong to me"

"There you go with that mouth of yours again" Daisuke sighed "I thought we went over this Umeki-Chan"

"I did too" Umeki replied "I told you once before and I'll say it again. You may live in my house but you are, have been and always will be nothing to me"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is" Umeki got up from her seat as did Daisuke, the two stared each other down. "So you're bigger than me, so what? You might have startled me before but I've seen much worse than some pathetic man in his mid40's who's only option for a spouse is a desperate hostess widow with an 18 year old problem daughter in an all boy's school. My 'trashy' classmates are bigger men than you are, they may act stupid but they've earn more of my respect than you ever could" Umeki crossed her arms gazing up at Daisuke with a sympathetic look on her face "honestly" she shook her head in shame "You complain and call my life trash so much, if you hate it so than why are you here?" Of course just as Umeki expected the man had no answer to her question so she smiled with satisfaction "If you're here at least make the best of it instead of complaining and trying to force things to change, that's not how this works…. Until then... don't waste my time" just as she finished her phone buzzed with a text message. It was Take. "now if you'll excuse me" Umeki said causally "it appears I'm needed elsewhere" never looking away from Daisuke Umeki backed up and then shuffle her way out of the room.

Before she could get far there was a loud crash and glass from what looked like a black mug scattered around the room. Umeki smirked, she won the round.

That made the score 2 to 1 if you counted the whole wine bottle incident. The ball was in Daisuke's court now.

"Bring it on" Umeki hummed to herself after she stepped outside.

* * *

"Geez can't I hang out with Erica for one night without you guys causing trouble?" Umeki stopped as Tsucchi hissed in pain and jerked his head away "stop flinching" she ordered.

When she had arrived downtown where the boys were Umeki stumbled upon 3D, her boys, all beaten up and bruised. Thankfully she did bring a first aid with her. Now she was fixing them all up under Take's request.

"That guy was picking a fight with us" Tsucchi spoke wincing as Umeki applied the alcohol drenched cotton ball to a small cut on his face.

"So you hit him?" Umeki questioned before rolling her eyes "you boys are hopeless, you need to learn more self control"

"Yes because you're the perfect example of self control Uki-Chan" Hyuuga remarked with a laugh "starting fights with bouncers and what not"

"I lost my temper"

"So did we!" the boys countered and Umeki sighed.

"I know Ryu didn't do anything... You guys should follow his example" she said

"Why is it that Ryu never gets into trouble?" Hayato complained loudly observing the fond smile she gave the least bruised up boy. The two exchanged looks.

"Because he doesn't jump into every confrontation to come his way" Umeki responded "beside I can tell Ryu didn't fight because he's not as messed as you guys are"

"How do you know he doesn't just fight well?" Hayato asked

"Because of his hands"

"His hands?" the boys repeated. Umeki sighed reaching out and taking hold of Ryu's hand. Ryu, obvious also curious, went along without question.

"You see his knuckles?" Umeki said running her fingers over them "what do you see?"

"I don't see anything" snorted Tsucchi

"Exactly" Umeki nodded before taking Hayato's hand "now look at your knuckles. You see the redness? Just because you've fought so many people already doesn't mean your body suddenly stops reacting to the contact. The skin here is red because obviously Hayato has been punching people and made the area sensitive. With time callous might form there if it hasn't already" she let go of both hands and turned back to Tsucchi "now sit still you silly boy"

"Wow Uki-Chan" Take gushed "you really know a lot don't you?"

"I'm just like you guys" Umeki answer digging into her first aid for more supplies "I've had almost every inch of my body beaten and bruised and my mom was always at work so I kind of learned to heal my wounds..." Umeki smiled a tiny bit when Tsucchi winced a bit but stopped himself from moving away "don't worry Tsucchi-Kun" she assured "with my help most of these will close up tonight, you'll look just fine for your interview tomorrow"

"Excuse me, young lady"

The group looked up at the sound of a gently voice. Unexpectingly before them stood a pair of old nuns who were gazing at Umeki's handy work in wonder.

"Hai" Umeki responded curiously

"Where did you learn to mend like that?"

"I taught myself Obba-San" Umeki said proudly before turning to Tsucchi and placing a bandage on his face. "You're all done Tsucchi; you can take them off before you head in for your interview tomorrow"

"My word" said one of the nuns as she looked Tsucchi over "this is amazing work, you'd make a fine nurse my dear"

"Anno... Arigato gozaimasu" Umeki bowed respectfully.

* * *

"Are you going to start looking for work too?"

"I'll have to eventually."

"Hmmm what kind of job could Ryu-Kun do? That's a tough one"

When did the two of them start getting so close? Yabuki trailed behind the pair as they walked together. Ryu never usually talked at all but with Uki-Chan Ryu didn't just speak sentences; he spoke whole paragraphs of words. Did Uki-Chan draw a talker out of him? And when did they get so close?

"Oh! I know! Ryu-Kun could be a food critic!" Uki-Chan chirped, Hayato could see her lips form into a smile as she gazed at Ryu.

"A food critic? Why?"

"Because you're such a good observer. I think you would do well" Uki-Chan stated

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked

"I'm going to train and become a nurse." Umeki answered. That wasn't a bad profession for her tell the truth. With her medical skills and experience she could probably go far and besides her father had been a doctor that talents has to run in the family. Still... A short tempered girl like Uki-Chan nursing him back to health?... Yabuki trembled at the very thought.

"You don't need to train" Ryu replied "you're already a nurse. At least for us you are" the comment made something happen to Uki-Chan's face. She smiled so big you could see her teeth. Her expression was so bright- she was glowing! Utterly shimmering! Yabuki didn't know Uki-Chan knew how to do that! And she looked... Yabuki shook his head slightly. What was he thinking?

"Hayato-Kun" Uki-Chan's voice broke his trail of thought "did you hear him?"

"Huh?"

"I'm heading home" said Ryu with a nod and a slight wave that Yabuki quickly returned and watching his friend head away from him and Uki-Chan. It really made him wonder with how non-talkative Ryu was and antisocial Uki-Chan tended to be how could they have grown so close so fast?

Once Ryu was out of sight the pair began making their own way home.

"Hayato-Kun" Yabuki looked Uki-Chan's way as they walked. She held out a hand to him "here" she offered a small container

"What's this?"

"Arnica ointment" Uki-Chan said "put those on your knuckles and other bruises tonight. It'll help make them go away faster" she explained taking one of Yabuki's hands and placing it in it before curling his fingers around it. Yabuki couldn't help it, he grinned as Uki-Chan examined his hand. "It looks like it's starting to swell... There probably won't be any bruising but put it on anyway the ointment should reduce any swelling. Oh! But don't put it on any cuts or open wounds got it?" she raised her head took look at Yabuki and caught what he was sure she thought was a stupid grin "what?"

"Nothing, nothing" Yabuki shook his head then put his free hand over Uki-Chan's hands "I got it, thank you Uki-Chan. I didn't know you cared so much" he -Chan made a face but Yabuki didn't notice it for something had caught his attention.

"Some one has to take care of you guys" Uki-Chan hummed "I might as well" but Hayato didn't respond.

Uki-Chan's hands... He ran his thumb over them once. They were soft and very smooth something you wouldn't expect to find from someone who spent her whole high school career fighting people. They felt really nice...

"Oi" Uki-Chan spoke sounding very creeped out "what are you doing? Get off" she said her hand from out of his. She turned a light shade of pink while shoving her hands in her pockets and walking on awkwardly.

"So are you nervous about your interview tomorrow?" Yabuki asked trying to start conversation after catching up with her. Uki-Chan shrugged her shoulders, she would be lying if she said she wasn't but she wasn't a nervous wreck about it. If she didn't get the job then whatever right? There were plenty of medical jobs out there to be found. "How about I interview you now?"

"No" her bluntness cut deep "you'll just ask something stupid" her bluntness cut really deep.

"How many years of medical experience would you say you have?" Yabuki asked just to prove her wrong. She glanced up at him with an annoyed look, much harsher than the look she gave Ryu moments ago.

"I've been medically treating myself since I was four" she answered.

"Four?" Yabuki repeated, that was the age when kids didn't have to worry about that. That was what mothers were for!

"My mother was busy with two jobs" Uki-Chan said as if she was reading his mind "never had the time to play mom for me"

"Hmm... What about your measurements?" Yabuki winced when Uki-Chan whirled around and slugged him hard in the shoulder "ow!"

"Don't ask such stupid questions!" the girl hissed a slight shade of red coming to her cheeks as she glared ahead of them. Aw, she was embarrassed how cute...

"come on" Yabuki nudged Uki-Chan with his shoulder, she stumbled to that side a bit before glaring at him "I promise it'll be between just the two of us" he stuck out his lips in a slight pout "please Uki-Chan..."

"You're so annoying" Uki-Chan growled shoving her hands in her blazer pockets. Yabuki drew his face close to hers in hopes that she'd cave under his puppy fact but she simply turned her head away refusing to look at him.

"Uki-Chan..." he stepped in front of her.

"No" she turned her back to him crossing her arms.

"Uki-Chaaan" he scuttled around to the front of her again

"No" she turned away sharply

"Uuuukiii-Chaaaaaaaan" he loomed over her shoulder and very close to her face.

"Hayato I said no!" she shoved him away from her hard and took three large steps away from him. Okay... The puppy face obviously wasn't working... Time for plan B. Yabuki jumped up behind her and gripped her shoulders.

"Uki-Chan, Uki-Chan, Uki-Chan-" he shook her slightly.

"Fine! FINE! J-just stop it" Uki-Chan finally caved throwing her arms up to get him to let go. "...from top to bottom it's..." Yabuki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't catch that"

"I said..." she was muttering the measurements.

"I'm sorry one more time"

"88-68-88!" she finally yelled before glaring up at him "happy?" the reply slipped out before he could stop it.

"Wow, Uki-Chan you're tiny" he commented

"Shut up!" the girl snapped blushing furiously.

"You can't be that small" Yabuki said shaking his head "let me see"

"What?" Uki-Chan jumped back and away from him quickly "no get away from me!"

"Come on, really quick"

"No you creep!-Ahaaha!" Uki-Chan shoved Yabuki's hands away, she laughed! He hadn't even touched her yet! The two stared at each other in silence. Yabuki could see the slight panic in Uki-Chan's face as he was sure realization had come to his.

Uki-Chan was ticklish.

In a flash Uki-Chan took off running like a fire had been lit at her feet. And so the chase was on. An amused grin came to Yabuki's face and he took off after Uki-Chan.

"Uki-Chaaaaan"

"Get away!...AH! No! No! Hahahaha! Hayato stop! Hahahaha!"

* * *

The next day Umeki did her best to look her very best for her interview. She woke up early (actually she had another nightmare and could get back to sleep) and brushed her hair out. She made sure everything looked nice and neat for her interview, she didn't want them thinking she was how she usually is after all. She even put on the uniform she twice before swore she'd never wear again. When she was all set Umeki set out of her room after bidding her father goodbye.

"Hmm, this is a change" Umeki stopped short when she heard these words. Daisuke shuffled into the room with a mug of coffee in hand. He didn't hide the obvious fact that he was eye the end of the slightly short skirt whose edges ran along her upper thigh, and people wondered why she hated skirts seriously.

"You'll catch flies if you open your mouth anymore" Umeki remarked "toad"

"I haven't seen that uniform since that night I had to get you from the school" the man leaned against the nearest wall "what's the occasion?"

"That's none of your business Toad" Umeki answered

"So you're calling me Toad now?"

"Indeed it would seem so..." Umeki took up her bag and slipped on her shoes "Ja ne, Toad" but Toad wouldn't leave her be. Instead he followed her out the door and to the sidewalk

"Do you have any respect for adults at all?" he asked and then froze at the sight awaiting Umeki in front of the house. Hayato straiten himself up just a bit when he saw Daisuke and the adult had visibly stiffened when he saw Hayato.

"I do have respect for adults" Umeki said turned back to him "just not you"

"Ready to go Uki-Chan?"

Daisuke made a face gripping his mug tightly "Uki-Chan" he repeated with disgust. "You let this trash call you that?"

"What did you say?"

"Hayato" Umeki sent her classmate a glare before he could move. She turned back to Daisuke with a confident smirk "if you don't like it" she taunted "then leave, you'll be doing me a favor for once" she turned round and nodded to Hayato "why'd you come anyway?"

"Take you to school"

"I'm only going to be there for a second you didn't have to go out of your way..." Hayato chuckled as climbed onto the bike and Umeki wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We've got to wish you good luck Uki-Chan" Umeki snorted

"Come straight home after school Umeki-Chan!" Daisuke called as soon as they started taking off

"Ja ne Toad"

* * *

Umeki stood in utter confusion. She looked down at the paper in her hand, the one that Ojou had written the directions to her potential workplace on, and then up at the building and then back at the paper. The address was correct but still…..

"What was Ojou _thinking_…." Umeki muttered taking tiny steps towards the Western chapel with it glowing white cross perched atop it. At first she hadn't thought she had gone to the right place so she wondered around the surrounding area for a few minutes for any place that looked like it was related to medical work but she couldn't find any. Finally she asked for help and was redirected here…..to this church… Ojou had gotten Umeki an interview to work… at a church… this promised to be interesting. "What has she gotten me into…"

Inside was very quiet eerie almost. Umeki's footsteps echoed through the chapel drawing the attention of the nuns working around her. Was it strange that she felt very out of place here?

"Anno…" she could barely talk. An elderly nun turned towards her away from the large cross before her when she met eyes with Umeki both took in a sharp breath. "O-Obba-San!"

"It's you!" the woman smiled very wide at the sight of Umeki "but… shouldn't you be in school? It's already mid-day"

"Ah…" Umeki bowed quickly "Obba-san I'm Matsushima Umeki from Kurogin Academy. I'm here for an interview for a job or at least I think I am… I don't know if I'm at the right address" she straightened up and offered the paper in her hand to the elderly woman. The woman looked it over before smiling brilliantly and folding it in her hand.

"So you are the young lady we were expecting today. You are at the right address child come, come" the elderly nun motioned for Umeki to follow and she did. The pair journeyed through a door to the inner areas of the church. "You see we have an orphanage here at the church with many young children living in it" the nun explained "normally we don't have many problems with the children but they do tend to get into accidents and hurt themselves. Ah, how good are you with children?"

"Anno…" Umeki hung her mouth open, she was sure if she was good with kids or not. She had zero tolerance for adults and most other people….was she cut out for this job? "Uh well I don't know…"

"We'll see soon enough then" the nun spoke with a wise smile. She looked over her shoulder at Umeki before pushing the door in front of her open and allowing the loud noise within to reach Umeki's ears. The room was filled with little children of various ages. It was utter chaos with children jumping on beds, fighting over toys, climbing on dressers and worse. Umeki kept her mouth wide open as she stomach twisted up into tight knots.

Was she cut out for this job?

"What has she gotten me into…" Umeki muttered to herself in horror.

* * *

"I got the job!" was the first thing to come out of Umeki's mouth once she opened the class door and stepped in. She was too excited over getting a job she was sure she wouldn't have earlier that day to notice anything wrong in the classroom.

"Eh?" Yankumi, who for some reason had been facing the back of the classroom, whirled around with wide eyes as Umeki hopped into the room. "You got the job?"

"Hai!" Umeki nodded her head wildly "do you remember the lady from last night? She was the nun who had accepted the interview; she needed someone young with medical experience to help take care of the children at their orphanage! She said I was perfect for the job!" Yankumi's surprised face was overcome with a wide smile that Umeki returned but Yankumi slowly frowned while looking past Umeki. "…. What is it?" she asked looking back. Standing where Yankumi usually stood was the school's superintendent, the head teacher and…..er…what was his name again? Ah! Whatever! Head teachers shadow! "Oh!" Umeki jumped facing forward her own joy for getting her first job showed in her face. She hurried towards the adult and bowed to him "Arigato gozaimasu! It's because of your wonderful teacher that I was able to get this job! Arigato gozaimasu! Arigato gozaimasu!" she bowed over and over again. However, it was while doing this that Umeki noticed that the air was very tense. The air was so thick with it that now that Umeki took notice of it she almost physically choked aloud.

"Anno...well... That is" was all that came out of the super's mouth as Umeki raised her head to look at him. She glanced over her shoulder at her classmate in curiosity. Why was everyone so quiet?

"... What is it?" Umeki voiced herself. That was when it hit her... It was quiet! Something was missing! There was no 'good job Uki-Chan, I knew you could do it' from Take or a nosey 'so what kinda job was it? Do you work with some cute girls? Can you introduce me?' from Hyuuga, no loud slap of Tsucchi opening his fan, no comments about how Umeki looked and most of all a presence. That presence that told Umeki that the one person very close to her was around was missing. Umeki turned her gaze to the back of the classroom. The back row of seats were all empty. Take, Hyuuga, Tsucchi, Hayato, and Ryu were gone. "...what happen here?"

* * *

"They didn't interview them?" was all Umeki could say when she stood atop the school roof with Ojou later that day. Apparently the guy who was interviewing her classmate had seen Tsucchi fighting last night and when he saw Tsucchi he immediately dismissed all of them. If that didn't sound bad enough apparently the superintendent said not the rest of 3D couldn't look for jobs anymore to save the reputation of the school and if they did their punishment would be expulsion... That was why the guys were missing, they stormed out shortly after hearing this becoming very upset with the adults in the room and to think Umeki had bowed and thanked that bastered super.

"The head teacher said it was a waste" Ojou sighed holding onto the rail keeping people from falling over the edge and looking down at the school grounds.

"And you're going to let that stop you?" Umeki couldn't help but say. Ojou looked up at her surprised.

"Eh?" she sounded

"Ojou" Umeki stepped towards her teacher "you've gotten these guys out of police punishment, this should be nothing for you" perhaps it was the idea that Ojou never gave up that made Umeki so compassionate all of a sudden, maybe it was the fact that she now had a job thus proving to many people that she wasn't trash. Either way something had brought those words out of Umeki's mouth and she didn't feel like making herself look all tough and detached. "I'll even help! I'll stop by later tonight okay?"

"Wait! Ume-Chan, where are you going?" Ojou stun round to face Umeki fully and stop the girl after a couple of steps towards the door leading inside. Umeki smiled faintly

"To look for the guys" she answers "you know how they are, they're probably sulking somewhere" Umeki made the motion of shoving her hands into her pockets but realized she wasn't wearing her usual uniform when her hands simply ran along her waist. Not finding this very bothering Umeki shrugged awkwardly and waved at Ojou "I'll come by the house later, Ja!" she offered the peace sign before exiting the roof and leaving her teacher slightly confused.

That had been a totally different Umeki again but this one... It was like a protagonist to the cold hearted antagonist the math teacher had seen countless times before. Seeing a different Umeki always meant something was up. Antagonist Umeki meant Ume-Chan was trying to keep her distance for whatever reason... But what did protagonist Umeki mean and was this a good sign?

* * *

She'd been following Umeki for some time now. The tiny little shadow whose shape was too petite to be that of a boy. Umeki had noticed that someone had been following her as soon as she set foot out the school gates, the girl trailed after Umeki through her while search for the guys and she had yet figure out who it was. Whenever Umeki looked back to see the girl she would just duck behind something out of sight. Umeki sighed facing forward for the third time and crossing her arms.

"you can come out now" she called over her shoulder and heard a squeak in response "yes I know you're there, come on I'm not going to hurt you" she looked over her shoulder as the petite shadow crept out from behind the sign she had been hiding behind. When Umeki saw her face she raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that the girl that had been with Nakamaru? Kyona was her name right? "You..." Umeki turned to face the girl fully and stepped towards her. The younger girl let her head drop slightly as Umeki approached her "what are you doing following me around?" she questioned. Kyona kept her head dropped focusing on her hands as she played with her fingers nervously.

"Anno... It's just that..." the girl spoke so low Umeki almost didn't catch her. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned towards the girl.

"Nani?"

"You're Nakamaru-Sensei's former student" Kyona finally said a bit louder "Matsushima Umeki"

"...Hai..." Umeki raised an eyebrow slightly not sure where the girl was going with this.

"s-senpai" Kyona raised her head looking Umeki in the eyes for a moment before avoiding them all together. "Did Sensei... Has sensei ever... I-I-I heard the stories a-a-about what you did to Nakamaru-Sensei-"

"You and the rest of Tokyo have" Umeki pointed out crossing her arms once again "what of it?"

"I just thought that you might have done it b-because Sensei..." Kyona bit down on her bottom lip and looked around the two of them. Oh how familiar the gesture was, it was the mannerism is a scared junior about to step into the big bad world of high school... But there was more to it and Umeki could see it. "...it's just... Did Sensei-"

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat" Umeki interrupted the girl who jumped in response to the sudden comment. "You want to come?"

"eh?" at first Kyona looked as though she hadn't heard the older girl right but when Umeki nodded her head in the direction she was going the junior nodded and scurried to her senpai's side.

Within minute the pair had ended up at the guy's usual haunt sitting awkwardly beside each other sipping their individual drinks. The whole time Kyona appeared to be on edge. She couldn't sit still for her life! She'd pick up her drink and hold it in her hands for a moment and then decide she wasn't going to take a drink and set back down on the table only to pick it back up less than a second later and play with the straw. It was like she was just itching to tell Umeki something but for whatever reason found herself either unable to say it or at a loss as to how she would go about saying it, whatever 'it' may be, and whatever it was it looked to be driving the girl insane keeping it in.

"Senpai..."

"Did Nakamaru refer you to Kurogin?" Umeki interrupted the girl.

"Eh?" Kyona looked back at Umeki as she took her drink in her hands and leaned back in her seat crossing a leg over the other. "Anno... Iie, I asked about going to Kurogin-"

"I thought as much" Umeki piped in again "he said you're smart, why would you want to go to Kurogin of all places?"

"Well that is..." Kyona trailed off and stared down at her drink. After a long three minutes of silence Umeki sighed. She fished through her bag for money and set it on the table before standing up catching her Kohai's attention.

"It's going to get dark out soon" Umeki said looking down at the girl "you shouldn't be out at a time like that. Get home okay?" she waved slightly "Ja" she hummed before turning and heading for the door "and don't worry about the drinks, you don't owe me" she called over her shoulder pushing the door open and stepping outside. She slung her bag over shoulder and made her way down the sidewalk fiddling with her cell phone with her free hand. Looks like she didn't find the guys after all, she'd just have to text Ryu or something and inform him of the good news. She had made it half way down the sidewalk before the loud slamming sound of a door came to her ears followed by a grunt.

"Please!"

Umeki looked back; her eyes grew in size at the sight before her.

"Please! Show me how to be like you!" Kyona yelled with all the power the little Kohai's voice could muster as she practically threw herself at Umeki's feet like a slave begging for forgiveness. It startled Umeki to say the least.

"wh-" Umeki looked around them a faint blush coming to her cheeks "what are you doing?"

"Senpai" Kyona raised her head and to Umeki's relief lifted herself so she was simply sitting on the ground. "Please! I want to be strong just like you! I want to be the kind of girl Kazama-Kun will admire! He said that he admired a senpai who had stood up to a teacher and was arrested for what she did to him! He said he didn't know her name but I knew it was you!"

"Anno" Umeki's eyes grew even wider as Kyona took hold of her hand and bowed her head low "I don't know what to... Ah well... But who's Kazama-Kun?" she muttered the last part to herself.

"Kazama-Kun is my good friend" Kyona answered "he-he is my good, good friend and I care about him so much. I...I..." she raised her head again giving Umeki a determined face "he's so strong and I'm just his weak friend! Please senpai! Please I want to be just like you! I want to be strong like you and stand up to sense-" Kyona cut her words short and brought a hand to her mouth as if she had to stop herself from saying something bad. Umeki's flustered face quickly turned to one of great interest as she gazed down at Kyona. Stand up to whom? Was she about to say sensei? Did she mean Nakamaru?... This girl... "Please" Kyona shook off her sudden pause gripping Umeki's wrist tightly with both hands, the poor girl sounded like she was to the point of tears "please senpai...please make me strong like you..."

"... Red"

"ha?" the younger girl looked up again as Umeki kneeled down to her level maneuvering her hand to she could take hold of Kyona's.

"Your hair" Umeki said "it's just the right shade of brown to have some red in it. I think red would suit you." she gave to girl a small smile before pulling her hand free and standing up. Kyona followed her every move with her head as she once again waved "now be a good Kohai and go home, your mother must be worried sick about you" Umeki adjusted her uniform a bit before turning round back the way she had been heading "Ja!"

* * *

"Ne, Ne Ojou! Look! This looks like a perfect job for Seta-Kun" Umeki hummed later that night leaning across the table and over countless books to show Yankumi what she was talking about. She and Yankumi, as well as the rest of the men of the house, were currently helping the Oeda heiress look for jobs to help out 3D reach the path to success after they graduate. They worked hard into the night until they tired themselves out and before Yankumi knew it she was gazing fondly at the image of Tetsu gently laying a blanket over his younger sister. The girl muttered something about the perfect job at a garage for one of her classmates and cuddled up against the job magazine she had fallen asleep looking through snuggling deep into the warm blanket. Tetsu chuckled at the action.

"she may not show it" Yankumi said setting down the book in her hand as Tetsu joined her at the table "but she cares very much about her classmates" the henchman gave a knowing nod never letting his eyes leave the sleeping figure as if should he look away for a second she would disappear into thin air.

"She's very special" he said with a sigh "and very strong, she's been through so much..."

"Tetsu... What happened at Ume-Chan's house?" Yankumi asked since they were on the subject of Umeki. She had been curious as to what took place at that house the night Yankumi had sent Tetsu there. The henchman frowned slightly turning away from Umeki to face Yankumi.

"It's bad Ojou, I'm worried" he stated honestly

"Bad? What is it? What happen?" and so began the retelling of the events that Tetsu had witness. Yankumi's heart went out to the henchman but now most of all she held worry for Umeki.

"She said that there had been signs before she was arrested that something was going to happen" Tetsu explained examine Yankumi's expression as she did "she had a therapist during a stay in one of her school and mom... Didn't know a think about it."

"A therapist? What for?" Yankumi asked but Tetsu shook his head indicating that he didn't know himself. A moan came from the other room making the two hush quickly. The sleeping figure shifted from under the recently laid blanket and Umeki's head slowly popped up from one of its sides.

Umeki stretched a little before sitting up filly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes the best she could.

"Nii-Chan" she yawned out before stumbling to her feet and wondering over to Yankumi and Tetsu "I told you not to let me fall asleep. I have to get home... I have school tomorrow and if I'm late Ojou will be angry" Yankumi smiled faintly at the sleep teen. She was obviously too tired to notice that her teacher was sitting mere inches from her.

"Don't worry about it Umeki" Tetsu replies gently patting the girls head "go back to sleep"

"But I have to go-"

"I'll call mom and tell her you're with me, don't worry. Go back to sleep." Tetsu assured the girl and after a moment of drowsy staring she nodded and crawled back into the other room under the blanket she had been sleeping up. The two adult still awake watches her shift into a comfortable position and then move no more telling them she had easily drifted back to sleep. "Ojou" Tetsu spoke turned back to Yankumi and bowing lowly "please... Continue to take good care of Umeki"

"Of course I will" Yankumi replied with pride "Ume-Chan is my precious student; I would do anything for her"

* * *

"What are good at then? What are your interests?"

"I like to cook! I'm really good at cooking!"

"Then how about working at a restaurant or maybe a stand? There are also these colleges that train you for the culinary arts"

"Culinary arts? What's that?"

"Anno... That cooking..."

That's how most of the day had gone in class. The boys began looking through the many books Yankumi had brought to class and Umeki pitched in running back and forth between students at the calls of her name. She didn't need to do any looking since she had her own job now. The new job had put her in a chipper mood now a days and the glow in her face made it obvious that she loved her job very much. Or at least it was obvious to Ryu.

Umeki had called him sometime in the afternoon they day he and the guys ditched school to tell him she got the job. Judging by how she spoke she had been very proud of the achievement so he just had to reflect some kind of pride when he told her 'good job' over the phone and again in person.

"What job do you think it is?" Hyuuga asked aloud as him and the others watched Umeki as well. Grunts and shrugs were the reply. For days they had been trying to get Umeki to tell them where she worked and stubborn as ever she refused to tell them.

"Probably some kind of underground fighter or something" Tsucchi remarked getting a nod in agreement from Take.

_**"I want to train to become a nurse"**_ Ryu could recall Umeki telling him that night long ago.

"She wants to be a nurse" Yabuki's voice drew attention to him "she's probably working at a hospital or a clinic or something" the guys hummed in agreement recalling Umeki's effective medical treatment, it made sense. Yabuki slouched in his seat; his eyes followed Umeki in her usual tomboy manner; high, kept ponytail and blazer too big for her. It took a special kind of idiot to miss the male's attraction to the tomboy... Yabuki may be Ryu's good friend but he had to admit he was that special kind of idiot oblivious to what was smacking him in the face every time Umeki walked by. It was kind of annoying how oblivious he was sometimes.

"Ne, Take-Kun" Umeki came bounding to the back of the classroom with a book in hand "look at this, does this look interesting for you?" the boy peered over the area where Umeki pointed and looked weary.

"I don't know Uki-Chan..." he said doubtfully "college?"

"I think you're good enough for college Take-Kun" Umeki smiled sweetly "come on give it a try... Please?" the tomboy fluttered her naturally long eyelashes and pouting her chapped lips so cutely it made the boys who saw it gain dazed looks. Even Take, taken by MoMo academy student Maki-Chan, blushed deeply under the action.

"Uh well" he stammered rubbing the back of his neck and sliding the book towards himself "I guess I'll give it a try..." he hummed

This girl was a new form of danger was the scary thought that came to Ryu's mind as he watched Umeki smile ever so sweetly.

"Oi Uki-Chan" Hyuuga spoke up "where do you work?"

"At my job" Umeki responded cleverly taking a seat before the boy.

"I know that" commented Hyuuga "but where's your job?"

"It's where I work" she smiled childishly, now she was just being a smart-ass. "Nice try Hyuuga-Kun, but I'm not telling any of you where I work."

"Do you like your job Uki-Chan?" Take asking raising his eyes from the magazine. Umeki utterly beamed and nodded her head.

"And if my employer finds out that I have such immature company she may fire me" she commented and chuckled signaling she had been kidding. Even though the boys laughed back Ryu frowned. She might have been joking when she said that but there was a fair point in her comment. Look at Tsucchi after all. If Umeki lost this job Ryu wondered where that beaming glow would go... On second thought he didn't want to know... He wouldn't let that happen to Umeki.

The next chance Ryu got he discreetly slipped out of the classroom and when Umeki drifted past the door he took hold of the back of her blazer and tugged her out of the room and into the hall. Umeki stumbled back with pile of books in her arms as Ryu pulled her by her blazer down the hall away from the classroom.

"Ryu-Kun?" she looked over her shoulder at him "wha...what are you doing" still she allowed Ryu to pull her away under they were under the seclusion of some staircase. That was when he finally let go of Umeki and allowed the girl to turn and face him with a quizzical look. "What gives?"

"Uki-Chan" Ryu shoved his hands into his pocket as he took in her stares. She kept a firm grip on the pile of books in her hands only shifting slightly so she could reinforce her grip. "We'll make sure you don't get fired"

"Eh?" Umeki raised an eyebrow "are you talking about what I said? Ryu-Kun I was only kidding-"

"We all agreed" Ryu pushed on "that we wouldn't fight anymore until we graduate." Umeki's smile faltered for a moment as she took in this news. "We don't want anyone to lose a potential job because of a stupid fight... Especially not you since you love your job so much...so don't..." Ryu was about to say worry but as he looked at Umeki's face and the smile she held. This smile was warm, welcoming and for Ryu only.

"Arigato, Ryu-Kun. I'm really grateful" the smile grew even larger and soon Ryu almost couldn't hold back a smile. With a nod Umeki turned and made her way back to class carrying all those books with her and leaving Ryu under the steps. When she was out of sight the urge took over and Ryu was overcome with a wide smile and even a chuckle.

This girl... She was something else.

* * *

"So Yankumi got the interview for Tsucchi-Kun and the others? That's great!" Umeki spoke into her cell phone to Take later that day. She stood among a crowd of children all running around the play ground. She was in the middle of work and had been doing well so far. Despite her current attire which was the clothing of a nun, habit and all, Umeki found no trouble keeping up with the little ones around her. "You tell Tsucchi-Kun to stay out of trouble okay?"

"Stay out of trouble?" Tsucchi's voice yelled in the background on the other end "Ha! Piece of cake!"

"Good, well I have to go. Ja" Umeki chuckled before hanging up her phone and tucking it away just in time to spot one of the children climbing dangerously high above the playground structure. "Aye, Ne! Kyo-Kun! Get down from there!" she hurried over with wide eyes as the boy bent his legs to jump. Just as she arrived to boy purpled himself into the air towards Umeki's waiting arms. The boy squealed as he landed in Umeki's embrace. "What are you doing Kyo-Kun that was dangerous!" she scanned the boy over to make sure he was alright. The young boy simply laughed innocently at her earning a grin in return. "You think its funny Ne? Well then get ready for your punishment by the Ume-bear!"

"Ah, no Ume-Bear!" the boy cried out before howling with laughter under Umeki's hands.

"Kuma,Kuma,Kuma,Kuma" she chorused keeping a firm grip on the squirming child as she tickled him making him laugh louder and wiggle around. "Are you going to do it again, Kuma? Ne, Kuma? Does Ume-Bear have to keep punishing Kuma?"

"Iie!"

"What was that, Kuma?"

"I won't do it again!" the boy laughed out before breathing a sigh of relief as Umeki stopped and set him down.

"Good" she said straightening the cap on his head "now go play" the boy didn't need to be told twice, he ran off as fast as his cute little feet could take him. Umeki stood up straight and sighed tucking her hands in her sleeves. She watched the child continue to run around and play for a moment before... "How'd you know I was here?" a shuffling of feet came from behind Umeki. She looked over her shoulder "Kyona-San, is there something you want to tell me?"

Kyona froze nervously twist some her now deep red hued hair a few steps behind Umeki. She must have followed Umeki here because there was no way anyone could recognize Umeki dressed perfectly like a nun. The Kohai hesitated but finally walked until she was beside Umeki.

"Shouldn't you be with Nakamaru-Sensei at Kurogin?" she asked and it had to be true. She'd seen the little Kohai trailing after Nakamaru after school all the time doing whatever it was she needed to so she could go to Kurogin. Kyona flushed under Umeki's words she nodded hanging her head slightly.

"I... Anno... I don't want to go see sensei" she said quietly " he's so strict, a-and the pressure is almost too much some times and he-" the she goes pausing again. Umeki looked at the girl curiously, what was so bad that just froze up whenever she got ready to speak? "Eto... Senpai... Anno... When you were in my school... Anno... Why did you attack sensei?"

Umeki frowned deeply turning away from Kyona's stares. She shook her head, what was with everyone wanting to know all of a sudden? "It doesn't matter" she said with a shrug "it's in the past now... You should go home Kyona-San. I have to take these kids back" she nodded to the other nun nearby signaling it was time to leave, before she could walk away Kyona gripped her arm.

"Why do you do that?" Kyona said keeping her from moving away. "You keep sending me home. Please senpai I just want to know you so I can be like you!"

"I don't want you to be like me!" Umeki snapped glaring at the girl "why would anyone in their right mind want to be like me? I've been through things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy! Not just at home but in school with-" now it was her turn to pause, she bit down on her bottom lip and yanked herself free from Kyona stepping away from the girl. "Go home" she stated turning sharply and hurrying away.

With all the children in one line holding hands the two nuns took them back with Umeki taking up the rear with the first aid kit in hand. As she reminded the kids to hold hand something caught her eye. She turned.

Wasn't that Hayato?

Upon a closer look she found that it was indeed Hayato being held up by Ryu. The rest of the guys were stumbling among each other as well. They looked awful; obviously they had just gotten out of a fight... Wait a fight?

_**"We all agreed that we wouldn't fight anymore until we graduate"**_

"Anno... Sister?" the nun looked back at Umeki. She followed the girl's stares and chuckled knowingly.

"Go on" she said "I can get them home fine from here."

"Arigato gozaimasu" Umeki bowed quickly and then scurried off after her classmates.

"Sume masen..." Ryu looked up at the soft voice that addressed them. He hoisted Yabuki up a bit focused on the speaker, so did the rest of the guys.

Approaching them timidly was a very young; she had to be their age, nun with a first aid kit in hand. They turned to her as she slowed to a stop.

"Are you all alright?" her voice was light, very soft but very very familiar. Tsucchi grunted as he stood up straighter then before.

"We're okay Sister" he said " just beaten up a little. Nothing we can't handle" the young nun breathed a sigh of relief before smiling happily- wait!

Ryu furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the girl hard, that smile...

"No way" Ryu muttered not sure if he should be nervous or dreadfully amused by the person he saw before them.

"What is it?" Yabuki asked confused as the nun looked Ryu in the eye almost panicking when she saw the knowing stare. Ryu shook his head letting relief wash over the nuns face.

"Anno... May I?" she held up the first aid in her hands. Not wanting to be rude and obviously not complaining when it came to free medical service the boys found themselves sitting by a playground nearby. The nun that had seemed so sweet and gentle was surprisingly rough when she began her treatment. Each boy, no matter how hard they tried not to, made a sound of pain at least once as she applied alcohol drenched cotton balls with extra pressure and wasn't at all gentle around bruises.

She was angry Ryu could tell.

"So, did you boys fight someone?" she asked not even flinching when Yabuki hissed loudly in pain.

"No" Take replied "we just got beat up"

If there was a word Ryu could put in captions over the nuns head judging by her face 'Bullshit' would have to be it. She looked over their faces and then moves to Yabuki's hands to see if anything needed to be done but paused when she saw nothing. She checked the rest of the boys as well and when she found nothing smiled fondly at them.

"Good" she hummed "you could get into trouble fighting a lot" Yabuki flinched as she moved in again but blinked in surprise when her hand was gentle this time. It was now with their faces so close that a look of recognition came to Yabuki.

"Uki-Chan?" he said in disbelief.

Umeki froze at the call of her nickname. Ryu smirked; she didn't think she could hide it for long did she? The others grunted in surprise leaning over to look at Umeki better and as they did it became apparent that this little nun was Umeki.

"Oh no!" Hyuuga cried out "we lost Uki-Chan to religion!" he made and anguished face before Umeki smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid" she said "it's my job"

"Job?" they all chorused. Umeki nodded turning round and pointing to the cross that could be seen clearly a few blocks away. Of course, Umeki worked at the church that definitely explained the outfit.

"I'm the assistant nurse for their orphanage" she explained looking back at them. "I'm...I'm very proud of you all" she smiled resting her hands upon Yabuki's unbrused knuckles "you promised not to fight and you didn't, that's very mature of you"

"... Hmm... Ne Uki-Chan" Hyuuga spoke up getting a hum in response "since we're mature now and you said you like mature guys better wanna go on a date?" Ryu couldn't help but glare at Hyuuga heated by the question quickly joined by Umeki.

"You may be mature" she remarked "but you're still an idiot! No way!"

"So cold!"

* * *

"Show them your best" Yankumi said the next day as Tsucchi, Omori, Kojima, and Hamaguchi got ready to leave for their interview. Poor Tsucchi, she tried her best but his face was still a bit bruised from the beat down he had endured.

"Good luck" Umeki joined the others in saying giving the boys a confident nod. All but Tsucchi returned it. He hung his head.

"I'm gonna skip today's interview" he said

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at my face..."

"Gomen Tsucchi-Kun" Umeki said almost instantly "if I knew a bit more I could have..." Tsucchi shook his head cracking Umeki a sad grin.

"It alright Uki-Chan" he chuckled "if it weren't for you I would look much worse right now... But still..."

"Tsuchiya...this is different from last time" Yankumi said encouragingly "if they ask what happen you tell them the truth, you did nothing wrong. Be proud of yourself"

"Alright! Formation F!" Hayato spoke up after Tsucchi nodded.

Let's see... Formation F formation F... Which one was that one? Oh! Right! Umeki scurried to the spot beside Hyuuga up and joined the class in forming a tunnel of sorts for the guys to walk through wishing them luck as they went.

* * *

Good. They were all on their way to a good future. Yankumi smiled as she slipped Tsuchiya's file back into its place after finishing updating it. She was about to shut the cabinet when a thought came to her and she opened it back up.

"Matsushima...Matsushima... Ah! Here it is... Hmm Tetsu said it was one of the schools so it has to be on record..."

What was she looking for? The name of this therapist Umeki went to at one point. She knew she was risking her job by doing this but she just had to. What were these signs and what made them happen? What made a well mannered girl suddenly crack like that? Yankumi had to know!

Now let's see:

Aoikin all girls' school: assault on homeroom teacher. Expulsion.

Midoriko high: assault. Expulsion

Assault. Expulsion.

Assault. Expulsion.

Assault. Expulsion.

It was all the same thing. Every school she did the same thing... now she was worried. She pushed on "ah! Kiyoko high school, assault with deadly weapon, banned from grounds but allowed to graduate. School therapist Miyake Chie, got it!"

"Yamaguchi-Sensei..." came the sound of head teachers voice.

* * *

Umeki sighed slinging her bag over her shoulder. She had looked everywhere for her little shadow after Tsucchi and the others had left but Kyona was nowhere to be found. When she thought about the Kohai's mannerisms and compared them to hers from back then she found them dangerously similar.

The introvert reaction to outside contact, the fidgeting, the quiet voice and the stammering through words. The person she wanted to be strong for was even the same but most of all it was pause. The pause that never failed whenever Kyona was about to what was bothering her as if something bad would happen if she said it. This was an action Umeki still did to the day... Kyona was just like her... Right to the point that if Umeki didn't act fast the result would be Kyona doing exactly was Umeki did those years ago... She couldn't let that happen.

"Ne, Kohai" Umeki spoke up when she turned and was about to walk down some more steps and spotted the girls red hued hair but she stopped when a deep voice echoed through the air.

"Are those girls picking on you again? Come on, we'll go back to the school and talk about it in the teacher's office..."

"Oi" Umeki barked descending the steps towards Nakamaru and Kyona. The young girl, at the moment seeming it be backed into a corner, visibly breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Umeki.

"Umeki-Chan? What are you still doing here? Studying? That's good!" Nakamaru grinned widely stepping away from Kyona allowing the girl space to slide away from her teach. Nakamaru only to get a slight snarl in response.

"Kyona-San" Umeki said nodding her head to the steps leading away "head home okay?" for once Kyona didn't protest. She didn't waste time; she turned tail and hurried down the steps as fast as she could. Umeki never looked away from the teacher. He scowled as soon as Kyona was out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" he question but Umeki crossed her arms staring him down.

"You haven't changed much I see" she said with a sigh "I was hoping you might stop after what I did to you..."

"I learned from my mistake with you Umeki" Nakamaru responded "I don't target girls with troubled past anymore, they tend to have too much pent up and they get too violent for my taste" Umeki made a face of pure disgust towards her former teacher.

"I'm not going to let you get away with it this time"

"Is that so?" Umeki nodded "and what will you do to stop me?" he seemed confident as ever but he probably never counted on Umeki's mental stability at this point. She was almost to the breaking point, there was a long crack running up the dam that held everything back. It had been there for days now since the night Umeki had learned the truth about her father. She knew it was almost over, the dam was going to break and Umeki wouldn't be able to stay detached. She swore to herself she'd take him down before it broke, before she went over the edge. Umeki smiled leaning forward a bit.

"I'll tell everyone exactly what you're doing. What you did to me and what I know you're doing to that girl" she smirked at the look of anger in Nakamaru's eyes thanks to her threat "I have nothing to lose anymore. I don't care what everyone thinks of me, if I can stop what happen to me from happening to anyone else I'm proud to take the fall. It will nice to see you brought to justice-" Umeki was cut short when Nakamaru did something unexpected. He reached out both hands and gripped Umeki's shoulders. She tensed up due to the sudden contact and immediately tried to push him off but he was stronger than her.

"I see you still have a mouth on you, and it's gotten a lot worse" hissed Nakamaru tightening his grip as Umeki pushed at him. He pulled her close "maybe I should teach you one more lesson, huh? There's probably a supply closet somewhere around here"

"Let go of me!" Umeki growled with wide eyes. She knew what he meant by lessons

_**"Umeki-Chan, your grade dropped a little, how about you stay after and we'll go over the lesson together"**_

_**"Talking in class again? I need to teach you a lesson"**_

_**"You'll never learn will you?"**_

"No!" Umeki cried shoving the man hard to get him away from her. He kept his grip firm though and began pulling her in some direction. "Let me go! Let me go!" Umeki almost screamed gathering up all her strength into one hard shove.

"Yamaguchi-sensei I'm warning you" spoke the head teacher as he trailed after Yankumi after catching her. "Your job will be on the line if you keep prying into your students lives"

"There's something wrong" Yankumi responded stopping by the steps and turning to him. "Umeki-Chan is my student and I have to find some way to help her"

"Matsushima is a violent girl, she's a ticking time bomb and if you get caught with her when she blows it might cost the school"

"There is nothing wrong with Umeki" shot Yankumi "I might not have known her for long but I know she could never seriously hurt anyone!"

_**THUD!**_

Both adults jumped at the loud thud that had reached their ears. Yankumi whirled around to find the source only to inhale sharply at the sight of Nakamura-Sensei unconscious at the foot of the steps.

"Nakamura-Sensei!" head teacher hurried to see if he was alright and Yankumi quickly follow turning her gaze up the stairs where the man had most likely fallen. At the top of the steps frozen solid was a stunned looking wide eyed Umeki.


	14. 13: The Nightmare begins

**A/N:**Hi guys! Hope you had (and are still having) a happy Holiday! Yea I meant to put this up on monday but my computers has been acting pretty weird as of recent. But! i got it up so yay! Alright now to thanks those who've reviewed- Oh! and before I forget! I've updated my bio page with another banner and and upcoming stories section so check it out kay?

**Loser94:** Sorry for the wait! hope you like this update

**Gokusen100om:** dont worry the truth will come out. They'll find out.

**Yanza:** He did didn't he. as for if Yankumi can help? Well only time will tell right?  


* * *

_Okay so there is something i must point out for this chapter and I would be very irresponsible if I didn't put this up. This Chapter contains themes unsuitable for readers under 13. If you get highly offended or made unconfortable because of thoughts and attempts at Suicide then I please advice you to skip this chapter._  


* * *

  
**13: The nightmare begins  


* * *

**

_She hadn't moved since she had a change of clothes. The police officer that sat before her looked her over with a tired sigh._

_"Umeki-San" he said softly "please, I can't help you if you don't talk to me" still Umeki said nothing "did you do this to Nakamura-Sensei?" he slid a photo across the table towards Umeki. She didn't even look at it, the detective sighed again as the young girl wrapped tight in a blanket averted her eyes and pushed the picture back with a pale, shaky hand. "Umeki-San" spoke the detective "you're going to be put away for this"_

You're going to be put away for this.

Those words, Umeki never thought she'd hear them again. Guess she was wrong for here she was in a similar interrogation room sitting across a detective with her mouth tightly sealed.

She was in shock, she did it again. She ruined everything now she would most likely be kicked out of Kurogin and for once she didn't want to go. She thought of Ojou and Nii-Chan and of course 3D, she didn't want to give it up. She didn't want to go.

"Umeki-San" spoke the detective breaking her from her thoughts, she looked at him blankly. "The head teacher said you were at the top of the stair where Nakamaru-San fell is this true?" he asked and of course Umeki couldn't lie so she nodded her head "what happen? Did he slip?" Umeki didn't answer "... Did you push him?" still she said nothing "I can only take your silence as guilt you know" the threat wasn't even close to enough to opening the girl's mouth. The detective let out a tired sigh "Umeki-San, you're going to be put away for this..."

"Her mother is here to get her"

"I can't believe this" Mia snarled as she stormed down the hall with Umeki trailing behind her. "I walk out of the restaurant for a break and I get swarmed by reporters asking me all sorts of questions telling me my daughters pushed a teacher down a flight of steps!" Umeki stopped when her mother turned and looked at her with a tired face "I thought we had gotten past this Umeki..." Umeki didn't reply. She glanced at the clock on the nearby wall and brushed past her mother "Oi! Where do you think you're going? Umeki!"

* * *

Ryu cursed under his breath as he ran as fast as he could down the road, ahead the white cross of the church could be seen. Everyone had heard about what had happen to the teacher Nakamura earlier that day and now the question was what really happen? Nakamura was still unconscious in a hospital bed right now and Umeki wouldn't answer her phone. Ryu wanted answers and for once he was going to find them instead of sitting back and watching.

This couldn't just be Umeki shoved a teacher down the steps. Ryu knew Umeki, and he was sure that the relationship between Umeki and her former teacher Nakamura ran deeper than everyone knew. He had tried by the police office but apparently her mother had picked her up. His next guess, based on what time it was, was she went to work. By the time Ryu had arrived at the church it was being swarmed by new cameras and reporters fighting to catch a glimpse of the girl. There was no way he could get close let alone inside! So Ryu waited.

"She's not here!" a reporter yelled in anger a while later "it's just the nuns. We're leaving" with the reporter leaving so did the others until finally Ryu could slip inside.

Just nuns? Okay sure.

"Umeki" Ryu spoke his voice echoing through the church as he walked deeper inside. A nun kneeling before to cross slowly turned their head and looked back, it was Umeki alright she could dress like a nun but Ryu would always know it was her. What was she doing kneeling like that? Was she...praying? When she saw it was Ryu the girl quickly rose to her feet and turned to face him as he slowed to a stop in front of her. She avoided his eyes as she took in a breath to speak.

"How did you find me?" her voice was so fragile.

"Common sense" Ryu answered "you wouldn't go back to school and I know you wouldn't go home. Besides it's 4:00, your shift starts now" a faint smile came to Umeki's face since Ryu knew her so well. He took her hand and lead her to the door, Umeki didn't fight him and none of the nuns around try to stop him as he quickly lead her outside and around to the back of the church where the garden was. "Umeki" he said "you have to tell me why" but Umeki didn't reply, she simply slipped the habit off her head and ran a hand through her hair. Ryu still pressed on "you know what might happen now right? You'll be expelled you'll probably even be sent away. Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Ryu-Kun please don't-"

"What happen between you and that guy" Ryu questioned on "he wasn't just some prick to you was he? Did he say something? What could he do that you had to send him to the hospital again!" he didn't want to raise his voice but for once he was upset. This stupid girl, this stupid, awful girl! Everything was going fine! They were going to graduate together! But now...now... "What grudge do you have against him?" that was all it took for Umeki to start going pale.

Her body began to shake violently and her hands began feeling around her waist where, if she were wearing her blazer, her pocket would be. She was looking for the shell; she was pulling into her safe little world.

"Umeki" Ryu said watching Umeki huff out a breath of desperation and brought her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. She rocked her body back and forth.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" he could hear her whisper. If he let her drop into that world he'd never get any answers.

"Umeki" he gripped her shoulders but the girl simply shook her head.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay"

"Umeki stop it!" Ryu yelled shaking Umeki hard with a hope that he might wake her but she simply yelled over him.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm okay!"

"Umeki let me in!" Ryu yelled desperately giving his classmate one last hard shake. As soon as those words left his mouth Umeki stopped, her eyes shot open and she stared wide eyed at Ryu as if she hadn't heard him right.

"I'm...okay, I'm o... I... I" she said quietly she stopped rocking.

"Let me in Umeki" Ryu repeated himself "let me in"

"I...I..." what happen next was something Ryu never thought he'd ever see in his life. Umeki shook hard with a choked breath, her wide eyes watered and she started crying. "I...I-I-I didn't mean to do it" she said finally as more tears poured out of her eyes. "He kept gripping tighter and tighter, I told him to let go but he wouldn't let go!" she sobbed out "Gomen nasai Ryu-Kun Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" the sight of her broken person was too much for Ryu to take; he pulled the shorter girl to him and hugged her tight allowing Umeki to cry onto his shoulder. Her body shook with the hard sobs she was letting out. Even with her face buried into his blazer Umeki kept apologizing over and over again.

She didn't talk much after that. Whatever it was that had happen to Umeki it was bad enough to silence her almost all together, but she seemed to feel safe around Ryu for when she seemed to be having an exceptionally hard time where ever she was in her head she would reach out and take hold of Ryu's hand holding it tightly until she felt better. It got to the point that Umeki couldn't do her job so Yukiko, or mother superior, told Ryu to take her home and make sure she got some rest.

"I probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow" Umeki muttered quietly from beside Ryu later that night. To avoid catching the eye of hovering reporters Umeki kept herself dress as a nun and hung her head low. Her phone was buzzing off the hook with text and missed calls. It seemed like everyone wanted to get into contact with Umeki but she just wanted to slip away into nothing and never be seen again. Ryu looked her way with slight surprise but if he objected to Umeki's idea he didn't let it be known. He simply held onto Umeki's hand as they slowed to a stop in front of her house. She turned to Ryu once they arrived at the gate of the house. "Anno... Gomen Ryu-Kun... I didn't mean to worry you-" she stopped once Ryu pat her shoulder lightly assuring her it was okay.

"Good night Uki-Chan" he hummed pushing the gate open for her. She nodded stepping within and hurrying inside. The lights were out which Umeki could be nothing but grateful for. It meant she could just go to bed and sleep off the day and perhaps hopefully wake tomorrow to find out this was all just a terrible, terrible dream and that everything would be fine in the morning.

Apparently thus was not so.

Umeki grunted loudly when her back way shoved against a wall hard. A picture frame on the wall shuttered and then fell to the floor. A breath sticking of alcohol attacked Umeki head on and she saw through the darkness the darken face of Daisuke.

"There you are" he slurred pressing both hands on either side of her head drawing dangerously close. Umeki sucked in a breath holding it tightly as she felt his hot breath against her neck. "Mia-Chan... What are you dressed like for?" he managed out. Oh he reeked of alcohol to the point that it was sickening! Apparently he thought she was her mother if that didn't make things worse.

"Ah..." she strangled out feeling her body freeze up due to the man's extra closeness to her. She lost her voice again when Daisuke pressed his nose to Umeki's collar and breathed deeply.

"you smell so nice" he sighed, oh god help Umeki if thus was how couples were suppose to be when around one another she was never dating again! "Did one of your customers have a thing for nuns huh?"

"Toad-" she squeaked out

"Where is that brat of yours Mia? Still running the streets even though she caused so much trouble today" Umeki huffed out a breath as Daisuke stumbled and pressed himself against the teen. He chuckled slobbishly "Gomen, Gomen. I can't find my legs to-" he stopped as his chest pressed against Umeki's. He seemed to notice that something wasn't right for his hands wandered from the wall to the teens shoulder down her side and gripped her hip so tight she squeaked loudly. "You're not Mia" Daisuke slurred eyeing Umeki closely gripping her hip tightly and grinned "Umeki-Chan, that's you isn't it?"

"You're drunk" Umeki stated weakly shoving at the man but he simply pushed back even harder.

"Oh come on Umeki" he chuckled "you had a rough day. Come sit and have a drink with me wont'cha? We can have some fun after"

"Get of me you" she shoved him again just to be shoved back.

"You know I kind of like the whole holy look, it's very tempting" his other hand found the other side of Umeki's hip and that was it. Umeki's eyes grew wide with utter terror and she unleashed the most ungodly scream to ever be heard come from someone looking so holy. Like a bat sprung out of hell Umeki screamed as loudly as she possibly could feeling the man's grip tighten. No less than a moment later the front door swung open and Daisuke was thrown off. The man cursed loudly as he smashed against a table in the next room and he and the table went crashing to the ground loudly.

"Uki-Chan" Umeki gasped as she met eyes with Ryu "come on, run!" he took Umeki's hand and quicker than lightning he pulled her out the front door, through the gate, and down the road as fast as he could pull her.

"O-Odagiri-Kun" Umeki panted out

"Why are you being so formal" Ryu called as he pulled Umeki farther and farther from her house. "It's Ryu, Uki-Chan."

_"Umeeee"_

_Umeki held her breath from where she was crouching. Her black hair was wild from the struggle she had just gone through to get away. She had gotten cornered on her way home by some boys who often harassed her, they were in her class and messing with her was their pass time. Today Umeki had gotten away and ran to hide in a warehouse hoping to lose them. Apparently that didn't work._

_"Where's our little Ume? Huh? I know you're in here" the boy speaking kicked a pile of pipes over with a loud clatter that almost made Umeki cry out if she hadn't placed of hands firmly over her mouth. This wasn't good; it was just her and them in there. If they found her... Umeki shuttered at the thought of what they might do._

_"I know!" another one of them spoke up "she's playing hide and seek!" the others chuckled in response obviously knowing it wasn't true but finding the idea very amusing. Umeki held her breath slowly and softly easing herself from her crouched position until she was on her hands and knees._

_"Come out come out where ever you are" she could hear them from somewhere behind her so she slowly crawled away from their voices. If she could just get away..._

_"I think I spy a plum!" Umeki froze in her spot her whole body frozen stiff at the familiar comment. 'I spy a plum', they said that often in reference to her name Umeki, plum tree, as well as their nickname for her Ume, meaning plum. Umeki tried to will herself to move, to run away but her body wouldn't fulfill such a dare. She panics under her body's disobedience and prayed that they hadn't actually found her._

_"Ume... What are you doing down there, huh?" Umeki yelped when she was grabbed by her forearm and yanked to her feet. She stared wide eyed at the boy who held onto her. His friends, which consisted of four other boys, grinned as their leader dragged her to them._

_"Gotcha Ume" one of them chimed innocently but the young raven haired girl just shook her head in fear. "You're not very good at this game, you know?"_

_"please just let me go home" Umeki pleaded once she was surrounded by the gang with their leader still gripping her arm jerking her back to him each time she tried to get away. "I just want to go home!"_

_"Go home?" they laughed "but we just started having fun! Come on Ume we're gonna show you a good time" Umeki shook her head trying to pull away but her capture was far too strong for her to get far._

_"Oi!" they all stopped glancing towards one of the open garage doors._

_"I...Ikumi-San" Umeki breathed out in relief even if Akihiko held a deep scowl on his face as he marched into the building fist curled._

_"Let Umeki-Chan go!" Umeki screamed as Akihiko threw a punch knocking the gang leader off his feet after he released Umeki. That was when the fight went on._

_Five against one is never good odds but Akihiko held his own long enough to get an opening to get out._

_"Umeki-Chan!" he grabbed onto her wrist "come on, run!" and like that they took off as fast as they could with the gang hot on their tail._

_"Ikumi-San! Arigato!"_

_"Ikumi-San, Ikumi-San. Ikumi-San is my father! I'm Akihiko!"_

Umeki came back to reality when a long rope fell before her face.

"Grab on" Ryu called from above. Umeki looked up at him with doubt. Ryu had ended up taking Umeki to his house a place that turned out to be very big and luxurious. Ryu's parents must have some nice paying jobs to own a house like this. Still... For Umeki to be snuck into the house like this...

"I don't know about this Ryu-Kun" Umeki whispered up to the boy "I could just go stay with Nii-Chan-" the stern looked Ryu gave Umeki was enough to silence her.

"Just grab on before someone sees you" he ordered "I don't think you want to have to explain what a nun is doing on private property do you" shit, he had a point. Umeki looked down at herself still dressed fully like a nun before turning her attention back to the rope wrapping it tightly around both hands and tugging to signal to Ryu she was ready. The boy pulled Umeki up to the balcony of his room as if she were nothing but a weightless doll and quickly helped her over the side before letting her step inside and into his room.

"Wow" Umeki whistled looking around her classmate's room. It was neat like Umeki had expected it to be, Ryu-Kun never seemed like the type took be very unorganized, but it was also very spacious. Ryu slide the glass door to the balcony shut and quickly covered it up with the curtain while Umeki sat in a desk chair ridding herself of the nun habit she had on and running her hands through her hair letting it spread free again. "You must be rich Ryu-Kun"

"Not really" Ryu shrugged shuffling around the room for a moment before tossing Umeki some close, a white dress shirt and some baggy sweat pants. Without another word Ryu left the room leaving Umeki to get out of her work clothes. Curse that Daisuke, when he jumped her she had dropped her things now she was inconveniencing Ryu with her need for a change of clothes, forget for a second that she was most likely saying here the night. She felt bad that she put him in this situation but she would have felt worse if she just refused his help so she quickly changed folding up her work clothes and setting them by the now covered glass door. By the time she had settled back into her seat Ryu had return.

"Here" he said pushing the door open with his back and revealing a tray in his hands with a hot meal on it. "You haven't eaten anything all day"

"Yes I have"

"You skipped lunch, Uki-Chan, you do everyday" Umeki pouted at this as Ryu set the tray down on his desk in front of Umeki. Really, sometimes Ryu's gift for observation was a real pain in the ass... You know... Considering he seemed to know everything because of it. She fixed him with her annoyed face but he of course ignored it "eat" he pushed the tray towards her "I'll sleep on the floor, you can stay on the bed"

"..." Umeki open her mouth to protest but it was obvious that she would not win. Ryu had made up his mind. Umeki sighed and obeyed digging into the food served to her quietly while her classmate simply watched. Normally Ryu's silence was an enjoyable thing, kind of like a silent conversation between a couple of really old friends, but tonight it was just unbearable. Umeki knew that Ryu wanted to know the truth; he had made it obvious back at the church, but he had yet to ask her again. The question was hovering n the air though and no among of pretending could rid Umeki of the slowly growing pressure that was telling Ryu everything.

For a 3D student he was definitely one of the smartest. He knew he didn't have to ask her again and again until she finally cracked. No, no, that wasn't his style. Ryu would wait; he'd keep his mouth shut until Umeki couldn't take it anymore. Fortunately for him that didn't take very long. By the time Umeki had finished eating she had lost it. She threw the chopsticks down and glared at the curious look Ryu gave her.

"Well?" she said looking at him expectantly only to get an innocently cruel look of curiosity in return.

"Well what?" Ryu replied

"Aren't you going to ask?" she barked not liking this game at all, Ryu didn't play games usually and the fact that he was now was making Umeki as furious as she usually ended up each time she walked home with Hayato.

"Ask what?" inquired Ryu and when he got a scuff and sour face from Umeki a hint of a grin curved the side of his mouth for a quick second. Oh he knew what, asshole. Ryu took in a breath and sighed deeply dropping back so he was laying on his bed and placed his hands behind his head. "It's your business Uki-Chan" he answered finally "I'm not going to pry into it"

"B-But" Umeki stammered out not expecting that answer from him at all. Why would she after what Ryu asked of her? She got off the chair crawled onto Ryu's large bed gazing down at the boy who now had his eyes closed as if getting ready to fall asleep. "If you're not prying than what did you mean when you said that back at the church?"

"Said what?"

"Let me in" Umeki spoke "that's what you said to me 'let me in' what did you mean?"

"Exactly that" Ryu stated simply

"So..."

"So?"

"Are you going ask?" Ryu sighed as if Umeki were an annoying younger sibling asking to play. Umeki sat back still staring at the boy as he opened his eyes and stared back.

"I asked you to let me in" he said "that doesn't mean you have to actually do that. You should know that." he had a good point. Still Umeki shuffled in her spot taken by surprise by Ryu's apparent lack of drive to get an answer from her. She nodded slightly turning and moving to get off the bed. "If you want to tell me" he stopped her "you can"

"anno..." she trailed off "my father died when I was three" Umeki told Ryu quietly "he fell in fr-...he _threw_ himself in front of a bus one day when we were going to the beach" Ryu turned his full attention to Umeki propping himself with he elbows. It seemed now he understood why Umeki didn't like to bring up her father. Still she smiled sadly under Ryu's stares "he was... He was a good man." she confirmed "he was a doctor so with the money he left mom and me there was enough for us to live comfortably for a while. That was how I first met Akihiko-Kun" the image of the tiny grade schooler with his bowl hair cut and his thick black glasses, Umeki didn't know Akihiko that well back then but she knew of him. He was so loud and outspoken it was hard not to hear him. "He use to stick up for me when I was picked on about my dad" she chuckled "I wasn't how I am now... I was a wimp back then Akihiko-San always protected me...but still... Even he couldn't do anything about what happen" Ryu finally sat up his once passive expression gone now that he had Umeki talking.

Once she started talking Umeki couldn't stop. She spilled everything out like the broken dam that was once her protective wall from start to finish. It was obvious the surprise that overcame Ryu by the time she'd finished. The pair said nothing to each other once Umeki was done and after sitting in that silence for a moment more Ryu watched Umeki settle herself on one side of his bed, leaving more than enough room so he wouldn't have to lay on the floor, and drifting to what would most likely be her last night of peaceful sleep for a while.

Tomorrow her nightmare would really begin. Ryu sighed reaching out and pushing hair out her face.

This girl...

* * *

"Uki-Chan" there was a flutter of curtains before Umeki stepped out looking down at Ryu. Her hair was loosely pulled back and her eyebrows perked in curiosity. "come on" Ryu nodded his head indicating that he wanted her to come down but the girl shook her head.

"About that..." she said "I think I'm just going to stay here."

"No" Ryu stated bluntly, not only did he think it was better for her to not lock herself away from the world and all those who would no doubt want to help her but really what if his step mother went into his room while she was in there? That would be quite a story to explain away especially with Ryu's father who he was.

"I could clean your room up a bit" Umeki offered.

"No" Ryu again responded bluntly watching the girl visibly cringe curing under her breath. "come on, we'll be late"

"Fine fine. But how am I suppose to get down there?" she asked

"Isn't that obvious?" Ryu responded rolling his eyes and opening his arms up telling her that he meant for her to jump down. Umeki's eyes grew wide enough for Ryu to see all the way down where he was.

"Are you out of your mind?" she countered "do you know how high up I am?"

"I'll catch you" he informed her but still she shook her head wildly.

"No"

"Don't you trust me?" Ryu asked with an eyebrow raised slightly. Umeki opened her mouth to day what most likely would have been some kind of smart remark but stop. She bit down on her bottom lip and held her tongue.

"Alright" she said "but if you don't catch me..."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ryu responded reassuringly. Umeki easily hoisted herself over the edge of the balcony and let her legs hang for a moment before she let herself fall. Ryu kept true to his word and caught the girl. Surprisingly enough Umeki was a fairly light girl, probably because she was so small, it was almost as if he'd caught nothing but air itself. Umeki squealed when she landed, her arms found their way around Ryu's neck; she tucked her face into his shoulder and held onto him tightly with hopes that she wouldn't be dropped.

This action. This one motion was enough to raise the idea of carrying Umeki to school into Ryu's. To cradle her through the front gates and block her from all that came to hurt her. He wanted to protect her.

"Don't drop me" Umeki squealed breaking Ryu from his thoughts. He tighten his hold under Umeki's legs and around her waist.

"I've got you" he assured her not at all finding trouble holding the girl as he watched her untuck her face from his shoulder. She smiled weakly at him with a slight nod.

"Thank you. Ryu-Kun."

The walk to Kurogin was pleasantly quiet. It didn't seem like Ryu had any questions for Umeki concerning the lifelong tale she told him last night and if he actually did he wasn't going to ask them. Ryu had proven he was evil like that, if he wanted to know something he would wait until Umeki couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

Either way Umeki was glad for the silence for the minute the gates of Kurogin came into sight all things peaceful became foreign to her.

"There she is!" Umeki fought the urge to run when she saw the army looking crowd of reporters rush towards her and Ryu. They swarmed and quickly surrounded the pair flashing cameras and sticking mics into the teens faces.

But Umeki knew the routine. She'd done it once before, this was nothing new. Just keep walking, hang your head so you can hide your face and don't say a word. Don't give them a reason to jump at you more-

Darkness suddenly overcame Umeki taking her by surprise enough to make her stop. The reporters quieted down some also apparently surprised. Umeki saw Ryu's finger grip his blazer tightly keeping it in place over her head successfully blocking her face from the merciless reporters.

"Let's go" he said lowly, gently in her ear. Umeki nodded from under the blazer with a quiet hum and the pair set off for the gate. Though she couldn't see Umeki could hear. It was utter chaos! There was the stomping of many feet as she and Ryu broke into a run, the shouts of questions about not only pushing Nakamaru down those steps but inquires of if it had anything to do with what she did years ago, apparently that would never full die down. Then came the voice of the head teacher quickly ushering them through the gate and a quick and loud slam of it as soon as they passed blocking the reporters from continuing their pursuit of Umeki. She stopped and raised a hand to Ryu's blazer Turing to gaze back at the gate but Ryu quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her turn back around. With and encouraging rub to her shoulder Ryu lead her into the building keeping her face covered from the stares, Umeki had to guess, of students peeking out of their classrooms hoping to catch a glimpse of the culprit. She could so easily image their smug faces as they gazed at Ryu and herself.

"I knew it" she could hear their thoughts "it was only a matter of time before one of those 3D did something"

"They're going to ruin the school's reputation..."

"We would be better off without them"

"You can expect nothing more than trouble from those 3D"

"Uki-Chan..." Umeki only faintly heard Ryu speak her name as she began to phase away from the hallway.

_**"We'd all be better without her in the school"**_

_**"Trash"**_

_**"Filth"**_

_**"What do you expect? Even her father couldn't take her. I heard he threw himself in front of a bus"**_

_**"Her mother will be quick to follow I'm sure. It's only a matter of time"**_

_**"Why is she still here anyway? Didn't she get arrested?"**_

_**"Sensei won't press charges against her"**_

_**"I wouldn't be so kind. She deserve it, serves her right"**_

Serves Umeki right... She should have known this would happen eventually. She was doomed to such a life, an undeserving life. Umeki curled her hands into tight fist and shut her eyes tight willing herself to push on but as she searched herself for her strength she found nothing. Her spirit was drained, broken and crumbled like the dam that had held everything back for so long. She could fight no more...

"Umeki" Ryu's hands squeezing Umeki's shoulders brought her back to the hallway of Kurogin. Her classmate was bent slightly so he could peer through the blazer at Umeki's shadowed face. Concern shined over his face. Obviously she had zoned out again. She blinked sluggishly and gave a slight hum acknowledging that Ryu was there and that she could hear him. "Are you okay?" she hummed again nodding her head "are you sure" she responded the same as before and walked on towards the faculty office.

* * *

"This is bad" the super intendent said peering through the shades and down at the front gate still lined with reporters though not as many as earlier this morning. He turned round to face Umeki and Yankumi all the other teachers sitting at their desk busy with the phones ringing off the hook with angered parents and so forth. Despite their busy task many of them peered over their shoulders at the silent student in curiosity. "The school's reputation will suffer greatly from this..."

"Gomen nasai..." Umeki responded weakly keeping her eyes to the floor. The adult sighed crossing his arms as he did.

"And I really hoped that accepting you would help our coed program in April..." he said with a disappointment Umeki was no stranger to "I have no choice but to expel you"

"No! You can't" Yankumi spoke up almost instantly while Umeki nodded her head.

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" head teacher warned the teacher but she simply ignored him.

"Please. Umeki couldn't have done this on purpose! It had to have been an accident!" Umeki raised her head slightly to look at Yankumi as the woman stepped forward "let's at least hear what she has to say!"

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" spoke the super with in icy smiled "there is no evidence that this was an accident"

"And there's no evidence that it was on purpose either!" Yankumi yelled "the police couldn't hold her either! They had no dirt on her!"

"Dirt?" the adults around muttered curiously but Yankumi was too deep in her passion to notice her mistake let alone correct it.

"Umeki hasn't had the chance to tell us her side of the story! You can't expel her without doing that!-"

"Yankumi" Umeki spoke up silencing the teacher and getting everyone's attention. She shook her head slowly "let it be, it's okay"

"No" Yankumi replied "no it's not okay! You didn't do anything wrong! I know you didn't!" still Umeki shook her head.

"Forget it" she said quietly "I'm tired of fighting... It's okay" her sad smile earned a downcast look from her teacher, a deep frown coming to her face.

"Umeki..."

"Gomen nasai" Umeki bowed lowly "please super intendent if you'll allow me to stay here until the press die down I'll leave as quietly as I can..."

"...Yes...Yes of course"

So, Umeki was allowed to stay in the building long into midday as the reporters slowly whittled down to nothing before the gates of Kurogin.

3D had been in an uproar all day stuck in their classroom like all the other classes in the school were. All the teachers were busy with all the calls to the school so no classes would be held today. Usually something like that would be something to celebrate but no cries of joy could be heard in the highly graffitied room. No one could blame them for being so hostile, they didn't know what was going on and though they had heard that Umeki was in the building she refused to come to the classroom.

This left millions of questions unanswered.

It didn't help that Ryu, who told Hayato and the others yesterday that he would find Umeki and had arrived at the school with her today, walked quietly into the room and said nothing as he went to his seat. Even as Hayato, his own good friend, pressured him for an answer all he got back was the expression of being deep in thought. Finally the frustration became too much and the 3D leader did what he always did when angry: kick his deck over loudly and storm out of the room.

No one expecting him to leave the school. Not without getting the answers he wanted.

* * *

_The breeze was nice up here..._

_Umeki took a deep breath of the cool air through her nose and sighed closing her eyes. She could stay up here for the rest of her life and be contempt. Just her and this peaceful silence nothing else. No teachers, no rumor spreading girls, no judging eyes. She couldn't, however, stay her. Soon she'd have to leave this school and all that she held dear to her here, very soon. Today would be the last day she'd see this beautiful sky. _

_She had given it such deep thought and had finally decided, she didn't want this anymore so she wanted to enjoy the sky one more time._

_The wind whipped through her short hair as Umeki finally opened her eyes. She gazed up at the sky before looking down at ground below. Below she could see students slowly filling the playing field and track of Kiyoko academy all of them gazing up at her pointing their fingers and whispering among themselves. She was making a spectacle of herself... If she didn't hurry up she'd embarrass herself even more._

_Students gasped and yelled for adults as they watched the senior grip the rail and throw one leg over it and then the other one so she was standing on the outer side of the protective rail. She slipped and screams of terror ripped through the air as she gripped the rail tightly and her right leg swung through the air. Her shoe slipped loose from her foot and dropped down below._

_With a grunt Umeki quickly pulling herself back up on two feet again and held onto the rail behind her with both hands. Teachers were coming out now yelling for her to stop and go back over the rail but she ignored them. Her eyes were blank as she stared down at them all. She had half a mind to tell them to look out but found no voice to say it._

_Well it was now or never._

_Umeki took a deep breath keeping her gaze up at the sky. She wanted to see the sky when this happen... The world turned and as she tipped she gazed out at the field again. The image of the students faded until she gazed at an unfamiliar field but their horrified screams still rung clear in her ears._

_"Umeki!"_

_Suddenly she stopped with a hard jerk and was left dangling in the air at an odd angle. A large hand gripped her wrist tightly preventing her from dropping to her death. Umeki stared down at the empty field in mild shock before looking over her shoulder. The flushed and sweaty face of Akihiko came into her vision. He was panting as he swung his free hand around and latched it onto her forearm. Umeki simply stared at him blankly as the boy pulled her back to standing straight again. Akihiko... He had been so handsome back then... So very handsome... Umeki didn't deserve him... She didn't deserve him at all but here he was saving her sad excuse for a miserable life. He must have seen her from below and run up all those steps to stop her from throwing herself off the building, Umeki didn't deserve such efforts._

_She was nothing but trouble. A burden, filth, trash, scum and everything else her classmates had called her. Speaking of classmates where did they go? Umeki cast a curious gaze to the field below where so many had crowded a moment ago as Akihiko grunted wrapping an arm around her waist tightly._

_"Uki-Chan! What the hell do you think you're doing? You idiot!" Akihiko growled into her ear as he tried to pull the now limp girl back over the rail._

_Uki-Chan?...Akihiko never called her Uki-Chan... And that didn't sound like Akihiko either..._

Umeki glanced back again and instead of seeing the furious face of Akihiko she saw the face of Hayato struggling to get her on safe ground, pulling her out of her memories and back to Kurogin. This also brought her back to her senses. She grunted clawing at Hayato's arm.

"let go" she said weakly as she tried to break from the boys grip but the more she fought the tighter a hold he had on her.

"What are you doing?" Hayato yelled pulling against Umeki as she tried to lean back over the side of the building. He yanked hard pulling her back so she was sitting on the rail. The more he pulled the harder she fought him. "Stop it!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed out flaring her arms around for a moment letting out a hard sob when Hayato didn't listen. "Stop it, leave me alone" she cried trying to pry his hands off her but he wouldn't let go. Why wouldn't he let go? "I want to be alone" Umeki moaned out "just leave me alone! Let me go!" but he ignore her and with another hard jerk pulled the girl over the rail and back onto the safety of the schools roof. He dragged her away from the edge a few feet before losing his footing and dropping to the floor with a grunt. Umeki stared at her shoes she had so neatly set beside the rail for a moment before she started to fight again. "Let me go!" she moaned out jerking her left elbow behind her and connecting with Hayato's nose. He yelped in pain and released her to cradle his wound allowing Umeki the chance she need. She scrambled to her feet and took to a sprint back to the edge.

"Umeki!" Hayato yelled and his weight suddenly found its way to Umeki's back pushing her to the ground with such force it knocked the wind out of her. She sucked the air back in and tried to push Hayato off of her but he was too strong. "Uki-Chan" he tried to say but Umeki simply yelled over him thrashing about as he rolled her onto her back and loomed over her face. "Uki-Chan look at me"

"Let go!" Umeki screamed out kicking her legs furiously and swinging her arms before he held them down. She shook her head wildly. She couldn't take it all anymore; it was just one problem after another no matter what she did, no matter where she went, no matter who she met. "Just let me die" she cried out weakly before her sobs took over her being and she shook under Hayato with them. The boy didn't listen to her wishes; he simply stared down at her in silent, sad understanding. After yelling three more times to be let go, to be left to solve her problem her own way, and have those request ignored Umeki did the only thing she could do. She screamed. She screamed and she cried as loudly as she could no longer caring if anyone but Ryu saw or heard her not being her usual tough self. She was a broken spirit and she was doing what she'd never done before not even when her father died. Something that is needed from all people in life.

She was crying like a little child left outside their home as a punishment. Even when her voice gave out on her and she thought she could make no more tears she kept screaming, kept crying, releasing the pain and the torment built up for so long.

She cried for her father and for Akihiko. She cried for every time she had made a good friend only to have to part ways shortly after. She screamed out her pent up fear for Ryu and Hayato when they had gotten arrested, cried for the pain she had cause Tsucchi, wailed out her sorrow when Take so unknowingly broke her heart, cried painfully for her poor Nii-Chan and how horrible their mother was for abandoning him, screamed her hatred for Daisuke. Everything, all the negative emotions Umeki had spent so long fighting to keep at bay. Nothing was spared a scream or loud cry or wail and Hayato could do nothing but watch with a pained expression as such a tough girl squirmed under his weight heaving in breaths so she could scream more.

This went on long into the day and dragged on until close to the last bell. It was a wonder no one heard her or if they did came out to investigate. Finally, probably one class before the last bell Umeki stopped screaming. With one last weak cry to the sky above Umeki let her head drop back onto the floor and fell silent. Hayato sat up pulling her with him and pressed her head against his chest in an attempt to sooth the now quiet girl. He didn't say anything to her and Umeki could tell that doing this was both a foreign and awkward feeling for Hayato but still as uncomfortable as he was he still tried.

"Its okay" he muttered into her hair rubbing her back soothingly "you're okay Umeki, you're okay."

Was she okay? Was she really? It didn't seem like it.

"They're going to expel me..." Umeki said in a horse voice gripping Hayato's shirt tightly in her fist. "...it's over, it's all over."

* * *

Silence enveloped 3D's students as Yabuki stepped back into the room. He was getting his bag and then he was going to take Uki-Chan home so she could get some well needed rest. Eyes shifted from him to the pale shaking girl they had all been worried about.

"Uki-Chan" Take spoke first stepping towards the girl only to stop when she stepped back pulling Yabuki's blazer so it closed fully around her and avoided meeting anyone's eyes.

"Leave her alone" Yabuki ordered picking up his bag and turning back to Uki-Chan. Ryu ignored this though getting up from his seat and making a beeline for the girl.

"Umeki" he muttered out earning a tiny jerk of a look from her. Obviously this was not the state he had left Umeki in when he saw her last and this worried him but the sight of him infuriated Yabuki. He had been with Umeki for who knows how long, Ryu was smart why didn't he see this coming? If Yabuki hadn't been storming about the field at that time, if he hadn't happen to look up, if he had made it to the roof just a millisecond later Uki-Chan would be...Uki-Chan would have... Yabuki snarled dropped his bag and storming towards his friend. Ryu's back slammed against the lockers a second later.

"I said to leave her alone!" he growled to his friend while the rest of the class yelled loudly jumping to their feet and moving to pull the pair apart.

"You're not the only one worried about her Hayato!" Ryu glared darkly

"Is that so?" Yabuki glared just as demonically "if you're so worried then why did I have to yank Uki-Chan off the side of the building a second ago?" he questioned "why did I just have to stop her from throwing herself off the school roof?"

"stop her from doing what?" yelled Tsucchi quickly joined by an uproar from everyone else but Yabuki kept his eyes on Ryu who's angered face vanished and was now replaced with one of horror.

"You're supposed to be smart" Yabuki growled "why didn't you see this coming?"

"She's gone!"

The two leaders broke eye contact, heads snapping in the direction of the door where Uki-Chan once stood. All that was left were here shoes...her shoes!

"Dammit!" Yabuki cursed pushing off Ryu and charging out of the room as fast as he could. She couldn't have gotten very far in such a short time she had to still be in the building. Yabuki called her name as he rushed down the halls leading away from the classroom. Farther down a hall to his left he saw a flash of golden/brown hair whip around the corner and the sound of bare feet padding against the floor as the person ran. "Uki-Chan!" he yelled running after her.

He chased the girl out of the building and through the front gates. For a girl with no shoes on Uki-Chan could sure as hell run like demons were behind her on concrete. She covered the distance of the passage way everyone took to and from school like it was nothing and lead Yabuki on a chase that ran deep into town before He finally caught her.

"Uki-Chan" he said reaching out and gripping her wrist stopping her from running on "Umeki stop!" he ordered but she yanked her hand free and stumbled away from him.

"Leave me alone" Uki-Chan hissed weakly "I don't know why you think you have the right to touch me but you don't!"

"Uki-Chan what the hell is wrong with you!" Yabuki yelled furiously "what was that back there? Why would you pull a stunt like that?"

"What does it matter to you?" Uki-Chan snapped stumbling around her bare, bloody feet "I was doing everyone a favor! You dumbass! You shouldn't have stopped me!"

"Doing everyone a favor?" Yabuki swore he understood the meaning of the saying 'seeing red' thanks to this girl. She nodded.

"Yea" she breathed "by taking myself out of this world I'm saving everyone a lot of grief. Yankumi won't be called a bad teacher because her student got arrested, Nii-Chan won't have to take care of a brat like me, my mom won't have to work so hard because she'll have one less mouth to feed and she won't have to deal with my constant problems! Everyone would be better off! No one would miss me!-" Yabuki couldn't take it, he swung hard and a sound similar to that of glass breaking rung out so loudly passerby faltered just to look. Umeki's head was thrown to the side from the powerful slap and it had quieted her down.

"Don't be so stupid!" Yabuki snarled "no one would miss you? What about your brother? Did you ever stop to ask him? You may be a brat but you're still his little sister!" he could help it Yabuki saw his little brother and imagined how angry he would be if his little brother had assumed something as stupid as Uki-Chan was right now. "And what about the others? What about Tsucchi, Take, Hyuuga and Ryu! They'd definitely care! Don't be so stupid as to think no one cares about you!" Uki-Chan rounded on Yabuki with a hand to her now angry red cheek. She fixed him with a hard glare.

"Who?" she challenged "Who cares? Huh? Who cares about me?"

"Me!" Yabuki shouted over Uki-Chan pretty sure if there weren't so many people around he would have stopped at simply smacking Uki-Chan. This thick head, she needed more than a good slap for scaring Yabuki like she had. A silence dropped between the two as Uki-Chan's glare softened and mouth hung open slightly in disbelief keeping her eyes locked with his. For once she was at a loss for words.

"Look out!" a woman shrieked quickly followed by the loud honking of a bus hire. Yabuki went wide eyed; Uki-Chan was standing in the middle if the street!

"Uki-Chan!" Yabuki yelled as the girl turned her head and looked at the bus. She stood still either not registering what was about to happen or too surprised to move. Yabuki drove in front of her shoving her out of the way as the buses horn blared in his ears. He shut his eyes ready for great pain as he heard Uki-Chan's terrified voice.

"Hayato!"  


* * *

**I know suicide can be a pretty touchy subject so me putting this up was pretty debatable, I have known someone who committed suicide so this topic hit pretty damn close to home. However I do feel it had to be done. Readers remember please that there's always someone to talk to about anything. Anyway Hope you'll keep enjoying the story and keep reading... it only get worse from here (I feel so mean putting Uki-Chan through all this... T.T) I mean Thinks only get worse before they get any better right? Until next time guys...hmm... should I change the rating of this story because of this?...**


	15. 14: Relive

**A/N:** Ba-Ba-Ba! Finally the moments everyone has been waiting for, yea? We finally get to see Umeki's ever so troubled past. I worked hard into the night to get this to you today so i hope you guess enjoy it. again there are very touchy subjects in this chapter. So if you get easily upset by such things i really advice you to skip this chapter or if you do red it please understand that it is needed for the plot Kay? also ive joined formssping which is basicly a Q&A type thing. You don't need an account to ask questions so stop by with questions, comments, and concerns, Adding the link to my bio.

Now, Reviewes, reveiws, reviews. The lovely Reviews, thank you to the person with the really long name, and Gokusen100om for reviewing!

**TPWTRLN:** Gomen, Gomen! He didn't really! Juts wait and see.

**Gokusen100om:** Thank you very much, and The others will find out in...hmm two chapters most likely.

Keep reviewing guys! I love hearing from you all

* * *

**14: Relive  


* * *

**

"Look out!" a woman shrieked quickly followed by the loud honking of a bus horn. Hayato went wide eyed, Looking down the road and then at Umeki with a surprising amount of terror.

"Uki-Chan!" he yelled as Umeki turned her head and looked only to be greeted by the grill of a bus. It was irony really. Umeki could have thought up a list of things she thought would take her life but to go out exactly like her father at the hands, erm technically wheels, of a bus. Now that was something Umeki never saw coming.

It happen so fast, one minute she was staring at the bus and then the next she was having one of those 'life flashing before your eyes' moments you only really see in action movies or in soap operas. It was like someone flashed light in her face and she thought she died for a minute before the haunting image of her father's smiling face came to her.

_He paced the hallway of a sea green painted corridor. Bundled up in his arms was a small child whimpering slightly but the man's coos as he rocked the child in his arms while pacing quieted this down._

_"Another bad dream huh? Aw what am I going to do with you? My beautiful brat" he hummed bouncing the child in his arms earning a giggle in response. He smiled back tucking loose strands of black hair out of his tiny daughters face. His face etched into a perfect symbol of love and affection "my precious brat" he hummed watching the girl battle to keep her eyes open while he continued to smile so lovingly "my special brat. My Ume"_

_"Daddy" a tiny Umeki squealed dropping the doll her mother had just given her and ran for her father. The man, Yosuke Matsushima, let out a tired groan and picked her up off the ground with ease. "Can we go to the beach now? You promised you promise"_

_"Kuki-Chan" Mia warned "your father is tired. Let him rest-"_

_"it's alright Mia" the man assured grinning brilliantly at Umeki "let's go to the beach!"_

_That had been the plan that day. Have some family time at the beach together. The cheerful walk so far proved to Umeki that the trip would be a good one but then... Then they arrived at that cross and suddenly the man, that great man, released his daughters hand and suddenly jetted out into the street just as a bus was driving through. Mia reacted fast, she covered her daughters eyes and turned her away but nothing would block out the sound. The blare of the horn and the sickening crunch of bone as body met metal. The blaring horn sent Umeki buzzing back to earth._

What felt like a few minutes turned out to be less than a second and Umeki was back in front of her doom.

Hayato suddenly dove in front of her shoving her out of the way as the bus came closer. He shut his eyes while Umeki's grew wide with horror.

"Hayato!" she reached out for him.

* * *

Her heart was in her throat when she stepped into the hospital. When Ryu had called her saying that there had been an accident and that Umeki and Yabuki had been involved she sprinted to the hospital making a call to Tetsu on the way. All of 3D filled the hallway accompanied by Tetsu.

"Odagiri" Yankumi addressed the boy as soon as she saw him and approached him quickly "any news?" the boy shook his head

"No one's allowed in yet" he informed his teacher "... I think one of them is hurt badly-"

"Don't say that!" yelled Tsuchiya in anger glaring at his friend but over the anger anyone could see his great concern for his classmates. "They're going to be fine" the rest of 3D muttered their agreement with this statement.

The wait was agonizingly slow and as the minutes ticked on Yankumi watched the boys slowly progressed from worried to utterly frustrated. Poor Tetsu, Yankumi had never seen him so pained before as he slouched in his seat resting his forehead in his hands before getting up and pacing about the hall. She moved to comfort him and assure him that everything would be okay but just as she prepared to get up a doctor emerged from the doors the group was not allowed to cross. He set his eyes on Yankumi first.

"are you their teacher?" he asked, now everyone looked up stopping whatever they had been doing to stare at the man. Yankumi stood up quickly stepping towards the doctor with worry etched into her every move.

"are they alright? It's nothing serious right?" she asked hopping he would nod and direct a warning to her to tell her students to be more careful but the grim look on his face said otherwise.

"one of them walked away with just a few scrapes and bruise, but completely find but..." the man trailed off

"but" Tetsu urged the man on "but what?"

"the other... We were able to stop the bleeding but-"

Yankumi didn't wait to hear the rest, she charged past the doctor and through the once ominous doors the rest of 3D right on her heels. Ignoring the doctors calls for her to stop she breezed through the hallway checking every room as she did. After three rooms she finally found what she was looking for. She stared with her breath held tight frozen in place in the doorway praying that the person within would move.

If you asked Umeki when and how she passed out you probably wouldn't get an answer.

Umeki woke to that very head scratching question. The last thing she remembered she had been screaming out and reaching for Hayato... Umeki's eyes grew wide.

"Hayato!" she sat up quickly looking around at herself. Where in the hell was she? The room was a sickening blank color that couldn't exactly be called white or even cream colored. There was no defining smell in the air either. Everything was just so... Clean... "great" Umeki muttered to herself "I'm in a hospital" this wouldn't help her find out about Hayato seeing as hospitals were big and from Umeki's own experience the staff tended to be on the lazy side of their work. Asking question would having her going in circles that she didn't have the patience for. Umeki moaned rubbing her head, that she now noticed was absolutely aching, and threw her legs over the side of the bed letting her bare feet brush over the cold tile floor. She checked herself over as she stood up; she still had Ryu's clothes on so that had to be a good sign. Usually if it's something serious they make you change into that annoying hospital gown so she must have gotten out of the accident fine but Hayato... Umeki shook the negative thoughts away and journeyed out of her room and down the hall. She had to find Hayato, this was all her fault and if he got seriously hurt because of her stubbornness she'd never be able to forgive herself.

No one gave Umeki so much as a glance as she aimlessly wandered through the halls dipping her head into rooms as she went. She wasn't bothering anyone so she didn't expect the nurses she past to say much to her. Not that she even wanted them to, they were rude! One even shivered and stepped away from Umeki rubbing her arms and giving her a reproachful look as the teen passed saying something to her coworker about getting the chills as Umeki simply rolled her eyes and walked on.

The room Hayato lay in had two beds, though one didn't seem to be occupied the other was taken up by the student. Umeki held her breath as she stepped inside carefully and eased herself onto her knees beside his bed. She reached out and took his hand eyeing him in slight panic. He didn't have any visible injuries so that made him okay right? But he wasn't moving... He wasn't hooked up to any machines either, did that mean he was... A knot formed in Umeki's throat as she felt for a pulse.

She didn't find one.

"Hayato" Umeki choked out "Oi, Hayato!" she gave him a slight nudge "wake up! Stop sleeping! You sleep enough in class what do you need the extra hours for?" but despite her words the boy didn't move. Was he even breathing? Tears brimmed and rolled down Umeki's cheeks quite easily as she shook him harder "Oi!" she sobbed out weakly "Oi wake up you. Don't die on me you hear?...You said you care about me didn't you? If you care then get up..."

_**"Who cares? Huh? Who cares about me?"**_

_**"Me!"**_

"Gomen nasai" Umeki whimpered out " Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai... Go-Gomen nasai" the tears wouldn't stop now as all she could do was apologize over and over heaving in a breath just to keep going. "go-go-gome-gomen nasai" she sobbed out "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" the sound of stomping in the hallway reached her ears and looked up at the doorway. "Ojou" she whimpered out gripping Hayato's hand tightly, the teacher stared into the room with wide eyes "he's not breathing!" but the teacher didn't respond to her words.

"...Yabuki" she breathed out a slight sigh of relief. Umeki fumed, why was she relieved? Hayato wasn't breathing! Was that something to be relaxed about?

"Ojou you idiot!" Umeki screech out "he's not breathing!-" a twitch came from under her hands stopping her words and making her look down. Hayato's hand curled into a fist under Umeki's and he moved his head a bit.

"It's cold in here" was the first thing to come out of his lips while is eyes stayed closed. Everyone in earshot breathed a sigh of relief. From the looks of the crowd behind Ojou it looked like all of 3D was here, even Nii-Chan was here... But why did he look so pained.

"Umeki..." he could be heard uttering.

"I don't know where she is" Hayato spoke opening his eyes and sitting up "they won't let me see her either. Is she alright?"

"Oh yes very funny" Umeki snarled pulling her hands back and glaring at Hayato "it's nice to see you can still joke when people are busy thinking you're dead!" but the boy still didn't look at her. Was he giving her the silent treatment? Well she probably deserved it a bit after she scared him like she did. "Oi!" she hissed "I know you're mad but at least look at me!" and still he did not. He simply shivered slightly and rubbed his hands to warm himself up. It was now that Umeki had noticed how cold the room had become, it was almost deathly freezing in the room! Suddenly a pair of nurses rushed past the crowd in a hurry.

"what happen?" one panted to her company

"the student who came in this afternoon from the bus accident, she's lapsing!" the other responded "hurry"

Student from a bus accident? Umeki stood up fully watching the wide eyed looks of everyone around her.

"Umeki" Tetsu uttered again before hurrying after the nurses. What the hell was going on? She was right here! Umeki hurried out of the room after her brother with the others quickly hurrying behind her as they chased down the nurses all the way back to Umeki's room. She peered into the room watching the hospital staff working feverishly on someone in the room. The quickening beeping of a failing heart rung in her ears and she watched with eyes of terror as the doctor began pumping the person's chest.

"She's not responding!" a nurse said stepping back to look at the pair that had joined them "what are those people doing out there? Close the door!" Umeki felt a cold rush overcome her when she saw the patient they were about to lose and saw herself.

She was dressed in a hospital gown and her messy hair spread out around her. An oxygen mask was strapped to her face and a bandage was wrapped around her head. Her hands immediately went to her own head where it was still aching terribly in the back. She felt no bandage but when she pulled her hand back she saw red smearing her fingers. That was when it all started to come back with stunning vividness.

_Hayato suddenly dove in front of her shoving her out of the way as the bus came closer. He shut his eyes while Umeki's grew wide with horror._

_"Hayato!" she reached out for him, her fingertips felt the fabric of his sleeve and she without so much as a second thought gripped it tightly yanking Hayato with her as she fell._

_The bus horn blared loudly and soon was joined by the screeching of tires Umeki felt Hayato's arms go round her waist as they fell. They hit the ground and a great pain shot through the back of Umeki's head. The bus, trying to swerve and avoid them, crashed into something on the sidewalk and fiber glass rained down on the pair. Hayato gripped Umeki tucking her under him to protect her from the glass as it fell and when it finished he raised his head. The bus had crashed into the bench and glass guard that surrounded it... Just inches from running them over._

_"Are you alright Umeki?" the boy asked looking down at her but she did not answer. The world was spinning before her eyes and darkness was creeping up on her. "Umeki?" Hayato repeated supporting the back of her head with his hand before frowning deeply when he felt liquid drip down his fingers. Umeki watched him pull his hand back to look at and his eyes grow wide when he saw blood. With the little strength she had left Umeki looked behind them at the bench, its sharp edge was layered with blood as well. She must have banged her head against it when they fell... That was the last thought to come to the girls mind before her eyes rolled into her head and darkness embraced her._

"She's flat lining!"

The endless single note of the ominous flat line brought Umeki back to earth quickly. No! She couldn't die! She refused to!

"Don't you give up on me Uki-Chan" Umeki growled as she stared at her pale self on the hospital bed. She hurried through the doorway as a nurse moved to shut the door and block everyone in the hall from seeing what happen next. The doctor had the defibrillator in hand and had it properly place as Umeki stepped through the threshold.

"Clear!" he said and Umeki watched her body involuntarily jerk upward before everything went white and she collapsed.

* * *

"aye! Umeki-Chan! Haruko-kun that _was not_ nice!" Umeki groaned as her vision cleared up a bit and she found herself staring at the clear blue sky.

Was she dead? She didn't feel dead... Maybe that's what happens when you die...

Umeki blinked in surprise when the face of Akihiko appeared before her. What was he doing in heaven, he wasn't dead.

"Ume-Chan" he said perking and eyebrow at her "are you okay?"

"..." Umeki stared at him confused, wasn't she at the hospital a moment ago? "Am I dead?" was the first question to pop into her head and it gained an odd look from Akihiko before the boy smirked and chuckled.

"Strange as ever, yup you're fine" he offered her his hand. It was as she took it that she took in the boys features. He looked younger, much younger. His messy hair was a midnight black instead of the honey brown Umeki had last seem him with. The piercings that riddled his left ear were gone as well leaving the flesh of that ear looking surprisingly untouched. Umeki still stared at Akihiko with confusion as he pulled her to her feet and brushed dirt off her clothes. "I told you to watch out, but no you can take care of yourself." the boy muttered not noticing Umeki looking around them. They stood in a field littered with other teens their age in their fall gym cloths which consisted of navy-blue sweat suits and they were all staring at Umeki. Where the hell was she?

"What about the hospital? I was flat lining, what happen to me?" she turned her attention back to Akihiko who straightened up and gave her a weird look.

"Hospital?" he repeated "I'm going to have to take you to the nurse, that baseball hit you a little too hard I think"

"Baseball?" Umeki furrowed her eyebrows but Akihiko only took her hand and lead her towards the nearby building.

"Akamura-Sensei! I'm taking Umeki to the nurse" Akihiko called pulling her towards the building. Akamura? From Kiyoko? Umeki looked about the area more closely... She was back in junior high school!

"Akihiko..." Umeki let go of the boys hand and stepped in front of him. The taller boy looked down at her concern coming to his face as he saw Umeki's confused expression. "Why are we here? We're eighteen!"

"Eighteen? Not for a while Ume-Chan" Akihiko laughed reaching up and ruffling Umeki's hair "I don't know _why_ you want to hurry up and move out when you're eighteen though..." Umeki gripped his hand to make him stop. What was he talking about? Moving out? She hadn't thought about that since...

"What school do I go to?"

"Huh?"

"What school!" Umeki snapped "what school am I going to right now!"

"Here" Akihiko answered as if it were obvious "are you feeling okay Ume-Chan?" Umeki slowly shook her head.

"That's not right..." she said "I go to Kurogin..." the looked Akihiko gave her was enough to tell her he didn't understand what she was talking about. She sighed "...what were we just doing?"

"We were playing baseball. That jerk Hanasaki Haruko threw the ball at you" Akihiko explained "and apparently it hit you pretty hard...ouch, you're starting to get a nasty lump there" Umeki hissed in pain as the boy pushed her bangs back to look at her forehead. "You're going to have a horn there soon enough if we don't get some ice on that, come on"

•••

"How is she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine... She's been staring at that mirror for ten minutes now..."

"that Haruko... I'm gonna knock him a new one for this..."

Despite the conversation happening behind her Umeki continued to stare at the mirror before her. She reached up and ran her fingers through her coal black hair. The midnight locks curved to an end right in the middle of her neck instead of curling past her shoulders to her chest in an unkept manner like she last remember it. Her face, she placed a hand on her cheek, it was rounder, younger looking. This face did not belong to the eighteen year old Umeki. She was the old Umeki again, the one who hadn't gone through the gates of hell and come back a cold and detached person.

Then... Was that all just a dream? Clearly Haruko had knocked her clean out with that baseball, was all of that just the dream after she blackout? So then the jumping schools, the fights, everything... Even Kurogin and Nii-Chan... She dreamed it all? But it all felt so real...

"Come here" Akihiko grabbed her arm and pulled Umeki away from the mirror towards one of the beds in the room and sat her down. "you need to rest, obviously that was a pretty bad hit to the head" Umeki winced as the boy pressed an icepack against the lump on her forehead making her keep it there with her own hands. He sat down next to her watching her stare off into space.

So it was all just a dream... How strange...

"I thought I was dying..." Umeki muttered still holding her blank stare.

"hardly" Akihiko sighed sitting back a bit "he just knocked you out is all, you'll be fine I think" Umeki slowly nodded pushing the experience from her mind. "we might not be able to have that soba we planned to after school though..."

"Nani? No way! You promised!" Umeki shot the boy a glare. She had been begging Akihiko for weeks now to teach her how to fight so he wouldn't have to come running in to save her whenever Haruko and his gang tormented her. Her male friend had been reluctant at first but finally agreed

"if you treat me to Soba" he had said "I'll show you everything I know"

Umeki wasn't going to let a bump on the head ruin that for her. Akihiko sighed making a face as if the thought of being treated was such a chore.

"I don't know" he whined "I don't think I'm in the mood for Soba today"

"Akihiko-San!"

"ow!" the boy winced slightly when the girl smacked his arm "okay, okay we'll go"

•••

Umeki screamed loudly as the world spun round her and her back was painfully introduced to the ground knocking the wind out of her. Akihiko's firm grip held her down by her waist as she gasped for air. They had been training for a hour now and Umeki was pretty sure she was going to be feeling like crap tomorrow. Stupid boy, he was stronger than her so he obviously had the advantage... Knowing this he still continued to body slam her like that.

"that hurts!" Umeki snarled glaring at the boy who loomed over her. He grinned slightly at her releasing his grip and letting his hand drop beside her head.

"how are you going to get tough if you don't feel the pain?" he questioned.

"that doesn't mean you have to throw me around like a rag-doll!" Umeki snapped getting a laugh in return.

"you're so weak"

"Shut up!" Umeki glared "I'm not treating you to soba anymore!"

"wha? I'm sorry I didn't mean it Ume-Chan!"

"Too late!" Umeki sat up crossing her arms and turning away from the boy. Akihiko, however, persisted leaning in to look at her face but she closed her eyes and huffed.

"I promise I won't say it again" he was pouting Umeki could hear it in his voice "Ume-Chan..." she couldn't help it, a grin slowly creeped it's way across her face and Akihiko saw this. "I just want to have some soba and spend more time with you Ume-Chan" he said sweetly earning a deep blush immediately "please don't take that from me."

"You're a cheat" Umeki sent him a playful glare "geez I thought only girls were sappy like that"

"Did it work?"

"...maybe..."

* * *

There was no relaxation to be found in the hallway of the hospital when that nurse had closed the door. The relief anyone had felt from seeing that Yabuki had come out of this mess alive had been over shadowed with the dread that they would lose Umeki. None felt this dread more than Ryu.

The beep of his classmates flat lined heart was still clear in his ears through the door and the more it rung the thicker the dread that it would not stop.

_**"Don't drop me"**_

However innocent the words had been Ryu couldn't help but think he had failed that request and had dropped Umeki. He hadn't been able to protect her, if he had he would have seen this coming and instead of sitting here hoping Umeki would make it they would've been well on their way to the church so Umeki could get to work.

If only he'd seen it coming!

Ryu stood up and walked across the hall to the door peering in. A nurse pushed down on Umeki's chest while another squeeze a handle that was most likely pushing air into Umeki's lungs. They had abandoned the breathing mask and had placed a tube down her throat.

"Clear!" called the doctor and the nurses moved back. Umeki jerked due to the electric jump and the horrible beeping stopped for a second but quickly returned.

* * *

"I'm not sure what to say about this..."

"... I tried my best..."

"You didn't do very well..."

"Gomen nasai..." Umeki flinched as Akihiko dropped his hand on to her head and ruffled her hair as he laughed. She didn't respond to his laughter feeling a blush come to her cheeks. It had been a week since the baseball incident and the strange dream had long since begun to fade from Umeki's mind leaving shadowy figures, blurry faces and names she couldn't remember but were at the tip of her tongue. Now she focused on her training with Akihiko. The fake fight with him were beginning to pay off, yesterday she had been cornered by Haruko and two of his buddies and beat up two of the three before getting beaten up herself. Akihiko had come just in time to stop the beat down before it could get worse and eventually had to carry Umeki home that night. He told Umeki how to properly bandage herself up but the next day...

"You've been using a first aid since we were kids" Akihiko chuckled fingering the terribly loose bandage that was wrapped around her hand "I kind of expected you to do better..."

"I've never been so hurt I had to wrap myself up!" Umeki defended feeling heat spread from her cheeks all the way to her ears. Akihiko chuckled at this and ruffled her hair more.

"Don't worry about it" he said "this is good for your first try"

"What happen here?" both students looked away from each other. A pace or two away from them stood Nakamaru-Sensei. Umeki felt her face heat up even more and she quickly hid her hands behind her back. Nakamaru-Sensei was a teacher for the seniors, he was a handsome twenty-something year old with a fan-base in the hundreds ranging from his senior students to the youngest freshmen.

Umeki was included among them.

She couldn't help herself; he was a very good-looking man and so very mature. Kind of like a Casa nova of sorts and his smooth attitude was enough to make Umeki want to melt in her shoes.

"Nakamaru-Sensei..." Umeki only found her voice faintly smiling shyly while Akihiko scuffed.

"What happen to you?" the adult asked eyeing Umeki with concern.

"Hanasaki Haruko and his goons jumped her yesterday" Akihiko answered sharply crossing his arms as he did. He inched a bit closer to Umeki as the teacher approached them. Nakamaru-Sensei gave Umeki a questioning look and she nodded confirming Akihiko's words.

"Hanasaki huh?" repeated the teacher before nodding slightly "I have his sister in my class. Come with me and we'll settle this-not you" Nakamaru added as Akihiko moved to follow Umeki "class will start soon, you go to class and inform your teacher... Come on" Nakamaru motioned Umeki to follow him which she did with a small glance back to Akihiko. When they rounded the corner and Akihiko could no longer be seen she faced forward fold her hands into one another in front of her as trailed after the adult.

The teacher's office was surprisingly empty and the lights were off when they entered but Umeki didn't pay much mind to this. There was enough light outside so why waste energy? She sat down by the teacher's desk and he sat across from her.

"Alright, what's your name?" Nakamaru asked sweetly

"...Matsushima Umeki..." Umeki replied quietly.

"Umeki-Chan, why don't you tell me what happen okay?" Umeki couldn't help but feel a but offended and uneasy. The way he spoke towards her, it was like he was talking to a baby... Or at least trying to keep Umeki calm before he did something... Whatever that something was made Umeki nervous.

"Well..." Umeki started as Nakamaru inched closer "Haruko and his friends have been bullying me for some time now..." Umeki stopped when felt the adults hand on her knee she looked down at it and then at him.

"Go on" he urged

"They harass me in-between classes and they follow me around after school... I-I tell them to leave me alone but they never-" Umeki stopped abruptly at the feeling of Nakamaru's hand slowly creeping its way up her leg. Something wasn't right... "sensei..." Umeki spoke weakly "this... I don't think this is appropriate..." she pushed his hand away but he put it right back.

"Don't worry about it"

"..." Umeki hung her mouth open for a moment. She had to get away from him _now_. "I should get to class..." Umeki stood up quickly before crying out as the adult pulled her back down into the chair with a painful grip. "Sensei" she whimpered "you're hurting me"

"you aren't going anywhere Umeki-Chan" a wicked grin spread over his face as he looked the girl over a couple of times "now just sit still and enjoy yourself" Umeki squires away from the teachers wondering hands "you can't fight me, you're just a girl. You can't do _anything_"

* * *

"She'll be just fine Tetsu" Yankumi assured the man as he eyes remained glued to the door. His sister was beyond that door... dying. Yankumi shook her head. She couldn't lose one of her precious students, especially not Umeki! The girl was tough; she wouldn't let something like this take her out right?

"Don't you tell me to calm down! She's my daughter and I want to know where she is right _now_!"

Heads turned and glanced down the hall at the hellfire causing chaos s she walked closer to them. Matsushima Mia had entered the hospital and she wasn't very happy apparently. Yankumi stood up as the woman, dressed in a bright pink and scarily suggestive outfit and heels almost five inches off the ground, came into view. She could see her students gawking at the woman as well. Their collective thoughts were obvious

_This_ was Umeki's mother?

Mia faltered a step when she spotted Yankumi but then continued on the battle trail.

"Sensei" she said franticly as she stopped before Yankumi "Umeki, where is she? Is she okay?" she furrowed her eyebrow at the teacher frowning deeply "I came as fast as I could when I heard-" she looked past Yankumi and scowled "you.." she snarled making Yankumi look over her shoulder at Tetsu and then back at Mia. "this is all _your_ fault isn't it! I knew nothing good would come of Umeki knowing you! You killed my little girl!"

"Matsushima-San" Yankumi stepped closer to the now wailing woman "Matsushima-San please. They're taking care of Umeki right now. She's going to be just fine" she reached to pat the woman on the shoulder but she jerked away stepping towards Tetsu.

"You just cause trouble no matter where you go don't you?" Mia hissed "how long have you and Umeki been talking huh? Since junior high? Is that why she keeps hitting adults?" an eerie silence came to the hall as the distressed woman scowled at her long lost son "you" she said darkly "leaving you... Was the smartest thing I've ever done in my life." Yankumi held a hand to her mouth turning her to Tetsu, his face was expressionless. He slowly turned away from his mother and gazed at the door.

"Umeki..." he muttered to himself slowly sitting back down. He was focusing on his sister, oh Tetsu...

* * *

Umeki whimpered in defeat as the horrible photo taken of her was moved out of her reach. Nakamaru-Sensei smirked devilishly and tucked the photo into his pocket. He grinned down at the girl shaking violently tears threatening to come to her.

"Please" she whimpered out "please destroy that picture! If-if anyone sees that-"

"You'll get into a lot of trouble won't you?" said Nakamaru "not to mention all the students will start talking won't they? Poor Umeki-Chan" his mocking sympathy only made the girl redder in the face. "No, I personally like these. I think I'll keep them"

"w-what?" Umeki shook her head wildly "n-no! Don't! Give them to me!" she rushed the teacher aiming for his pocket but the adult was quicker. He caught Umeki's wrist and spun her round twisting her arm so it was behind her back. Umeki cried out as the teacher slammed her against the corridor wall.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you" he growled in her ear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photos for her to see. The pictures he had forced her to take, the photos that had left her utterly exposed to whoever viewed them. Umeki whimpered turning her head away in shame. She couldn't stop the pictures from being taken, she was so weak... A month... A full month she had been enduring this torment. It hadn't gone unnoticed, a lot of the seniors had their suspicions and rumors were already starting to float around. Bad rumors, humiliating rumors, some a blind swing, many a bull's-eye shot in the dark. She was quietly being labeled the worst things and it was all because of Nakamaru-Sensei. She was going through hell because of him and he didn't seem to care, why should he? Umeki was the only one suffering from his choice to do this to her. "I'm going to keep these as leverage" he said "tell anyone what's happening and the principal might just find these on his desk. Or they might just end up in the bulletin board in the morning how does that sound?"

"Please don't" Umeki said instantly "please I'll do anything you want! Just... Just don't tell anyone! Please..."

"Good girl" Nakamaru chuckled "don't tell a soul, not even that punk friend of yours... What's his name..."

"Akihiko-San..."

"Right, he could get expelled if a teacher finds him with these. Understand?"

"I understand..."

•••

_Sexual abuse...the act of forced undesired sexual acts by one person onto another. Can also be called sexual molestation if victim is under the age of consent. Types of abuse are (but not limited to) unwanted touching, fondling, kissing and exposure of either aggressors or victims private parts. Sexual misconduct can occur when one person using a position of authority to-_

"whatcha reading?"

"Ah!" Umeki squeaked slamming the book in her hands shut and quickly looking over her shoulder. "A-A-Akihiko-San.." she stammered out. The boy raised an eyebrow at her keeping the pile of books he was carrying tight in his grip. He crammed his neck to look at the title.

" 'Sexual abuse: a journal of research and treatment'?" he read giving Umeki a questioning look "why are you reading something like that? That's not on the test..." the boy paused before a look of terror came to his face "_is it_?"

"n-no" Umeki shook her head "it's just... Mom and I were watching a program last night and I was curious..."

"Oh" the boy sighed with relief dropping the books on the table and sitting down next to her. "Well we have to start studying now"

"Actually _you_ have to start studying" Umeki corrected Akihiko with a slight chuckle "I'm not the one who waited until the day before the exam to start"

"Shut up" the boy snapped and she giggled a bit before frowning.

She felt guilty. How could she be around such a strong person like Akihiko when she was so tainted? So guilty? How could she smile with him when she knew deep down that she could get him into so much trouble if Nakamaru suddenly became upset with her? He'd threaten to tell the principal that he found the photos in Akihiko's bag and say that he was taking pictures of Umeki when she changed for gym whenever Umeki showed signs of resisting him. It was awful and Umeki felt filthy because of it. No kind of penetration had taken place yet, Umeki guessed she should count herself lucky for that, and it seem that the simple fondling was getting the teacher by for now. But what about when that got boring? Umeki didn't want to wait to see what came next. So here she had been reading up in it hoping she'd find some kind of solution.

So far the only solution she could find was to tell someone.

A solution Umeki couldn't do... Still... If Akihiko-San gets in trouble because of her...she couldn't live with that burden.

"Akihiko-San-"

"How long have we known each other Ume-Chan?" Akihiko's question threw her off. She gave him a confused look.

"e-eh? Anno... Since we've been really little I think-"

"And you're _still_ so formal? Geez you hurt my feelings Ume-Chan" Umeki immediately turned bright red.

"G-Gomen nasai" she stammered out getting a laugh in return.

"Call me Akihiko-Kun" oh the look Umeki gave him "go on, say it" he laughed.

"..." Umeki opened her mouth but hesitated for a second "Aki...Akihiko...Kun?" she blinked at the brilliant smile that came to the boys face "...Akihiko-Kun" she repeated with a nod.

"See" he grinned "not so hard is it?"

"No I guess not..."

•••

"Ume-Chan you're such an idiot!"

Umeki stared blankly back at Akihiko. She'd never seen him this angry before, it almost seem impossible for the boy to be so upset to her but here he was practically purple in the face with rage. He was on his knees in front of her gripping her shoulders tightly.

"What were you thinking? Why would you do something like that?" he looked behind him at the rail he had dragged Umeki from without much of a fuss. After he had caught her seconds before she could properly fall Umeku had somewhat shut down not fighting at all as he dragged her to safety. "Answer me Umeki!" the boy shook her hard bringing her back a bit.

"We'd all be better without her in the school" she muttered

"What?"

"She's nothing but trash, _filth_" Umeki went on "poor Akihiko-senpai, do you think he knows what a whore she is?" Akihiko flinched under these words. Those were the things the girls were saying about her, Akihiko has heard all of them. The underclassmen weren't intimidated by Umeki even though she was a senior they attacked her without mercy both through their words and their actions. Even now Umeki sat before him in her gym cloths because some juniors had come into the classroom during break and dumped a bucket of water on her.

It had been the last straw. That had sent Umeki to the roof.

"Ume-Chan..."Akihiko uttered

"You've heard the rumors..." Umeki spoke focusing on the boy "I'm a whore... Why would you stop a whore from doing everyone a favor and leaving this world?"

"Because you're not a whore" Akihiko shot back "I know my Ume and she's a pure, smart, strong and beautiful girl. Not some whore that everyone fabricated out of jealousy" Umeki closed her eyes and shook her head shaking as she did.

"I'm tainted" she said "I'm tainted I'm tainted. I don't deserve your kindness-" she stopped short when Akihiko pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever think that. You're special to me, and no one's rumors will ever ruin that..."

"I think they got a pulse back!" Take spoke up his ear firmly pressed to the door. Yabuki along with the rest of 3D looked up at this.

"Is she okay?" Hyuuga spoke up "can you hear anything?" Take pause pressing his head against the door much harder.

"no" he answers finally, but at least she wasn't in cardiac arrest. That faint ringing was indeed gone. Yabuki allowed himself to breath a slight sigh of relief at this.

Uki-Chan was stronger than this. He'd seen her beaten up so badly back when she was new to 3D and come to school like it was nothing. If she could do that with not so much as a flinch or a grunt of pain she sure as hell could walk from this one.

He didn't know how long it had been since they had been locked out of the room. Nurses who came in and out said nothing so they didn't know what was going on. He stood up and gazed into the window, they were still hard at work so Uki-Chan wasn't out of the woods yet. Yabuki bit down on his lip as his classmates muttered their own words of encouragement to their female friend.

"come on Uki-Chan you can do it."

"don't give up on us now"

"come on Uki-Chan."

Umeki yawned stretching her arms in front of herself. Today's class had been extra boring she could barely keep her eyes open, English was such a drag.

"Hello, how are you today" Umeki muttered the English sentences drilled into her head by her teacher as she got up from her seat and wondered towards the class door for a quick break before the next class. "I am very good, thank you for asking. The weather is very-"

_**Splash!**_

Umeki was met with cold water that drenched Umeki to the bone and sent a shiver down her spine. Her hair was matted to her face and her uniform clung so uncomfortably to her skin.

"Gomen Umeki-Chan. You looked a little dirty" Fuuka, Junior of class 2-C, chuckled darkly lowering the bucket in her hands that once held cold water. Her friends collectively laughed at Umeki not caring about the miserable expression the upper classmen's face as she looked down at herself. The junior looked around at the now drenched floor and scuffed in disgust tossing the bucket to the floor. "clean this up before someone slips" she commanded harshly leaving the girl to stand there wet and depressed.

"aye! Matsushima-Chan!" Umeki looked up in the direction of the school counselor as she hurried over to the girl not hesitating to wrap an arm around her and lead her away from the mess. "Not again, those little brats! Come come let's get you out these clothes, ne?"

"Miyake-San" the pair looked up at the new voice to find Nakamaru. "what happen here?" the adult took in the wet floor.

"It's those juniors" the counselor responded "they went and did this to her again. I'm going to be talking to each and every one of them when I get Umeki out of these."

"You go and talk to the girls" suggested Nakamaru "I'm Umeki's homeroom teacher, I'll take care of her" Umeki was handed off to her teacher without a second thought.

Nakamaru left Umeki in the teacher's office so he could go get her some gym cloths to change into. On his desk there was a black note book and Umeki couldn't help it, she became curious. She flipped the book open on the marked page and was met with the cursed photo of herself and her general information. It had her measurements and everything and on the very bottom were words that struck Umeki cold.

Virgin, plan to take.

She flipped the page not daring to see if she had actually read that right. The page before her had a different girl on it. Meguro Michelle. Virgin, plan to take. Taken.

This sick _basterd_...Umeki wasn't his first victim...

The sound of the office door opening made Umeki jump and shut the book quickly looking up at Nakamaru who held up gym cloths and a camera.

"Let's get you out of those wet cloths shall we?" he grinned and Umeki went pale.

•••

"Were going to step up the game today"

Umeki's eyes went wide as she stared into the teachers eyes. His brown eyes were clouded over with lust and she could feel his fingers wrap around the side of her underwear.

"get off!" Umeki shrieked pushing the teacher back with everything in her. No! She wouldn't let him do this to her! Never! Even if she had to risk Akihiko getting into trouble... She wasn't going to keep her mouth shut anymore!

She stood up quickly hurrying for the office door but Nakamaru was fast. He caught Umeki's leg and she tripped falling on her face hard just as the door was in reach.

"you're not going _anywhere_" Nakamaru growled crawling over Umeki and turning her on to her back. He grinned darkly at her scared expression "don't worry, it doesn't hurt" he said with fake sweetness while caressing her cheek "or... at least that's what the others said afterwards" and with that said he let hand wander to her thighs. That was Umeki saw it by the nearest just in her reach. A bat left behind by the baseball team who had practice today after school.

While Nakamaru busied himself Umeki reached up and circles her fingers around the handle.

_**Ping!**_

The sound of the metal hitting the side of his head rung in Umeki's ears with that first hit. After that it was all just a blur. Even after he got off her, even when he was begging her to stop she kept going and the sound of the bat hitting him let off a ping each time. The whole time Umeki didn't see Nakamaru, she saw Akihiko and herself and that girl who had been a victim before her. She would end this... Once and for all.

_**Ping!**_

"Umeki!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

_**Ping!**_

"please _stop_!"

_**Ping! Ping!**_

"please! I'm begging you!"

_**Ping! Ping! Ping!**_

"I'll do whatever you want!"

_**Ping!**_

"_stop_!"

_**Ping! Ping! Ping!**_

_**Snap!**_

_**Ping!**_

Finally after what felt like days of growling and swinging in anger Umeki noticed that Nakamaru had stopped pleading and was lying still on the floor in his own blood. Blood splattered the ceiling and walls as well as the surrounding desk as a result of her wild swinging.

Was he... Dead?

Umeki took in a shaky breath as she watched the adult and waited for any movement. There was none. Umeki sank to her knees. "I...I _killed_ him..." she declared taking in her own bloody self now. This realization made the world around her spin wildly. The was the sound of rapid beeping ringing through the air and the panicking of unseen people. The beeping became a sudden flat ring.

_**"we're losing her!"**_

_**"Clear!"**_

Umeki jerked at a sudden feeling of electricity going through her body. Everything went white.

The door finally opened and a nurse stepped out. All noise within had stopped and everyone's eyes were on the woman. She pulled off the surgical mask on her face and frowned. A sullen looked came to her face and she shook her head before walking away. Silence cane to the hall for a moment before Mia let loose an ugly wail of unsound burying her face in her hands.

"Umeki!" she screamed understanding fully. Umeki didn't make it. The students all took it in different ways, most stared at the doorway blankly, some openly began to tear up, a few yelled in anger and punched the nearest wall.

Yankumi was the first to the door. She didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it. One of her students couldn't be dead! But there she was a ghostly white and lifeless on the hospital bed. The remaining nurses busied themselves disconnecting the various machines while the doctor walked up to Umeki.

"she suffered a major blow to the back of the head" he explained "earlier we were able to stop the bleeding but then..." he turned and looked at the lifeless student "her brain started to send of radical signals, it made her heart begin to beat irregularly..."

"no" Yabuki finally spoke up "she's not dead!"

"Hayato"

"She's not dead!"

"Yabuki" Yankumi turned to hold the boy back from entering the room. "Yabuki stop it"

"she isn't dead danmmit!" his yell made hell break loose. The rest of 3D had become riled up quickly. This wasn't good.

_**"Your daddy loves you Umeki... Always have"**_

"dad?"

Umeki blinked as sunlight hit her eyes. Now she stood at a cross within a crowd of people. Ahead of her, she could see her mother her father and a smaller her. Umeki knew what this was... This was the day her father died... The day he... Threw himself in front of a bus. She has to see it all over again. She looked down the street, the bus was coming. Umeki sighed getting ready for it. She would see for herself, her father's suicide... He would jump in front of the bus right- suddenly Mia let go of Umeki's hand and reached over her daughters head. Umeki watched with wide eyes as the woman placed a hand on her husband's back and gave him a hard shove just as the bus was coming.

"Dad!" Umeki yelled as her mother covered little Umeki's eyes and turned her away from the sight, a cunning grin cubing her lips.

"dad no! Dad!"

_**"Umeki!"**_

"Dad please! Gomen nasai!"

_**"Umeki I know you hear me!"**_

"please! Forgive me! I know I'm a terrible daughter!"

_**"wake up! I know you're not dead!"**_

"I know I'm not the son you wanted!"

_**"we're supposed to graduate together! All of us! How can we do that with you dead?"**_

"but please Dad! I love you! I love you so much!"

_**"get up!"**_

"I need you! Don't leave me!"

_**"don't leave us like this! **__**UMEKI!"**_

Umeki's eyes snapped open. The hospital room came into view as a blurry image. It spun before her eyes making her close them just to keep from getting sick. The sound around her faded back to her as well. She could hear a lot of yelling from outside her room and the sound of Yankumi trying to calm the voices down.

"Umeki!" she distinctly heard Hayato's voice over all "dammit stop fooling around!"

"patient: Matsushima Umeki, age: eighteen, clinical death: cardiac arrest." she heard the doctor speak and she opened her eyes a bit. They thought she was dead... She'd show them. Umeki looked over to the side of her bed. A nurse stood there watching one of her coworkers take down the information. Her hand twitched "time of death-"

"AAAAAHHH!" the doctor stopped and whirled around at the sudden scream of one of his nurses. "Doctor!" she shrieked looking down at her wrist that Umeki now has her fingers wrapped around. She gave the nurse's wrist a tight squeeze to show how alive she was "she's alive! Doctor she's alive!" her words had made the noise outside change. All of a sudden all Umeki could hear was her name being yelled. She opened her eyes fully letting the blurry haze of the room come into full focus.

A face loomed over her, it was a man. He smiled with utter adoration in his eyes. Umeki stared back at that face she knew so well as he reached up and brushed hair out of her face.

_"Good girl"_ he hummed with a chuckle _"stay alive, keep strong, my beautiful brat, my special brat."_ Umeki opened her mouth to speak but no words came. The man stepped back and away from her bed and went to the door; he turned and looked at her over his shoulder. _"I'm very proud of you Umeki, I always have been. I love you, my special Ume"_ and with that he disappeared through the door.


	16. 15: Taking care of UkiChan

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait guys but this chapters up! It's a bit of a breath of fresh air since every things been all deep and heavy and a bit depressing and then next chapter we're back on track. The end is fast approaching I've come to notice... anyway Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the two people who asked the questions on Formspring, not sure if it was the same person or not. Oh right! and before i forget! I've put clearer pictures of how Umeki looks on my bio so take a look and if they still aren't very clear for you just let me know and I'll fix them kay?

**Makai:**  
Well im glad you like it! ^.^ It really is a shame that a lot of the Gokusen stories are updating a lot anymore but Shant be one of them!

**TPWTRLN:**  
We cant have you getting bored can we? I'll Update as fast as i can!

**Gokusen100cm:**  
I put the pictures up if it's still not clear just let me know okay?

**Loser94:**  
Dont worry about it! As long as you can read im happy

**Yanza:**  
Totally agreed! I'll update as soon as I can!

**Gillii-Akujacku:**  
You know teens, typical Teen Angst.

Alright here we goes! Love the reviews and questions again guys thanks a bunch!

* * *

**15: Taking care of Uki-Chan**

* * *

"Tsucchi-Kun, be careful."

"Hai"

"Tsucchi-Kun, don't walk so fast! Uki-Chan might get dizzy"

"Got it"

"T-Tsucchi-Kun, you're not dragging her are you?"

"No"

"Tsucchi-Kun..."

"How is she _not_ driving you crazy?" Umeki muttered holding onto Tsucchi as they got out of the cab and were now walking up the street towards Umeki's house. The doctor had finally let her go home but ordered that she take it easy since it would take some time for her body to recover from the damage done from that blow to the head. Moving too fast made Umeki dizzy sometimes and she was having a hard time keeping her balance when walking so she called for the assistance of Erica who, of course, informed Tsucchi. The tall boy had an arm around her shoulder keeping her steady as they walked while Erica trailed behind them constantly calling to Tsucchi about one thing or another. Tsucchi chuckled looking back at Erica and them at Umeki.

"She means well" he responded with a grin. Umeki smiled back at him.

"So, are the two of you... Like... You know." If the fuzzy mess that was Umeki's memory served her right Erica made Tsucchi chocolate for Valentine's Day. She never heard what happen after that. Tsucchi quickly turned red at the question but nodded "_really_? Have you guys gone on a date yet?"

"One" he answered "to the arcade"

"You mean where you work?" Umeki swatted the boy slightly "you goof, you don't take a girl to an _arcade_ for a first date"

"Huh?" Tsucchi glared at Umeki slightly "she was having a good time-"

"To make you feel better maybe but she was probably expecting something more." Umeki told him

"You know...I'm right behind you" Erica spoke up brushing past Tsucchi so that she in front of the two. "And for the record" she said with a smirk on those plump lips of hers "I had a great time, I keep the plush Tsucchi won me on my computer desk" and with that she turned and walked ahead. The Kurogin students gazed at one another before Umeki snickered and Tsucchi looked ahead with embarrassment though he grinned the whole walk.

"Welcome home Uki-Chan!"

Umeki stood speechless at the sight before her. Four boys standing side by side decked out in aprons. She stood silent, and then snorted loudly before a large toothy smile came to her lips and she broke into laughter.

"Oi!" she laughed "what are you guys doing! Y-you look _ridiculous_!"

"...I thought the aprons were a nice touch..." Hyuuga muttered as he and his comrade gazed down at their aprons and then back at Umeki who seemed to laugh even harder at his comment before wincing and gripping her head with her hand. Erica gasped and was at her friend's side in a flash.

"Uki-Chan" she said cautiously "does your head hurt bad?" but the girl waved her away still clutching her head slightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Umeki asked again trying to ignore the throb that came to her head. The doctor said that if it happens the pain would ease up soon after. Take spoke next stepping forward with one of his charming grins on his face.

"We heard you were leaving the hospital." he said knowingly making Umeki raise an eyebrow and look at Erica who held up her hands in defense as if silently telling her that she didn't tell them and motioned to Tsucchi.

"We thought" Hayato gained her attention back and she looked forward at him "that we would come and take care of you today"

"I'm going to die" was Umeki's immediate statement before she cringed and clutched her head again.

"come on Uki-Chan" Erica spoke wrapping an arm around her shoulder "you need to lay down" she turned the girl towards to living room "let the guys take care of you, I'm sure they have something nice already planned out okay?"

"I doubt it" Umeki responded letting her taller friend lower her to lie on the couch and handed her the remote. If it were up to her they wouldn't be in house, they tended to get too curious and she didn't want them snooping around. "Watch them" she said "please...before they do something stupid"

"I will" Erica giggled as Hyuuga entered the room with a cheerful smile on his face. Umeki arched an eyebrow at him.

"Today's meal will be Kamameshi!"

"...you guys can cook?" Umeki asked with slight fear in her tone as she said it. Some of 3D's dumbest were in her kitchen trying to cook... This _couldn't_ end well. Hyuuga kept the grin on his face as he nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it Uki-Chan! We're gonna make you some Kamameshi so good you'll cry!" he stated boldly getting a blank look from Umeki. Yup... This couldn't _possibly_ end well at all. With that he hurried back into the kitchen. Erica, after assuring she supervise the activities, quickly followed the Kurogin boy and left Umeki to herself.

It was a nice thought knowing the boys had gone through all this trouble just to take care of little angry Umeki. She guessed Hayato had been right for a change; these boys generally cared for her well being. It left Umeki with an odd, warm and tingly feel in her heart and normally she would have become deeply disturbed by this feeling but frankly she was tired and would rather feel it than put a lot of energy in making it go away. Umeki sighed flipping through channels on the TV keeping a sharp ear for the noise in the kitchen.

"...Oi...is the sauce supposed to look that color?" Hayato asked

"It doesn't look like that in the book..." Take pointed out.

"You added double what the book said to do" Ryu added in "you expected it to be the right color?"

"We have more people than the original serving size. You have to add more" Hayato said defensively "..._right_?"

...Oh dear...

Umeki set the remote down and tip toed to the kitchen. She went unnoticed as she poked her head into the doorway. Hayato, Ryu, and Take were huddled together with a giant bowl of something unfamiliar to Umeki at the center of them. In the background she could see Tsucchi and Hyuuga in a heated argument with Erica peeking over Tsucchi's shoulder trying to guide them away from their argument.

The kitchen... Was a _mess_. A bottle of soy sauce was tipped over and its content spread across the table and currently dripping a puddle on the floor. Cut bits of vegetables and chicken was also mixed into this mess... And that smell... What the heck was that smell. Was something burning?

Ryu tried whatever was in the bowl. "It's too salty" he stated taking his comrades by surprise. Take tried after it as well and nodded in agreement making a face as he did.

"What are you guys doing?" she questioned stepping into the kitchen. The boys looked up at her and she glared at the bowl on the table "what the _hell _is that?" she pointed to the mess in one of her mother's good bowls. She could smell the intense scent of soy sauce from inside the bowl.

"Uki-Chan" Take smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong he hurried over to Umeki's side wrapping an arm around her shoulder "you shouldn't be up! The doctor said to get plenty of rest for a few days didn't he? Come on, go lay back down" the boy motion Umeki to turn around but she would not budge. She sent a glare towards the nearest person.

"Oi!" she snapped at Hayato who immediately glared down at her "are you trying to destroy my kitchen!"

"Why's are you blaming just me?" he countered before pointing the finger at Ryu "he's the one that added so much soy sauce!"

"That's not what matters!" Umeki yelled "what _does_ matter is that there's a giant mess in my kitchen!"

"It's not like it can't be cleaned up" Hayato responded and Umeki snarled, if he expected for one second that she was going to clean all this up. Oh he was asking for it bad! Umeki glared heated at the boy her hand curling into a fist as she hot ready to deck him but something stopped her... She looked up, was the ceiling always so dark? The smell of something burning was undeniable now and it was coming from where Hyuuga and Tsucchi stood with Erica.

"What the hell is burning?" Umeki couldn't help but screech loudly. She didn't have to wait for her answer for not even a second later there was a rattling noise and the three stepped away from what Umeki now saw was a smoking rice cooker as it shook violently in its spot on the counter. Then suddenly the top burst and the machine almost seemed to explode sending bits of Chicken, rice, carrots and many other things all over the kitchen. The boys yelled out in surprise while Erica screamed loudly as they were all assaulted with chopped up bits of half cooked food. Darker smoke curled through the room and the remains of the rice cooker went up in flames.

"Fire! Fire!" Erica yelled running towards the sink with Umeki close behind her. Everyone was frantic now forgetting the horrible mess throughout the kitchen and focusing on the fire. Hyuuga tried to pick the machine up and move it to the sink where the girls hand tried scooping water into their hands and throwing it at the flames but the flames proves to be too hot and he quickly dropped it on the floor. Everyone hopped back to avoid it Erica being the first to hop onto the counter and pull her legs up to herself to prevent any flames reaching her. "What do we do?" she yelled staring at the flame wide eyed

"Put it out! Put it out" Tsucchi yelled

"Fire extinguisher!"

"I don't _have_ one!"

"Water!"

"Hyuuga-Kun, look out!"

Too late the boy stepped in the puddle of soy sauce that be collecting on the floor and slipped falling on the table where he promptly hit the edge of the bowl their project had been in sending it flipping through the air and causing a liquid mixture to go everywhere before the bowl crashed to the floor in pieces. Fortunately the splatter had put of the flames...however most of it drenched Umeki from head to toe. Silence came to the kitchen as all eyes slowly went to Umeki who, after wiping sauce from her face, took in the wreck she once called her kitchen.

Keep positive, keep positive, keep positive...

Umeki cringed a bit when she felt a slight throb come to her head. "... It is a bit salty..." Umeki commented on the sauce in an attempt to lighten the mood of the room.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Uki-Chan. I was supposed to be taking care of you today and all that I've succeeded in doing is destroying your kitchen..."

Umeki shook her head at her blonde friend "it wasn't you" she hummed before clenching the plastic bucket in her hands so tightly she could have broken it. "It was those... Those... _Idiots_." Erica chuckles at Umeki's snarls before dumping water on her head.

The kitchen had been cleaned up the best it could be thanks to an explosion Umeki knew she wouldn't be able to stop resulting in the girls shouting to be heard by the neighbors as she scared her classmates into doing a good job cleaning up their mess. Two neighbors who heard the shouting actually came to the door to make sure everything was okay.

Now Umeki and Erica were in the bathroom cleaning up. Yukata's had been gathered and everyone's clothes were thrown in the washing machine to get clean. After the boys had cleaned up the girls had settled into the bathroom. Umeki grumbled to herself as she scrubbed her hair.

"I'm never going to get the smell of chicken broth and soy sauce out of my hair" she complained while dumping water on her head.

"Awe but you know the boys meant well" Erica spoke washing her friends back but only got a grunt in return. She smiled slightly "Uki-Chan" she hummed "you know the boys, they don't know much beyond fighting. Ease up on them won't you? You're kind of the same way too ya'know"

"Am not" Umeki grumbled and got a laugh in return.

"So... What are you going to do now?" Erica asked quietly causing Umeki's seething to stop. She didn't need to ask what Erica was talking about, she already knew. She still had to deal with the problem she had caused for herself and being injured wasn't going to make it go away for a while. In fact, when word got out about the attempted suicide AND the bus accident police had to be called just to keep the press out of the hospital and if THAT didn't make things bad enough apparently Nakamaru woke up and who was he pointing the finger at? You guessed it! Dear old Umeki!

Now Umeki had some kind of board meeting to decide her fate... Again. Funny how history has a habit of repeating itself, coming around a biting you in the ass when you least expect it to.

"Have you told the boys?" Erica asked

"Why would I tell them?" Umeki snapped "it's none of their business" she crossed her arms while Erica simply sighed in response to her stubbornness. She had to understand... Nakamaru wasn't someone to be crossed lightly, he didn't care who he ruined if it benefited him he'd do it ten times over. No, no one would know anything; Umeki would fall alone and spare others the wrath of Nakamaru. Just like she had back then, just like all the times after. "And you better not go telling Tsucchi either"

"Uki-Cha-"

"Promise me" Umeki hissed looking back at at Erica "let me handle my own problem Erica..."

"..." worry overcame Erica's lovely face but she slowly nodded her head "I promise... I won't tell anyone..."

* * *

That was all he needed to hear. Shuffling back Ryu kept moving down the hall. He'd been looking around Umeki's house when he had stumbled upon the girl's conversation. He wasn't sure what it was but obviously Umeki was hiding something like usual.

The Kurogin boy bordly pushed open the nearest door and quickly found himself staring at large poster of Lar~en~ciel, he open the door wider and stepped in. This must be Umeki's room judging by all the posters. Well she sure had a variety of music choices Ryu couldn't help but think as he read some of the posters.

2PM

The birthday massacre

Green day

Ayumi Hamasaki

Tae Yang

Ryu stopped at the poster nearest to him and raised an eyebrow "Gackt?" he read... He never knew a girl like her could be such a... Well... Girl. Unlike her tomboy attitude there was nothing boyish about Umeki's room. The walls were a faint purple and littered with posters of boy bands, rock bands, popular male idols and pictures of Umeki with various looks and smiling brightly with various people Ryu didn't know.

It was everything you'd expect out of a girls room: nice and neat even cute and girlie looking. It was amusing stumbling upon this side of such a tough girl. Ryu stopped in the middle of the room turning his attention to the only wall not littered with some kind of poster but a single framed photo. Upon looking closer the photo was of a mad standing before a giant hospital showing off his doctors coat with a big smile on his face.

"That's my father"

Ryu drew his hand away from the photo he was about to touch and whirled around. Umeki stood in the doorway in a cute looking pink Yukata and a towel draped over her head. She gave Ryu a small smile before stepping into the room rubbing the towel over her head in an attempt to dry her hair leaving Ryu unsure if he should leave or not. She steeped beside Ryu in front of the photo smiling at it.

"Dad" she addressed the picture "this is Odagiri Ryu." Ryu stiffened slightly, what was she doing? He looked at Umeki only to have her smiled back at him and turn her attention back at the photo on the wall "he's the one I told you about remember?... Anno not the stupid one." a smile came to Ryu's face and he chuckled a bit "He's a really great guy. So, you don't have to worry... I'll be okay with him taking care of me like he does. I can trust him so trust him too okay?"

Taking care of her? If her father saw the state she was in he'd curse Ryu. How was her almost killing herself and then clinically dying count as taking care of her? The best way to help Umeki was to keep his distance, she often threw herself into danger to avoid being close to others. So Ryu had slowly begun reconstructing the rift between them. Umeki turned her attention back to Ryu and he could swear he saw a glint of understanding in those brown eyes of hers.

"Don't distance yourself" she said quietly "what happen on the roof with Hayato-Kun... I was bound to do it some time again. It's no one's fault but my own" looks like Umeki was picking up Ryu's observing talents. He watched her smile fade and she lowered her head in shame focusing on her hands.

'No' Ryu seethed in his head 'don't hang your head in shame. Keep smiling like you always do'

"I just couldn't help but think about my life so far when I was in the office. Ever since junior high...I've been the cause of so much trouble and when I tried to tell them I was innocent... No one would believe me. So I just thought... Why not end it?" the girl sighed and crossed her arms looking up at the picture of her father "I don't think I can handle all those people on my own, I hate to admit it but I need you Ryu-Kun…"

"Uki-Chan-"

"Stay by my side" she interrupted him taking him by surprise "please Ryu-Kun… You said to let you in right? You said it was my choice right?" She had a point, he had asked her to let him in but still… look what doing that had done to her. Before all this happen Umeki may have kept to herself more than Ryu would have liked but still… that was better than this; when she was so open and close to him she felt like she was a bother and thus these stupid thoughts had come to her mind. Still…. Ryu looked the shorter girl over. She wasn't scowling or grumbling, her usual attitude didn't exist in this room.

She wasn't the tomboy 3D girl right now. She was just a girl named Umeki backed into a corner and asking for help.

This girl…

"Uki-Chaaan" Erica's voice echoed through the room from downstairs "Hyuuga's trying to cook in the kitchen again!" the horror in her tone was impossible to ignore. Umeki's eyes grew wide at the new information and she cursed under her breath.

"I-I washed the clothes you lent me" She informed Ryu backing up quickly "You can change into those if you want. They're right there on the bed. Sumemasen" and with that she whipping around and took off out of her room, her footsteps could be heard thundering down steps while she yelled words of anger towards Hyuuga.

"That girl" Ryu sighed to himself looking over at the clothing he had given Umeki to wear the night he had let her stay over. "What am I going to do with her?"

What was he going to do? That should have been obvious by now… he'd protect her.

* * *

"Mmm" Take hummed gleefully as he bit into the Onigiri he had in his hand "Uki-Chan this is so good" Umeki rolled her eyes setting the dish down on the coffee table for the others to get their own share from.

Take care of Uki-Chan? Pft! Yea right! As it turned out Umeki had made enough food to feed all of 3D and the boys were supposed to be taking care of her?

"Whatever" Umeki muttered sinking to the floor before the coffee table and resting her elbows on it. She had been trying to keep positive the whole day but it was proving to be a bigger challenge than Umeki had originally thought possible. Her head kept sending her jolts of pain and she had to stop a lot because moving around so much was making her dizzy but at least the boys had made up by cleaning up the kitchen and doing the laundry which was washing in the machine at this very moment.

"Ryu" Umeki stopped halfway into biting an Onigiri and looked up in time to see Ryu walk into the living room dressed in his own cloths with his hands shoved into his pockets. "What took you so long?" Tsucchi question pointing his fan at the boy "and where did you get those? Did Uki-Chan give you those?"

"Oi" Hayato barked "why does he get that?"

"Yea" Hyuuga added "Uki-Chan sure does treat Ryu special"

"They're my cloths" Ryu answered while Umeki could do nothing but go red in the face "She borrowed them from me a while ago"

"Borrowed?"

"Ryu-Kun!" Umeki sent the boy a glare. He didn't have to put it like that! Now they were going to start coming up with stupid stuff like they always do. Oh she could already feel their eyes on her.

"No wonder you keep rejecting me" Hyuuga remarked "Ryu's been sneaking around this whole time! You snake!" what did they thing happen?

"It's not like that!" Umeki couldn't stop herself from whining.

"Uki-Chan..." Erica spoke up bringing a hand to her mouth and gazing at her friend with wide eyes "I knew Ryu-Kun was your type and all...but...to go that far..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Umeki yelled her face going redder than before "stop thinking about weird things like that! It's not like that!" but it was too late, the seeds of doubt were already planted and their imaginations were flying to Pluto by now.

"Oh Uki-Chan" Erica said to herself "she's become a woman so fast..."

"Wha?"

"Oi Ryu" Hyuuga muttered to his friend "you didn't... You know, force her did you?"

"Hy-Hyuuga!"

"So it's Ryu huh? Figures" Tsucchi chuckled to himself

"Guys! Stop it! It's not what you're thinking!- a-a-ah!" pain shot through Umeki's head making her whine and let her head drop to the coffee table while clutching it. A hand came to Umeki's back as she clenched her eyes shut and rubbed it soothingly as she suffered through the pain.

"Knock it off" Hayato spoke up "you're making Uki-Chan's head hurt"

"It was nothing serious" Ryu added "I let her borrow some clothes so she could disguise herself and sneak from the press" a silence quickly followed.

"Ooh" the group chorused and with that things settled back down to Umeki's fortune. With nothing else to do the gang simply sat around watching the TV lazily.

That was when Umeki really found herself realizing how great these guys were. Sure, they weren't perfect, they had a tendency to cause a lot of trouble and they goofed off too much but each of them... Each and every one of them had gotten through to Umeki. Not to seem all soft in her own mind but these guys were the closes thing to a warm family Umeki had had in a long time.

A smile creped its way onto her face when she realized this and then the warmth of skin wrapped itself around her hand. She looked down it to find Ryu grasping her hand. He didn't look away from the TV nor did his expression change as he gave Umeki's hand a slight squeeze and Umeki got the message clear.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere'

She smiled bigger and turned her attention back to the show they were watching.

"...Ne..." Erica spoke up a while later sitting up from her comfy spot resting against Tsucchi and looking around the room "...does anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hyuuga responded as Hayato turned the volume down and everyone strained their ears to listen. There was a loud thumping sound coming from somewhere in the house. Umeki raised an eyebrow at this. That was weird; she'd never heard a sound like that before...

"What is that?" now curious Erica stood up and made her way out of the living room but as soon as her feet touched the hall room floor they slipped from under her and she fell to the floor with a startling thump.

"Rica-Chan!" Tsucchi was the first to get up and enter the hallway helping the blonde to her feet.

"I'm okay" she whined slightly looking down at the floor "the floor is all wet... The whole hall is wet!"

"What?" Umeki shot to her feet and stepped into the hall and jumped back when cold water greeted her feet. Wide eyed she looked up the hall where it was coming from and it dawned on her. "...oh no..." she hitched up her Yukata and hurried down the hall "who did the laundry?"

"Hyuuga and Take" Hayato answered behind her "why?"

Umeki opened to door and was greeted by a sea of white. Soapy suds sputtered out of the washing machine as it threw itself back and forth causing a loud thump each time it the wall behind it. Umeki couldn't see the floor; she couldn't see anything in the room at all! The washer! She had to turn it off before another machine in her house burst into flames because of these boys! Umeki stepped into the room trying her best to push through the soapiness to get to the machine but slipped halfway there and disappeared.

"Uki-Chan!" she heard Hayato called to her from somewhere but all she could see was white foam before her eyes. She screamed pushing through it with hopes of getting back to the surface but she couldn't find it! Soon the chaotic noise of the others entering the room came to her ears.

"Aaah! What the hell happen?"

"Take! Take where did you go!"

"I'm right here! Over here!"

"Rica-Chan! Careful!"

"THE MACHIIIIINE!"

"Where's Uki-Chan? Uki-Chaaan!"

"MAKE IT STOP! AAAAHHH!"

Umeki shot a hand up through the white and swung it around hoping to grab onto something and pull herself up. A hand gripped hers less than a second later and pulled her to the surface before wrapping an arm round her waist to keep her up.

"Hang on" Ryu spoke in her ear making her wrap her arms around his neck as she looked around the room. Tsucchi was clutching something hanging from the wall tightly with one hand while the other held onto Erica tightly and she clung to him. Hayato appeared to be playing Marco polo with Take who was nowhere to be found. The only thing that assured he was in the room was his voice calling out each time Hayato yelled for him and Hyuuga...the boy was clinging desperately to the wash hugging it in an attempt to keep it's door shut and stop it from sputtering more soap and water into the room but it proved to be very hard since the machine was jerking around as if trying to throw Hyuuga off it.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" the boy yelled in anguish obviously forgetting that he could turn it off.

"..." Umeki took in the scene as Ryu carefully made his way to the door. "Aye, my _head_..." she groaned as pain shot through it and she rest it against Ryu's shoulder.

She_ knew_ nothing good would come from all of this.

* * *

Yabuki sighed as he set Uki-Chan down on her bed a lot of yelling and a clean house later. After the house was clean and everyone's clothes dried she had clocked out as soon as she sat down in the living room. That was a perfect sign that it was time to spare her anymore pain and go home.

"alright, into bed" Yabuki spoke softly as Uki-Chan woke slightly from her sleep enough to make it easier for Yabuki to get her under the blankets of her bed and lightly lay her head down. When she was fully lying she muttered something under her breath and rolled onto her side snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Hayato-Kun..." she muttered her eyes still closed "make sure Hyuuga is tied down. His brain is on mars so he's bound to do something stupid and destroy my house..." her words were slurred and tone very light for Uki-Chan it was very... Cute... "Got it?"

"Got it" Yabuki couldn't help but chuckled gazing down at the girl. She rubbed her eyes a bit but never opened them.

"And Hayato"

"Yea"

"Thank you, for stopping me... And for... -I don't know- caring about me?" her sleepy face scrunched up slightly "...I'm not good at this..."

Yabuki laughed more pushing hair out of her face so he could see it better. You know when you got past the attitude Uki-Chan was a very pretty girl... A tiny beauty hidden by a scowl. "I get it" Yabuki spoke lowly "let's just say you owe me"

"Owe you? Owe you what?"

"..." Yabuki hung his mouth open for a moment and simply stared at the sleeping girl and then around her room. He'd been wrong before... Umeki was pretty girlie after all... The room was proof enough that there was more than just an ill-tempered tomboy before him. She could actually be considered... Dateable?... What? No way! No way in hell! What was he thinking? This unkempt girl wasn't dateable Yabuki had confirmed that so long ago!...but still...

Uki-Chan grunted when Yabuki didn't respond to her.

"Whatever" she muttered sleepily "just put it on my tab" and with that she shuffled and rolled over so her back was facing Yabuki's confused expression at her last statement.

"Hayato" Ryu spoke from the doorway a minute later bringing Yabuki back to his head. He looked back at his friend before nodding and stood up. "Her mother gets off pretty soon" Ryu explained "she'll be fine by herself until then" Yabuki fought a scowl, how did Ryu know that. It was eating at him that his friend knew so much about Uki-Chan. He had to know.

"Is it true?" he spoke up as he approached Ryu.

"Is what true?"

"That you're Uki-Chan's type."

"..." a grin came to Ryu's face "maybe...that's for her to decide."

"..." he didn't know why he was asking this one but as Yabuki looked back at the sleeping girl it came to him. "...do you like Uki-Chan?"

"...yea... I think I do"


	17. 16: One cycle ends another begins

**A/N: **And so another week has gone by!(I've noticed that the weekly updates have some how shifted from Saturday to wensday which is type weird) Heres another superlong chapter for you all! Thank you guys who review! And since you guys have been patiently waiting Im just going to get this Review answering out of the way so you can just get straight to the story kay?

**Gillii-Akujacku:** hehehe I see So It's a No to Ryu-Kun then? That's pretty cold but I happen to agree ;)

**TPWTRLN:** WOW! I _LOVE_ THE ENTHUSIASM!

**ChakraSwirls:** Well welcome! Very glad thisi s your preferred style! I hope you enjoy this very long chapter! I've been pulling all nighters for it .

* * *

**16: One cycle ends another begins: A Special kind of idiot's revelation  


* * *

**

"Kyona!...come on don't do this..." came the voice of Kyona's mother from the other side of the door as the woman knocked on the door. Kyona ignored it curling into a tighter ball under her blankets. "Kyona...please you need to go to school..."

Go to school? Never again. Sensei was there and she didn't want to see him. It was impossible not to hear about what Senpai did to him. Everyone was talking about it and how Sensei was pointing the finger at her this time and pressing charges, Umeki-Senpai would be expelled from school most likely and then arrested and that would leave Kyona standing on her own. She ignored her mother's pleading and buried her face deep into her pillow.

"I'm sorry Ren..." she mumbled "this is all I can do to protect you now..."

* * *

Umeki crossed her arms and sighed from where she stood outside of Ojou's house. The conference was in the afternoon today meaning today was Umeki's last day of freedom and she knew where she wanted to spend it but first she had things to tend to.

Ojou jogged out of the Oeda house with a determined face. It was obvious her mind was set on getting something done today but when she saw Umeki she slowed down to a stop.

"Ume-Chan..." she started but Umeki shook her head.

"I know what you're planning to do Ojou" she said with a sad smile "I'm thankful that you'd care enough to try and defend me today but don't." knowing Ojou well enough at this point Umeki knew she would try and defend Umeki with her last breath to prove her innocence, Ojou was just like that. Even if she originally hadn't plan to Tetsu surely would have begged her to. This was something Umeki didn't want. "I caused this... Now I'm going to take responsibility for my action, just like you taught us"

"Take responsibility?" Ojou repeated "you didn't do anything wrong Ume-Chan-"

"Ojou, I pushed a teacher down a flight of steps" Umeki snapped getting a little frustrated and taking a step back indicating the conversation was over "I'm done fighting it. I'm going to take responsibility and let the chips fall where they may and I don't want you trying to protect me, forces on the boys... They have a better chance than I do"

"You have just as much as a choice as they do Ume-Chan-" but Umeki shook her head hold a sad smile on her face before she turned and walked away.

"Okay everyone! Hold hands! We're going to cross the street now!" a faint smile came to Umeki's lips as she gazed over the numerous blue caps moving around on the heads of the excited children. None of them had ever been to the beach before so Umeki had asked mother superior if she could take them.

"Here you go Umeki" the elderly nun hummed handing Umeki the first aid kit "I packed it up with all new stuff so you don't run out. You'll need it"

"Thank you" Umeki took it gratefully "anno... Mother superior..."

"Yes?"

Umeki bit down on her bottom lip. The question had been eating at her for a while now and she had been hoping that the woman brought the topic up herself, but she was like Ryu in a sense that she waited until Umeki was ready to talk. "If you want to fire me..." she said lowly "...I won't hold it against you, you have every right to." Yukiko gave Umeki a confused look in response.

"...have you not performed your job to the best of your ability?" she asked

"...e-Eto...No, I've performed at my very best" Umeki answered

"Have you missed a lot of days of work?" she asked

"...just a few when I was in the hospital but other than that I haven't" Umeki replied

* * *

"Then what reason do I have to fire such a good employee, huh?" the smile that came to the old woman's face was so warm Umeki couldn't stop herself from returning it. "Now go on, take these kids to the beach and have a good time!"

"I'm sorry Sensei but there's nothing I can do" Yankumi frowned deeply as she trailed after the taller woman as she moved around the office. She had finally tracked down the therapist Tetsu had mentioned to her and just in time. If she could get the woman to tell her more about these signs Tetsu had mentioned then she would be able to help Umeki and clear her name. She knew without a doubt that Umeki didn't mean to do what she did; now she just needed to convince everyone else. "All of that information is confidential I'm really sorry but I can't tell you"

"Then what can you tell me" Yankumi tried, the woman sighed shaking her head.

"Sensei-"

"Don't you understand" Yankumi pleaded "her life hangs in the balance, please" she bowed as many times as she could in order to convince the woman to agree. She sighed.

"Ikumi Akihiko"

"Ikumi Akihiko?" Yankumi repeated as Chie the therapist nodded

"Matsushima-San spoke of him the most during our sessions. He was very special to her. I remember I hardly ever saw them apart" she explained with a small smile on her face "he was her protector and teacher, Matsushima-San learned how to fight thanks to him"

"But then... What happen?" Yankumi asked "if she was being protected by Ikumi-San why did she... You know..."

Chie sighed folding her hand together on her desk. She knew what Yankumi was speaking of it felt taboo to say though. "Matsushima-San" Chie spoke "may have been protected from the bullies by Ikumi-San but there was something else that made her want to... End her life, but she was always hesitant to tell me up front... She did leave me hints though so I could make a guess..." yes! That's a perfect way to start! At this rate Yankumi would have her precious student cleared in no time at all!

"What kind of hints?" Yankumi asked with hope "what do you think it was?" Chie flinched slightly before looking around and gazing out the window that looked into the hall of the school. Yankumi looked out the window as well but whatever or whoever the therapist had been looking at had moved quickly out of view. Chie frowned deeply before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Yamaguchi-Sensei I _really_ am" she said sadly "but... I really need this job and telling you all this could get me fired. Here take your notebook back"

"Notebook?-" Yankumi gave the woman a confused look as she busied herself with something on her desk before turning and handing off a green notebook.

"I'm really sorry, I really want to help Matsushima-San but there really is _nothing_ I can do" Chie frowned sadly and opened her office door for Yankumi. Both women jumped slightly when Nakamaru stood in the doorway, he looked a lot less charming with a neck brace on but at least he was on his feet and back in work.

"Miyake-San" the man addressed Chie as if Yankumi wasn't there. The taller woman let out a strangled yes in response "Your husband is on the phone, I would have had it sent here to your office but it wasn't working for some reason"

"Anno... Yes yes of course... H-he must be worried about me" a wide smile came to Chie's face and an obviously forced laugh followed "see I had a bit of a fever this morning he probably wants to make sure I'm alright-"

"Then let's get you to the phone so you can tell him you are" Nakamaru jumped in and Chie nodded.

"I'm really sorry Yamaguchi-Sensei I wish I could have been of assistance" Chie spoke to Yankumi as the male teacher ushered her away and down the hall. Yankumi raised an eyebrow before she turned and headed the other way.

The only thing really useful that she gathered was that Umeki probably only trusted this Ikumi Akihiko so he might know something... But she didn't know where this Akihiko might be!

"I may not have enough time to find him..." she mumbled lazily opening up the notebook Chie had given her. Why had she randomly given Yankumi a notebook? It wasn't hers. Yankumi gazed down at the first page and went slightly wide eyed at the written message before her.

**I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. I'm being blackmailed.**

**Look for Ikumi Akihiko of Sentaku all boys academy class 3-A. He may know exactly what I came across myself. Hurry! Help Matsushima-San!  


* * *

**

"Well, well"

Umeki looked up and behind her at the new voice. A girl slowly approached her tiny in form but she held an aura of power to her. Her short hair was a fire red and she was dressed in a black sailor uniform indicating she was a student. Umeki eyed her school badge. Aoikin Academy.

"I had a hunch you would be here but I didn't actually think I'd really find you here..." the girl smirked crossing her arms."You've really gotten yourself in a jam haven't you... Senpai"

"Aya?" Umeki squinted her eyes slightly looking the girl over "Aya-Chan is that you?" the girl nodded her head smiling as Umeki hurried over and hugged the smaller girl tightly. The last time Umeki had seen little Aya she was a tiny, new, underclassman recruit in Umeki's last school. Even though Aya was the smallest out of any of the girls from that gang of delinquents Umeki once lead she held such fierce loyalty she would go up against a pack of pit bulls on her own if it meant she was protecting her own. It was this that made Umeki choose her as the new leader and apparently that had been a wise choice.

"It's good to see you Senpai" Aya chuckled pulling back from Umeki's hug, her smile faltered just a bit "though... I wish it were under better circumstances..." Umeki frowned

"So you've heard huh?"

"Everyone has" Aya answered "it's been a real problem honestly. The girls are talking up a lot of nasty rumors about you..." Umeki shrugged with a huff as the girls faced forward again and watched the children run about the beach.

"Let them talk" Umeki grunted "if they don't have the courage to come to my face and talk then they're not worth my time. I have bigger problems to deal with"

"I bet" Aya replied "... I heard you've got Kurogin boys trailing after you like a bunch of love sick puppies"

"Who told you that?"

"Who else?"

"Akihiko?"

"Mhm"

"Figures" Umeki muttered under her breath while crossing her arms. "He doesn't know when to quit does he?" that was an understatement seeing as he'd sent his boys after Umeki and Hayato the last time she rejected him.

"He's just being protective" Aya spoke but Umeki shook her head

"He's letting his temper get the best of him" she said "just like he did before and you know how contagious his temper can be _don't you_ Aya?" the smaller girl avoided Umeki's stares at that point. Back with Akihiko raided Aoikin and beat up Umeki's teacher Aya and a handful of other girls had joined in the fray.

"But can you blame him?" Aya spoke softly "I mean... What that sick teacher did to you-"

"Was my problem to deal with" Umeki spoke crossing her arms "the only reason I told Akihiko was because...I owed it to him"

"Well now that we know we have that son of a bitch cowering in a corner" Aya scuffed "so long as I'm leading this pack he won't lay his hands on another girl" Umeki smiled

"Good" she hummed "so" she reached out and flicked some of Aya's flaming locks "I like the new look" she commented making Aya chuckle.

* * *

Thanks to Chie's note Yankumi had found the boys school pretty quickly and after asking a few students she found out where their haunt was; an unused warehouse, the exact same on Yankumi could recall going to when Kuma had informed her he had seen Umeki being dragged into.

She had gone in looking for Ikumi Akihiko and she had found him. Only problem was he wasn't in the mood to listen to a teacher. Yankumi had distinct feeling Akihiko didn't like teachers...

"You're pretty stubborn" Yankumi sighed keeping her grip on one of his group members bending his arm back and squeezing a tight grip on his wrist. Akihiko sat a foot or so away with his back turned to her.

"And you're really annoying" Akihiko replied "who the hell are you anyway? Coming in here asking about Umeki like you care" the boy stood up and turned to face Yankumi "all you teachers have done so far is let her down. She is where she is because of scum like you! Nakamaru got what he deserved, it's a pity he didn't die." now Yankumi was mad she scowled pushing the student she held roughly and stepped closer.

"I don't know what happen" she said "but if I don't find out what it is and Umeki gets arrested I'll be letting her down! You're the _only_ person that can help her now Ikumi-San"

Akihiko growled storming over to Yankumi and took a fistful of the front of her jersey pulling the woman closer. His eyes flashed with anger and his lip curled upward in a snarl. "What the hell do _you_ know about it? Any of it? What happen put Umeki through a lot and I'm not about to go telling a curious teacher who doesn't give a danm" he pushed Yankumi with enough force to make her stumble back a step "go back to your school, Sensei"

"She tried to kill herself" Yankumi spoke calmly making Akihiko stop just as he had turned around and moved to walk away. He looked back at her his eyes visibly wider than before. "Tried to jump off the school roof but that's not surprising to you is it?" Akihiko flinched in response and Yankumi knew she had him "you stopped her last time didn't you Ikumi-San. Your former teachers told me you ran from the field all the way to the roof to save her, Umeki must be very important to you"

"She is" Akihiko replied his hands curling into fist. Yankumi hurried forward stepping in front of the boy with a serious face.

"Then help me clear her name and tell me what you know" she said

_"Umeki!"_

_Umeki looked over her shoulder at Akihiko before swinging back around and speeding up her walking. Even with the distance between them he could see that she was trying to get away; she was avoiding him, she had been avoiding him since word got out about Tahara-Sensei's beat down and that she was forbidden to enter school grounds until her board meeting. Ever since Akihiko had been trying to get a hold of his girlfriend but she had turned off her phone and when he went to her house to see her she locked herself inside her room. No matter how hard he banged on the door and yelled for her to come out and speak to him she would respond with silence._

_Akihiko scuffed breaking into a jog to catch up with Umeki._

_"I know you hear me Umeki" he yelled as he caught up to her and gripped her arm tugging her back to him "Oi!" he barked when Umeki tried to pull away. Akihiko pushed her until she was backed up against a nearby wall. "Ume-Chan" he spoke much softer now "Ume-Chan please look at me" he begged staring at the lovely girls face as tightly closed eyes opened slowly and she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes reflected the same sorrow and frustration he felt, but looking into her eyes for the first time in so long brought a sullen smile. "Hi there" Akihiko chuckled sadly._

_"Akihiko-Kun..." Umeki whimpered weakly making it feel like the two of them were back at Kiyoko when Umeki had been so weak and vulnerable. He pulled the smaller girl towards him in a secure hug as she whimpered out her apologies into his blazer._

_"Ume-Chan" Akihiko pulled away and placed his hands on Umeki's shoulders "what on earth were you thinking? You know what happen the last 12 times you've done this why would you do it again?"_

_"It's no big deal Akihiko-Ku"_

_"It is a big deal!" he interrupted in a yell that made Umeki cringe slightly "that just makes us end up farther apart. Your mom will send you to another school and then what will we do?" he had seen so little of Umeki before she was sent to Aoikin which was up the street from Sentaku. Akihiko loved having so much more time with Umeki because of that but now that would be all gone! All of it! Shattered by the hands of the girl Akihiko held to dear to him. "What the hell did he do that made you do that to him?" however Umeki shook her head and brought her hands to her ears._

_This was something; Akihiko noticed a while ago, that Umeki did when she wanted to keep her emotions in check. Sometimes when was over angry or overly upset she'd do this but whenever she did this she blocked out everything until she felt she was on secure ground again._

_"Ume-Chan don't" Akihiko warned her knowing his anger was rising with his frustration quickly. Umeki ignored him shutting her eyes and muttering to herself that she was okay. "Umeki!" Akihiko punched the wall hard snapping his girlfriend out of it with a startled cry._

_"He!...he was... He was calling me to the office when the teachers weren't there so that he could... Touch me..." Umeki said slowly her head hanging in shame as Akihiko went wide eyed "he's been... Sexually assaulting me since I first came to Aoikin." he couldn't believe his ears once Umeki had gone silent and could do nothing but hold her lovely face in his hands._

_"Is that..." he said with difficulty "is that what happened in the other schools?" Umeki nodded "...and Kiyoko?" again Umeki nodded close her eyes tightly "Nakamaru"_

_"He told me if I told anyone he'd... He'd"_

_"What?"_

_"He made me take pictures Akihiko... And he said he'd blame you if I tried to tell anyone." Umeki explained "that's why I've always not liked being affectionate with Akihiko-Kun"_

_"...have they ever-"_

_"No!" she didn't even let him finish "I would stop them before they could and then I'd be expelled..." he understood now so that meant Tahara-Sensei had tried to..._

_Akihiko's vision went blurry at that point as he let his anger get the better of him. He blacked out completely and when he finally came back around he was standing over a bloody Tahara-Sensei his fist raised high to strike the teacher. Outside the room girls screamed and thing were being broken and from behind him he heard Umeki screaming for him to stop or he'd killed the teacher before him. He felt her hand grip his wrist and stop him while she pleaded for him to stop the raid._

_Raid? What was she talking about?_

_Akihiko looked back at Umeki with a confused face before both of them ducked at the sound of shattering glass and a loud crash. They hurried to the window and Akihiko's eye grew wide at what he saw. Aoikin girls ran as fast as they could towards the school gates as Sentaku boys caused utter chaos. Desk were being thrown through windows and dropping into the courtyard below. Teachers, in their haste to get their students to safety, were being knocked over and trampled by the crowd._

_What had he done?_

_"Akihiko-Kun" Umeki gripped his hand with both of hers "stop this before someone gets killed!" but he was frozen to his spot for once only vaguely recalling that Umeki was beside him._

"She might have been given suspension if I hadn't raided the school." Yankumi had her hands gripped into tight fist by the time Akihiko had finished his story "Ume-Chan saved us from being expelled and told them that she had lied to us. This is my fault"

"Ikumi-San..."

"You've got some kind of board meeting don't you" Akihiko scowled crossing his arms "get going. And if I find out that you failed I'm going for Kurogin"

Yankumi nodded, she just had one last place to go before she returned to the school...

* * *

Umeki sighed from where she stood. She stared at the long walkway that led to Kurogin and MoMo, the same walkway she and Erica always walked but it was vacant now seeing as it was midday and everyone would be at school right about now. This would be her path to doom today. She straightened her uniform, the proper girl's uniform, and began the walk to her fate.

_**"Hey look, isn't that the girl from 2-A? What's her name...Matsushima Umeki?"**_

_**"Yea, so you heard that rumor about her right?"**_

_**"What rumor?"**_

_**"Well Aoi from 3-C told me she's been sleeping with the teacher for a better grade"**_

_**"Really? No way!"**_

_**"It's true! Aoi heard them talking by the supply closet last week"**_

_**"That's so wrong!"**_

The silence was enough to pull Umeki into her head where the horrible words of her peers would forever linger whispering the horrible rumors she had put up with growing up. She should have known better then to think she could have washed herself clean of her past. Nakamaru would keep having that hold on her. She walked on swimming in her head.

_**"Oh did you hear what happened yesterday? That senior Matsushima from 3-B tried to beat Nakamaru-Sensei to death with a baseball bat!"**_

_**"Really? No way! Then what is she doing in school?"**_

_**"I heard sensei isn't pressing charges"**_

_**"Do you think it has anything to do with, you know, the prostitution? I heard she's in debt with the Yakuza and she's sells her body to pay them back. You think maybe Sensei found out and she tried to shut him up?"**_

_**"Yea probably!"**_

_**"Poor Akihiko-senpai, do you think he knows about the prostitution?"**_

_**"Probably not, do you think someone like him would stick around if he knew that?"**_

Darkness came to Umeki suddenly snapping her back into reality. She looked around only to realize a blazer was covering her head.

"Keep still" Ryu's voice greeted her wrapping one arm around her shoulder to keep his blazer over her head while the other grasped her hand tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Umeki muttered "shouldn't you be in class?"

"You thought I wouldn't know?" Ryu questioned and Umeki found herself unable to answer him. "let's go" he ushered her towards the school and through the crowed of shouting reporters much he had done once before gripping Umeki's hand the whole way.

"Where is Yamaguchi-Sensei?" the super intendent sighed from his seat. Everyone was here, the schools teachers as well as Nakamaru and all eyes were on the lone student standing uncomfortably before them. All seats were full...well all but one that is. Yankumi was nowhere to be found and they had been waiting for ten minutes do far but still no Yankumi.

"We might as well start" suggested the head teacher getting a nod from his superior. "Nakamaru-Sensei if you will" despite herself Umeki grinned at the basted as he struggled to stand because of his neck brace and eventually had to be helped to his feet. At least there was some justice in this world. All eyes went to Nakamaru as he steadied himself.

"There isn't much to be told" he said calmly "I had come here that day with my student Kyona. I had just told her to go home and was about to leave myself when Matsushima-San came up to me." he motioned to Umeki and she simply scuffed looking away from his stares "there were no exchange of words at all. I don't know why she did it, she just out of nowhere pushed me... The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital..."

Man did he lay it on thick or what? Umeki looked around at the other adults. Judging by their faces they believed him or at least knew there wasn't enough evidence to prove him wrong. With his explanation out Nakamaru slowly sat back down.

"Matsushima-San" the head teacher addressed Umeki now. "Do you agree that you did, in fact, push Nakamaru-Sensei down those stairs?"

"I did" Umeki answered bluntly nodding her head as she did "it was no accident"

"Can you tell us your reason for doing this?"

"He was getting on my nerves" Umeki lied "I've always hated him so I just thought ... He was there might as well give him a little nudge"

"_Bullshit_!" Hayato's voice cut through Umeki's and echoed through the room. Umeki whipped around in time to see the doors behind her swing open and Hayato step into the room with all of 3D in toe.

"Hayato?"

"3D!" the head teacher growled standing up and pointing at them "what are you doing here! Get back to your classroom!" but Hayato ignored them storming into the room with a deep scowl on his face.

"Why are you lying Uki-Chan? You didn't push him on purpose!" Umeki flushed a bit at Hayato's words but quickly shook her head in response. What was he talking about?

"Go back to class" Umeki hissed "you don't know what you're talking about Hayato"

"I don't?" Hayato repeated with an arched eyebrow "I saw what happen! I was there!" all color drained from Umeki's face at this declaration and teachers muttered behind her. Hayato pointed to Nakamaru "that guy was forcing himself on Umeki!" he said "she pushed him away in self defense!"

"What?" Nakamaru roared in anger as the rest of 3D yelled their disgust for him but Umeki herself ignored it all keeping her eyes locked with Hayato. He had seen? Where the hell had he been? No... No! He couldn't have seen! No one had been around to see that! "This is nonsense!" Nakamaru yelled "super intendent you can't believe this lie can you?"

"It's _not_ a lie!"

Oh today was just _full_ of surprises wasn't it? 3D quickly quieted down and stepped back allowing Ojou to be seen. Her usual easy going expression didn't exist on that stone cold face of hers. Behind her Umeki could barely make out the figure of Kyona poking her head out to gaze into the room.

"Kyona?" both Umeki and Nakamaru spoke in union as Kyona followed Ojou farther into the room.

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" the he'd teacher snapped "what is the meaning of this? Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late" Ojou replied calmly "I had a few things I needed to clear up. What I found... Is quite shocking and sickening to think a teacher would do..." silence fell on the room as everyone held their breaths "as teachers it's our job to use our knowledge to guide students down the right path in life. Even though most of them go kicking and screaming the whole way students will always have a certain amount of trust in us. It is also our job to never abuse this trust..."

"What are you babbling on about?" Nakamaru grumbled in annoyance "there shouldn't be a _certain_ amount of trust. A student is a student and a teacher is a teacher for a reason, students should always know what their teacher says is best no matter what it is"

"And they usually do" Ojou countered "that's how you can abuse their trust like you have..." Umeki couldn't help but clench her hands as she watched this exchange and Nakamaru shake his head as if he didn't know what Ojou was talking about but he knew and Umeki was starting to realize it too. Ojou knew the truth. Umeki swallowed down hard.

"Yankumi" she said in a low voice "don't... _Please_ don't" she begged

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" the superintendent spoke up "what are you saying?"

Ojou looked at Umeki's pleading expression before she pointed at Nakamaru "that man" she said "has been sexually assaulting his students" gasps came from the teachers and muttered words from 3D "Matsushima-San has been one of his victims and was expelled from Kiyoko when she was stopping Nakamaru-Sensei from raping her"

And so the truth was out. The uttered words of surprise grew louder from behind Umeki as she shut her eyes in shame.

"Uki-Chan..." Hayato could only say. Umeki looked back at him and her classmates. The expression of shock was abundant on all of 3D except Ryu of course for he already knew; his usual blank face held the sorrow Umeki felt. She looked at Hayato last, his mouth was hung open slightly and his eyebrows were furrowed forming deep ridges in-between them, his eyes almost pleading Umeki to say it wasn't true, that someone couldn't have possibly done that to her. The look was too much to bare and Umeki quickly looked forward again.

"that day" Kyona's tiny voice silenced everyone "when Matsushima-San pushed Sensei down the stairs she was protecting me from him" a look of anger came to Nakamaru's face "I...I have also been a victim of Sensei and if Matsushima-San hadn't come when she did I fear he would have raped me..."

"Sexual assault is a serious offense" Nakamaru snarled "do you have proof?"

"Their words are proof enough!" Tsucchi snarled stepping forward his classmates yelling in agreement ready to charge the room.

"Tsuchiya" Ojou snapped sharply quieting her students down fairly quick.

"He does have a point Yamaguchi-Sensei" muttered the super Intendent "do you have proof?"

"In his bag" Umeki's voice found their freedom before she could stop them "the front right pocket there is a small black book. He lists his conquest there along with... Photos he forced us to take..." with the new information a male teacher known as Baba rose from his seat and checked. The book was found and handed to the Superintendent. He only had to open to the first page before he had seen enough.

"Sawatari..." he said "Please contact the police..."

"Is it really over? Finally?"

Umeki took in a deep breath and nodded with a sigh of relief. It really was over... Nakamaru had been driven away a little while ago and reporters were starting to follow suit. The girls were currently waiting for the rest of them to clear out.

"It's...it's really over..." Umeki replied "I never thought I'd see the day..."

"It's all thanks to your teacher" Kyona spoke softly "I didn't know what to do after I heard what happen. Sensei...had threatened to take photos of me and put them in Kazama-Kun's things if I told anyone so I... Locked myself in my room. If Yamaguchi-Sensei hadn't come to the house I'd still be there" Umeki glanced over at the smaller girl as a fond smile came to her lips "I hope I have her when I come to Kurogin..."

"Don't come here" Umeki said and shrugged slightly at Kyona's confused look "you're too smart to be held down by a dump like this... Go to MoMo across the way"

"But you-" Kyona tried

"I don't know why you're still going on about being strong like me" Umeki interrupted "you took it upon yourself to reach out for help, that's more than I ever did when I was your age. I waited until I was backed into a corner to act and it cost me a great deal, you're a lot stronger than me Baka Kohai now be smarter than me and get accepted to the proper girl's school..." Umeki smiled down at Kyona before ruffling her hair.

"Where is that girl?... Didn't she say she'd be at one of these schools?"

"Yea... There she is. Oi! Nana-Chan!"

Both girls looked up to see three young boys standing by the school gate. Judging by their other appearance Umeki could tell they were a bunch of trouble makers just like Hayato and the others.

"Kazama-Kun!" Kyona chirped in utter adoration a bright smile danced across her face and she quickly stepped away from Umeki "I have to go now, Arigato gozaimasu Senpai!" she said and broke off into a skip towards the gate linking arms with the tallest boy of the three. Umeki watched as the four walked away together and when they were out of sight she too walked through the school gates and away.

It was over, it was finally over.

* * *

"Matsushima-San! Matsushima-San!"

Umeki faltered in her steps when the front doors to the grocery store open to reveal what looked like a sea of reporters. She gripped the bag of groceries in her arms tightly before regaining her senses.

"Sumemasen" was all she said ignoring microphones pushed into her face and pushed her way through them. This had been going on for a couple of days now and it seemed like no matter where she went they found her. She had become a celebrity, the high school student who endured sexual harassment all her high school life and yet still tried to maintain her education. Shows hosted arguments over her, some people felt Umeki had deserved it and a great deal of others proclaimed her a saint of sorts laying flowers at her doorsteps for her to find when she came home. No matter how insane things had gotten Umeki had been able to successfully block it all out and go on with her life as if they weren't there.

"Matsushima-Sama!" a woman yelled from the other side of the road later on when Umeki had shaken off the press. A group of young women waved wildly at her when she looked up at them "we love you Matsushima-Sama!" they chorused together but Umeki simply sighed shaking her head and pressing on.

People were insane.

Umeki rounded the corner readjusting the bags in her arms and hurried down the road to her house only to slow to a stop at the sight the person standing in front of her house. Hayato perked up a bit when he noticed Umeki standing there and quickly pushed off the fence he had been leaning against to face her. This was another thing, Hayato had been trying to get to Umeki since she last left Kurogin. All calls have been ignored, all confrontations avoided completely and any other forms of contact were ignored but Hayato was stubborn.

"Umeki..." he started but Umeki quickly avoided his eyes and ran through the gate in front of her house shutting to behind her as the boy move to follow her."Uki-Chan you're going to have to speak to me at some point of time" Hayato said gripping the bars of the gate "at least come back to school. Everyone is waiting for you"

"Waiting?" Umeki repeated weakly "waiting for the sexually harassed? Cut ties Yabuki, I'm not going back to school" she stepped back from the gate and turned sharply hurrying to the door ignoring Hayato shouting her name. When she stepped inside the house the TV was on at full volume.

"Matsushima-San! Please, a word!"

"I don't have anything to say"

"Is it true that Nakamaru Raidon has a book of his past victims including yourself?"

"Please stop following me"

Umeki looked up to find her own face on the TV screen. It was from earlier this morning when Umeki had been heading towards the police station. She had a hand in front of her face to shield it from the cameras swarming her while her other gripped tightly to a box. Really all she needed was a pair of sunglasses and she'd look like a teen idol run from press. Umeki slipped off her shoes and stepped into the living room where her mother and boyfriend sat watching the screen silently.

"Was it because of the harassment that you tried to kill yourself?"

"Please get out of the way."

"Did you intend to kill Nakamaru-San when you pushed him down a flight of steps earlier this month?"

"Matsushima-Sama! We love you!"

The Umeki on the screen ignored these words and stepped into the station where officers kept the press from following her in. Umeki heard her mother sigh as a female reporter appeared on the screen soon after.

"The police refuse to give any further information other than to say there is an ongoing investigation in relation to an alleged molesters club involving twelve other teachers that, investigators say, not only are in contact with the current teacher under investigation but have also been confirmed to be former teachers of Mastushima Umeki." Umeki had seen enough, she turned away from the TV and moved to the kitchen to unpack the food she had just bought but she could still hear the news reporter "The young student arrested earlier this month has refused to comment on the current situation and it is unclear if her expulsion from Kurogin academy has been canceled-" the channel changed mid sentence.

"She's been expelled from _thirteen_ other school for assaulting teachers!" came a stern male voice from whatever talk show he was on "there are just so many schools willing to accept a student like this before you start to say anything to get out of trouble"

"Yes but to lie about something like that? And she even pointed out a book of his past victims." a female argued "according to that book written in his own handwriting he has been raping young girls for a long time-" the channel was changed again.

"Who is to blame for this? I mean this man has been going on doing this for years and no one alerted the police. The student can't be blamed and the staff were being blackmailed! It has to be the mother, how you can not suspect something is wrong when all of this happened to your only daughter-"

"Oh what do _you_ know?" Mia shouted at the television while shutting it off. Her mother's obvious anger didn't make Umeki so much as flinch. A lot of the blame was going towards the woman calling her a neglectful mother and the more people said it the angrier she became. "Umeki!" the woman was in the kitchen within a few second.

"Hai" she sighed continuing to unpack the groceries never once turning to her mother.

"This is ridiculous! Do you hear what they're calling me?" Mia hissed

"A neglectful mother? Japans worst parent? The self-centered mother?" Umeki looked up in time to see her mother's upper lip curl in a snarl. Umeki shrugged slightly listing off the names she had happened to hear over the past few days "Matsushima-San: the saint's oblivious mother?"

"Very cute" Mia hissed

"I try" Umeki replied with a cute smile before going back to her task.

"Umeki you have to stop all this!" Mia snapped "go out there and talk to the press! Tell them I'm not a bad mother! Tell them the truth!"

"I think they summed you up pretty well" Umeki replied turning to her mother and leaned against the counter "neglectful, oblivious, self-centered. You don't care about me unless it somehow affects you"

"Don't be stupid Umeki" Mia growled "we went through this! I'm the only one who cares about you!"

"My _brother_ cares about me!" Umeki couldn't help but scream in rage silencing her mother quickly "You remember him right?" Umeki muttered shaking slightly "Tetsu, your son? The one you abandoned?" her mother said nothing in reply at this point Daisuke had entered the room due to all the shouting. "Yea that Tetsu, You probably told him the same thing didn't you? But the only thing you care about is this washed up trash of a man"

"Watch your mouth Umeki" Daisuke warned

"No _you_ watch your mouth" Umeki snapped "I'm done being nice. Now I want answers" she turned her eyes to her mother this time "you care about me? Then how couldn't you have known?"

"How could I have?" Mia yelled back at Umeki "you never tell me anything! Not even when you were little! How could I possibly know what you don't tell me?"

"Mothers intuition how does that sound?" Umeki countered "but I guess the world's worst parent wouldn't have that right?"

"Umeki" Daisuke stepped forward

"_Shut up_!" Umeki shouted at him and then turned back to her mother "another thing I've been keeping from you. When I was in the hospital I remembered something... You said dad threw himself in front of that bus? I remember seeing you...push him" Mia's reaction was clear, her look of anger vanish and her mouth gaped open in disbelief that was when Umeki knew it was true and knew found rage came to her "you killed my father" She stated and her mother remained silent "tell me why"

"Umeki-"

"_Why_!"

"He found out!" Mia shouted staring at her daughter whose eyes now brimmed with tears "he found that picture of Tetsu and he figure it out just like you did. He was so disappointed by it and he said it was over between us, he was going to file for divorce and he was going find Tetsu and he was going to take you away from me! He said he was going to take care of you all himself" Umeki brought her hands to her head running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but her mother wasn't done "And I would be _damned_" Mia raged "if I let anybody take my baby and embarrasses me like that! I refused to let him wrong me _no one_ wrongs Matsushima Mia"

"But the man you wronged will have his justice" Umeki responded slowly "I gave the police dad's things; they told me they have enough to reopen the case" her mother went pale "you're done..."

"Umeki..." Mia shook her head "Umeki please no." she reached out and took hold of Umeki's hand but she yanked her hand away and hurried out of the house with her mother in toe. From beyond the gate Umeki could see Hayato jump from where he stood when Mia shouted for Umeki to stop. "_Umeki!_"

"Do you have your bike?" Umeki questioned

"Yea" Hayato responded as she open the gate.

"Get me out of here" she hurried out into the street. Hayato blinked in surprise but quickly followed her.

* * *

She had told him to get her out of there. She had looked so desperate that really the least he could do was be like an odd prince charming of sorts and whisk her away on his brother's old bike peddling as fast as he could while her mother ran as fast as she could after them. She put on a good fight trying to keep up with the bike but as they rounded the corner and sped away faster than wind itself she slowed to a stop and gave up on chasing him. Yabuki wasn't sure what had gone on in the house while he had been standing outside but at this point he had learned not to question it for Umeki wouldn't tell him.

Eh, it didn't matter at this point anyway. For some reason all Yabuki really cared about was the feeling of Uki-Chan's arms around his waist squeezing tightly as if he would disappear if she let go. She felt safe it seemed.

"Where do you want to go?" Yabuki called over the howling wind as he sped down the road dodging people who either yelled at them or jumped out of the way but their words were nothing to him compared to Umeki's voice.

"I don't care" Uki-Chan responded shifting her head slightly and snuggling it against his back "just take me away… I want to go far away" Well he'd peddle to the ends of the earth if he could just so long as Uki-Chan stayed just as she was now. In all seriousness, though, Yabuki wasn't sure at first where to take Uki-Chan. Really where could you take a girl that every person in Japan knew her face? As if the thought had just called it Yabuki turned a corner and came face to face with a large crowd and before he could register the weird 'Matsushima-Sama' T-shirts they wore they spotted Uki-Chan clinging to his back.

"There she is!" a woman yelled pointing "It's Matsushima-Sama!" Yabuki looked back at Uki-Chan to see her wide eyed expression.

"I think you better hold on tight" he instructed before skidding the bike around. Uki-Chan squealed loudly tightening her grip on Yabuki's waist as he peddled and by all that was good did he peddle. Everything around whizzed by so fast it really _was_ blurring together in a mess of colors in lights. "They love you!" Yabuki stated looking back watching them slowly but surely get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Just shut up and peddle!" Uki-Chan replied and a chuckle rumbled its way up Yabuki's throat.

Count on Uki-Chan to make a boring day interesting.

When the pair had finally arrive at the only place Yabuki could think of to take her adrenaline had run its course and he was starting to feel the crash he eventually knew would be coming as his legs burned and he panted slightly trying to catch his breath. Uki-Chan took note of this.

"Do you want to rest for a few minutes?" she asked glancing at him from over his shoulder, he shook his head.

"No, we're already here" he answered looking up at the apartments he had taken them to. "Come on" he spoke clambering off the old bike his brother once used and taking Uki-Chan's hand tugging her up the steps. For once she wasn't fighting him which he was glad for because he probably wouldn't have been able to fight her back after that insane bike ride.

"Where are we?" Uki-Chan asked giving Yabuki's hand a slight squeeze watching him dig into his pocket and pull out his keys before unlocking the door and opening it. This action obviously switched the light bulb on over Uki-Chan's head for when Yabuki looked back at him she seemed a bit unsure of herself. "Hayato" she spoke "are you sure this is okay? Won't your parents be angry?"

"My mom passed" Yabuki replied "and my old man is at work"

"Th-..Then your brother-"

"Is at school" Yabuki rolled his eyes slightly taking Uki-Chan's hand again and leading her inside "its fine, come on" and so into his home they went. Compared to Uki-Chan's spacious two floor home Yabuki was sure this house seemed pretty cramped. When he looked at the hall that every room in the apartment was connected to and thought of Uki-Chan's house in his head the hallway before him seemed very narrow and almost annoyingly small. Still once Uki-Chan had slipped off her shoes and stepped into the house Yabuki was certain he was seeing a look of peace cross her face when she turned back to face him.

"So… this is the home of Yabuki Hayato?" she asked, the corner of her lip curved ever so slightly. Yabuki nodded

"The one and only home" he replied

"…it's nice… I like it" Uki-Chan hummed turning back around and wondering down the hall glancing at the many items that made the home seem so unorganized compared to her own house. Yabuki couldn't help but beam as he followed Uki-Chan into the house. Well now, he got her alone with him now came the hard part; cracking that rock hard wall that separated Uki-Chan from the rest of the world. He'd done it once before after out lasting her stubbornness until she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, but that had made her cry and Yabuki never wanted to see Uki-Chan so helpless or generally upset again. It broke his heart to watch that.

"What are these supposed to be?" Uki-Chan grinned at the plate of Onigiri he had pushed across the table towards her a while later.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yabuki replied "Onigiri" a snort came from the small girl and she quickly put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud, Yabuki arched an eyebrow "What?"

"and you wanted me to trust you to make me Kamameshi not long ago" she commented taking one of the oddly shaped balls of rice in her hands and turning it to observe "This is the most ugly shaped rice ball I think I've ever seen" she summed up. Well no body said he was a master chef! So he wasn't a good cook so what! Still a hint of heat came to Yabuki's cheeks in reaction to her laughing.

"You don't have to eat it" he muttered finding great interest in the nearest wall and Uki-Chan. When she didn't reply he stole a glance and saw her take a bite out of the one in her hand and hum almost immediately after.

"Plum" she said "you put plum in it? It's good"

_Score!_

"I serve nothing but the best for Uki-Chan" Yabuki commented confidently trying his best to look smooth and cool when he did.

"Keep testing my kindness Hayato and see where it takes you" now there was the Uki-Chan he had grow so fond of. Yabuki chuckled watching Uki-Chan snack away at his 'ugly shaped' Onigiri with a content look on her face and taking in her appearance. She had brushed her hair since she'd last been in school; it hung free around her head like a soft and tempting golden brown veil. She held a great deal of it back with a black head band that she fiddled with from time to time. Yabuki couldn't stop his gaze from shifting from her pretty brown eyes to her lips shimmering with lip gloss. His eyes moved on to the teal colored tank top and faded jeans she wore. She may be a tiny thing but that tank top perfectly outlined the curves of her body.

Uki-Chan was a woman... There was no doubting it, _'Gotta get your head outta the gutter!' _he scolded himself forcing himself to look Uki-Chan in the eye _'remember how deadly she is!'_ the image of Uki-Chan's knee pressed against the spin of a college student twice her size while he begged for mercy came to mind almost instantly. _'She's deadly alright'_ another part of him countered the earlier thought tempting him to look over the girl once more _'apparently in more ways than one'_ Yabuki swallowed down hard. Perhaps taking her here wasn't such a good idea after all...

"So... " Yabuki struggled to clear his throat trying to distract himself from his male instincts." Change your mind about coming to school?" he asked. Uki-Chan expression faltered a bit.

"Hayato" she spoke softly "how can I possibly go back to Kurogin now that everyone knows?" she propped her elbows on the table and cradled her face in her hands "I can't face everyone again" she said with shame in her tone. Why was she so ashamed? She had done nothing wrong it was all that basterd Nakamaru's fault and he would get his soon enough. She had nothing to be ashamed of. Yabuki got up from his seat and walked around the table until he was beside Uki-Chan. She looked like she was about to cry... Now Yabuki couldn't have that could he? A mischievous grin came to his face as he reached over and jabbed a finger into Uki-Chan's side. In response the girl squealed out almost jumping out of her seat.

"Don't do that!" she snapped leaning away from Yabuki who did nothing but grin wider. "...H-Hayato... I'm warning you..."

"Uki-Chaaaan"

"Hayato!... Oi! Oi! I'm warning you! I'm warning you don't! Don't! Aaaah! Hahahahaha!"

Yabuki's assault began and within seconds Uki-Chan's musical laughter swirled through the apartment as she tumbled out of her chair trying to get away from Yabuki and the both of them fell onto the mat in the living room where the attack continued. Even though Yabuki was still very tired from escaping a mob of Uki-Chan's fans he could still overpower the girl as she yelled for him to stop and reached out to grab his hands only to get them pinned down and the tickle attack to continue despite her squirming away from his hands and kicking about wildly. Even when she finally begged in to stop through her laughter he didn't let up, the smile on her face as she laughed was enough to convince Yabuki that he didn't want to see it go away, he smiled just a wide as she did chuckling to himself.

"Hayato!" she practically screamed out between her loud laughter "Enough! Hahahaha Enough! Hahahaha I give I give!" he eased up a bit watched Uki-Chan's fits of laughter quickly ease down to a chuckle and then a few light giggles "have mercy" she squeaked

"Wha?" Yabuki replied looming over her face and tilting his ear towards her "Did I hear you right Uki-Chan? Did you ask for mercy? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Shut it" Uki-Chan gave his head a hard shove to get him away from here "I take it back then!" Yabuki laughed and she surprisingly joined him in his laughter, she was so stubborn. Uki-Chan, Uki-Chan, Uki-Chan you are certainly something else. Laughter slowly died down and now the two were in silence with Yabuki hanging over Uki-Chan as she lay sprawled out on the floor. They didn't say anything to each other just stared. Now that all the fun had gone a hopeful look came to Uki-Chan's face.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked in a close to quiet voice as she stared up at Yabuki "You really wouldn't mind having someone like me in your class now that you know?" Yabuki snorted immediately, was that trick question? Why would he care about something that was out of her control like that? Yankumi had been right when she said Teachers abuse the trust their students place in them. Most of them didn't care for those who lowered the class's average and often picked favorites. Yea, Yabuki knew his fair share of bad teachers and was pretty aware of what they were capable of and though he wished that the thing that happen to Uki-Chan hadn't he had to accept the fact that they did because after all it was those circumstances that brought Uki-Chan to the door of Kurogin's delinquent class 3D and to Yabuki himself.

"why would I mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow "You're still the stubborn Uki-Chan I fought and beat a while ago nothing will change that" an adorable smile curved Uki-Chan's lips and her hair, that pool around her head on the floor, seemed to glow under the living room light and make her look like an angel.

_Ba-bump_

Yabuki's heart pounded loudly in his ears as silence came over the two of them again. He swallowed down hard and slowly inched closer to Uki-Chan's face watching her closely for any sign of rebelling to his actions. Yabuki had to admit a nervous sensation was coming to him and he wondered if Uki-Chan could hear his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

_Ba-bump_

Actually why was he so nervous anyway? Yabuki had kissed Uki-Chan once before…. Okay so maybe it had been just for the hell of it and he had caught her off guard so she didn't exactly have time to push him away but it still counts doesn't it?

_Ba-bump_

No this one was different, Yabuki realized when his was mere inches from Uki-Chan's face and right before their lips could meet Uki-Chan's eyes grew in size and the palm of her hand met Yabuki's face instead of her lips. She pushed with a force only Uki-Chan could push with and knocked Yabuki up and onto his back.

"Oi!" she barked sitting up and staring him down "what do you mean beat? You beat me? If I recall you were more messed up then next day than I was" Yabuki sighed chuckling to himself at how oblivious Uki-Chan was.

"Fine fine" he waved a hand at her not willing to fight her anymore "I'm tired" with that he yawned rolling over.

"What are you doing?" she asked crawling over to him. He could see her curious gaze through his partly closed eyes.

"Going to sleep" he answered

"What? You can't go to sleep! What am I suppose to do?" she questioned but Yabuki didn't answer her, he was already half asleep at that point. He heard Uki-Chan sigh before it sounded like she laid down beside him but Yabuki was too far gone to be able to tell if she had or not and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

When he woke up later Yabuki was very pleased to wake up to the sight of Uki-Chan's face across from his. She was stirring as well and when she opened her eyes and looked at him she smiled sweetly.

_Ba-bump_

There goes his heart again beating loudly in his ears and he had just woken up. However the moment was short lived for Uki-Chan looked past Yabuki, went bright red and then quickly sat up and moved away from him. He sat up as well and looked over his shoulder.

"Taku..." he muttered sleepily gazing at his younger brother who eyed Uki-Chan carefully. He was home so that must mean school was out, had they slept that long? "Taku this my classmate Matsushima Umeki" Yabuki motioned to Uki-Chan "Uki-Chan, this is my brother Taku"

"You didn't go to school today?" Taku asked finally looking at Yabuki who shook his head "dad'll get angry again you know" but Yabuki waved a hand slightly and got to his feet stretching.

"Don't worry about it" he assured and turned to Uki-Chan "let's go" she nodded and followed him out the door and to his bike but Uki-Chan took his arm before he could climb on.

"Wait" she said "thank you Hayato-Kun but I have somewhere I need to go"

"I can take you" Yabuki replied but she shook her head.

"It's alright" she spoke with a small smile "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

So Yabuki let her walk away and went to school with a grin on his face. He had convinced Uki-Chan to come back to school! He was now amazing! Or at least he thought he was until he was sitting in class and Hyuuga came clumsily running into the room.

"Uki-Chan!" he shouted out in an alert voice "Uki-Chan dropped out of Kurogin!"

* * *

"Uki-Chan..."

Umeki fingered her now short blonde hair before looking up at Erica. She wore Erica's uniform and was fast approaching Elize academy... Her new school. Erica held a weary look on her face.

Erica had been very wary about the whole plan since yesterday. Umeki had arrived at the girl's house late yesterday and asked to help her with her new look and it was during the makeover that Umeki had informed Erica of her plans. She would change her looks a bit as to not attract so much attention, she would drop out of Kurogin and she would graduate from Elize in April with Erica. That what she was going to do... Even if she felt like it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Mhm" Umeki nodded keeping her gaze on the building ahead of them "I'm starting over Erica. After I graduate from Elize I'm going to move away from here and start my life over with a clean slate...it's for the best."

"But" Erica countered "but what about the boys? What about Kurogin?"

Umeki frowned. She had given it all great thought when she had been with Hayato yesterday. Even if he said she was still the same Umeki he knew it wasn't true. The Umeki he knew was gone she knew that for sure and even thought Hayato and 3D may think she was still the same Umeki knew had changed too much to go back.

"They're better off" Umeki finally answered "they probably haven't even noticed that I dropped out of the school this morning."

"I...I wouldn't bet on that Uki-Chan..." Erica responded. What did she mean by that? Umeki looked up and actually took notice of her surroundings, the strange thing was all the girls heading to the school just feet away had stopped and were now staring at her.

Why? Was she that damn easy to recognize even after bleaching her hair and cutting it? Great. They were probably all going to judge her now base on what they had heard. If any of these girls dump water on her during her time here she would surely be arrested. Umeki castes a worried look to Erica but was surprised to see that she was looked behind them.

"Matsushima Umeki!" a deep voice thundered through the air with an intensity that sent a shudder up Umeki's spin. That was when she realized all the girls weren't looking at her, they were looking behind her. She slowly turned around and followed the stares to find 3D standing a short distance away.

"...you've got to be kidding" Umeki muttered in disbelief as whispers began rising from the student around. Man did Hayato look angry at her... He was scowling deeply standing in front of his classmate with his arms crossed. When he saw that he had caught Umeki's attention he stormed over towards her.

Oh no, he was mad. What was he going to do? Yell at her in front of all of Elize academy? Maybe punch her? Yea punching her sounded more like his style but that was bad too! This was supposed to be Umeki's fresh start! If she got into a fight now she was screwed! Oh no! He's getting closer! Quick Umeki think of something! Anything! Just don't let him get any closer-

The feeling of Hayato's arm wrapping around Umeki's waist came before the world spun and Umeki screamed as she was lifted off her feet and thrown over Hayato's shoulder.

"Ah! What the!" Umeki stared at Hayato's back before lifting herself up and looking over her shoulder to look at the back of the boys head with a confused glare. "What are you doing?" she shrieked in horror "put me down!" but Hayato ignored her and turned away from the school walking away and carrying her with him after telling the others to go back to school. Umeki shouted to be put down the whole way through his travel to where ever he was taking her ignoring the looks and odd stares as he carried her through town as if she were his school bag and he was heading to class. Soon buildings turned to trees and before Umeki knew it they were in a park. It was here that Hayato dropped Umeki on her butt. "What the hell!" she hissed in pain rubbing her backside before standing up and glaring at him "what the hell Hayato! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Hayato countered "what are you doing dropping out of Kurogin? They canceled your expulsion you know that right?"

"I know that!" Umeki yelled, what was he angry at her for leaving? It was an all boys school! She didn't belong there to begin with! "What's it to you? Huh?" she snapped giving Hayato a hard shove making the boy stumble a bit.

"You promised!" Hayato growled back "you promised I'd see you"

"I didn't say it would be at Kurogin" Umeki hissed "you have no right to be angry you ass. This is my life and I can to what I want with it!" she motioned to herself.

"Then why would you want to leave Kurogin can you tell me that?" Hayato asked loudly while taking two large steps to get into Umeki's face. The air was tense around them, anyone around if there was anyone around could probably taste the anger in the air as it radiated around the teens. "We were all supposed to graduate together" Hayato stated "all of us as a class" at this Umeki rolled her eyes.

"did I promise something like that?" she remarked tipping her head upward so that Hayato wasn't the only one getting into someone's face. "I'm tired of putting up with you immature punks! I could care less about any of you!" that did it, Umeki saw Hayato's eye flash a deep red before he pulled back and

_**WHAM!**_

Stars burst before Umeki's eyes and pain scampered across her face so fast she couldn't tell where the point of origin was. A tremendous force that came with the pain took Umeki around once before she met the grass hard. There she laid in utter dumbfounded silence trying to gather what had just happen. Did he just freaking punch her? Umeki pushed herself up to her feet and brought a hand to the area that hurt the most her upper right cheek right next to her nose. Her nose was bleeding. Now he was going to get it.

"You punk!" she screamed curling her hand into a fist and returning the favor punching Hayato right in the nose. He stumbled back due to the blow but Umeki was right behind him, before he could regain his footing she gave him a swift kick to the gut and moved to storm away but he reached out and grabbed her ankle tripped her.

There the two tumbled around in the grass throwing wild punches until Hayato was able to pull Umeki to her feet with him. They glared at each other as he tightened his grip on Umeki's blazer and she did the same to his. Both their faces where now bruised and bloody from the still very heated fight.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Hayato yelled getting a snarl in response he tighten his grip when Umeki tried to get loose and gave her a hard shake.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Umeki growled swinging and punching Hayato hard enough to throw his head back but he kept his grip firm on her blazer. "Let go!" Umeki snapped trying to yank herself free but he wouldn't let go so she punched him again but this time harder "why won't you let go? Huh? Why is it that no matter how hard I tried to keep you at a distance you just won't take the hint! Are you stupid?"

"Are you?" Hayato countered

_**WHAM!**_

Another good shot that brought spots to Umeki's vision this time. Well now Umeki had proof that guys in fact punched much harder than girls did. She stumbled about but stayed on her feet thanks to Hayato's grip. She screamed out in anger and with all her strength threw the boy sideways making him tumble away from her. When he was away from her she dropped to her knees unable to stay on her feet anymore. Every inch of her body hurt badly from the blows Hayato dealt her, he wasn't fooling around that was for sure. Umeki panted pressing her hands on the ground to keep herself up and watched Hayato roll over with a loud groan of pain. Heh, looks like they were both at the end of their ropes

"You stupid girl" he grunted struggling to get to his feet only to fall back down.

"You stupid boy" Umeki shot back immaturely.

"Can't you tell I care about you?" Hayato asked giving up on walking and settled for crawling on all fours towards her with difficulty. When they were close enough the gripping match began again with both grabbing onto the others blazer and punching one another until both were either in too much pain or were too out of breath to continue. They soon released one another and simply sat there panting and glaring at each other.

"Why?" Umeki panted "I've been nothing but rude to you since I met you" she stated her glare never letting up for a second "I call you names and insult you every chance I get! I hate your guts so much its crazy! If it wasn't for me wanting to graduate I wouldn't even tolerate you and your stupidity! So why?" she was shouting at this point and by the looks of it that had provoked the boy. Hayato straighten up a bit probably ready for the next round. His hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of Umeki's shirt this time. Umeki flinched ready to be socked another good one that would probably knock her out, you know... Three strikes you're out... That kind of thing, but it never came. She opened her eyes up fully when she realized she hadn't been punched and looked up at Hayato. He didn't look angry anymore; behind the blood and bruises was a soft but serious almost amused look.

"Because I like you" Hayato stated as if it were obvious and with those four words wiped the glare clean off Umeki's face. Hayato took that window of opportunity and yanked the girl by her shirt towards him and their lips crashed in a kiss that set off an explosion in Umeki's head destroying any thoughts that might have existed.

You know how people say that the first kiss is like fireworks? Well the second is like an atomic bomb.

Her mind went utterly blank and as she started to realize that she was kissing Hayato her limbs went weak. She felt him wrap an arm around her to keep her from falling over as she closed her eyes and gave in. Did he hit her again? Because she was seeing stars again. There were millions of them glittering and dancing before Umeki's eyes growing brighter and brighter until she was surrounded with light and just as she could see the golden gates of heaven Hayato pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and gaze into his.

_Ba-bump_

"H-Hayato..." she breathed out but wasn't sure what she had been trying to say. She could feel her heart beat through her whole body at this point and her face felt like it was on fire! She couldn't recall why they had been fighting anymore, all that matter was him.

"Don't leave" he spoke "stay with me. Please" and with wide eyes Umeki could do nothing more than nod as he leaned into her again.

* * *

The look on Tetsu's face when Umeki and Hayato had showed up at Oeda house later that afternoon... Well... Words can't describe it well enough to give it justice.

"Anno" Umeki spoke up gazing at Hayato beside her and then at her brother "could we, perhaps, use your first aid?" Tetsu didn't reply. His owl eyes rolled into his head and he flat of passed out right there in front of them with a loud thud.

"Tetsu! Are you okay?" Ojou called making her way to the front and stopping short of whatever else she was going to say next when she saw the teens. "Ume-Chan! Yabuki!' wh-...what happen to you?"

"Well..." Hayato smirked as he took hold of Umeki's hand behind their backs lacing their fingers together. Umeki hold back a smile as she avoided Ojou's stares. "It's a long story..."


	18. 17: Like father like son

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this took me so flipping long to getup. I had writers block a couple of times and the rest life just wasn't being nice to me. Pointingo ut again that I don't own Gokusen neitehr the anime, Manga or Drama.**

**TPWTRLN:**I know but man am I glad it's finally out there Its such a relief :)

**wo-notice:** Thanks i've never actually had someone say im a good writer. Either way im glad you enjoy my story! ^.^

**Gillii-Akujaku:** Is that the end? O.o heavens no! There are still some loose ends that need to be tied before it's over, we're getting pretty close though. Yea I figure the only way I could get Umeki and Hayato together was if they fought, it just seems more them than some romantic moment.

Okay guys hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review if you want and any comments, concerns, questions you have you can ask me on Formsping ^.^

Oh! and before I forget There's a lot of english lines in this chapter and there will probably be more in the next so im letting you guys know that all text that is underlined is english and text left along is well... Japanese ^.^;;;

* * *

**17: Like father like son  


* * *

**

He was late.

Standing in front of a familiar apartment structure in Umeki checked her phone for the time and huffed to herself. That stupid, idiotic, good for nothing, lazy, little bug of a boy was going to get it if he didn't show his face in two minutes.

Who was Umeki waiting for? You might be asking yourself. Well none other than Yabuki Hayato the idiot 3D student that for some crazy reason Umeki found her heart pounding for since her triumphant return to Kurogin. This was the third time this week that Hayato had Umeki waiting on him and she had half a mind to give up and simply head to school by herself but if she did that he'd have a fit when he arrived at school and she would never hear the end of it, so she waited. Speaking of which two minutes had gone by now and that meant she had every right to knock some sense into him. With a sigh Umeki made her way up the steps to the Yabuki residence fishing through her bag for the key Taku-Kun, Hayato's very helpful little brother, had gladly given her to let herself in.

"Get up" Umeki barked when she stepped into the boy's room focusing on the lump of blankets that lay unmoving. She nudged them with her foot and they groaned loudly at her but did nothing else. She groaned grabbing the blanket and yanking it off to reveal the annoyingly stubborn boy with his face buried into his pillow, it was a wonder he didn't smother himself honestly.

"Yo" Umeki spoke nudging Hayato again but he simply groaned and swatted her foot away. "I said 'get up' " she ordered and with a swift kick sent Hayato rolling out off his bed and onto the floor with a loud thump and another groan.

"Uki-Chan" Hayato slurred out "why are you so mean to me?"

"cut the crap" Umeki replied putting her hands on her hips "you've had me waiting outside for you for a good half hour and you're not even out of bed" she complained shuffling around Hayato's room and picked up his blazer from a pile on the floor before throwing it at him "it's bad enough we're late for school" Hayato simply whined on from where he lay on the floor now allowing Umeki to go about how she did every time Hayato slept in, which was pick up the mess he had left like the lazy boy he was and nudge him to get up whenever she passed him until he did. " 'Don't leave' he says" Umeki grumbled to herself hurrying to the door to the room " 'Stay with me, Uki-Chan, please' geez if I knew this is what I was wanted back for I would have gone to Elize instead of coming back"

"Don't say that!"

"I'm coming back in here in three minutes!" Umeki warned over her shoulder "If you aren't up when I'm back I'm going to break something on your body Hayato!"

"Uki-Chan is so meeeeeean!" Hayato yelled after Umeki making the girl roll her eyes in response. You know people often said Hayato was a hot head and could be a big jerk when he wanted to be but Umeki would have to say they were wrong. It took a while to get past the defense of the 3D leader and reach the core of his being and she had done it more or less and she had figure out the kind of person Yabuki Hayato truly was….An absolute _baby_.

* * *

"I don't get why you can't just use an alarm clock. They had a sale on them the other day, Hell I'll _buy_ you one Hayato!" Umeki glared heated at Hayato who looked he was walking to his death. He hadn't even tried to tame that lions mane he called his hair. Umeki had her bad days but that was nothing compared to Hayato's off days. "It would save the both of us a lot of trouble if you just use one"

"And miss out on having such an adorable face wake me up in the morning?" Umeki flushed at the slurred comment, as it would turn out Hayato's flirtatious comments were at their sharpest when he was half awake it was pretty startling. Hayato smirked down at Umeki "never" he declared.

"D-don't joke around like that you ass!" She shoved him hard "I don't know _why_ I even bother" she remarked to no one in general while throwing her arms in the air and walking ahead of the idiot. Before she could get far Hayato leaned forward wrapping his arms round her waist, she stopped as his forehead dropped onto her shoulder.

"Because" he yawned "You're my girlfriend it's part of your civil duty to bother"

"Listen to this boy" Umeki muttered "bold enough to call me his girlfriend"

"Aren't you?"

"Have I ever gone on a date with you Hayato?" Umeki asked seriously and looked down at the mass of hair cluttering her left shoulder. "I don't think we can really be dating if we've never gone on an actual date"

"We went to Karaoke" Hayato's muffled answer came

"With Ryu-Kun and the others" Umeki shot back "that doesn't count!"

"Go out with me then. What do ya say Uki-Chan"

"No" Umeki pushed herself out of the boys grip and kept walking to school hearing Hayato whine the words 'so cold' at her back. Since her back was facing him she allowed herself a small giddy grin as the gates to Kurogin came into view. Where the two of them actually dating?...well… no, not really but then again it would seem like they were the way they bantered on like an old married couple right? If you were to ask anyone in 3D they would say that they were but Umeki was making this whole "Dating" thing hard. After all look how her last relationship turned out, her boyfriend nearly beat a teacher to death with his bare hands and if she were to go out with Hayato that would be like dating a stick of dynamite.

Someone would light that fuse and then it was only a matter of time before…. Well you know-BOOM! Still Hayato was stubborn as ever despite all of Umeki's rejections and she had to admit she kind of liked the attention he gave her but he'd never tell him that.

"How about a double date?"

"No"

"A walk through the park?"

"No"

"Hang at the Takoyaki stand?"

"No"

"Uki-Chan you're so mean" Hayato summed up as the pair journeyed down the halls of Kurogin to class 3D and another boring day of class. It was oddly quiet in the hall today Umeki noticed and she strained her ears to listen and make sure that there was someone in the classroom they were about to walk into.

"He's not here…I made a mistake" a very deep voice reached Umeki's ears as they neared the door.

"I thought so. There's no one in my class worth calling and idiot son" Ojou assured the voice proudly "They're all good kids" the goofy chuckles of the class rung in Umeki's ear as Hayato shuffled into the classroom and she quickly followed behind him. Everyone was crowed in the back of the classroom staring at a new person to the classroom. This was an adult. Umeki raised an eyebrow at the tall, angry looking male who stared at Ojou.

"Sorry for being late" Hayato piped up from beside Umeki getting the rooms attention. Hayato rubbed the remains of sleep out of his eyes before looking around the room and then at the unknown man "huh?" The man sneered slightly and stomped half away up the classroom shouting at the top of his lungs at Hayato.

"What the… Hayato who is…" but the boy was already meeting the man halfway and getting into the man's face. Umeki went wide eyed. What the hell was going on?

"Why are you here you stupid old man?" Hayato shouted at the man now wide awake.

"What did you say?" the man shouted back

"What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?

"Shut up, you stupid…"

Well then…Umeki's expression of utter shock only grew stronger as the adult and the teen raged on. He said Old man so….that meant…

"Is that by any chance Yabuki's…" Ojou trailed off

"F-F-Father?" Umeki answered for here glancing around at her classmates hoping that someone would confirm her guys. Ojou looked at Ryu who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Move!" Hayato's father snarled with frightening power that his son didn't so much as bad an eyelash at.

* * *

"Can you see them Uki-Chan?"

Umeki craned her neck as best she could in an attempt to gaze into the upper window to the teacher's office. Hayato had gone in a few minutes ago with Ojou and his father to discuss what it was his father had come to talk about. All she could make out from her level was Hayato and half the back of his father's head.

"Tsucchi-Kun, higher. Push me up a little higher" she whispered and so was lifted higher without any trouble and she could see everything fully. All the teachers were crowded together in the far corner of the room gazing at the parent and child sitting across one another at a table right next to the window while Ojou sat almost awkwardly staring between the two. "I can see them" she informed the boys below straining her ears to listen to the conversation within.

"What are you thinking not take university entrance exams?" Yabuki-San questioned his son in a slight grumble.

"Are you stupid?" Hayato replied noisily "Exams are already over"

"You haven't told your father about your plans after you graduate?" Ojou piped in

"This brat hasn't told me anything" Yabuki-San grumbled on.

"They're talking about Hayato-Kun and why he didn't take any entrance exams for college" Umeki whispered to the guys looking down at them before gazing back to the window and in the room. Hayato was now sitting up from his slouched position with an annoyed face.

"I told you. You just don't listen to other people." he remarked

"What?" his father all but yelled

"What?" Hayato spoke back as if daring his father to go on.

"Please-" Ojou tried but fell silent as Yabuki-San held up a hand to her his eyes never once leaving his sons.

"Sensei, Sensei please stay quiet." he said "this is our problem"

"Who was it that problem to school?" Hayato complained setting his father off again.

"What did you say?" he shouted. Hayato shot out of his chair and glared down at his father as he towered over the man.

"What?" he spoke in a threatening tone. The bait was taken instantly as Yabuki-San slammed his hands on the table and stood up as well.

"Bring it on!" he yelled

"Stop it you two." Ojou said getting between the two seething family members.

"What's going on?" Tsucchi asked from under Umeki "I hear shouting"

"I think they're about to start fighting" Umeki informed them.

"Huh?"

"Hyuuga, let me up" Take spoke as Umeki turned her attention back to the room.

"This is the staff room and... Let's talk this over okay?" Ojou pushed the two apart by the time Take was raised to Umeki's level. Yabuki-San pulled back and bowed.

"Sumemasen" he said and then gazed to his son "sit down" he commanded but of course ever so defiant Hayato stayed standing and glaring "sit down" Yabuki-San repeated trying to push his son down before Hayato finally sat down and the talk continued.

"Yabuki" spoke Ojou "why don't you tell your father what you are thinking about right now?"

"..." Hayato stayed tight lipped and slouched in his seat.

"Oi!" barked Yabuki-San kicking the table and thus knocking over a mug of coffee that spilled across the table. "What are you going to do if you don't plan on going to a university?"

"I'll work." simple enough answer

"Why do you choose such harsh path?" Yabuki-San complained

"So, are you saying I won't have a hard time if I go to college?" Hayato shot back gaining that 'slowly getting very annoyed' look he always got before he hit someone or broke something.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying"

"Are you stupid?" Hayato sat up again "do you really think I'm smart enough to go to college?"

"You" Yabuki-San snarled slamming his hands on the table again and standing up "stop making a fool of your father!"

"How can I make a fool of someone that's already a fool?" Hayato roared standing up as well and before anyone could blink the pair together flipped the table over with a loud crash. Chaos quickly followed as the pair began an all out brawl in the staff room knocking over computers and shoving teachers out of the way as they went. Umeki winced slightly at the scene.

"I think they're both idiots..." she hummed a loud now seeing where Hayato got his short temper from.

"Stop it the two of you!" Ojou yelled finally having enough of this "where do you think you are?" the two stopped, though they both still hung onto each other, and Yabuki-San apologized while his son was busy shoving the tissue box in his hand in the adults face.

"...Baka..." Umeki hummed in a tune type way with a slight chuckle before looking down at Tsucchi "let me down" she said before squealing as Tsucchi let her down quickly.

"Why does Uki-Chan wear shorts under her skirt? Do you know?" she caught the comment from Hyuuga whispered to Take when both were on the ground.

"Hyuuga" she snarled and curled her hand into a fist. Hyuuga cringed and turned away from her ready to be punched but the office door slammed open and she stopped mid swing to look over her shoulder. Hayato stood in the doorway looking as angry as ever. "Hayato-Kun" she hummed in acknowledgment but yelped as the boy gripped her tight fist and yanked her down the hall as fast as he could. "Oi! Hayato! Wh-where are we going? Oi!" she glanced back and caught a glimpse of Yabuki-San stepping out of the office and yelling something before she was yanked around a corner and soon after out of the school.

"Damn that old man" he muttered in anger while Umeki stumbled in her attempts to keep up. "Who does he think he is coming here like that"

"Hayato-"

"Complaining that I didn't take exams, storming into a classroom and..." Hayato grumbled on obviously not hearing a word that Umeki said. He must really have a rough relationship with his father, sounded like Umeki and her mother.

"Hayato and his father don't get along than?" Umeki panted when he started to slow down. Hayato simply scuffed and Umeki understood, touchy subject. "So then... What now?" she couldn't help but ask now that they were a few miles from the school now and it seemed like that was the last place Hayato wanted to be right now. It was still the middle of the day and all other schools were probably in the middle of classes like they should be. Hayato stopped fuming and sent Umeki a smile.

"We could go on a date" he offered but Umeki quickly turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"forget it" she snapped "I'm going back" Umeki moved to hurry back the way they had gone but Hayato chuckled quickly gripping her arm to stop Umeki from moving ahead much. At least he was in a bit of a better mood now. "Let go" Umeki grumbled moodily trying to free herself from the boys hand but Hayato simply took hold of her hand.

"Hey! You two aren't going on a date are you?" the pair looked up to find the gang standing together a pace or so away.

"You know" Take leaned towards Hyuuga as he said this "Hayato and Uki-Chan look really good together..." Hayato chuckled behind Umeki while she turned a bright scarlet and scuffed. Hyuuga mirrored her reaction with an odd face and quickly shook his head.

"Are you kidding?" he replied with a scuff similar to Umeki's "Uki-Chan? Look good with him?" he snorted loudly before direction his attention to the girl "Uki-Chan, you can do better" he remarked

"Oi!" Hayato barked and Umeki laughed.

* * *

"Man that guy really makes me mad" Hayato snarled but Umeki didn't spare him a glance. She sat in front of Ryu focused on the two cards in his hand. He had a confident smirk on his face as Umeki moved her hand over the two trying to gauge the look on the boys face in reaction to each card when her hand went over it. She bit down on her bottom lip and took a card, no reaction from Ryu it must be the right card. She smirked quickly snatching the card up and flipping it over.

"You cheat" Umeki hissed at the now smirking teen as she held the joker card in her hand. Poker faces suck. Umeki needed to remind herself never to play guessing games like old maid with guys like Ryu. Behind them Take snickered at Hayato's fuming over his father, an action he didn't find amusing.

"What are you laughing about?" he snarled getting an innocent grin from Take.

"You and your father are really alike" Tsucchi commented getting sounds of agreement front the others.

"Not even!" Hayato barked "I'm more like my late mother! You remember her right?" this question was directed at Ryu who twisted around to look back at Hayato and nodded slightly.

"She was beautiful" Ryu stated and this had quickly gotten Umeki's interest.

Had she been beautiful? Hayato never mentioned anything about his family it was always about Umeki when the topic came up. She had to admit she was curious. She watched Ryu slowly face her again and a smirk slowly appear on his face.

"But..." he spoke up his smirk growing "Hayato and his father are exactly the same..." he tried to hold back a laugh while the others chuckled and nodded in agreement. Umeki chuckled as well setting the cards in her hand down and nodding her head when Hayato looked at her. It was funny how children could never tell just how much they acted like their parents most of the time.

"What was Hayato's mother like?" Umeki asked turning her attention back to Ryu who was now fiddling with the straw to his drink. "She was pretty?"

"Beautiful" Ryu corrected looking back at Umeki "and very nice. She would have liked you if that's what you're wondering"

"w-who said I was worried about something like that?" Umeki flashed red nudging the boy with her elbow and sip her own drink.

"It's written all over your face" Ryu remarked lowly with a smile on his face now "his dad'll like you too don't worry"

"Shut up" Umeki hissed elbowing him again and glancing around them before standing up "I'm heading out" she announced getting a whine in response from Hyuuga.

"whaa? But Uki-Chan! It's not even that late out!" he protests crossing his arms. Umeki shook her head and made her way to the door "just one more hour? Please!"

"Ja ne" she waved slightly ignoring the boy. Hyuuga wouldn't give up though, he poked Hayato.

"Oi! She's your girlfriend, make her stay"

"Unlike you slackers I actually want to get to bed early" Umeki piped up and waved again before walking out of the cafe. She was greeted by the silence of an empty roadway. Talking about Hayato's father brought Umeki back to thinking about her own. Who was she more like? Her father or her mother? She cringed at the thought that she could be compared to such a woman as Mia. She shook her head of the comparison not at all wanting to know the results.

"Uki-Chan!"

Umeki slowed down and glanced over her shoulder. Hayato was jogging towards her casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets, either he was here to bother her or he couldn't take much more of the guys bugging him about his father. Umeki stopped and waited for him to catch up and when he did he tugged his left hand free from his pocket and looped it around her waist pulling her close to him. Umeki made a slight face at this.

"What are you doing?" she spoke lowly feeling a faint blush creep up on her.

"Let's go somewhere" replied Hayato with his trademark goofy grin as he continued walking and pulled Umeki with him. The girl scuffed untangling the boys arm from around her.

"Are you deaf?" she spoke "I'm tired, I want to go to bed" she stepped away from Hayato and moved to walk past him but he gripped her wrist and tugged her back to him.

"Come on" he spoke leaning down so his face drew close to hers. "It'll be nice I promise" he spoke lowly, his tone nothing short of seductive as he coiled an arm back around her waist again.

Umeki bit down on her lip and eyed the taller boy doubtfully "you're not asking me out on a date are you?" she questioned watching closely as Hayato perked an eyebrow and mimicked her biting down on his bottom lips in an adorable manner.

"Would you say yes if I was?" he questioned.

"Nope" Umeki shook her head with a chuckle at Hayato's pout of disappointment.

"Then I'm not" he answered "I just want to spend some time with my ill-tempered girlfriend" he shrugged slightly. Umeki used her free hand to slug his shoulder making him wince.

"I'm not ill-tempered" she stated

"Yes you are" Hayato countered and began walking again tugging Umeki with him. The girl reluctantly trailed along.

"And I'm not your girlfriend" she added to which Hayato laughed at confidently.

"Yet" he corrected her.

Usually it was the sound of the ocean that centered Umeki's mind and let her escape from reality for a little while, but the sounds of the stream and the nice chill of it running through her toes was doing that job very well. The weight on her lap shifted and she looked down only to stare at Hayato.

"Uki-Chan"

"Hm?" she looked out at the water again.

"What was your old man like?" the boy asked playing absentmindedly with her fingers.

"...He... Was like you guys" Umeki answered "he was tall and he knew how to get a crowd going like Tsucchi-Kun. He could be a big fool in public and not mind so long as he could make me and my mother smile like Hyuuga-Kun and he was so gentle with a stone will like Take-Kun..." Umeki felt a small smile come to her lips "He did have his quiet moments too...But he was always there for me"

"...like Ryu?" this question came out softly almost impossible to hear but Umeki heard and nodded. "What about me?" Hayato pointed to himself.

"You?" Umeki repeated and snorted before poking the boy in the forehead hard

"Oi" he barks rubbing the spot almost immediately.

"My dad was frustratingly stubborn like you" Umeki laughed lightly "that's probably why I can put up with you"

"Really?" Hayato looked into her eyes with a spark of adoration "I thought it was because of my charm and good looks"

"Cocky bastard" Umeki remarked with a scuff "get off me" of course Hayato did the exact opposite sitting up just enough to cling to her waist. "Ah! Oi! Let go you perv!" she shoved him hard but that only made him hold on tighter. "Oi! Hayato I'll break your arm if you don't let go!" Umeki threatened but Hayato still held tight and went on to tickle her like he's a few times before. Umeki squealed out loudly and wiggle free.

"Uki-Chan" Hayato called but the girl was off in a sprint "Uki-Chan! You left your shoes!" Hayato quickly gathered her shoes and took off after her and would continue to chase Umeki until her feet became utterly sore from stepping on rocks.

Now she was resting on Hayato's back as he walked to her house.

"You don't weigh a thing Uki-Chan" he commented shifting a bit but walking on with no problems at all "are your feet okay?"

"I'll live" Umeki replied glancing down at her feet, they were a little scraped and bloody because as any other idiot like herself would know after pulling such a stunt as running barefoot on gravel; rocks can be _very_ sharp. "I'll just bandage them up when I get home and be just fine tomorrow, don't worry" Hayato nodded

"Right, right you're the unofficial nurse" he chuckled glancing back at her quickly "You'll do well. Why stop at nurse? You should be a doctor like your old man!" Umeki couldn't fight the smile that came to her face at Hayato's comment but shook her head.

"Being a nurse is good enough" She replied

"But won't you make your dad proud if you become a doctor just like him?" Hayato asked, Umeki opened her mouth to reply. Of course her father would be proud of her if she became a big shot doctor like he had been what parent wouldn't be? But still…. Umeki bit down on her bottom lip as she thought back to those very quick moments of haziness she had experienced after coming back from clinical death. That face that had so suddenly loomed over her as the hospital room came blurring back into her vision. When she first thought back to it she was sure she had just been going crazy but still….his words….

"_**I'm very proud of you Umeki"**_

Umeki smiled sweetly to herself and shook her head. "It doesn't matter" She said finally "My Papa….he'll be proud of me no matter what I'm sure of that"

"You call your old man Papa?" Hayato asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice "I wouldn't expect that from someone like you Uki-Chan, It's really cute" Umeki chuckled while swatting Hayato's shoulder lightly.

"What do you mean you wouldn't expect that from me?" she remarked "He's my father; I'll always call him Papa you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I respect my Papa, now let me down my house is just up ahead" Hayato groaned in protest but did so easing Umeki to her feet. "Arigato" she hummed grinning slightly when Hayato turned to face her and nodded to her.

"You sure you can get to your house from here on your own" He asked leaning forward and grinning at Umeki "I should carry you to your door" Umeki shook her head.

"I'm fine, besides only boyfriends do things like that" she replied crossing her arms, if she knew Hayato well enough he wouldn't be getting up early tomorrow on his own. With that knowledge in hand Umeki planned to get to his house early and make him get out of bed before school starts so they aren't late again, that meant getting to bed. She brushed past the boy but paused "Oh and Hayato…" she said meeting eyes with him "You might act like your father… but if what Ryu-Kun said is true…than you get your looks from your mother…" now she wasn't sure why she did it but she had to thank Hayato for carrying her all the way home didn't she? Then again it had been his fault that she had been running barefoot anyway. Either way with the courage she had built up in that instant she went on her toes and gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek. "Ja!" Umeki chirped once she pulled back and took off running for her house as fast as she could without looking back.

* * *

The next day Umeki found herself staring at the confused face of her older brother as she sat Indian style in black sweats that would make Yankumi proud on the bench before the Takoyaki stand. She smiled sullenly at Tetsu and Minoru before looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers. Tetsu came from around the counter and sat down beside her.

"Shouldn't you be at school Ume?" he asked curiously resting his weight on his knee and leaning forward to get a better look at his sister. Umeki nodded meekly but said nothing earning an even more perplexed look from her sibling. "Are you skipping school? Ojou isn't going to be happy you know…. Did something happen? Did one of those punks do something to you?" Umeki shook her head keeping her eyes on her hands and not her brother. If she looked at him she'd never be able to get it out, she's break down right here in front of him if she looked at Tetsu. "What happen Umeki?" Tetsu asked clearly concerned.

"…" Umeki took in a shaky breath trying to compose herself "…Mom is gone"

"…..what?"

"I got home last night and half the house was empty" Umeki explained fixing her vision on her fingers. Tetsu had spoken so softly just now, obviously he was reliving the moment when their mother had left him and Umeki could finally relate to how painful that feeling was. "She and Daisuke packed up everything they could and left…" Umeki went on quietly "She didn't leave a note or any explanation of where she was going or why so I'm pretty sure she's gone for good"

"….Umeki…" Tetsu reached out and gripped her hands but she shook her head slightly. She was alright. Strangely enough she felt utterly blank about it, neither happy nor sad not even angry; it was just a random happening that no one could help. At the moment all Umeki cared about was pushing on, she had to look for another job if she wanted to stay in that house and keep going to school. She could do it, all on her own.

"I just wanted to tell you that" Umeki quickly pulled her hands free and stood up looking down at her brother's concerned face with a small smile "You don't have to worry about me! I'm so tough Hell couldn't keep me, remember? I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about that old hag bothering you anymore. I have to go though so I'll catch up with you later okay? Ja!"

"Wait Umeki!" Tetsu stood up as Umeki backed away "W-w-where are you going to live?"

"At my house of course" Umeki chuckled crossing her arms and snorting out a laugh "I thought that was obvious at this point" but the look Tetsu gave her was one of utter concern. Umeki rolled her eyes "Don't worry about me" she assured him continuing to back up before turning and walking away on a search for another job. She liked working at the church but like mentioned before she had to support herself on her own now and that took more than one job that was for sure. And so Umeki ran all over town stopping at shops and factories asking for work. It was a hard search seeing as no one would take a delinquent looking girl let alone a high school student but eventually she did find a place.

It was a little café just out of the way of the main road and being run by a pretty young woman and her brother. Despite Umeki's appearance they were more than happy to take her in. She would be working there part time starting next week.

With that done it was time to get something to eat and head home! Luckily Kuma-San's Ramen shop was close by!

"Ne, Ne! Kuma! I'll take that awesome Salty Ramen of yours! With meat!" Umeki called as she drew back the curtain and entered the building. The clattering noise of a busy kitchen reached Umeki's ears and a familiar voice joined it.

"Tsucchi! One salty Ra with meat!" She was certain she heard Take yell and then Tsucchi yell something in response.

"Eh?" Umeki blinked a couple of time before she could really take in the sight of her classmates moving busily about the somewhat crowded ramen shop. Hyuuga stopped what he was doing, which was wiping down a table, long enough to give Umeki a giant grin and a wave.

"Uki-Chan!" he beamed "guys! It's Uki-Chan!" Umeki was greeted by the loud call of her friends before they quickly got back to work.

"This way ma'am" Umeki directed her wide eyes expression to Hayato as he took her hand and led her farther into the shop and to the bar. "What'll it be for such a lovely lady?"

"…but… where's Kumai-san?" she managed to utter out keeping her confused expression fixed on Hayato as he sat down across from her. "wh…what the hell are you guys doing here?..Where's Kumai-san?"

"Don't worry he'll be back" Hayato replied with a wave "I'm helping him today and the guys just decided to do the same"

"Why?" Umeki eyes Hayato "what did you do?" Ryu appeared at the table before Hayato could respond.

"He threw a baseball at the back of the shop owners head" Hayato cringed and so did Umeki ever so slightly. "One Salty Ramen" Ryu set the bowl down with a grin and walked away from the table with his hands shoved into his pockets leaving the pair of teens to themselves. Umeki looked down at the bowl with slight worry. If Kuma wasn't here could she really trust that this food was edible? After all the boys who made this bowl of ramen were also the boys who tried to use a rice cooker and made it explode… this could kill her!

"What are you doing?" Hayato commented watching her with amusement as the girl poked the meat in the bowl with one of her chopsticks and then quickly jerked back as if expecting something to pop out of.

"Is this safe to eat?" she questioned "I mean…you guys destroyed my kitchen the last time you tried to cook…" she kept her gaze on the bowl before pushing it over to Hayato "Try it"

"Huh?" Umeki scowled at the boy's obvious laugh

"I don't want to die today" she explained holding the chopsticks out to him "You try it first just to be safe"

"No way"

"Come on" Umeki hummed gathering a slice of meat and holding it up for him to take "Aren't boyfriends suppose to protect their girlfriends from stuff like this?" a small smile curved her lips that Hayato returned with doubtful look. He wanted her to call him her boyfriend so bad…maybe if she said it he'd test the foot for her. "I'll even feed it to you" Umeki added trying to make the deal seem even sweeter for him, honestly Umeki just didn't want to die of food poisoning. Hayato grinned, bingo! He took the bait! He took the chopsticks from Umeki's hand and turned the meat around to her startled face. "What are you doing?"

"Alright Uki-Chan" Hayato sat up a bit and reached across the table aiming the food at Umeki's mouth but she leaned back shaking her head wildly. "Say 'ahh' here comes yummy goodness!"

"No! Go away" Umeki countered pushing the chopsticks away with her hand but Hayato grabbed it and pinned it to the table. The food came closer and the smirk on Hayato's face grew wider.

"Uki-Chaaan" he hummed

"No!-" too late, as soon as Umeki open her mouth Hayato went in for the kill. No! She was going to die! Umeki gripped her throat to keep herself from swallowing what was most likely terrible food but…hold on… Umeki chewed "…hmm… It's…Actually pretty good"

"See" Hayato chuckled crossing his arms "Why would Kumai-San leave the shop to us if we couldn't cook?" he watched with fond eyes as Umeki dug into the bowl of ramen.

"Here" she offered him some "Try it! It's really good"

"No way" Hayato replied "what if you're just acting so I get poisoned and die too?" but Umeki simply chuckled at the accusation and fluttered her eyelashes at him cutely.

"Come on I tried it didn't I?" she giggled standing up as the boy leaned back "say 'Ahh' it's your turn" a chuckle came to her as Hayato made a face as if she were getting ready to torture him.

"No! I don't want to die! I'm still so young!"

"Oh stop being a big baby and open up"

* * *

"Aww do you really have to go now Uki-Chan" Hyuuga moaned in a complaint as Umeki stood up from her seat and nodded running a hand through her hair and ruffling it a bit. As dusk slowly approached it work had slowed down so the boy had time to loiter around and try to convince Umeki to stay but she had to go home, there was a lot of work to be done.

"I really should be going home now" Umeki replied "go, go back to work you'll see me tomorrow at school" Hyuuga hummed a nod and walked back to the kitchen where he had been earlier. "Well… I'll be leaving now" she nodded to Tsucchi and Ryu before turning and stepping out of the store.

"Uki-Chan" Umeki had only taken a couple steps out away before she was turning back around. Tsucchi pulled back the curtain and hurried after her, an odd look of worry etched his face. "Have you talked to Rica-Chan recently?"

"…a-anno" Umeki tipped her head curiously "No not really, she said she was busy with exams so she couldn't hang out… why?" The tallest of 3D dropped his gaze to his feet in worry.

"I haven't heard from Rica-Chan in a couple of weeks…" he said lowly "I thought that maybe, since she's you're friend you might know if something is wrong or if I did something she didn't like…" Umeki frowned slightly, poor Tsucchi.

"I'll talk to her Tsucchi" Umeki summed up patting the boys arm "don't worry"

"Really?"

"Yupe"

"Thank you Uki-Chan" Tsucchi smiled big and turned back into the shop.

"Leaving so soon?"

Umeki glanced to the side at Hayato who looked to be just returning from a delivery as he stepped off Kuma's bike and wheeled it towards her. Umeki hummed nodding her head.

"Try not to cause Kumai-San too much trouble, ne?" she replied shoving her hands into her pockets "I'll beat you up if I hear anything bad."

"Hai, Hai" Umeki smiled slightly

"I'm off then" she brushed past Hayato but the boy caught her arm before she could get far. "What?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going right now?"

"Home, why?" she tipped her head at the look the boy gave her. He was focused Umeki could tell, this must be one of those rare moments when he was serious. Umeki faced him fully "what is it?"

"Go out on a date with me tonight Uki-Chan" the bluntness of the statement took Umeki by surprise. Usually he was all smiles and jokes on the matter, but it looks like the game of cat and mouse was over. Too bad, Umeki had been having fun with it. She shrugged her arm free and took a step back silence enveloping the pair.

"...Okay" Umeki nodded feeling a hint of heat come to her cheeks. Hayato blinked at her in surprised, she nodded again just so he didn't think he was dreaming or something. In an instant Hayato's face broke into a big and bright smile.

"Alright" he nodded "meet me in front of the Gay-Cen at 8:00 okay?" Umeki nodded head

"I'll see you then..." she said backing away and waving slightly. Their eyes never left one another as she moved farther away. Hayato grinned waving back at her. "J-Ja..." she turned quickly and began walking away glancing over her shoulder a couple of times to see if he was still there. When Hayato finally entered Kuma's shop Umeki took off in a full force run down the sidewalk in a full panic.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait"

"Guuuess who just got himself a date!"

Ryu joined the others in focusing on Hayato as he nearly skipped into the shop a big grin on his face. When given curious stares he pointed to himself, he got a date? With who?

"With who?" Hyuuga spoke Ryu's thoughts squinting his eyes at Hayato but Ryu had lost interest at that point. If the girl was like the girls from MoMo across from Kurogin she'd leave five minutes into the date probably even sooner. Ryu gathered up the bowl and glass left by Umeki so it could be washes up while Hyuuga and Take pressures Hayato for an answer.

"Uki-Chan" he said finally.

CRASH!

"Oi! Be careful with that!" Kumai-San yelled from the kitchen before Ryu even noticed that he'd dropped the bowl in his hand and almost broke it. What the hell was that?

"Gomen nasai" he gathered up the dishes and carried them to the back.

"No way" Hyuuga spoke in odd awe

"Uki-Chan finally said yes huh? Where are you taking her?" Take mused at Hayato standing with an odd smugness to him.

"I don't know, we're meeting in front of Gay-Cen later tonight" he explained "can't believe she agreed! I thought she'd never say yes"

"If you push a rock long enough" Ryu muttered to himself "it'll eventually move" he continued clearing tables while the guys continued to chatter about this date with Umeki like a bunch of high school girls.

* * *

Umeki almost tripped on her way to the door of Miller residence and knocked on it. Dates were complicated, they required dressing nice and basically dolling oneself up to appear more attractive to the person one is going on the date with. Such trifles included dresses, hairstyling, finger painting, jewelry and of course the ever so dreadful make up. All the mentioned fields were not only foreign to Umeki but the key object to the tomboy's worst nightmares. Thank all that was good for a girl like Erica, if anyone could help Umeki it was her.

The door opened wide and Umeki didn't wait for her friend to speak. Her parents worked a lot so Umeki knew they wouldn't be home and when she saw a flash of blonde she knew it had to be Erica. Umeki bowed low.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden Erica" she said "b-but I don't know what to do and I agreed to go on a date with Hayato tonight! I don't have anything nice to wear! Erica help me please!"

"..." silence enveloped the two as Umeki waited for a reply. That was strange, usually Erica would be practically yanking Umeki into the house but today she said nothing. "...uh... Could you repeat that?"

"Eh?" Umeki picked up her head when Erica replied in another language what she saw made her jaw drop. Erica towered over her with a wild mane of blonde and fiery red hair in two high pigtails she was dressed in a black leather jacket over a white tank top and black skirt that cut to her upper knee along with black fishnet stockings and gloves and oh the thick black makeup on her usually pretty face. Despite all of this what really stuck out was the nose, lip, and eyebrow piercings that reflected light into Umeki's eyes from the sun.

Umeki stared wide eyed at this sight. Her nightmare... It had come true! Oh god... Umeki's eyes rolled into her head and she dropped to the ground in a dead faint. As darkness took over she heard Erica call into the house in a language that wasn't Japanese again.

"Erica!" she yelled "I think your friend is here!"

* * *

"Uki-Chan... Uki-Chan can you hear me?"

Someone was patting her cheek; the sweet, light voice of Erica floating into Umeki's ears told her who it was.

"She's not waking up" now what was she say? Was she talking in English?

"Smelling salt'll fix that in no time. You have any around the house Erii?"

"What the hell would we need Smelling salt for? What in the world have you been up to?"

"Erii there are just some questions better left unanswered..."

Umeki groaned out making the argument stop quickly.

"Uki-Chan" came Erica's voice in Japanese thankfully "are you alright? You didn't hit your head did you?"

"I...I'm okay" Umeki groaned in response opening her eyes. For a moment she thought she was seeing double. Two Erica's looming over her, one that looked like the Erica who answered the door and the other that looked like the normal Erica. When Umeki opened her eyes fully it didn't take her long to realize that the scarier looking girl wasn't Erica, she looked much older. "Oh thank god!" Umeki lunged at Erica hugging her tightly "I thought Tsucchi had turned you to the dark side!" Erica chuckled awkwardly.

"U-Uki-Chan" she chuckled out "what are you talking about?"

After Umeki's hysteria subsided she was seated in a chair in Erica's room, a sky blue shaded room with dark wooden furniture giving it the feel of a very mature person staying in it. Erica and her scary company paced around her.

"So, she's going on a date?"

"Mhm"

"With who?"

"You wouldn't know him if I told you, he's very cute though I'm sure you'd like him"

Were they talking about her? Most likely. Umeki eyed Erica nervously as the pair chattered on to one another in English.

"What's his name? Do you know?"

"Of course! It's Ryu Odagiri!"

"Are you sure? Because she said something like 'Hayato' when she was at the door and that sounds like a name" the scary blonde crossed her arms and perked an eyebrow. Erica gasped and turned to Umeki.

"Hayato-Kun asked you out?" she questioned, Umeki nodded and Erica hummed in amusement "hmmm, so he beat Ryu-Kun to the punch huh? I should have expected as much. Anyway, don't worry Uki-Chan! You'll be the bell of the ball!"

"It's not a ball" Umeki mumbled "it's just a date..."

"Makes no difference to me" Erica giggled giddily "Make over!" she cheered clapping her hands now that Umeki understood and boy did the word strike terror into her heart. The unknown blonde uncrossed her arms and nudged Erica.

"We should give her some blonde extensions" she spoke "I have some tracks in my things"

"I don't use extensions" Erica replied with a sigh of disappointment "I don't have the proper thread or needle for that..."

"Do you have any fishing gear in the house?" the other blonde gained a scary type of smirk Umeki wished she'd never seen. What the hell were they talking about? The look on Erica's face mirrored Umeki's inner worry, still she answered slowly.

"In the garage in one of the corners...why?" but the woman was off before Erica could finish her sentence.

"I just need a fishing hook and some line and we'll be good to go!"

"Fishing hook and wire?" Erica repeated with wide eyes that Umeki mirrored. What the hell was going on? Oh why didn't she pay more attention in those English classes? "What the hell has she been up to?..." Erica muttered

"What's wrong?" Umeki questioned. Erica jumped and whirled around smiling brightly and shaking her head.

"n-nothing!" she chirped "everything is just fine Uki-Chan! Don't you worry!" but the scary woman returned bearing a fishing hook and some fishing line. Umeki paled and a shriek rumbled out of her as she hopped out of her seat and practically bounded across the room. "Uki-Chan!" a distressed Erica hurried after her.

And so here Umeki was an hour and a half of screaming and fighting later sitting on a bench before the game center. When she looked in the mirror she didn't recognize herself at all with long blonde hair and dressed in one of Erica's very nice, frilly, navy blue dress and black leggings. For one odd reason or another Umeki hoped that Hayato liked it. Or maybe it wasn't odd, this was a date right? Wasn't she supposed to look nice? Either way this would be the first date Umeki had been on in a long while and she was hoping she didn't screw it up too badly... After tonight, by her own words, Hayato was free to call her his girlfriend and she turned almost stop light red at the thought.

"Stop it Ume!" Umeki muttered to herself shaking her head slightly "you're making yourself nervous, just get out of your head and wait quietly for Hayato" and so she did. 8:00 came and quickly went then 8:30 rolled in but still Umeki waited and told herself that he was always this late. However a full hour lapsed and still no sign of Hayato. It was at this point Erica called.

"Sooo" the girl mused on the phone "how are things so far? Tell me everything!"

"He's...he's not here" Umeki replied looking about the area maybe he just didn't recognize her "maybe I look too different and he walked past not knowing it was me..."

"Nonsense" Erica said "I didn't give you that big of a makeover, just enough to bring out your natural beauty. He should be able to recognize you no problem!"

Umeki sighed keeping her phone clutched to her ear and dropping her head slight "maybe... Maybe he had second thoughts, ya know? Maybe he just decided to ditch me" she muttered lowly as someone approached the bench and sat down, she shuffled over to give them space and turned slightly so they didn't hear her conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous Uki-Chan" Erica commented "maybe something came up?"

"Then wouldn't he call me?"

"Just relax and wait a little while okay?" Erica sighed "if he doesn't show then confront him tomorrow okay? Tell how it all goes later..."

"Alright... Ja..." Umeki slowly closed her phone and stared at it hard. She wanted to call him now and see what he was doing but her pride was fighting her big time.

"What are you doing out so late Uki-Chan? I thought you were going home..." the person beside Umeki spoke making her stiffen a bit. Ryu was sitting beside her! But he surely couldn't be talking to her, she look so different from when he last saw her even she didn't recognize herself. Umeki glanced at Ryu to find him staring at her; she looked behind herself just to be sure. Ryu chuckled "I'm talking to you" he assured.

"H-how did you..." Umeki trailed off turning to face Ryu fully surprise etched into her expression. Ryu smiled faintly at her from his calm, slouched position on the bench his hands in his pockets.

"Umeki" he shook his head a bit "I recognized you dressed as a nun" ah he had a fair point in that; Ryu could probably spot Umeki in a crowd no problem. Umeki chuckled at this before turning her attention towards the game center. Ryu looked at the entrance as well before taking Umeki's hand.

"Come on" he said standing up and pulling her out of her seat and towards the building. Umeki gave him a curious look but eventually gave in and followed him into the arcade.

The hour that followed in the arcade was one Umeki wouldn't soon forget. She wasn't very good at games but Ryu was, probably because he was a boy, and Umeki didn't mind sitting back and cheering him on as he played for the highest score. Eventually Ryu convinced her to try one of the games out, a racing game.

"wait, wait" Umeki spoke bashfully tightening her grip on the steering wheel in front of her though her eyes were fixed on the peddles at her feet. "w-which one is the gas again?" she looked to her right where Ryu leaned into the game he pointed to the peddle nearest to her feet "so the break is that one?" he nodded, Umeki groaned "how can I ever hope to drive if I can't even figure a stupid driving game out?" she muttered Ryu chuckled.

"You're doing fine" he encouraged "just press on the gas and steer through the other cars" he explained as the countdown began.

"This girls an amateur" the boy in the slot next to her remarked aloud "this'll be a cake walk"

Umeki scuffed, this must be one of those game where your verse the players around you not just computers. "Punk" she muttered pressing on the gas revving the engine of the sleek black car she had picked.

"Hey sweetie" the guy called again "how about a date if I beat you" he was bold seeing as Ryu was here beside her, Umeki could feel his grip tighten on the seat as the punk chuckled.

"Sure" Umeki smiled sweetly

"Umeki" Ryu warned but Umeki brushed him off. No second rate punk was going to get away with calling her an amateur even if she was.

"Why not? It's never going to happen" she sneered, the boy grinned at her.

"We'll see" he replied

3, 2, 1, GO!

Umeki stomped on the gas and took off like a rocket quickly stealing the spot of third place among twenty other cars, most of them being computers. So like any other racing game Umeki had three laps to get to first place, seems easy enough right? Not really... This guy wasn't making it easy. Around half through the first lap when Umeki had been just one car away from first the guy came out of nowhere and slammed against the back of her car. She fishtailed all the way to tenth place before regaining control.

"Dammit" she punched the wheel before pressing the gas and speeding on.

"Do you like Italian?" the guy chuckled smugly "I know this really nice place in town"

"Ignore him" Ryu muttered lowly to Umeki as she blaze past fifth place. "You're doing fine; you still have a lap and a half. Just focus okay?" Umeki nodded jerking the wheel to the right skidding around a corner and speeding right behind the guy. She did just as Ryu said and zeroed in on the virtual road on the screen forgetting that there was a break peddle she pressed both feet on the gas. Soon they were on the last lap neck and neck. She was so close! The finish line was just in reach! Suddenly the guy jerked his car to the left and rammed Umeki to the side and almost off the road but Umeki saw it coming at this point.

"Nice try" she remarked swerving back to the right and crashing into the trunk of the guys car and sending him spinning out of control just as he was about to cross the finish line. "I did it!" Umeki cheered loudly throwing her hands up and looking back at Ryu and clapping her hands "that was fun! Let's do it again!" Ryu chuckled at this.

"I think you've had enough excitement" he said patting her head. She scowled.

"You're just scared because you know I'll beat you" she taunted causing Ryu to perk an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

* * *

"He's such a cheat" Umeki grumbled to herself as she made her way back to where she had left Ryu with two sodas in hand. It's safe to say the jerk went the extra mile to kick Umeki's ass and he didn't have to say anything to rub it in. The look on his face was enough to get his ego across. "A nice cold soda for the campaign" Umeki remarked as she stopped before Ryu but the boy was distracted.

Umeki watched curiously as he focused on the crane machine, he moves the crane carefully over the piles of Teddy bears and gadgets in the machine and after a moment he pushed the button and let the crane drop.

"Ah! You got it!" Umeki chirped as the crane gripped a polar bear plush tightly and dropped in the box. Ryu gathered it up and held it out for Umeki to take, she smiled "Arigato, Ryu is so cool" she gushed girlishly taking the plush from the ever so silent boy and then offered him one of the cans of soda. "So what next?"

"Don't know" Ryu shrugged lightly taking a sip of the soda in his hands. "we've played everything here, want to get something to eat?" he asked but Umeki's attention was on something else. Her smile grew three times in size and she took Ryu's free hand.

"Ryu look!" she pointed "a picture booth! Let's go!"

"Huh?" Ryu made a face but it was too late. Umeki took off dragging him with her. The inside was cramped forcing the two close together just to fit inside.

"You have to smile" Umeki ordered "no poker faces"

"Yea" Ryu snorted "coming from the girl who scowls all the time" his remark earned a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Okay! Here it goes" she hummed out pointing to the blinking light indicating the photo was about to be taken.

* * *

"They're really nice pictures" Umeki commented on the walk home while looking through the strips printed out for them by the machine. Like she had requested Ryu smiled... Well in most of them he did there were two or so of them where he slipped and returned to a blank face but hey! He put in the effort and that's what really mattered right? Umeki held out the copy to him "this one is for you, remember this fun night" Ryu quietly took the strip and tucked it away while Umeki continue looking through hers. "Tonight really was fun"

"Yea" Ryu nodded "but what were you doing out there by yourself like that?" Umeki frowned. Oh right... Now she recalled her previous distress before Ryu had come along. A certain Asshole didn't show up for a date he asked for, how frustrating.

"I...was actually suppose to go out with Hayato tonight" she said slowly glancing at Ryu and then ahead "I guess he never showed up" Umeki couldn't help but heave in a breath and sighed "I was waiting out there for an hour before you came" she really was an idiot wasn't she? "But I really did have fun Ryu, Arigato gozaimasu." she turned to face Ryu as they stopped in front of her house.

"Anything I can do to help" Ryu nodded

"Yea... You seem to always be around when I'm in distress, like superman" the pair collectively laughed at her comment and then it got quiet. Really quiet... Umeki eased her slight laughter as Ryu suddenly gained a strange look. What was he doing? Umeki stiffened as the boy slowly leaned forward towards her turning up the speed of her heart rate but just as they were barely an inch from one another Ryu blinked and pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Uki-Chan" he breathed.

"...Hai"

After a moment of odd silence Ryu walked away and Umeki went into the house. She shut the door and quickly slid down it onto the floor.

"...what was that?"


	19. 18: Protect what's precious

**A/N:** Hi guys…er sorry this took absolutely SOOOOO long for me to get out for you. Both my IPod and Computer seem to not like me very much throughout the end of February. I mean for the past few weeks I've been trying to get this up but there was always something wrong with either one! Finally I've been able to get the full chapter up! Okay so I do have a question to ask you guys. Seeing as _Sukeban_ will be completed soon and it won't take me too long to finish rewriting _More to life_ I wanted to ask you guys what you want me to do next of the stories I have listed on my profile. I have a few of them started off, there _Nevermind rules_ which is centered on Gokusen 3 following Kyona from _Sukeban_, _One voice in a Million_ which will be a fanfiction for the Korean drama _You're beautiful_, _Elegant silence_ which will be centered around Ryu, and _Fallen_ which I haven't put the banner up yet but is a Tsucchi/Rica pairing. So either let me know in a comment or message me okay? Once again thank you all who reviewed (Wo-Notice, Gillii-Akujacku, and TimeAgent123) and have been waiting patiently for me to update! So very sorry I made you wait so long! I'm going to skin Review responses since I've already said so much and just let you get to the story okay? Enjoy!

* * *

**18: Protect what's precious  


* * *

**

"She's kind of scary looking..."

"She's really tall too! You know- like Rica-Chan!"

"Maybe we should ask her what she's doing here?"

Umeki raised an eyebrow at her friends cluttered together peeking over a corner farther down the hall that lead to class. Ryu seemed to, as usual, be the only one of them that wasn't interested in whatever it was the gang was looking at. Hyuuga turned to Tsucchi.

"You go talk to her, she's a gaijin, you're good with girls like her" he whispered

"No way" Tsucchi whispered back fanning himself "Rica-Chan is nothing like that..."

"What are you guys doing?" Umeki spoke when she was a few feet away from them. They collectively whirled around putting a finger to their lips and shushing her.

"You'll get us seen!" Hayato barked only to have the guys do the same to him.

"Seen by whom?" Ryu answered by motioning around the corner. Umeki peeked and had to cover her mouth just to keep from gasping loudly. 3D boys crowded eagerly around the tall blonde who had been at Erica's house. She looked a bit less scary compared to yesterday with her hair in pretty fiery red and golden curls that twirled past her chest and looked to go to her upper waist. She wore jeans and a blood red shirt under what seemed to be a trademark leather jacket. Not to mention all that scary, dark make up she wore last time was gone. Now she looked a lot more like Erica...you know... Aside from the piercing and all. She was leaning against the wall next to the classroom door examining her ruby red nails as if the boys around gawking weren't there.

"She's been standing there for a while now" Ryu explained "she hasn't said anything though; she must be looking for someone"

Umeki watched as the woman slowly turned her attention to the boys around her. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"say..." she remarked her voice coming out like pure silk "you guys aren't so bad looking..." she then pouted and sighed loudly "too bad you're all so young, I'd be considered a cougar if I tried anything..." she turned her gaze away with a chuckle.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know! Who here understands English?"

3D's comments didn't seem to both the woman much but she stood up straight when she caught sight of Umeki.

"You!" everyone even Umeki jumped at the woman's shout before she made a beeline for Umeki. Utterly startled by this action Umeki worked on instinct backing away quickly until her back met the hallway wall and the woman was a foot away from her. Nearby her classmates crowded gazing in curiosity. "You're the girl who was at the house before right?" the woman questioned but all Umeki could do was stare with wide bewildered eyes. Umeki wasn't a rising star in English so whatever it was that was just said to her she didn't understand. A look of understanding flashed in the woman's crystal eyes. "you probably don't understand a word I'm saying..." she sighed "alright, that leave me no other choice." she reached deep into the pockets of her jacket and quickly pulled out a folded up sheet up paper and cute small book that looked to be an English to Japanese dictionary. Umeki eyed the woman carefully as she unfolded the paper and looked it over carefully. "Ana...anata..." she struggled with her Japanese in her thick accent making it obvious by now she wasn't very familiar with the language, still she tried. "You are...close with Erica, is that right?" the woman looked up Umeki with hope. Umeki slowly nodded, "oh thank god you understand" the woman breathed in English with a charming smile before looking down at the paper in her hands "do you... Do you understand English?"

"A-Anno..." Umeki was at a loss for words "a little..." she answered

"Can you come with me?" the woman spoke in slow English "I need to talk to you"

* * *

The woman, still unnamed, leaned against the wall across Umeki ignoring the loud mutters of overly curious boys at the closed classroom door. Umeki eyed her nervously and she eyed Umeki wearily. Four times they had tried to have conversation but so far had failed for Umeki's English wasn't very good and neither was the woman's Japanese. She took a deep breath signaling she was ready to start again.

"Wa-ta-shi...wa..." she said slowly "Nicole" her accent was threaded deep into her words but Umeki could still make it out. I am Nicole.

"N-" Umeki opened her mouth with little hope in her mind that she would repeat the name correctly "Nikoru?" she repeated with a tip of her head. Nicole sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Close enough" she muttered to herself before focusing on Umeki again. She spoke slowly and clumsily through her word "I...am...Erica's... Erica's..." she seemed to be stuck on a word, her beautiful face scrunched in slight frustration. "Erica's... I big Erica"

"Big Erica?" the pair heard collectively repeated within the classroom.

"You are... Erica's mother?" Umeki guessed only to receive a wild shake no in return.

"No, No" Nicole shook her head "I...I am... Erica mom... My mom" she motioned to herself. An odd silence followed before it seemed to dawn on everyone.

"Rica-Chan has a sister?" Tsucchi's voice shouted from the classroom. Ah! That what she meant by big Erica!

"You are Erica's...big sister?" Nicole nodded eagerly to this. No wonder they looked so damn alike... "But... What brings you here?" Umeki spoke slowly so she understood. Nicole opened her mouth but stop short when Yankumi came trotting down the hall almost all together missing the other two people in the hall. She noticed Umeki first.

"Matsushima-Chan" Yankumi perked a curious eyebrow at her "what are you doing out here?" Umeki opened her mouth to respond but decided instead to gesture behind the teacher whipped around and tipped her head up to look at the tall woman before her. "A...a..." was she managed for a moment before regaining her senses "who are you?"

"It's no use she doesn't understand Japanese very well" Umeki explained crossing arms "talk to her in English" an owl stare was Yankumi's response.

"e-English?" she repeated and Umeki nodded.

"Yea... That's her native language" oh the look on Yankumi's face... Umeki scowled "you...you do know how to speak English don't you?"

"a-a-anno..." the pig tailed teacher trailed off and Umeki groaned loudly.

"Yankumi you're a teacher!"

"A math teacher! Not an English teacher!"

"So? What if you get an exchange student in the future that can't speak Japanese very well?"

"I-I don't know! I'll figure it out when that happens!"

"Uh..." Nicole spoke up breaking to two from their argument "is there a problem?...I could come back later..."

_'Today is going to be a looooong day'_ Umeki grumbled in her head.

* * *

"I never would have guessed Rica-Chan had a big sister" Take spoke later on in the day one Nicole had left the school, his comment was replied to with grunts of agreement by the others.

"But she did look a lot like Rica-Chan" Tsucchi slouched in his chair fanning himself.

"She was still scary looking" Hyuuga remarked. Umeki gave no input on the matter and settled for staring blankly at the blackboard where Yankumi tried to teacher her lesson in vain.

Considering the woman used a fishing hook and line to sew blonde tracks into Umeki's head the tomboy would have to agree that she was, in fact, very scary. The weird thing was the fact that that very scary but beautiful woman was related to Erica. How did something like that happen?

"Maybe Rica-Chan has been ignoring me because her sister is here" Tsucchi commented.

"That makes sense; the woman didn't know Japanese well so she has to be new around here. Is she new Uki-Chan" Hayato asked glancing at Umeki but she bluntly ignored him.

Was she still mad? Hell yes! Was this how she was planning to deal with the situation? Absolutely.

"Uki-Chan" Hayato called her name again but she didn't so much as bad an eyelash his way.

"Well...did she just come here?" Take repeated Hayato's question. Umeki shrugged

"I don't know" she sighed "she's living with Erica right now I know that. But if she doesn't know Japanese well she must have just come" Umeki turned away from Hayato to gaze at Take beside her "Erica and her parents have been living here for a few years now"

"That must be it" Tsucchi mused and Umeki nodded slightly in agreement. She could feel Hayato's eye burning holes into the back of her head but she was just going to keep ignoring him. He deserved as much. However knowing Hayato he wouldn't sit pretty with this for long and when school was out Umeki found out how right she was when the fuming teen cornered her on her way out of the building.

"You're going to keep ignoring me than?" Hayato question but Umeki spared him no words. Instead she kept a firm grip on her school bag and stared past his head and down the hall. "Umeki" Hayato snarled gripping the front of her blazer and pulling her until she was inches from his face "say something!"

"Why should have to say anything to you" Umeki finally spoke fixing Hayato with a deep glare. How dare he get angry with her after standing her up last night, if they weren't in the school Umeki would have killed him with her bare hands. "I have to go meet with Erica now" Umeki hissed reaching up her free hand and grabbing Hayato's wrist tightly and, after fighting the boy for power, pulled herself free from his grip. "I don't have time for little boys like you, get out of my way" but Hayato didn't move settling for staring at her hard.

"Little boys like me?" he repeated with a scuff "are you joking?"

"No I'm not" Umeki hissed "I'm done playing your stupid game. You want to know why your father is so worried about you?" Umeki could see anger flash in Hayato's eyes at the mention of Yabuki-San. If she kept thus up a bad fight was sure to follow between Hayato and herself but right now Umeki was willing to push the boy. "It's because you don't take anything seriously, everything is a stupid game to you! Well hear me now believe me later Hayato; should I ever forgive you enough to agree to go out with you again and you mess around and stand me up you'll wish you were never born, understand me?"

"Uki-Chan" at the mention of last night Hayato's expression softened "about last night, I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Umeki almost screamed out silencing the boy "I'm done!"

* * *

"She hates me"

Ryu raised his head from his bowl of ramen as did they others and glanced over at Hayato. Ever since the guys had stopped by Kumai-San's shop to see how Hayato was doing Ryu could tell that his was in a bad mood. Right now, while Ryu and the gang were the only customers, Hayato slouched moodily where he stood and cast his gaze to the floor. It was sulking if anything else.

"Who?" Hyuuga asked after slurping a big mouthful of noodles. Hayato sighed kicking up dust angrily.

"Uki-Chan" he answered and Ryu understood. So she finally chewed him out for standing her up? Ryu figured it would only be a matter of time before she did; this was Uki-Chan after all.

"Didn't you two go on a date last night?" Hayato grunted in response "what happen?"

"..." the boy crossed his arms "I didn't go" he confessed. Hyuuga nearly choked on his food when he heard this. Hayato was now on the receiving end of the most horrified look Ryu had ever seen.

"You what?" they all chorused

"Do you want a death wish?" Tsucchi hissed "did you forget how bad she beat you up when she came back to Kurogin?" the look Hayato gain showed that he didn't forget such things. "What were you doing?" to this Hayato said nothing. Ryu watched with a raised eyebrow as his friend look back into the kitchen where Kumai-San cooked.

* * *

"AAARGH!" Erica jumped back ducking her head as the brown school bag Umeki once held in her hand sailed across the air and slammed against the wall of the nearest building. Nicole simply cast a curious look towards the bag to see if it was still intact and when confirmed that it was she turned her attention back to the fuming teen. "That stupid punk!" Umeki all but screeched "trying to get loud with me when he stood me up last night! I dressed up and put on makeup and put these extensions in my hair-G-Get these stupid things out!" she shrieked reaching up a taking a fist full of the fake hair ready to rip it out.

"Uki-Chan!" Erica moved fast gripping the girl's wrist and stopping her. "She's trying to pull the tracks out, help me!" Nicole nodded coming up behind Umeki and gripping her so her arms angled over her head in what felt like a move one would see a pro-Wrestler use. Umeki screamed loudly and thrashed about "Uki-Chan! Stop! You'll rip your hair out!"

"I don't care! I want them out! I want them out now! Get them out!" Umeki yelled loudly struggling against Nicole.

"Uki-Chan, you're just in a stage of shock-"

"Stage of shock?" Umeki repeated with a mocking laugh "I am not in shock, I'm pissed! I want rip his head off!" And so was the thought process of Umeki when she's left a thought to slowly fester in the back of her mind. At first she was annoyed then she slightly ticked which quickly became rage and now all Umeki wanted to destroy him. "I hate him!" Umeki yelled "I hate him so much I could die!"

"You just need to calm down Uki-Chan. How about we go to Kumai-San's shop, huh? You love his ramen! That'll calm you down" Erica tried to say soothingly but when the girl didn't move Erica motioned to her sister and Nicole moved on to drag Umeki down the sidewalk leaving Erica to get her school bag. Umeki fought the whole way, she just wanted to go home and break something.

As soon as Erica drew the curtain back and Nicole dragged Umeki in the air became tense. Tsucchi stood up from his seat quickly at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Rica-Chan..."

"..." Erica avoided Tsucchi's eyes "T-Tsucchi-Kun..." oh right! This must be the first these two have crossed paths in a while. Nicole glanced from her sister to Tsucchi with a knowing look.

"Tsucchi? Is this the same Tsucchi mom was telling me about?" she asked releasing Umeki whom grumbled to herself inching away from Hayato who stood nearby, apparently he was still helping Kuma.

"Nicole" Erica sent her sister a glare but it was easily ignored. Nicole walked over to Tsucchi just barely matching his height with her own long legs. Tsucchi smiled weakly at the woman's sly smirk.

"This is your boyfriend them? He's cute, how do you say it in Japanese?..." like a temptress in her prime the woman licked her like looking Tsucchi over "...Kawaii desu"

"Nicole" Erica hissed whatever she was going to say next was cut short for suddenly a group of men stormed the shop and since Erica was closest to the entrance one grabbed onto her while the others shoved Hayato and Umeki out of the way.

"Welcome to the worst tasting ramen shop" a slimy looking guy Umeki could only assume was the leader chorused as he stormed the shop causing a ruckus.

Tsucchi almost instantly went on attack mode moving to take a step forward but Nicole held an arm out in front of him to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Yankumi remarked in a calm but annoyed tone "if you're going to cause trouble get out of here"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Yankumi" Kuma hurried from around the back "leave them"

"Such an authoritative woman" the man said in a half amuse chuckle "are you his girlfriend?"

"No" Yankumi replied sharply "I'm his-" Kuma pushed the teacher behind him before she could go on.

"S-she's just an ordinary customer" Kuma answered

"We'll leave for now because of your pretty customers" the creepy slim ball remarked looking at Yankumi and then at than the other three females in the shop including Umeki making her and Kumai scowl even deeper than before as she glared with deathly hate at the man holding onto Erica. "Let's go" the leader spoke and made his way out of the shop. "This is your last warning"

Last warning? What was he talking about? Umeki stole a glance at the usually jolly Kuma to see worry in his eyes. Something was wrong...

"I hope I see you soon lovely" the guy hold Erica muttered to her, Tsucchi looked like he was about to snap but lucky for him... He didn't have to.

Erica let loose a snarl no one had thought she could and elbowed the guy in the ribs hard. He released her quickly as the wind was knocked out of him but Erica wasn't done yet, she moved on to stomp on the males right foot and elbow him in the nose as he bent forward to cradle his new wound. As his head jerked back Erica dealt the finishing blow curling her hand into a tight fist and slamming down against a man's most prized possession. Even Umeki couldn't help but look away with a wince at the male's obvious pain, her classmates collectively groaned behind her. Erica slammed the guy onto the shop floor hard and her usually bright eyes held a dark glare.

"Still think you're tough? Huh, big guy?" oh how scary she sounded when she spoke. It was as if she hadn't lived here for as long as she had, her western roots shined through in her words and her tone held more aggression, dominance and authority compared to how she usually sounded. "I'll tell you something right now, you worthless punk, you don't mess with New York girls. Do you hear me?" her voice rose in volume until she was yelling at the guy "if I ever see your face again I'll mess you up! Got it?" the guy nodded wildly "now get the hell out of here!" and with that he scrambled out of the shop after his comrades.

The shop fell into silence once the man was gone and jaws hung free as wide eyed stares fixed on Erica, none wider than Tsucchi.

"R-Rica-Chan..." he managed out in awe breaking Umeki out of her own trance.

What... What the hell was that? Erica just... She just... What the _hell_ was that?

At the call of her nickname Erica whipped around sharply fixing everyone with a dark glare that no doubt was the cause of Take near fall as he jumped back and tripped over his chair. This wasn't the Erica they knew, this attitude match her older sisters look more than Erica. Just as quickly as it came the expression was gone and Erica blinked wildly as if she had just broken out of a long daydream.

"Eh?" she squeaked out realization coming to her face as fast as her deep blush did. "A-anno... Did you guys see all that?..." she asked nervously adding an awkward chuckle when everyone collectively nodded.

* * *

"I think I heard something about this from my father" Erica whispered to Umeki later that night. Yankumi was currently trying to figure out why those men had stormed the shop today and by the sounds of it she knew what was going on as well. "He said there was some kind of construction project going on and that a lot of shops are being forced to close down, I guess Kumai-San's in on the chopping block..."

"This isn't the first time this has happen has it?... Those bruises... They've beaten you up haven't they?" Yankumi's words made Umeki look closely at Kuma. She was right he was a bit bandaged up.

"Kumai-San" She stepped closer to the man peering at the cut on his forehead that tried to cover with a small bandage. "Yankumi's right! You're hurt!..." these looked fresh... At least a day old or so. This happen last night no doubt about it "let me see" Umeki hummed turning Kuma to look at her. Now that she thought about it... Didn't Hayato help Kuma yesterday? Umeki cast a curious look Hayato's way. The boy held a poker face similar to Ryu's usual expression, he was hiding something and now Umeki couldn't help but feel that this whole mess had something to do with him standing her up last night as well.

"It's alright now" Yankumi spoke "I'll help you; just leave it to me okay?" Kuma frowned deeply.

"Don't kid around" he replied

"...Kuma-" Umeki jumped slightly when the burly male pushed her away from him slightly and turned to Yankumi.

"You're being nosey!" Kuma snapped at Yankumi "This is none of your business" oh how familiar that statement was, how many times Umeki herself had yelled those words to Yankumi and yet she still helped.

"Kuma..." Umeki said softly "of course Yankumi's going to worry about you you're her stude-"

"It's been three years since we graduated!" Kuma yelled "she's not my teacher anymore!" a sad silence came to the group for a moment before Kuma sighed "I have a plan too. Even without your help I can still go on! So stop being nosey, you're being a nuisance!" and with that Kuma stormed off.

The walk home between Umeki and Hayato was utter silence and not the good kind either. Both were tongue tied neither was sure what should be said to one another. It was silently obvious that there had been a big misunderstanding of what happen last night and that in one way or another both Umeki and Hayato were in the wrong, but with such stubborn personalities together came these stubborn moments of awkward silence where both wanted to admit they were wrong but neither wanted to be the first to say it. Umeki's house was drawing near now and eventually they would have to bid one another goodnight, should she apologize now? But what if he blames it all on her than?... Well she'd have to hurt him if he did but that wouldn't help the situation at all now would it?

"Kumai-San won't close the shop" Umeki glanced up at Hayato briefly before nodding a bit. She didn't think he would either, it was his father's shop after all and even if a parent and child have their rough patches giving up something like that seemed impossible. "he cares about that shop too much" Hayato slowed to a stop at the gate to Umeki's house and shoved his hands into his pockets "even if he does try to sell the shop I won't let him, so don't worry" he seemed generally serious when he spoke and Umeki felt she could trust that he was. There was no goofy grin on his face or a snicker in his words. She smiled slightly at all of this

"Hayato..." Hayato stopped mid turn as he moved to walk home and doubled back around to look at Umeki. "It seems that I miss judged you today when it came to last night. I was wrong and for that I'm sorry..." she dared a look at Hayato and was very surprised to see it blank, like utterly blank. Umeki responded to this look with curiosity and then frustration.

Well? Was he going to say anything? Oh she got it, this was the silent treatment, giving Umeki a dose of her own medicine huh? Fine! This is what happens when Umeki tried to be kind to this ass.

"Fine" she snapped her face turning all sorts of red "ignore me than, see if I care."

"Can we have a rain check?"

"Eh?" Umeki looked up at Hayato to see a bit of life show itself on his face just a bit.

"On our date" he explained.

"..." Umeki stopped herself from sharply replying 'No', as she naturally always said to Hayato, and bit down on her bottom lip. Was she really going to trust that the same thing didn't happen again? Even if it did Umeki couldn't get angry with him, it wasn't his fault after all. She couldn't hold that over his head, he deserved a second shot. "... Yea" Umeki nodded "we can do that". A small smile came to Hayato's face in response.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" he asked motioning to his lips.

"Now you're pushing your luck" she replies pushing her gate open and rolling her eyes as she did. Behind her Hayato chuckled slightly.

"You can't blame me for trying" he said with a cute shrug that Umeki couldn't help but return with a sweet smile, and just like that the tension between the two of them was gone as if it had never been there to begin with. How was it that this idiotic boy could make Umeki go from wanting to end his life to utterly smitten? He was so strange...

"Goodnight Uki-Chan" he tugged Umeki towards him and planted a kiss on her forehead that took her by surprise. She flashed red and pushed him back.

"S-Stop it" Umeki stammered out looking around the area to see if anyone had witnessed that but not a soul was around but the two of them. Hayato laughed only stumbling back a step from her flimsy push.

"Uki-Chan" he said poking her cheek "your face is turning red... Ah, are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up" Umeki snapped moving to slug him but he caught her fist and gripped it tightly.

"Your hair is longer, you got it done?" wow, so Hayato did notice little things. Who would have thought! Still Umeki nodded slowly while the boy tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear with his free hand. "Was that for our date?" he question though judging by the guilt in his tone he knew she had "I'll make it up I promise"

"Oh will you?" Umeki arched a brow "how will you go about doing that?" Hayato smirked down at the shorter Umeki bending down so his face was close to hers.

"I already know where to start-" he started to say as he drew closer but just as flesh was about to touch Umeki quickly moved back and through the front gate making Hayato stumble forward a bit. Umeki laughed closing the gate and creating a barrier between them.

"Gomen nasai" she chuckled as Hayato now gripped the bars and pressed his forehead against them "but only my boyfriend gets to kiss me goodnight like that"

"All in good time Umeki, all in good time"

* * *

The air was just a bit tense elsewhere as three tall figures walked through the darkness quietly, two walking hand in hand and the third keeping their distance a pace of so ahead.

Erica stole a glimpse of her boyfriend of who hadn't said much anything to her since the incident at the ramen shop. Was he afraid of her? She had taken down a full grown man with not so much as a grunt of trouble. Maybe he felt tricked, you know... Those stories about girls who act weak just to get attention, but that wasn't true! Erica would never do that to Tsucchi. Still a look of being lost in ones thoughts was the expression the boy wore as he gripped Erica's hand tightly; not enough to hurt but enough to tell her something was wrong, and stared off into space.

Erica frowned looking ahead at Nicole; her big sister was smirking at what looked like, to her, a couple quietly relishing in their time together. If only she knew the hurricane she had caused by simply coming to Japan. The siblings locked eyes and after a second of exchanged looks Nicole whipped around trapping a fiery curled lock in-between her fingers and hurried ahead and out of ear shot.

"I should be fine from here on" Erica spoke up softly tugging Tsucchi to make him stop walking. Tsucchi didn't respond with words, just a simple nod of the head before looking up the road in the direction Nicole had gone causing a weary frown to come to Erica's face. It was no surprise that he would do this, Nicole was older, more confident and definitely held more of that 'Miller sex appeal' as Erica's old high school classmates back in the states had put it. Erica was quite accustom to her older sister turning heads wherever she was, overshadowing any of those similar traits Erica herself may have. Sometimes Nicole ruined everything, which was why when she had surprisingly, Erica actually being the only one surprised in the house, showed up at the front door the Elize student broke ties with Tsucchi. "Thank you for walking me home Tsucchi-Kun..." Erica spoke trying to get the boys attention but he hummed his response looking at Erica and nodding half heartily. This earned a deep scowl from Erica, one she tried her best to hold back. She was unlocking dark side and she didn't like it.

What was this feeling of hatred for her own flesh and blood suddenly? The thought of what might be going through her boyfriends mind when he watched

Nicole's retreating form sparked a blaze in Erica and a desire to establish her territory. Was she...jealous?

Jealous. Jealous of what? Tsucchi and herself were an odd pair anyway; if he started to find more interest in women of his own race it was understandable...

'No it's not' a tiny voice snarled in the back of Erica's mind 'if he had interest in anyone else he wouldn't be with you' a small nod and a look of anger came to Erica's pretty face as she let this old inner voice coach her 'don't let someone else take him from you'

"Tsucchi-Kun" Tsucchi perked an eyebrow as he felt Rica-Chan take his hand in both of hers in what felt like almost a death grip. He focused fully on her and was met with a look of anger- no that wasn't the right word- a look of pure rage. Never seeing such an expression on Rica-Chan's usually easygoing face Tsucchi was rendered utterly speechless as he open his mouth to speak but found any and all words cling to his throat in fear of making this blonde more angered.

So he had been right, Rica-Chan was mad at him, but what the hell had he done wrong? Geez girls were so complicated. The best thing would be to apologize even if he didn't know what he had done.

"Rica-Chan-"

"You're _my_ boyfriend" Rica-Chan interrupted him taking him by surprise. What did she say? Tsucchi gave her a curious look as she tightens her grip on his hand possessively "do you understand? If I catch you with anyone else I will rip her head off, _got it_?"

"a-" if Tsucchi could see himself in the mirror he was sure his eyes would be so wide at the not so sweet words coming from his usually sweet girlfriend. Let's forget for a moment the menacing look she was giving him, that alone scared Tsucchi more than her sister had when he had first seen the woman, the fact that she could so easily threaten to do something like that to another person was terrifying. Perhaps Uki-Chan was rubbing off on her because that sounded like something little miss short temper would say. This was just like at Kumai-San, Rica-Chan's eyes darkened and she took on the manners of some other person Tsucchi didn't recognize. When Tsucchi could do nothing but give the girl a confused look her rage seemingly subsided enough for her to cast a glance up the road where her sister had gone. It took a moment of thought but Tsucchi managed to piece it together. Nikoru, Rica-Chan's older sister, had been flirting with him earlier and he had been staring at the back of the woman's head the whole walk here while he got lost in his head. Was Rica-Chan jealous?...it made sense and the more it made sense the more it made Tsucchi smile big.

"What are you smiling at?" Rica-Chan almost snarled at him.

"I like you Rica-Chan" Tsucchi assured her "only you" and like that the look was gone, Rica-Chan was back in her sweet, bright eyed glory. A small smile came to her lips.

"Really?"

"Mhm" Tsucchi nodded eagerly, though most of this eagerness was because it was true he did like Rica-Chan the rest was out of simple fear that whoever that angry person was would come back again. Rica-Chan loosened her grip.

"Good" she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight"! With that Rica-Chan took off in a giddy run to her house and when she disappeared from sight Tsucchi breathes a sigh of relief.

Rica-Chan might just be the death of him one day...

* * *

When the dawn of the next day came Umeki was up bright and early. She walked a bit sluggishly when she first got up, only because she had spent half the night carefully cutting the extensions out and unbraiding her short hair, but as she went over her plans for today she woke up more and more. She wasn't going to school today not while Kuma's shop was in danger and no doubt, knowing the woman like she did, Ojou would be leaving her student to self study today. It was while Umeki was shrugging on her blazer that she heard a knock on her door and was surprised to find Erica standing at her doorstep.

"Erica-"

"You seriously can't be all that surprised can you?" Erica perked an eyebrow at her friend "If we leave this to the boys then Kumai-San's shop is done for."

"You have a point" Umeki chuckled but why would Erica want to get involved? She had school, both of them did, she was dressed to go to school too "but what about school"

"Oh you mean that thing we're supposed to go to everyday that you love skipping?" Erica grinned while Umeki rolled her eyes "don't worry about it. My sister called me in sick"

"Called you in sick?...how come I never thought of that?"

"Come on Uki-Chan let's go the guys are probably waiting for Yamaguchi-sensei right now" Erica remarked turning round and walked through the gate and down the road. Umeki hopped into her shoes and after locking the front door jogged after her taller friend.

When they found the guys they were standing by a walkway through a park that more than likely lead to the building the guys threatening Kuma were. Though seeing Umeki was generally no surprise to the guys Tsucchi almost immediately refused the idea of Erica joining the fray but she had quickly noted that she could take care of herself. A fact she proved yesterday and that no one wanted to be the example she proved it on again.

After waiting for a little while Yankumi did arrive as expected of her. They met her halfway down the walk as she flashed them a genuinely surprised look.

"You guys... What about school?" she asked when she slowed to a stop before the group. Umeki snorted slightly and crossed her arms.

"We should be asking you the same thing" she remarked, apparently the woman had forgotten she was their homeroom and math teacher and as a result would draw attention to herself by not showing up to work. Yankumi quickly avoided her student's eyes.

"Well...that is... I have business to-"

"We figured you'd go to that guy on your own" Hayato spoke up and Umeki nodded at this as did the others "we want to help Kumai-San as well"

"You too Rica-Chan?" the blonde nodded to the teacher with her usual charming smile, but Yankumi shook her head in disapproval. "No, go to school all of you." she brushed through their wall and walked on "I have to do this alone"

"Stop fooling around and thinking you're the only one that cares about what happens to that shop!" Umeki barked in anger storming forward and blocking her teacher's way. "We all care about the shop as much as Kuma and you so don't act like you're the only one who can do something!"

"...Ume..." suddenly Yankumi's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. From where Umeki stood she could hear frantic cries from the phone. "Oka-San?...what?...Kuma went by himself?" that didn't sound good...

Without saying a word or even pausing in hesitation Hayato broke into a run past Umeki and Yankumi.

"Yabuki!" Yankumi yelled after him "Umeki! No!" but it was too late Umeki had taken off after Hayato before the teacher could stop her. The rest moved to follow suit but she held a hand out to them making them stop. "Go back to school!" she yelled sharply and quickly took off after her students. Erica looked to the boys as a few annoyed sighs came from them.

"Now what do we do?" Hyuuga grumbled and all but Ryu grumbled their agreements. The quietest of the group, that of course being Ryu, held an expression as if he were weighing options in his head. Erica watched him curiously for a few minutes before he nodded to himself and took off in the opposite direction of Umeki and the others. "Oi! Where are you going?" Hyuuga yelled after him but Ryu kept running.

"Tsucchi" Erica spoke up tugging on the sleeve of his blazer "we should get a first kit; I have a feeling Uki will need it when this is over"

* * *

"Go back Uki-Chan!"

"If you say that one more time I'm going to hurt you" Umeki glared at Hayato who ran beside her now and glared back. "I care about Kumai's shop just as much as you." she faces forward again "besides" she added "this is the first time I've ever seen you passionate about anything so I want to protect what is precious to you Hayato" she looked at him in time to see a small grin before he was calling to Kumai a few feet away staring up at a building. This must be it.

"Kumai-San!" he called making the male turn around and look at them.

"Yabuki...Mastushima"

"You can't do this alone" Hayato panted as the two teens came to a stop before the adult "it's impossible"

"Don't do this" Kuma panted out "this is my problem not either of yours, go home!"

"We're going in with you" Umeki replied sharply crossing her arms as she did.

"You want to save the shop right?" Hayato added before brushing past Kuma with Umeki close behind. The three entered the building and followed Kuma from there. In no time at all they stood in an office at the desk of a familiar slime ball from yesterday while his thugs lingered around them. Umeki glared at the nearest guy to her.

"what do you want, Kumai-San?" the man behind the drakes asked, he shifted his stare to Kuma then Hayato before landing on Umeki "bringing along high schoolers. One is very cute though..." Hayato snarled reaching out an arm and pushing Umeki behind him slightly.

"Give it back" Kuma stated simply

"Ah! You're talking about this?" Umeki gasped slightly when the man reached into a shelf in his desk and pulled out the deed to the shop. Kuma jumped to life at the sight of the paper.

"Give it back" he repeated only to get a chuckle in response.

"That run-down place? It's not like it has a lot of value" the man said thumbing the paper slightly.

"To me it's not some run-down place" Kuma snarled glaring at the man like Umeki and Hayato were. Umeki fixed her glare on the deed in his hand, she would get it from him even if it was the last thing she did.

"Sorry to disappoint you" as quickly as it had been brought out the deed was being tucked back into the desk.

"Give it _back_!" Kuma roared leaning over the desk and reaching for the deed but the things were on them quickly. A pair grabbed Kuma and slammed him against the desk. This drew reaction from Hayato who tried to yank them off but he was yanked away himself before getting slugged and knocked off his feet. Umeki couldn't help but bring her hands up to her mouth as the sound of the teen colliding with a nearby desk and then the floor reached her ears. Then she saw rage.

"Oi!" she barked "back off my boyfriend!" she grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her and slugged him hard.

That was when fight really began and with the three of them, Umeki, Hayato and Kuma, both unarmed and outnumbered the thugs quickly gained the upper hand. Umeki herself took a hard shot to the back by a wooden sword and dropped to her knee. Her whole person quickly shook over with pain so great she couldn't breathe. Without a thought for himself Hayato threw himself over Umeki grunting in pain when swift kicks and punches now collided with his back and sides.

"H-Hayato..." Umeki gasped slowly regaining her breath as she gazed up at him. He didn't respond, he just shut his eyes tight as the thugs about them continued to beat him up. He took every hit like it was only a friendly hit.

"Don't touch them!" this new voice made the beating stop. None other than Ojou came kicking the door in as she did.

"Ojou..." Umeki sighed in relief before gasping as sudden weight was added onto of her and Hayato slid weakly into her lap. While Umeki was busy checking on the male Ojou stepped into the room looking as annoyed as ever.

"You're that lady..."

"You really took care of my students" Ojou commented looking at said students and stepped off the door she kicked in moments ago.

"Who are you?"

"I'm their teacher"

"Teacher?" as expected Ojou's answer earned a gaggle of laughter to erupt through the office but the woman ignored them. She was fairly use to it by now.

"You've been playing really dirty" she stated to the chuckling boss.

"I'm sure a teacher wouldn't understand business talk" he replied

"You're telling me that this dirty work is business?"

"Sensei does this look like a normal company to you"

"It doesn't" Ojou replied through clenched teeth "to me; it only looks like a hang out for a bunch of dirty guys who would do anything for money"

"...send her home"

Of course since this was Yamaguchi Kumiko, third generation heiress to the Oeda family, there was no sending her home. One by one as if they were little toddlers play fighting with her Ojou easily disarmed them slamming them against the ground hard or shoving them against desk as he approached their boss.

"Don't do something as dirty as violence or threatening somebody. The feelings of protecting what's important to you won't lose to dirty men like you" she spoke harshly as she stopped right at the desk and held out her hand to him expectantly. He complied reaching into his desk draw and pulling out the deed.

"Don't think we'll let it end like this..." he spoke darkly. One of his men stumbled to his feet behind Ojou whose focus was on the deed.

"I'm prepared" the goon raised his weapon of choice, another wooden sword, and swung down. Just before it could touch Ojou a man suddenly came from what seemed like nowhere and gripped the attacker's wrist, stopping him.

"I heard Uchido Hannakuyari was here..."

"Grandpa!" Ojou sounded when she saw her grandfather twist the goon's wrist until he released his weapon. The man gave his grandchild a kind smile as he took the sword and looked about the room.

"The world really has changed... People like you have started walking openly among everyone else." he turned back to Uchido, the boss behind the desk, with a daring look. "shall I, Kuroda Ryoichiro, listen to your story in place of my granddaughter?..." when he gained no reply he nodded slightly taking the deed to Kuma's shop in his hand "Kumiko" he turned to Ojou "let's go home"

"Here"

Umeki looked over her shoulder and smiled gratefully as Erica had appeared offering her a first aid.

"Arigato" she flipped it open and quickly busied herself applying medicine to Hayato and Kuma while the gang sat around them.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked getting a quick nod from Umeki. An odd silence overcame the group as Kuma bit down on his bottom lip and looked at the ground.

"Yankumi...I" he paused

"Kuma, you're still my student." Yankumi chuckled

"Eh?"

"You were the one who told me during graduation that I'll always be your homeroom teacher." she explained turning her gaze to the others "I'll always be your homeroom teacher. I will always be on your side so don't do sad things like not asking me for help."

"Sorry Yankumi" Kuma grinned at his old teacher.

"you'll still be my students after graduation" she directed this to her current 3D students "forever, don't forget that" Umeki smiled to herself and nodded. Hearing Yankumi say that was very comforting to Umeki.

To be honest when Umeki had realized that her mother had left she had become scared. How would she pay for school and the house? She'd have to find another job but who would hire a minor? Umeki had been skilled in keeping her fears secret, even to herself for a day or so, but mow that she knew for sure that she would always have someone like Yankumi there it gave her a sensation she hadn't been familiar with for years... Stability and safety.

"Of course we won't" She hummed but Kuma made a groan of doubt.

"Before that" he crossed his arms "you guys have to graduate"

"You're one to talk" Yankumi laughed playfully swatting Kuma across the head.

* * *

For the next couple of days things settled down and Kuma's shop was back on track. According to Ryu, because Hayato didn't seem to like talking about much of anything, Hayato had somewhat patched things up with his father and though they didn't always agree with one another they weren't breaking out into distractive fights like they use to. Once Hayato had settled down with his father he fulfilled his promise and showed up at Umeki's doorstep to take her on their first date. Now, the day after, Umeki was being pegged by Erica for every detail of the night.

"I swear we just went down by the stream" Umeki repeated herself for the fifth time. Erica chuckled to herself as they walked.

"What did you guys do down there hmm?"

"N-nothing!" Umeki flashed red and quickly looked away from her friend whose sly grin only grew in size because of her reaction.

"Sure you didn't" Hyuuga suddenly popes up beside Umeki as the gang turned into the road leading to school. "You did something, this guy won't stop grinning" he motioned to Hayato and it was true. A big, goofy, I'm not mentally here grin went from one ear to the other on Hayato's face as he moved around Hyuuga to stand beside Umeki as the group walk on.

"Hayato" Umeki groaned "tell them! We just went to the stream right?"

"Monkey face almost caught us downtown" Hayato nodded "so we hung out by the stream most of the night"

"See?" Umeki hummed smugly "nothing out of the ordinary"

"Is that so? Is that why your lips are swollen bigger than Angelita Jolie's" Erica pointed out just as smug causing Umeki to squeak and put a hand over her mouth. They did seem a lot bigger this morning.

"And why you're wearing a scarf when it's so warm out?" this observation brought by Ryu. In response Umeki turned utterly Scarlett and Hayato flashed his teeth in a giant smile.

"I-its none of your _business_!" and with that the pair walked ahead, fingers locked together as they did. The guys all laughed at this and jogged to catch up but Tsucchi and Erica stayed behind walking close together.

"I'm glad" Erica hummed to Tsucchi with a small smile "those two have driving me crazy, it's been obvious for the longest time that they liked each other to everyone" Tsucchi chuckled snapping open his fan and fanning cool wind in both their faces.

"Everyone but them" he replied earning a laugh from Erica. They slowed to a stop at the road leading to Elize, it was time to part. "I have something for you" Tsucchi spoke digging into his pocket and pulling out the silver chain of a necklace. Erica gaped at the pedant hanging from the chain that held one of the photos the couple had taken together.

"Tsucchi..." she whispered but for some reason she sounded...sad? Tsucchi made himself pretend he was imagining it.

"I saved up the money I earned from working at Kumai-San's" he explained "I wanted to prove how much I like you Rica-Chan" Erica gazed down at the image in her hands and then slowly at Tsucchi, her expression was a look as if he had just stomped on her heart.

"I can't take this..."

"Eh?" Tsucchi furrowed his eyebrow at his girlfriend "why not?"

"Because I'm leaving"

"...l-leaving me?"

"No" Erica shook her head sadly, her bottom lip shuttered and her big blue eyes brimmed with tears "I'm leaving Japan to live with my sister...for good"


	20. 19: Listen closely

A/N: Heya guys, Sorry I've been gone for quite some time, how long has it been two weeks? Maybe three?, It took me a while. Sorry for such a long wait but I've the odd circumstance of meeting High school's bitchy big sister College… yea…we have some interesting times this past year. Either way, I'm more than 99.5% sure the next chapter will, in fact, be the last one of this story. Which moves me to my next point, again I'll ask you guys which story you want me to do next. Either _Never mind Rules_ which is the next season of the Gokusen Series, _Elegant silence_ which is centered around Ryu after he graduated, _Fallen_ which is Tsucchi's and Erica's tale after Kurogin or _One Voice in a Million_ which will be from the Korean drama You are Beautiful. Take your pick guys and let me know okay? Thank you guys for waiting and now! Reviews! Thanks a bunch for the reviews by the way! Love them! ^.^

**Wo-notice:** Agreed! Umeki can't handle being embarrassed I think that what make it so cute. Her and Hayato match each other pretty well.

**Gillii-Akujacku:** yup, that's high school just loads of drama. The dust is almost settled though

**Won't be the victim:** Glad you enjoyed! I'll try and get this (possible) last chapter up as soon as I can!

* * *

**19: Listen closely, I have something to say.  


* * *

**

"Nicole we're leaving for work"

Nicole turned her head away from the house phone to look over her shoulder at her parents heading for the door. She wasn't at all dressed for the morning with her black and white heart P.J. pants, her big Elmo slippers, her white tank top, and her red and gold, or Gryffindor themed as she like to say, hair pulled up into a high, curly, ponytail mess.

"Got it" she spoke to her father who had addressed her. Her mother crossed her arms.

"Don't talk on that phone all day, you're not the one paying for the bill" the woman complained "and make sure you sweep the living room by the time we come home"

"Got it, got it" Nicole waved a hand slightly "sweep the floor, get off the phone"

"What?"

"Not you Hun" Nicole spoke into the phone. It was roughly 5:30 back home so Jake, the love of her life and soon to be husband, was home from work. Ever since Nicole had arrived in the land of the rising sun Jake had made it routine to call her and hear her voice. He was such a sweetheart.

Just as Nicole's parents were starting to head out the door they backed up and Erica pushed her way into the house.

"Did you leave something here string bean?" Nicole questioned "you could have called my cell; I would have dropped it off for you-"

"Shut up" Erica snarled darkly "Just shut the _hell_ up okay?" she threw her bag on the floor and upon looking closer Nicole could see her face stained with tears. "You've done enough as it is Nicole, I don't want anything from you"

"Erica!" the sibling's mother cried out in shock holding a hand to her mother as she did but Erica ignored her. The teen fixed her teary eyes in a deep glare at Nicole who could do nothing more than sit at the kitchen table and stare back in utter shock. What did she do _now_?

"String Bean…" Nicole spoke softly hoping her tone would calm her little sister down a very levels. "Let's be adults here and speak at a normal level shall we?"

"Oh Screw you!" Erica bellowed back to her mother's horror "let's be adults? Don't make me laugh! You haven't been an adult all of your life! I mean shit _I'm_ more of an adult than you!"

"Erica!" their mother repeated herself "watch your language! A Lady _does not_ speak like that!"

"It's alright ma" Nicole assured her mother before looking back at Erica. What happen to her sweet little sister to leave her so emotional disturbed? "Erica" Nicole spoke sternly "get your head out of your ass and be decent. Can't you see you're upsetting mom?"

"And don't I have a right not to be decent?" Erica shot back "I'm being force to go back and live with you! I'm eighteen now! I shouldn't have to leave Japan if I don't want to" So _that_ was what it was all about….Nicole sighed, they'd gone through this conversation a good number of times since she'd arrived in the house.

"Hun, I'm going to have to talk to you some other time" Nicole spoke into the phone and after a moment of goodbyes she hung up the phone and stood up easily towering a half a head over her sister. "Erica we've gone through this" she sighed "_Mom and dad_ have gone through this with you!" she motioned to their parents behind her still standing by the door "You'll get a better education back home and a better chance at a good job! This will be better for you in the long run"

"You don't know that for sure" Erica countered two large tears running down her cheeks "how can you know? Did _you_ go to a good college when you turned eighteen?"

"Erica that _is not_ fair-" Nicole scowled deeply but Erica wouldn't let her finish.

"Isn't it? I think it is" she hissed "how is _your_ life Nicole? Are you happy? Do you have a good job? Are you happy in love with your beloved Jake? I hope you are."

"What else did you want me to do Erica?" Nicole spoke helplessly "spend all day at Mercy? Take night shifts cleaning that motel? We wouldn't have survived like that and you know it! I was _being_ an adult and thinking of what was best for you! _Jesus_ Erica you threw the same temper tantrum when I sent you hear and now you don't want to come home? Aren't you Happy now?"

"I was happy _then_! I had you! That's all I cared about!" the hysterical teen cried out now allowing her distress to completely take her over. Erica leaned forward with her hand clenching her chest as her tears fell faster. "You ruin _**everything**_!" it was obvious that there would be no calming the youngest of the Millers from her screaming and though the parents showed concern in their body language Nicole motioned for them to leave and they did after a few more minutes. Now Erica and Nicole were left alone in the room.

"Erica, think back to how we were living" Nicole spoke after a few moments of watching her little sister cry before her "I-I was in no condition to take care of you, I could barely take care of myself! I was ruining you by letting you stay" Erica quieted down after Nicole said this. She raised her eye locking eyes with her sister and slowly shaking her head. "String Bean please, let me make it up to you. Come live with me and Jake"

"You ruined everything by sending me away." Erica responded "I'm _not_ going to let you ruin everything again by taking me back" the girl dug into the pocket of her blazer and fished around for something. When she found it she pulled it out and threw on the title floor with a loud _clank! _With that she turned sharply and stormed down the hall to her room. When Nicole heard the tell tale _SLAM_! Of the angry teens bedroom door she looked down at what Erica had thrown on the floor. She bent down and picked up the item turning the silver pendent attached to a chain in her hand. She gasped softly when she saw the image on the other side. A picture of a happy looking Erica and that tall boy Nicole had met a few days back, Tsucchi everyone had call him. So the two of them really had been dating… Now it was clear why Erica was so upset.

"Oh Erica…" she sighed; perhaps it would help if she saw had a chat with this Tsucchi.

* * *

"Matsushima-san! Here, this is for you"

"Eh? Anno…Arigato…"

"Matsushima-san!"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu…"

"Matsushima-san I've got something for you…"

Umeki bowed gratefully taking the packet offered to her. Time had been going by so fast the 3D student had forgotten today and how she really wished she hadn't at this point. Today was White Day, the same thing as Valentine's Day only instead of girls confessing their love by giving chocolate, boys offers sweets and gifts to the girl they love or return the favor to girls who gave them chocolate during valentine's days. It was today that Umeki was starting to realize that despite all that she'd put this school through she was actually pretty popular among the students of Kurogin. All day she was approached by boys outside of 3D and offered gifts that she just didn't seem to have the heart to turn down anymore. Apparently news hadn't reached the rest of the school of Umeki now being claimed by the hot headed Yabuki Hayato as of yet. The boy who had given her this gift smiled shyly and beat a quick retreat most likely to his own classroom. Umeki struggled to slip the wrapped treat into the plastic bag she was now lugging the rest of the White Day gifts in. She sighed as she turned round a corner hoping for peace in 3D where no one but the students of that classroom dared to go.

"You're very popular" Umeki looked up at the sound of Hayato's voice. He smirked from where he stood pushing off the wall and walking beside her to class.

"Tell me about it" she muttered "Who would have known so many guys actually…you know…_liked_ me"

"Well _I_ like you" Hayato responded wrapping an arm around Umeki's shoulder and earning a chuckle from the girl "We're going out for white day tonight"

"…really?" Umeki eyes Hayato, he was grinning that couldn't be a good thing. He nodded to her.

* * *

"Do you want to go on a group date?"

Yea!"

"Do you want to meet some Momo High girls?"

"Yea!""

"I should have known…." Umeki muttered under her breath from her desk tapping her finger on the surface of her desk in annoyance, and here she thought the boys of 3D couldn't get as annoying as they had been on Valentine's Day. "Can I kill them _now_?" she asked Ryu beside her as Hayato riled up the class for a group date that Take had arranged with some girls from Momo high school. Ryu didn't look at her but, much like when this happen before, he did acknowledge her request.

"No" he responded and Umeki grumbled in anger.

"In that case" Hayato straightened up "We will have a group date!"

"It's impossible to take everyone" Ryu pointed out and it only now seemed to dawn on them all that they couldn't take an entire classroom of boys on a group date with a few girls. If Tsucchi and Hayato attended, and knowing them they would, two of the girls going to this thing would be taken so there definitely wouldn't be a very good boy to girl ratio.

"You're right…" Hayato spoke

"There's only ten girls coming" Take spoke earning groaned "Sorry, we have to cut down our numbers…"

Yea cut down your numbers. Good luck deciding that one. Umeki crossed her arms and sat back in her seat and watched the boys as they, as expected, argued about how they would decide the lucky boys to be attending this group date. For a moment it looked as though the students would break out into an all out brawl but suddenly…

"A group date?" all looked around to the front of the classroom to a hard staring Yankumi. She glowered for a moment before smiling brightly and moving herself to the center of her students. "I understand how you feel"

"… Eh?" the typical response

"Today's White Day" Yankumi explained "It's a great chance for you guys to confess! Do your best!"

"She's at it again" Umeki couldn't help but chuckle as the math teacher turned away from her student's confused looks and began talking to herself. She giggled giddily after a moment of this as if her school girl crush had finally confessed to her; she must be thinking about Kujo-Sensei the teacher from Momo High. "So…. Ryu-kun" Umeki slowly turned herself around so she was facing Ryu and his never changing poker face. He didn't flinch as the girl propped herself on his desk and smiled cunningly "Today is White Day…"

"I know that" Ryu replied shifting his gaze towards Umeki for a moment before looking away "Yankumi said that a minute ago, remember?"

"So…."

"….what?" Umeki sighed letting her head drop slightly; they were going to play this game again were they?

"You heard Yankumi" she said "Today is the chance to confess to the girl you like!" Despite Umeki's great hope Ryu's blank face did not falter even the slightest as he turned his head to look at Umeki.

"…so?"

"Come _on_ Ryu-Kun…I know you're smart" Umeki fixed him with a hard stare "We're friends right? You can tell me. Do you have a special girl you wanna confess to? Hm?" and just like that something happen. A slight downward curve came to the corner of Ryu's lips and he arched at Umeki, she mimicked him leaning forward just a bit. "I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Maybe I do"

"You do?" Umeki mused perking both eyebrow and dropping back into her seat with a small huff "wow"

"What do you mean 'Wow' ?" Ryu glared at Umeki "why do you sound so surprise?" the girl smiled sweetly and shook her head in an innocent gesture.

"Nothing, nothing" she chuckled looking away from the male "It's just that you never really show much interest in girls like the others do so I just figure that you were….._you know_…"

"I do like someone" Ryu spoke in a bit of a snap of a tone, probably very offended by her comment.

"A girl?"

"A girl"

"What's she like?" Umeki hummed smiling brilliantly at her good friend "I've always been curious in your taste Ryu" Ryu sighed crossing his arms and readjusting himself in his seat.

"She's an idiot" he stated simply

"That's not nice at all!" Ryu chuckled slightly at Umeki's outburst "geez, how rude saying something like that about the girl you like!"

"It's true" Ryu shrugged "She's an idiot and she can't seem to stay out of trouble no matter how hard I try and keep her out of it. Her temper makes her decisions for her and when I try and help her she always yells at me"

"This girl doesn't seem very nice Ryu-Kun" Umeki summed up watching as Ryu turned his gaze out of the nearest window. Even though he nodded an amuse smirk came to his face, it seemed to Umeki that Ryu had a thing for stubborn girls much like Hayato. No wonder these two were friends.

"yea" Ryu agreed "It's always 'It's none of your business' or 'no one asked you' and 'I can take care of myself' but even if she says these things I know she's grateful even if she doesn't say it"

"Does she know that you like her?" Umeki couldn't help but ask, Ryu didn't respond instead he continued to stare out the window. Ryu wasn't one to talk even when around his friends how could Umeki actually expect him to talk to a girl he liked. That was one of the bigger challenges for guys. "Well today's your big day" Umeki mused slamming her hands down on Ryu's desk loudly.

"…Nani?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Today is white day after all, it's time you go about telling her your feels for her!" Umeki stated enthusiastically, with her help Ryu would sweep this girl off her feet. After all the boy was good looking, he had the best grades in the class, even if that wasn't saying much, and when you got past the silent treatment Ryu was a very charming guy. Whoever she was she should count herself lucky. "If you wait too long someone else is going to snatch her up"

"It's not like I haven't tried" replied Ryu in a soft mutter of a response "she's...really oblivious" still Umeki shook her head.

"If she doesn't know yet you're not trying hard enough" she remarked crossing her arms "just because the subtle approach is more romantic doesn't mean it work"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Ryu remarked back "Hayato wasn't very subtle"

"I'll say" Umeki replied though she gave Ryu a curious look "but... Hayato didn't tell the guys that happen during the fight..." Ryu stiffened slightly at thus comment "...how do you know that?"

"What are you two doing?" Hayato approached the pair looking from his girlfriend to his best friend and while the later looked away the former smirked.

"I'm trying to get Ryu-Kun to confess his feeling for the girl he likes" Umeki explained and watched the amused look leave Hayato's face. He cast a look to Ryu who said nothing. How curious. "He said he's tried to tell her before but she's oblivious. I think that's crap, he's just not trying hard enough! Don't you think so?..." Hayato didn't respond; he simply stared on at his friend, it was almost as if Umeki wasn't there as the two stared each other down. How odd...  


* * *

He knew it would eventually come to this moment. Two friends, no matter how close they are, could only ignore a problem like this for so long before a confrontation was unavoidable. Hayato knew of Ryu's feeling for their only female classmate and all of 3D knew of where Hayato and said female classmate stood in their relationship. So it seemed that the day of confrontation would be today, here on the roof, on white day.

Ryu stood quietly across from his friend. There were only two ways he could see this ending: in a fight much like the one they had the last time they had a disagreement, and everyone knew how _that one_ had ended with Ryu almost forced to graduate high school without setting foot on the school grounds, or like normal teens with their anger under control. Ryu was hoping for the later. Hayato didn't look too upset or angered, probably because he was the one dating Umeki. This was probably an 'establishing my territory' kind of thing for him.

"You" Hayato spoke in a monotone "what was Umeki talking about when she said you tried to tell the girl you like that you like her. Isn't that girl Umeki?" Hayato knew it was, Ryu could see it on his face that he knew it was. There had been a few times that Ryu had tried to make Umeki aware of how he felt but those were too subtle according to her. Ryu nodded.

"It is" he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"...how long?" Hayato asked of course referring to when Ryu's affection started.

"Since around Valentine's Day I guess" he shrugged "but it doesn't matter anymore." Ryu had decided that not too long after Kumai's shop was saved. Even if he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Umeki's Ryu wouldn't try and take her from his best friend. Don't get him wrong he had tried that night he spent with her but as he moved in to kiss Umeki an image came to his mind. It was an image of the park Ryu had found Hayato and Umeki beating the life out of each other in.

Back when Umeki tried to leave Kurogin and Hayato kidnapped her; the silent 3D student couldn't help but wonder what his friend would do to the girl in his angered state so instead of returning to school he followed them. The fight that followed had been worse than what the guys had guessed when they say Umeki and Hayato the next day, but after the fight when these two hardheaded people could push their bodies no more Hayato had went for it and kissed Umeki. When Ryu had tried to do the same in front of the girls house that night he couldn't help but see that image in the back of his mind and how Umeki had so bashfully accepted this affection for her. Ryu couldn't do it after that, he wouldn't do that to his friend even if he felt so strongly for Umeki. So he backed down.

"Uki-Chan chose you" Ryu stated "and I will respect that" with that said he turned and made his way towards the steps.

"Wait" Hayato called to him "are you still coming tonight?" Ryu nodded, he didn't want to ruin the night with their odd situation.

"Oh yea, how are you going to decide who goes and who doesn't?" Ryu looked back at his friend whom grinned back.

"I have an idea"

...this would prove to be entertaining for sure.

* * *

"String bean...Erica it's been a week! You have to come out of there sometime"

Erica refused to move from her seat before her desk. Her long legs stayed pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She stared blankly at the cute penguin plush perched on her desk; it was the gift Tsucchi had won her on their first date... Now it sat as a constant reminder of what had taken place a week ago. The gaijin could remember it so clear in her mind as she tuned out the banging of her sibling at the door.

He hated her; he had every right to...

_"You...you're leaving for good?" Tsucchi had said with a look of bewilderment on his face. At that point Erica had tears freely flowing down her face despite how hard she had tried to hold them back. She nodded sadly "is it something I did?" Tsucchi questioned on in guilt Erica immediately shook her head taking the males face in her hands._

_"no, no!" she choked "you've been perfect, you haven't done anything wrong at all!" she gazed up at his still very confused face as he tried to better understand the situation. "my parents want me to go to college in America and as fate would have it my sister is getting married and bought a house by the school they want me to go to...I'm leaving to be her maid of honor but...but I'm not coming back here."_

_"Then why can't you take the necklace?" Tsucchi wasn't making this easy at all... This look of utter misery was carving a sad work of art on the handsome boys face. She was taking away part of the small joy he'd been going through these past few months. "We'll always be able to keep in contact" Erica shook her head._

_"Tsucchi..." she choked out "it will be hard"_

_"We can make it work" the boy tried_

_"It's not likely..." she shook her head_

_"You don't trust me"_

_"What? No! That's not it!" Erica shook her head wildly "I just-" the blonde jumped as her boyfriend gripped her arms tightly. The darker side of the 3D student, the violent uncaring Tsucchi that had been fading since Yankumi had arrived, was showing himself._

_"Then what about what you said before?" Tsucchi's voice went up in volume "about how I was your boyfriend. Was that a lie? You must have known about this for a while haven't you?"_

_"Tsucchi I-" the male shoved Erica back and away from him gazing at her with such betrayal in his eyes she could look at him._

_"Never mind" he snapped "enjoy your life Rica-Chan" with that said he turned sharply and walked away despite Erica's calls for him to stop. Soon Erica was left standing alone on the road clenching the necklace in her hand and crying._

She didn't go to school that day, she went home and let out her frustrations on the woman responsible: Nicole. She'd refused to leave her room since that day and it had now become a week since Erica had last seen Tsucchi. Today was White Day...Uki-Chan had sent a text to her not long ago lamenting about how Hayato had pulled her into a group date with the rest of 3D. Tsucchi would probably be there...meeting some cute Momo high school girl... One who would treat him better than she had. Erica buried her face into her arms.

"Go away!" she yelled at her persistent sibling "this is all your fault!"

* * *

Umeki glared at Hayato keeping her arms tightly crossed. He had said he had an idea to help settle the problem of cutting down numbers but when such ideas became known the female was well aware just how badly it would fail.

"This is the _stupidest_ idea I have ever heard come from you..." she muttered staring at the box with numerous sticks coming out of it. The male holding it waved a hand at her.

"It'll work out" Hayato assured.

"Tsuchiya" the group stopped just as they were about to entered the building of their usual hangout. Nicole stood with arms crossed and a hard stare, she looked like the ultimate form of anger. She made the universal 'come here' motion with her pointer finger to the tallest of them all. Tsucchi motioned to himself and Nicole nodded. A look of understanding crossed the boys face after a minute.

"I'll see you guys inside" Tsucchi spoke stepping past his friends and following the eldest Miller child away from the building.

Against Tsucchi's better judgment he followed the woman around to an alley at the side of the building. Why was it against his better judgment one might ask? Well the two might be from two different countries but for delinquents like them, and this woman screamed delinquent no matter how you look at her, there's universal body language that tells others that the individual is about to get violent. Even though Tsucchi had only seen Uki-Chan fight a couple of times he was smart enough to recognize similarities in her attire before hand and Nikoru's attire. The woman's curly locks were now pulled back into a tight bun, her earrings were now studs instead of hoops and she wore sneakers instead of heels. Just as they turned the corner she slipped out of her leather jacket.

The minute she had Tsucchi away from his friends she gripped his blazer and slammed him against the wall of the building with surprising strength. Now Tsucchi was a tough kid but even he had to admit Nikoru sent a strong sense of fear into him as she pushed him against the walk hard lifting him off his feet and practically snarled at him.

"N-Nikoru" dammit if he'd payed attention in English those skills would come in handy right now. The eldest Miller didn't understand Japanese well so he wouldn't be able to explain his way out of what would be an inevitable fight. He held his hands in a sign of surrender hoping she understood.

"put your hands down" the woman snapped looking him up and down "I'm not going to hit you just yet" Tsucchi's fearful look quickly mixed to one of shock. He understood her! She spoke like a native! Nikoru didn't appear at all fazed by his reaction to her. "_What_?" she snapped like her nerves were being tested.

"You...you speak Japanese?"

"as well as Cantonese, Mandarin, Spanish and French" the woman scuffed at Tsucchi's face now "just because my family thinks I lack the mental ability to learn other languages doesn't mean I do" her up lip curled in dangerous anger "it's just easier to pretend, I get left alone that way, but that's not why I'm here" the woman held Tsucchi up with surprising strength as she dug into her Jean pocket "I'm sure you know why I'm here" she tugged something out and held it up for him to see. "My sister, what did you say to her?" Tsucchi looked away from the woman's fuming face to what she held. The necklace he had given Erica dangled loosely from her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"My little sister has had herself locked in her room for a full week now. She won't talk to my parents and she won't talk to _me_. You're her boyfriend _aren't you_?" Tsucchi sneered slightly, boyfriend? Hardly Rica-Chan barely talk to him a little while after they actually started dating and she had kept her leaving a secret for a while not to mention she didn't even want to give a long distance relationship a try. Tsucchi shoved at the woman hard making her release him from her grip.

"It's not my problem anymore" he glared at Nikoru slightly "I have somewhere I need to be right now-" Nikoru's fingers circled around Tsucchi's throat and he was slammed back against the wall with a growl.

"not your problem huh?" she repeated tightening her grip just a bit "if _anything_ happens to my sister expect to hear from me" the woman released him shoving him hard before gathering her jacket and taking off.

* * *

The bright idea of Yabuki Hayato was to have 3D draw sticks from a box one by one. Whoever drew a stick with a heart at the other end would get to go as for those who didn't well... They didn't seem to take it so well. Arguments broke out and before anyone knew it the box was sent flying through the air as the boys tried to snatch it from one another.

It was safe to say that Umeki had been right about that idea being stupid.

Now the girl sat with her arms crossed between Tsucchi and Ryu in a karaoke room before ten Momo girls just wishing today would end already. This was going to be a long day...

"Anno..." one girl spoke making the boys lean forward eagerly "...Did you bring your whole class?"

"Hai!" came the chorus of many other voices from either side of Umeki. She made a face as the rest of her classmate squeezed their way onto the limited spaced bench.

"Well..." Take spoke into the karaoke mic watching the girls curl into each other out of fear. "Shall we start with introductions?"

"I'm Okuma!" Okuma, a heavy set 3D student that very much reminded Umeki of Kuma, bellowed loudly. Oh these poor girls, they'd never agree to go on a group date again. "My hobby is pigging out! And my special talent is falling asleep fast!" there was a moment's pause before Okuma grinned big and cutely and the momo girls just ate it up.

"Kawaii!" they all chorused in a union of high pitch squeals that could possible cause Umeki's ears to bleed. She covered her ears ever so slightly and frowned.

"It's going to be a long night" she remarked aloud and a long night it was. Okuma's introduction easily broke the ice between the two groups and before they knew it the room was rumbling with the sounds of over thirty teens sing in union. Even Umeki couldn't keep herself from the cheerful air around the room and she eventually started singing as well linking arms with Maki, who'd obviously come too, and laughing among one another when they got the lyrics wrong. Everyone was mingling so well it was a wonder that any girl found Kurogin 3D scary to begin with.

All good things come to an end though and soon after all this excitement took off it broke into panic. Tsucchi suddenly came stumbling into the room dropping to the floor hard and causing those nearby to jump back and away from him. Ignoring the worried looks he was given the boy took the karaoke mic from Hayato as he got to his feet.

"We have trouble!" he yelled into the mic "I saw Monkey face in the bathroom!"

The head teacher?

"Monkey is here?" Hayato yelled loudly gaining wide eyes Tsucchi nodded wildly. "why is he here?"

"I don't know! Let's get out of here!" Tsucchi yelled before dropping the mic and all hell broke loose. Like bats the boys scattered leaping over the karaoke table and chairs to exist the room shoving one another to get out first.

"Hyuuga" Ryu tugged at the boy's blazer a moment after he fished Umeki out of the sea of teens with his other hand. "We have to go"

"I've almost got her email" Hyuuga replied quickly with his cell phone flipped open. Umeki rolled her eyes at this.

"_Come on_!" she barked grabbing the collar of his blazer and yanking him out of his seat startling the girl he had been talking to. "Sumemasen" She tried to give the girl a sweet smile before she and Ryu dragged Hyuuga out of there.

As it would turn out there was a bar right across the way from the karaoke place. The teachers must have been celebrating the end of the year there. Either way, 3D tumbled out of the building and took off into the street parting into two separate groups and taking off in opposite directions. Among the loud yelling and pounding feet Umeki could hear Hyuuga yelling at her in protest as she kept a firm grip on Ryu's hand and followed him veering to the left.

"But her email!" he wailed desperately

"Shut up and run!" she yelled back. As the ran on the group slowly became smaller as more routes of escape became available and as a result caused some of the males to break from the group quickly disappearing into the blackness of the night. By the time they had stopped to catch their breaths it was just Umeki, Ryu, Hyuuga, Tsucchi, Take and Hayato.

"That was close..." Take panted aloud leaning against of the bridge they stopped on overlooking a road. Umeki glared at Hayato who panted beside her.

" 'Don't worry about it' " Umeki scowled " 'I have a plan!' 'We're going out for white day tonight' good job!" Hayato visible scowled in return while the others sighed behind them. Hayato and Umeki were a nice couple but when they fought...

"I think I did a good job" Hayato countered "everyone had fun didn't they? And the whole class got to go!"

"Yea, it was lots of fun until Monkey showed up!" Umeki growled back

"How was I supposed to know that the teachers would be right across the way?"

"You should have checked! Argh! This can't possible get any worse!"

"There they are!" the group looked as a man pointed towards them for a police officer "they're the ones who left without paying!"

"I _stand_ corrected" Umeki muttered backing up and preparing to make a hasty retreat but was blocked off on the other side of the bridge. The group backed up until they formed a circle. Hayato cursed under his breath.

"We forgot to pay!" he recalled aloud.

"That's because we had to leave so suddenly..." Take muttered as the adults closed in on them.

* * *

Man these walls were _really_ starting to become a scene of redundancy. She even knew the names of all the officers on duty tonight! As Yankumi stared at them all with a tired look, because even for some use to 3D having them always get into trouble could wear anyone out, Umeki lightly drummed her fingers on the desk she sat at. Even now she wasn't bothered about being in trouble on actuality she was wondering if the officer whose desk she sat at had patched things up with his wife, she had been a bit upset when the detective had to take a night shift and miss their four year anniversary. Umeki shifted her gave to Hayato with a slight scowl of a look.

"I'm never going out with you again" she commented "every time I do I get into trouble..."

"I can't believe you guys" Yankumi finally spoke with her arms crossed.

"We didn't do it on purpose" Hayato spoke up first "we just forgot to pay"

"that's not the-" the teacher took a very deep breath to keep herself from raising her voice, she sighed before going on "I _thought_ you were going to the bowling alley for your group date..."

"We were planning to but it seemed really boring" Take answered.

"Director!" all heads turned to the man approaching them. Yankumi immediately bowed.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble" she said

"You can take your students home"

"...eh?" Yankumi sounded as eyebrows raised "just like that?"

"Odagiri's father negotiated with the other party" the man explained, Umeki looked over her shoulder at Ryu. For the very first time since Umeki had met him she could so clearly read the silent students reaction. Anxiety, his frowning face screamed anxiety. What kind of man has the power to sway to police?

"How does Odagiri's father influence the police?" Yankumi questioned as the group made their way out of the building. The boy didn't respond.

"I think he's a big guy in the police" Hyuuga guessed.

"My father is irrelevant" Ryu remarked, obviously Hayato wasn't the only one having a rough patch with his father. The gang watched him as he walked ahead of them but stopped short as a man approached them. He walked past Ryu and stopped before Yankumi. Umeki couldn't help but fix her eyes on him; he looked so damn familiar...

"I am Odagiri Ryu's father" this man introduced himself; he radiated authority like the sun radiates heat.

"Oh!" Yankumi stepped forward "I'm Ryu's homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi"

"You are Yamaguchi-Sensei?"

"Hai"

The gang stiffened up as he looked them over, he gave Hayato a lingering stare but when his eyes met Umeki's it felt like hours before a look of recognition came to his eyes. This look, like the look of an old solider recalling something truly sad in their past, sparked a memory for Umeki as well. She allowed a look of shock to come to her face and she shifted her gaze to Ryu. The boy avoided any stares.

"We're going home" Odagiri-San addressed his son before bowing politely to Yankumi "excuse us" and with that he turned around and made his way back down the hall with Ryu slowly following.

"That man was really scary" Yankumi expressed once he was out of sight and Hayato hummed his agreement.

"I don't get along with that guy..." he commented.

As promised, the students were allowed to go home. As a result of all of this Umeki resorted to immaturely giving Hayato the silent treatment the whole walk to her road only giving him an acknowledging nod before she turned and walked up the road. When she arrived at the gate of her home a surprising sight met her.

"How in the hell did they find out where I live?" Umeki couldn't help but mutter in slight shock at all the colorful gifts and cards that overflowed her mail box and littered the front of her gate. She struggled to gather them all and carry them into her house, it took her two trips before got to the last one "at least I have the girls at the cafe to pass these over to..." she muttered aloud bending down to pick up the last gift, it had been buried under the seemingly millions of other gifts given to her. This one was fairly different though and even a stubborn girl like Umeki couldn't help but marvel at the blue flowers wrapped tight in a white wrapping. There was a small aqua colored package taped to it. Whoever said flowers work like a charm for woman must have foreseen this because instead of proceeding back inside and dumping the gift somewhere Umeki stayed outside and admired the bouquet in her hands. Her phone rang a few minutes later and she easily flipped it open pressing it against her ear. "Yea?"

"Do you like it?"

Umeki arched an eyebrow at the question turning the gift in her hand in hopes of finding a card. "Like what?" she asked, who was she talking to anyway? She pulled her phone away from her ear for a moment to check the I.D., it was Hayato.

"The flowers" he answered Umeki paused gazing at the flowers with new found admiration for them, he bought these?...well...maybe today hadn't been a complete disaster.

"What flowers?" Umeki smiled slightly "there are so many gifts here I don't see any"

"Yes you do you're hold them right now" at this Umeki whipped around fast, and there he was just a few feet away with a beyond amused look on his face. Both closed their phones and faced one another. "They're called Orchids" he explained shoving his hands in his pockets and approaching Umeki "the old lady at the shop said they symbolize rare and delicate beauty or something like that"

"How did you know blue was my favorite color?" Hayato grinned like a cunning fox "even Erica doesn't know that"

"I have my ways" was his answer earning a chuckle from his girlfriend. There he went again, making Umeki forget just what she had been so mad at him for. This big fool had magic up his sleeves.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Hayato hummed looking away as if he were thinking the question over.

"I don't know..." he said "Taku should be home by now...but...if you insist"

"You have absolutely no shame do you?"

"Not when it comes to you I don't"

* * *

The next day Umeki arrived late to school unsurprisingly enough. She hurried down the empty halls towards class adjusting her messy hair and blazer. She had to make plans to buy yet another alarm clock for the one she previously had was fated to end in very same fashion as the clock before it...that is to say...in millions of bits on the floor way across the room. It was while walking these halls that she crossed paths with Odagiri-San. She stopped what she was doing and stood in silence staring at the man. This man who had such an influence over the police a four year old Umeki mistook his for chief...

_"We looked into everything we could Matsushima-San..."_

_Umeki sat farther down the hall away from the adults kicking her legs throughout the air. They had been coming here often ever since her father had disappeared. Her mother would get all fidgety and nervous every time before she took Umeki and went to see how the investigation was going. Today was different though, instead of sitting alone like always a young man sat across from her. He smiled in a friendly manner that Umeki meekly returned. He had a feeling to him much like the teachers at school giving the child a feeling as though she should not speak unless spoken to first._

_"Hello" the man said after a moment. Umeki kept kicking her legs back and forth._

_"...Hi..."_

_"What's a sweet little girl like you doing here by yourself?" the man questioned with a soft voice "are you waiting for your daddy to get off work?"_

_"I'm here with my mommy" Umeki replied looking down the hall were the woman stood with a detective. The man looked as well before nodding his head in understanding. "My daddy is missing... We were going to the beach and he disappeared so the police are going to look for him." the child explained on, the man frowned at her words but spoke again._

_"What's your name?" he asked_

_"Umeki..."_

_"That's a very nice name"_

_"Arigato gozaimasu"_

_"How old are you Umeki-chan?" instead of answering Umeki held up four fingers to indicate her age. The man smiled wide while nodding his head. "I have a son that's four too" he spoke digging into his pockets and quickly pulling out his wallet. He opened it and turned it to Umeki so she could see the image of a young boy inside. "See? His name is Ryu"_

_"Do you work with the police?"_

_"...sort of" the man responded_

_"Are you going to help find my daddy?"_

_"I'll do what I can Umeki-chan"_

"Matsushima Umeki" Umeki flinched at the call of her name. Odagiri-San definitely didn't sound as kind as he had back then anymore. "I had heard you were going to this school..."

"I'm sure you have... It was all over the news not long ago." Umeki responded avoiding looking the man in the eye.

"Yes I've caught my son protecting you as you entered school on the news...did you ever find your father?"

"Odagiri-San, please do not treat me like a child. I am _well aware_ of my father's death and my mother's involvement as I'm sure you are as well..." Umeki replied sharply crossing her arms. The man fixed her with a hard stare.

"It is a shame that you ended up this way. I had high hopes for you when we first met, you would have been a good person to keep my son out of trouble back then" his words made Umeki scowl just a bit as Odagiri-San looked her over with an eye of judgment that she was use to "it's a shame that doesn't stand for now..." the man sighed walking past Umeki "it doesn't matter this because Ryu will no longer be coming back to Kurogin."

"Nani?" Umeki went wide eyed and whipped her head around to look at the adult. The man did not respond but instead walked on leaving Umeki very unsettled.

When Umeki made it to class Yankumi had confirmed the unsettling news. Ryu was to graduate but not attend the ceremony. He wasn't coming back.

"What do you mean he's not coming to school?" Hayato tried to keep himself from yelling as the classroom dropped into silence and stared at their homeroom teacher in disbelief.

"Don't tell me..." Take stood up staring at the floor "is it because of yesterday?"

"Maybe" Hyuuga voiced from his seat "Ryu's not answering his cell phone..."

"Maybe he's being locked up at home" Tsucchi suggested but Umeki shook her head, that would explain why he was in school but he would definitely answer his phone. Umeki had tried to call him after the run in with his father but she was certain he had taken the battery out. Hayato shot out of his seat in frustration.

"What do we do?" he cast a hopeful look to the usually ever so determined Yankumi as did everyone but for once the woman looked as hopeless as they did "we're all going to graduate together, right?"

"Hayato..." Umeki took hold of the sleeve of his blazer in hopes of calming him but he quickly jerked out of her grip.

"Are we just going to leave him alone like that!"

"Of course not!" Yankumi yelled back at the boy silencing him. She frowned deeply "but..." her voice softened "I don't know what to do right now..." so even the great Ojou was no match for Odagiri-san with his ties to the police she could just as easy be found out if she made the wrong move. This would take time if Yankumi wanted to do it right.

With Yankumi's hands tied the boys looked to their leaders. Umeki frowned under the eyes of her classmates.

"Hayato...Umeki" Take spoke sullenly "what do we do?" a very good question indeed. The couple looked at one another sadly. Judging by Hayato's body language alone Umeki could already tell that he had a plan in his head, judging by his eyes he didn't want her getting involved which meant they could all get in trouble because of it. Umeki took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Be careful" she muttered softly crossing her arms.

* * *

After school there was only one place to go. She called into work to inform them she could not go tonight and then made her way to the Miller residence. Even with her best friend there Erica refused to leave her room only speaking enough to ask Umeki to rely her apologies to Tsucchi but said no more. Now Umeki sat in their kitchen with Nicole.

"Thank you for coming all this way" it still surprised Umeki that the woman could speak so fluently, she had acting skills to because she really could make people think she didn't know the language at all. "She's been like that all week... She hates me now because that boy hates her"

"It's not that he hates her" Umeki spoke up quickly trying to defend the boy "they're so different, Tsucchi thinks she did this because of the school he goes to" Nicole gained a slight look of shock at this "if you haven't noticed people don't regard delinquents like us as very much. Most girls run for the hills once they find out those boys are from 3D..."

"I guess...she never told you did she?" Nicole responded pushing away from the table and heading into another room. She came back a moment later with something in her hands "I'm not surprised, with our mother being who she is and schools here being so strict it's better that she kept it a secret." Umeki went wide eyed at the photo Nicole slid across the table towards her. Two girls stood in this photo and one of them was obviously Nicole just looking a bit smaller in height however the other girl...

"Is..." Umeki motioned to the other in the picture "is that..." Nicole nodded sitting back in her seat and crossing one leg over the other. Umeki gazed back at the picture. This other girl matched Nicole in height and in looks. Both were sporting leather jackets and dark makeup, they looked like they belonged to one of this scary gothic groups or maybe a bicker gang. Though her hair wasn't two different colors this other girl did have it wildly flipped to one side of her face. She had one arm hanging off Nicole shoulder while her free hand tugged at the dog collar around her neck. Umeki held a hand to her lip taking in the steel looking lip ring that had a chain leading to a stud in her left ear attached to it. Who _was_ this girl?

"That's my little string bean" Nicole spoke tapping this unknown girl in the photo "this is who Erica was over two years ago before I sent her to Japan"

"e-eh?"

"Surprising isn't it?" Nicole chuckled nostalgically "mom really does work miracles" this did explain a bit though, this image of Erica better matched the personality that the girl had displayed a while back as well as explain why she wasn't afraid of guys like 3D or even Umeki. She was just like them.

"But how?" Umeki questioned looking up at the woman who sighed.

"Our mother" she started "was a debutante back when she was Erica's age. Her job right now is teaching Japanese woman the art of elegance. I'm sure it wasn't an easy task but the Erica you know now-err Rica-chan you call her?- is the result of our mother. She teaches you how to channel all that uncivilized behavior and switch it off"

"That sounds like crap" Umeki answered honestly.

"It does doesn't it?" Nicole hummed and chuckled more "but it works like a charm judging by your reaction" it must have, looking at the Erica in the picture compared to the one Umeki knew right now the difference was shocking. Nicole sighed putting her elbows on the table "but it was because of me that she was like that in the first place. I was the problem child back home and Erica thought I was so cool because I followed my own rules, she wanted be just like me."

"It looks like she succeeded" remarked Umeki.

"Indeed" the woman agreed with a small nod "when my parents got their job transfers to Japan they wanted to take us with them. I was legally an adult so I had a choice and after arguing about it for months they decided it would be best if Erica stay back with me...life was hard...I was a college dropout working three jobs." the woman frowned deeply "I hardly had enough to take care of myself let alone my sister too and after my boyfriend was shipped to Iraq I sank into a bad place and I dragged Erica with me... We got into something we probably shouldn't have but I didn't care, it wasn't until we lost our apartment that I finally started to see that I was ruining her life so...I sent her away." Umeki stared at the woman in silence unsure of how to react to the tale of Erica's life before Japan and Elize. Nicole chuckled to herself "I'm not surprised that she found her way to you guys" she laughed on "I guess even a debutante can't subdue the rebel in her. That girl knows that there's more than the surface can show"

"She said that about Tsucchi once" Umeki spoke

"Take this picture to Tsuchiya please" Nicole slid the picture closer to Umeki "let that bonehead know what's what okay?"

* * *

By the time Umeki's visit was over and done with the sun had gone and night had taken over the sky. All Umeki wanted to do was go home and sleep off today's event but it was as she was making her way through a tunnel that was a good shortcut to her neighborhood that she came across what looked to be a brutal ambush. When she got closer the poor guy revealed himself to be none other than Odagiri Ryu. One of the guys raised his fist to strike the boy but Umeki caught it with ease.

"What the-" the gang looked back at her as she smiled sweetly for a moment.

"I think you've done enough" she spoke calmly curling her hand into a fist and delivering a sharp punch to his gut taking him down faster than she'd arrived at the scene. That was when the rage set in and the next thing Umeki knew she was tugging her classmate to his feet and helping him away from the gang of full grown men groaning in pain on the ground.

Umeki didn't question what Ryu had been doing to result in being ambushed like that or even if he wasn't going to come back to school. She just took him to her house and began patching him up.

"I wouldn't advice being anymore out of character and starting anymore fight for now" she commented as she finish cleaning up a cut on his forehead "it's bad for your health and good looks" she flashed the male a smile put received none. Umeki sighed slightly at this and let her hands drop to her lap. If he was out and about that meant Hayato's plan had worked and since he was nowhere to be found that meant they had been caught helping Ryu sneak out. He must be worried about them. "Don't worry about the boys" she said "you know them, knuckleheads at heart but with Yankumi's help they'll be fine"

"It's my fault they were caught in the first place" Ryu muttered quietly.

"why don't you explain to your father how you feel about all of this?" hell Hayato didn't seem to have any trouble telling his father how he felt about him, Umeki assumed Ryu would be the same just a bit but that didn't appear so because the boy clammed up avoiding her stares. Umeki sighed standing up and heading out of the room to get some more supplies. Since her mother had disappeared Umeki had turned the house into a giant first aid kit, which was a necessity for a student like her, stuffing the areas she didn't use herself with bandages and other things. When she was out of ear shot of Ryu she called Ojou.

"Hello?"

"I found a lost puppy on my way home tonight" Umeki spoke into the phone calmly as she looked through the drawer in front of her. "Some bratty guys were hitting him so I took him home with me..."

"...eh?...a puppy?" the woman repeated "wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

"He looks like a run away and I'm sure the ones who take care of him will not be happy with him gone." Umeki explained, there was a pause at the other end before the teacher seemed to understand the underlining message.

"We're on our way" she spoke

"We're?" Umeki repeated.

'We're' turned out to be the rest of the gang and Yankumi. It was upon their arrival the Umeki learned the whole story. Hayato and the others sunk onto the Odagiri property in an attempt to sneak Ryu out of the house. However once Ryu was out the boys were spotted by guards and while the guys held them back Ryu successfully escaped. Now everyone sat in the living room of Umeki's house while the girl continued to clean and patch Ryu up.

"Are you okay?" questioned Take from behind Umeki. He peered over her shoulder curiously watching her work. Ryu smiled weakly and shook his head to calm his friends worry.

"How did it go with you guys?" he asked instead looking around at them no doubt they didn't get out of that mess without Odagiri-San doing something to them. The silence that followed made the ultimate sense of danger apparent, it was bad. Yankumi, however, offered a hopeful look.

"Its okay" she hummed "don't worry about, I'll speak with superintendent and your father tomorrow" yes, for sure things were bad. Would the boys be expelled? Or maybe worse arrested? Umeki couldn't hide her worried glance towards Hayato and it seemed that Ryu noticed the motion because he placed a hand over Umeki's making her stop and look back at him. His eyes were down cast.

"I see" he sighed "Gomen, I caused so much trouble" he slowly got to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets disregarding the looks given to him by all.

"Oi Ryu! Where are you going?" Hayato called after but Ryu didn't answer and simply made his way to the door, he was going to leave? Umeki sat up a bit straighter than before.

"Are you going home?" she questioned

"Things will work out tomorrow" was Ryu's reply as he slipped his shoes on.

"Why do you continue to keep everything bottled up?" Yankumi snapped stopping the boy in his tracks. Heads turned to the angered teacher "why don't you tell us what's on your mind?" Ryu slowly turned to face everyone again.

"I don't know" he answered bluntly giving them no facial expression like usual. It wasn't that he did know why, Ryu didn't know how to tell them even in his picker face Umeki could see it. "Sorry for breaking the promise..."

"Ryu!" Hyuuga called in vain, the boy walked out the door leaving everyone in momentary silence.

"Yankumi" Umeki spoke softly looking at the woman "what are we going to do?" she had to have some kind of plan. She'd promised that they would all graduate together didn't she? Yankumi looked back at the girl before she charged out of the house her students close behind her.

"don't go!" she called after Ryu "stay at my house" her words stopped Ryu again but when he turned to look at them thus time his face showed the surprise everyone was feeling.

"Wait, his father is connected with police" Hayato reminded Yankumi who quickly snapped back.

"Who cares! Come!"

And just like that Yankumi took her student in. The air around the house was tense because of Ryu's presence, not because he was there and the Oeda house was...well... What it was but because everyone seemed to silently know that tomorrow wouldn't be one of the better days they've ever had. Umeki decided to spend the night at Yankumi's as well. Ryu didn't eat with everyone at dinner that night; instead he sat staring out at the backyard blankly.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Umeki spoke up approaching the boy with a plate of what was for dinner for him. He looked her way briefly before turning back to the backyard. She set the plate down beside the boy and sat down herself letting silence come to them as they stared out into the night.

"He said he's going to send me to Canada" Ryu's voice broke the peace and Umeki looked at him. He looked troubled, absolutely troubled, with the whole situation. It would seem that Odagiri-San would stop at nothing to get Ryu away from his friends.

"You don't want to go do you?" he didn't answer but Umeki knew it was true. Who would want to go to Canada? No offense to Canadians at all but to an eighteen year old whose spent all there life in one place with a single set of friends the idea of suddenly going to a place like Canada is both random and nothing close to desired. Umeki sighed tucking short strands of hair behind her ear "I feel bad for that girl you like" she voiced, that got Ryu's attention. "Based on what you told me about her, I can tell she doesn't like weak guys and she would probably call you weak for this."

"Then why would you feel bad for her?" Ryu questioned "wouldn't she be better off then?"

"No because you're not weak" Umeki countered crossing her arms "she'd been missing out on a nice catch so I feel bad for her"

"She'll find someone else as stubborn and oblivious as her" Ryu sighed crossing his arms as well "me being there hasn't mattered much so I don't think it would change."

"Wow Ryu for someone so very observant you're really stupid" the blunt insult caught Ryu off guard and he stared at Umeki as she raised to her feet brushing off her clothes "I almost was sure you had some understanding of girls"

"What are you talking about?" Umeki straightened up and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and gazed down at him.

"To us it always matters." she said before she turned and walked back into the house leaving Ryu to ponder about her statement.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

"Minoru!" Umeki's voice echoed through the large Oeda household with a scary force "did you sweep at all out front? It's really dirty out there? Silence met her words so she could only assume that the chubby man had left or was otherwise hiding from her. "Ojou" Umeki turned into the room she was sure the woman would be in "did Minoru and Tetsu-Nii leave for the stand already? Minoru forgot to sweep aga-" she turned into the room the heiress was in and was met by an odd silence and the stares of her classmate who sat in the room with Hayato, Ryu and Ojou. Umeki stood stiff for a moment before sighing and slowly back out of the room and back into the hall.

It wasn't safe to speak freely in this house...

"I ended up getting all of you involved..." Ryu muttered looking around at everyone once Umeki had gotten over her shock and joined them. The boys shook their heads in response.

"Don't let it worry you" Take mused

"It's because we did a stupid thing" Hyuuga added "there's no need for you to feel responsible" the atmosphere let go of a great tension after this and a few smiles were exchanged and the boys began examining the room soon after.

"But Yankumi's house is amazing" Tsucchi pointed out and the others agreed "I really got scared when we first saw it..."

"Th-Th..." Ojou stammered out "that's because..." Umeki immediately went wide eyed. You mean they hadn't figured it out yet? Seriously? Ojou looked to Umeki for help but suddenly the girl found the spot light on her.

"Did you know Yankumi lives here Uki-Chan?" Hyuuga asked making all eyes fall to her. Umeki held her mouth open to answer but it was too late, they were on a roll.

"What was that whole Ojou business a while ago?" Tsucchi asked

"A-a-anno... Let's drop that subject" Umeki laughed nervously. Suddenly Minoru appeared at the door.

"Ojou" he bowed respectfully "a person by the name of Odagiri is here." all laughter stopped and looks of horror followed. This was it...

Hiding behind the shelter of a partly shut sliding door the 3D student crowed and watched with held breaths as their homeroom teacher and Ryu's father sat silently across one another. Though all they could see besides the back of Odagiri-san's head was Yankumi's stern face they could only assume he held a similar expression.

"I never knew my son's homeroom teacher had such a background..." the man started bluntly hoping to get a remark out of Yankumi but she said nothing in response so he continued."I had you investigated" he informed her "you're the next in line right?" still nothing but a stern stare "I would like to know why such a person wanted to be a teacher."

"What's so bad about be heir to a soba joint?" Hyuuga whispered quietly before being elbowed by Take to be quiet.

"Please return my son" Odagiri-san requested "he's here right?...if not I'll sue you as the kidnapper"

"Ryu" Umeki snapped quietly gripping the boys arm to stop him from running out there to help Ojou. Tetsu shot out of his spot on the sidelines ready to attack.

"What did you say?" he snarled

"Tetsu" Ojou spoke sharp as blades and the man quickly settled down.

"If I make a call, the police will be here in no time." Odagiri-San continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "Then, not only will you lose your job but you and everyone here will be caught under the same offense. Obviously your grandfather will not be able to escape it either" the students tensed up, he wouldn't!

"My grandfather has nothing to do with this" Ojou said

"Let me make it clear to you" Odagiri-San spoke his patience wearing thin judging by the tone hidden in his words. "I do not intend to forgive what your students have done" he fixed Ojou with a hard stare "I hope you're ready to take responsibility for it as their homeroom teacher"

"...I am"

"Ryu!" it was no use Ryu pulled himself out of Umeki's grip and entered the room. His father and mother looked back at him and turned to face him.

"You _are_ here, as I thought" Odagiri-san spoke casually as the gang cluttered behind Ryu.

"Please forgive them" the man's son spoke out almost immediately.

"Nani?...Stop being foolish, what they did was crime" But Ryu was determined. He sank to his knees and bowed before his father.

"I won't go to Kurogin"

"Nani?" before she could move Hayato reached out and gripped Umeki by her arms and pulled her back to keep her from moving any further.

"I won't attend the graduation ceremony either. I'll listen to everything you say so please don't let them be expelled." Ryu begged his father. Silence enveloped the room after his plea and Umeki couldn't help but clench her teeth in anger. Why was he just giving up like this? Because they were going to get into trouble? So what! Wasn't it worth the fight? A sharp jab of pain stabbed at her to thing that Ryu would give up his friendship with 3D so easily, and what about the girl he had told Umeki about. He must not like her so much either. For once Umeki wanted to hurt Ryu, to beat him to a pulp. He was so stupid! Odagiri-San gained a confident smile gazing at his son.

"I will properly think of your future." he said sternly "if you listen to what I say you will not fail" with that he stood up his wife close behind him "stop hanging with bunch. Let's go home"

No! He couldn't! The boys gave Ryu a fleeting look begging him to fight back, to stay but it clear that he wasn't going to attempt it.

"Wait a minute!" Ojou spoke up standing up as well just as Odagiri-San made to leave the house. He stopped and turned to Ojou.

"What is it?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Earlier you asked why the inheritor of this place would want to be a teacher right?"

"What about it?" the man arched an eye at the woman but this did not was Ojou's determined face as she went on.

"It's because my grandfather, unlike you, won't force his way of doing things on his descendants." Ojou explained "I ask you to listen carefully to your son"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Odagiri-San bellowed loudly in anger "I'm always listening!"

"Not that!" Ojou yelled over the man "I'm telling you to stop assuming thins and accept his words as they are. Odagiri..." she looked past the man to his son "what do you want to do?" all heads turned to Ryu on the floor looking stunned be asked such a question "will you really not regret what you said?" the teacher questioned on "as long as you don't tell us your feelings nothing will change. Are you really okay with separating with your lifelong friends?"

That was the million dollar question: was he really okay with breaking his promise to them? To just run off and do what his father demanded because the man made a small threat? Ryu stared back at Ojou through the silence before his expression change.

"I..." he finally spoke "I want to go to school."

"Nani?" his father turned and looked down at his son.

"I want to graduate together with these guys" said the boy "when I think it's only going to be a little while that I'll be able to do silly things with these guys, everything suddenly seems important to me." Ryu finally raised his head and a new look of fierce strength came. "Yamaguchi taught me that Hayato, Tsucchi, Take, Hyuuga and Umeki...everyone of them are my lifelong friends!" the room almost seemed to shake under Ryu's shout and though it looked like he would yell more he settled down quickly "so I asked you... Let me graduate together with them..." he bowed his head as he begged again "please"

"I see my granddaughter has caused some trouble..." a new voice joined the room and the Oeda head himself walked casually into the room and looked about the room with his wise eyes "from what I've heard I can't say she's wrong" he informed Odagiri-San before sinking down to sit where Ojou had once been sitting. The old man looked over to the students standing behind Ryu in a clutter and smiled "your son has some great friends, though I agree that they didn't use the best way of doing things, don't you think that jumping to help their friend without thinking is something anyone can easily do?" the old man had a point, with Odagiri-san's silence it seemed that even this stubborn man couldn't help but admit that.

"I also" Hayato suddenly spoke up finally releasing Umeki and stepping forward "request that you let Ryu graduate with us." he sank to his knees and bowed at Odagiri-san's feet "Please..." Umeki quickly followed dropping down on the other side of Ryu and bowing as well.

"Please." she begged as well, the others followed suit making their homeroom teacher smile.

"Isn't okay to feel proud as a father that your son has such great friends, Odagiri-San?" she asked softly. Again the room fell into silence briefly.

Odagiri-San sighed loudly in this silence glancing towards the head of the house "raising a child is difficult isn't it?"

"Yes" the older man chuckled in amusement and Odagiri-San sighed again.

"Can I ask you to take care of my son until graduation?" he asked Ojou who all but eagerly nodded.

"Hai!"

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble early in the morning... Let's go."

Ryu stood up from his place with a nod as his friends raised their heads to look up at him.

"...I'll.. See you later..."

"Hai!"

* * *

Umeki was fidgeting in her seat in the back of the classroom. The room was annoyingly silent right now as everyone waited with baited breaths for Yankumi to enter with Ryu. This had been carefully planned out for such short notice and all that they needed was the boy himself. The sound of the door sliding open cut through the silence and everyone tensed up.

Yankumi entered first looking around at everyone before stepping to the side and motioning the person behind her to enter. Ryu entered and almost immediately the classroom burst into loud cheers. Confetti was thrown in the air and signs were held up as 3D roared with cheers that made the boy break into a smile.

"You're late" Take commented

"This fool is late again" Tsucchi joked with a chuckle fanning himself "that'll lower your daily attendance grade"

"Shut up" Ryu remarked making everyone laugh.

"Alright" spoke a hyped Hayato as he raised to his feet "Formation H!" Umeki stood back and chuckled to herself as the boys towed a smiled Ryu up onto Tsucchi's shoulders and now paraded him around the classroom with ease.

All the commotion eased up after a few minutes and soon Umeki found her moment to welcome her friend back into the fold. She sank down into the seat beside him when he was sitting on his own in the back of the classroom.

"Welcome back" she commented earning a smile from Ryu in return. "this is great, now you can graduate with and I can help you get that girl that you like!" she was being persistent with this situation, Ryu deserved to be happy with the girl who caught his eye and she was going to stop at nothing to help him do it. Ryu, however, frowned at her comment and looked down at his desk.

"She has a boyfriend" he informed her making her frown as well. So... He had been too late... Umeki looked away for a moment but quickly recovered giving Ryu a hopeful look.

"Don't give up!" she chirped Ryu raised an eyebrow at her slightly "girls like nothing more than being chased, keep at it Ryu and she'll come around! I mean you stood up to your father for her too didn't you? I'm positive she'll come to you in no time at all!" at her words a strange look came to Ryu's face. He grinned at her and leaned against his desk to look at her.

"Really?" he questioned "you're positive about that?"

"...100%..." Umeki muttered leaning away from Ryu when the boy gave her a very secretive smile "...w-why are you smiling at me like that?" but Ryu shook his head slight and ruffle Umeki's hair.

"I'm taking your word for it Uki-Chan" the look didn't go away as Ryu stood up and moved to the front of the room with his arms in his pockets. Umeki watched him leave with a perplexed look.

"_Oi_!" she called "what was that for? Are you hiding something from me?" but Ryu didn't respond. "...what _was_ that?"


	21. 20: Vengeful Senpais

**A/N:** Hi guys! Here after like….. three weeks or so. So I know I said before that this might possibly be the last chapter well I decided at the last minute to split the last part, the graduation and such, into a separate chapter because frankly that's too much going on to be crammed into one whole chapter. Either way I am 100% certain this time that the next chapter will be the last and I will be trying my very to get that out for you guys by Saturday so wish me luck. On another note based on the few who said anything it looks like you guys want Nevermind rules to be next but if not let me know okay?

**Wo-notice:** but it's so fun making Umeki so bluntly oblivious to it all XD even if the two idiots work out better together.

**Charaswirls:** well I'm glad you've taken the time out to read. I'm kind of sad that it's almost over too but endings bring new beginnings right?

**Asuka:** Roger that!

* * *

**20: Vengeful Senpais  
**

* * *

Her bed was just so comfy. Umeki sighed with delight as she rolled over to face the window right beside her bed and snuggled deep into her newly washed blankets and sheets. She was debating getting up and going to class because of this... Eh, all the classes seem to be doing as of recent was go over the graduation ceremony. That was fast approaching and soon Umeki would find herself leaving the gates of Kurogin for the last time... But for now she was content with just laying in bed not caring if she was late for school or not, with her alarm clock broken and all she didn't know if she was late anyway.

Just as the young teen was slowly drifting back into sleep she felt something. The bed was shifting around her under a weight that wasn't her own. Too far into sleep Umeki didn't think much of this especially after the weight settled beside her half awake form but soon after a sound reached her ear just as the dark world of sleep was about to come to her.

"Uki-Chan" a deep voice spoke in a hushed tone "Umeki..."

"Nnn" Umeki groaned lightly not bothering to open her eyes to the person speaking. She was sure it was only her imagination, she was half asleep after all, but she would humor this figment of her imagination with a response... "What?" she grumbled in annoyance.

"We have school" spoke the figment along with what the girl thought was a nudge "get up"

"...I don't wanna get up..." Umeki whined burying her face into her pillow and curled deeper into the blanket cocoon she had wrapped herself in. "Go away" but the voice persisted and now Umeki was sure that something was jabbing at her annoyingly.

"Umeki"

"_Yamero_" but the jabbing continued long enough that Umeki growled in anger and finally raised her head from her pillow to glare at what was jabbing her "what!" she yelled in anger. Who stared back at her was an ever so calm Hayato, he waved at her slightly.

"Ohayo" he spoke innocently. Umeki stared back at him blankly for a moment before it registered. Yabuki Hayato was inside her house...lying beside her in her bed...

..._KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Slap!  
**_

* * *

"Okay..." Umeki glared at Hayato as he settled beside her and leaned against a desk in the classroom later that morning "I can understand being slapped but did you _have_ to throw that paper weight at me?" at the moment the boyfriend of the only female 3D student was sporting an angry red cheek and a lump that rivaled a baseball in size on his forehead. His seething girlfriend crossed her arms and simply scooted away from him making him sigh. "Uki-chan..."

"How the _hell_ did you get in my house?" Umeki snarled fixing the floor of the classroom with a fierce glare.

"You left your house key at my house last night when you came over for dinner" Hayato answered crossing his arms as well

"But it was in my bag" Umeki was met with silence after this comment.

"..." Hayato cleared his throat slightly "maybe I...kind of..._accidentally_ knock your bag over and your keys just..._happen_ to fall out?" and so the truth was clear, he took them out of her bag. Creep.

"You have _no_ shame" Umeki commented and Hayato chuckled nodding his head.

"It doesn't seem so" he remarked and Umeki sighed.

At this rate...she'd never be married...

"Everyone!" Yankumi spoke up over the chatter of 3D as she entered the room and took her spot at the podium in front of the graffiti board. "Today we'll be practicing for the graduation ceremony" the woman announced. Many boys groaned loudly pulling faces like children who were told they have to eat their veggies before having ice-cream.

"eeeeh?" they collectively sounded but Yankumi would not have it.

"Don't 'eh'!" she yelled over the whining "what's the big problem?"

"We don't need to practice that!" Tsucchi remarked confidently earning nods from his classmates. "What is there to practice anyway? We just sit there, get our diplomas and leave right?" and thus Tsucchi proved that the class did need practice for out of Yankumi's blank expression she responded

"that not how it goes..." she muttered in a tired tone before shaking her head slightly "it's a big moment celebrating your departure" she seem to be trying from a different angle now "don't you want to practice hard and look good?" and that sealed the deal. Umeki sighed softly as she followed her classmates, she had a horrible feeling in her stomach that this would end up being just like the mock interviews had...

*******

"Class 3-D" Yankumi spoke up "please enter"

They were starting with the basics, just simply walking into the ceremony sounds easy enough for 3-D right?..._right_? Slowly the class entered the room dragging their feet as they did making them walk in lazy manner that Yankumi took notice of instantly.

"Don't walk so sluggishly..."

Some improved their posture though a select few still sleepily lugged along. As one of the student pasted Yankumi he sent a hard look to the empty desk that were supposed to represent the audience.

"Hey, don't look at the guests like that!"

"This is ridiculous" Hayato commented from beside Umeki giving her a playful look before beginning to march as the pair entered the room. Umeki giggled and quickly copied him as did the others.

"This isn't an athletic meet!"

That didn't stop them because they marched on swinging their arms high on either side of them as they walked now. It was funny watching Yankumi gain a very frustrated look on her face as the rest of 3D marched on into the room in the same arm waving manner.

"You don't have to wave your hands so much!" finally a fed up Hyuuga stopped marching.

"You keep telling us so many things" Hyuuga complained "we don't get it all!"

"..." Yankumi stared at Hyuuga in bewilderment "...is walking normally that difficult for you?" she commented

"_Apparently_ for Hyuuga it is" Umeki couldn't help but snicker out earning herself a glare from the boy.  
*******

"Now we will sing the school anthem" 3D was now packed together in a small bundle in the front of the classroom before Yankumi. So entering turned out to be a bigger problem than originally thought so they were skipping that a moving onto something easier: singing the school anthem. An anthem Umeki could honestly admit she didn't know, she would voice this but Yankumi was fairly determined in her mission. "Alright" she said holding her arms up like chorus director "one, two, three. Go"

...silence met the math teacher...

"...what's wrong?" from beside Umeki Hayato shifted to look at Ryu.

"Do you know the anthem?" he asked making his girlfriend snort slightly in an attempt to keep from laughing loudly.

"I don't" Ryu replied

"We have an anthem?" Take joined in the conversation.

"We do!" Yankumi cried out desperately but as her students looked at her expectantly her face went blank "...I don't know it either..." she stated finally.  
*******

"Time to hand out the diplomas!" Yankumi announced from her place at the podium while her students sat at their desk. Okay so no one knew the anthem so they couldn't exactly practice something they didn't know could they? So Yankumi moved them on to the more important moment of the ceremony, the handing of the diplomas. But seeing how these past practices had been going this one didn't look at all promising... "3D's representative, Yabuki Hayato." Yankumi called the boy up. He slowly got up and approached the teacher as she continued "this certifies-"

"Thanks" and just like that Hayato took the bundle of fake diplomas out of Yankumi's hands and turned to sit back down.

"Hey, hey" Yankumi spoke quickly reaching out gripping the paper stopping the boy from walking on with them "don't 'thanks'" she remarked.

"What do you want?" Hayato spoke in annoyance turning back to face her.

"Use both of your hands and lower your head" Yankumi instructed before offering him the papers again "here."

"Hai..." Hayato responded taking the papers and tipping his head up instead of down like the smart ass he was. He turned to his fellow classmates "now that we have our diplomas, it means the ceremony is..."

"Over!" came the roar from all around Umeki.

"Who wants theirs?" Hayato asked before he stared tossing the fake diplomas around. Umeki couldn't help but sighed.

This turned out just as she expected...

"Are these guys really ready to do a graduation ceremony?" she muttered

"...probably not" Ryu answered from beside her "but neither are we."

"Fair point, fair point"

* * *

The cafe and jewelry store was usually a scene with a homely feel to it. Couples came in and shuffled through the front of the store examining the jewelry Lita, the young woman who own the place, had hand crafted. Teens and adults who happen on the place also came and made their way to the tables in the back area of the building where Lita's brother, Kai, cooked up some mean dishes that Umeki and the other waitresses served up. Today Umeki couldn't help but tune out the calm chatter around her of people who didn't have a care in the world. They all sat oblivious but how could Umeki expect them to sense her uneasiness of a customer sitting in a corner right next to a window.

She tried not to look his way but she already knew he had his sights fixed on her, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back as she served other customers. This dark figure dressed like any other rebel around these parts but he held an air of vengeance that almost chilled Umeki to the bone. This feeling didn't catch on to her coworkers it would seem because she was currently half listening to three of them quietly gush about him to one another.

"He's handsome isn't he?" one of the teenage workers giggled as she wiped a table clean with a cloth. She looked over her shoulder towards the male "oh Umeki-chan look at him" she sighed dreamily but Umeki continued to gather the dishes from the table to take to the kitchen utterly refusing to look.

"Lita-San said he's been coming in and out of the cafe all day" another sighed leaning against the broom she was supposed to be sweeping the floor with. She was shamelessly being obvious with her staring. "I wonder if he's waiting for someone. I hope not...he's a bad boy _exactly_ my type"

"Watch out" the third commented also gathering dishes from dirty tables "he's been staring at Umeki-chan since she got here" so her nightmare was realized.

"You know I have a boyfriend" Umeki muttered softly to the cackling harpy trio. As the giggled their sympathy for her, for having a boyfriend and thus unable to jump on such a 'nice catch', Umeki set the tray she was carrying down. With a held breath she slowly looked behind her praying that she had seen wrong but when her eyes met those of the vengeful male she knew she had seen right. She watched a smirk come to his face as she was certain she gained a look of dread now that she was sure of whom he was.

"...Kudo-senpai..." she spoke to herself in a low voice.

When her shift was over darkness had, unfortunately, overcome the sky. Kudo, the unruly Kurogin dropout who was supposed to be in jail for theft, had left about an hour ago. This fact left Umeki on edge. No doubt he'd be around somewhere... Umeki shook her head of the thought, telling herself to focus on getting to the usual spot and meet up with the guys. Gripping her bag tightly Umeki set off down the dark, empty street. It didn't take long for her fear to become a reality. Kudo didn't stray far from the jewelry cafe just far enough as to not attract too much attention to himself. Umeki stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him leaning again a wall casually. It wasn't that Umeki was weaker than Kudo. In fact she was confident that she could kick the man's ass up and down this street all night without breaking a sweat. However like chains Umeki was bound by her promise not to fight anyone until she graduated, she had gotten this far and she was so close to graduating she couldn't throw it away now. Umeki tensed up as the male pushed off the wall and moved to approach when suddenly.

"Matsushima Umeki." a chuckle rumbled behind her. Already on attack-mode Umeki whipped around and delivered a punch to the person behind her in the gut and he went down like a deck of cards in the wind. "Geez!" the person wheezed out holding their stomach "...hahaha" they chuckled weakly "glad to see you've improved that punch of yours Ume-chan hahaha..._ow_..."

"..." Umeki squinted her eyes in the dark to see the person better "...A...Akihiko-kun?" it was indeed the leader of Sentaku academy now laid out like trash on the ground.

"That's my name..." Akihiko winced from his spot on the ground "you couldn't punch just a _bit_ hardy Ume-chan?"

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me you jerk" Umeki replied looking over her shoulder to find Kudo nowhere to be found. She would love to think that seeing that she could take someone twice her size down in one shot scared him off but she knew better, he would be back. Umeki sighed turning back to Akihiko and bending down to help him get up "come on, get up"

"I hurt _everywhere_" the boy groaned to which Umeki rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even hit you that hard you big baby..."

The former couple walked quietly most of the way to the hang out of Kurogin's 3D boys which Umeki found very odd. The last time Umeki had seen Akihiko he had been trying to persuade her to come back to him, even if they lived so far from one another, and he was about as stubborn as Hayato when it came to things that he wanted. She expected him to attempt to change Umeki's mind at least once during the journey but when he spoke he simply asked about how things were going for Umeki at Kurogin.

"So I heard about Nakamaru" Akihiko spoke making Umeki scuff slightly "I know, I know. 'Who hasn't' right?"

"You know me well" Umeki responded with a chuckle

"Your teacher came to me you know..." he voiced "I told her about that bastard"

"And she turned it into last month's national headliner...thank you Akihiko-kun" she thanked with sarcasm "I had police escorts for weeks..."

"Better that than being in jail"

"Good point..." the two stopped in front of the building "so really what are you doing here?" Akihiko chuckle slightly and ruffled Umeki's hair like she was a kid.

"Ah Ume-chan" he spoke fondly "you've grown up _so_ much since back when you were bullied everyday" he seemed to be ignoring the look Umeki was giving him as he went on with his strange speech "I've taught you everything I know and now it's time that I released you back into the world"

"Akihiko what are you-"

"_shh_" the boy put a finger to her lips "I know, it's hard to say goodbye for me too but I have to give you away to that punk Yabuki Hayato. I'll be praying for your happiness"

"...Akihiko...what the hell are you talking about?...are you sick or something?" Umeki spoke eyebrow arched as high as possible. Akihiko sighed dramatically.

"You have no sense for dramatic effect Ume-chan..." he sighed shaking his head "I'm trying to say that I admit defeat!"

"...defeat to wha-" but again the boy would not let her interrupt his dramatic exit.

"I hereby release my claim on you Matsushima Umeki" Akihiko finished leaving Umeki in an odd silence as she tried to register her former boyfriends utter weirdness.

"...you've been watching those dramas with your grandmother again haven't you?" the girl inquired

"_No_!" Akihiko snapped before turning a small shade of red "...maybe...yea a few of them but you can't blame me they're just so addicting." Umeki couldn't hold it in, she laughed. Same old Akihiko...he would never change.

"So..." she spoke once her laughter subsided "I guess this is a goodbye?" a small pang thumped at her heart when the words left her lips. Ikumi Akihiko, as hard as Umeki had tried to distance herself from him the idea of actually parting ways for good was a terrifying idea. She was able to fend for herself because this silly, idiot of a boy. Akihiko nodded solemnly "for good?" again he nodded.

"When I graduate I'm out of here" Akihiko hummed shoving his hands into the pockets of his gray blazer "traveling the world... I'll send you post cards I promise" Umeki giggled at this and the boy joined her in her laughter.

"I would like that" Umeki nodded still chuckling softly.

"You're smiling a lot more" Akihiko pointed out watching her continue to chuckle. The sight of her smile was highly contagious for the boy and soon he was smiling softly at her "he did this?" he asked nodding to the building behind her.

"Maybe" Umeki shrugged "I think all of them contributed to my slowly dwindling sanity"

"That's good"

"That I'm going insane?"

"That that punk of a joker Yabuki Hayato can make you smile so freely. Now I don't feel so bad about saying goodbye" Akihiko said all dramatics aside and with an air of relief. He took in a deep breath and sighed a long sigh "I can breathe easy knowing you're in safe hands."

"Akihiko..."

"Well it's getting late. I shouldn't keep you away from him any longer" Akihiko chirped happily backing up and away from Umeki "Sayonara Ume-chan." and with that he turned and walked away. After standing outside simply staring in the direction Akihiko had gone for a good three minutes Umeki entered the building. The guys greeted her with comments that she was late and asking where she'd been. Umeki didn't entertain the question; she sank into the empty space beside Hayato laid her head on his shoulder.

The male glanced at her calmly "Daijobu?"

"Mm" she nodded with a small smile "we're at the home stretch boys" she looked around at the boys sitting around her and sighed "we're so close to graduation I can almost taste it...well...maybe not _you_ Hyuuga..."

"Oi!" Hyuuga barked while the gang chuckled to themselves. Unbeknownst to them someone else had entered the building while they were all busy laughing. Take was the first to see him and when he did he jump cause a chain reaction from Hyuuga and Tsucchi. Ryu and Hayato sat up a bit straighter as did Umeki.

"Long time no see." It was that officer that had arrested Ryu and Hayato a while back for the theft that Kudo had tried to frame them for "You guys hanging around each other as usual?"

"We've done nothing to have cops involved." Hayato responded smoothly his eyes shifting to Umeki beside him as did the officer. Of course them doing that had to do with the cop didn't involve Umeki's incident.

"We've been keeping ourselves out of trouble" Umeki mused sitting back in her seat staring the officer dead in the eyes "we're graduating soon after all"

"Do you know where Kudo is?" The officer asked after a moment of silence making Umeki stiffen.

"Kudo?" both she and Ryu chimed in union. Speak of the devil she saw him just a little while ago… well actually he had been burning holes into her with his eyes for the past three hours she had been working.

"Wasn't he caught for theft?" Ryu questioned

"He escaped last night" the man explained sinking into a chair across from Hayato. Gee, that definitely cleared up quite a bit for Umeki now. Like the fact that she wasn't actually going insane and imagining a guy that was supposed to be under lock and key, he was actually there and now on the loose.

"Escaped?"

"Wait, what?"

"_Really_?"

"He's your senpai right?" The officer went on looking over each of the six of them closely "do you know anything?" Umeki bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes to the ground. Should she tell them about seeing Kudo at the café today? Common sense and lessons from past mistakes told her she should, she seemed to just get herself into deeper trouble when she thought it was would be best not to say anything after all, but what if they didn't catch him and he fought out she said something. Perhaps just this one time it would be better to bite her tongue.

"We don't know anything" Ryu responded for the group finally but as expected this cop just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Huh?" he sounded looking the group over once more "you guys aren't doing something stupid before graduation are you?"

"We said we don't know"

"Hayato" Umeki stood up shortly after Hayato shot out of his seat. Adult really had a talent for pushing his buttons. Of course it didn't help that he had a short temper to begin with but still! Just in case Hayato started feeling a bit violent Umeki kept a firm grip on his arm.

"I see" The officer also rose to his feet "sorry for disturbing" he turned sharply and left the six teens to themselves again. Umeki couldn't help but scrunch up her nose a bit as he closed the door behind him.

"What an ass" she commented

* * *

"Thank you so much for waiting for me Uki-Chan"

Umeki smiled brightly looking away from the path leading to school and was very much relieved to have to look up to look at the face of her companion. Her curly blonde locks were flipped to the side of her head and from under her blazer Umeki could barely see a bog collar tightly wrapped around her neck. She looked to be reverting back to her old self just a bit but either way…

"Don't thank me" Umeki responded holding her smile strongly "I'm just glad to see you up and about again" Erica snorted out a laugh in response.

"You thought I would stay cooped up and that stuff room forever?" she questioned before scuffing and holding her nose in the air "I'm a Miller, I bounce back like that!" she snapped her fingers to emphasis how fast she bounced back from her situation with Tsucchi. "I mean I'm not going to lie and say I'm not still upset about how things turned out but it kind of helped me realize that I was kind of going nowhere because all I could think about was Tsucchi-kun… I've had time to think about it and I think it would be better for the both of us"

"You gonna be okay?" Umeki asked in concern

"I'll be just fine!"

"Look! It's Rica-chan!" Hyuuga's voice reached their ears. The pair stopped walking and looked back to see the guys running their way. At the mention of Erica Tsucchi visible slowed down but Erica either didn't notice this or paid no mind to it. She smiled happily as Hyuuga skidded to a halt before her.

"Ohayo" she chirped in her usual sweet tone.

"Rica-chan, how are you feeling?" Take spoke up when he was finally before the two girls as well "Your sister Nikoru said you hadn't been feeling well."

"Hadn't been-… oh! Yes! I was a bit under the weather" Erica chuckled nodding her head slightly "I'm feeling much better Arigatou Take-kun"

"Alright kiddies" Hayato called over his friends "let's go! We have an anthem to learn!" the leader slung an arm over Umeki's shoulder as he past her and walked on ahead and past Erica while giving her a brief nod of a greeting, Ryu assisted in getting Take and Hyuuga to walk ahead leaving Erica standing by herself with a silent Tsucchi.

"Tsuchiya" she bowed to the male "Ohayo" he didn't response but instead stared at her hard, despite her tough act it was an unnerving stare that she tried to avoid meeting eye to eye. "Well…" she said awkwardly "We have class so I guess I'll see you"

"It really is you than" Tsucchi spoke stopping Erica in her tracks. She turned back to face him but gasped at the photo he held in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" she hurried forward and quickly snatched the photo out of the boys hand. It was of her and Nicole back before she came to Japan. Erica ran a hand over the photo with a small grin; she did look pretty wild back then didn't she? Beside her Tsucchi snapped open his fan and began fanning himself slightly.

"I wish you'd told me about that before" he muttered calmly "I wouldn't have gotten mad like I did, I thought you just thought I was some kind of street punk and didn't want anything to do with me"

"Gomen" Erica offered Tsucchi a small smile "I was a little embarrassed"

"Embarrassed about what?" Tsucchi laughed "You'd look awesome!" Erica laughed lightly crossing her arms.

"I decided that I'm going to go to college back home" she said after her laughing settled down. She gazed at Tsucchi to see a sad smile on his face as if had already known that she would decide to leave "but" she added after a moment "I promise that I'll keep in touch...that is if you want to..."

"I would like that"

* * *

"Here you go! Pass these back!"

Silence was, for once, the dominant sound in classroom 3D as Yankumi passed handouts around for everyone. No boy dared to speak and even if they could they couldn't find any form of words to speak. Usually one would expect Umeki to relish in this sudden silence, it only came once in a blue moon after all, bit she too found herself at a loss for words and joined her classmates in an utterly confused directed to their homeroom teacher.

What the _hell_ was wrong with their teacher?

"Here, here pass them back" she chirp in a much chipper mood than acceptable from her to not be considered weird. "the ceremony starts at 8:00 AM so make sure to get these to your parents to sign okay?" Umeki never let her eyes leave the teacher as she practically skipped around the classroom.

What the hell? _Skipping_?

"What's wrong with her" Umeki found her voice in a soft mutter to Hayato beside her who heard a grunt an equally confused response passing the papers to her. She took them and passed them to Hyuuga who in turn dropped them.

"Ah!" Yankumi floated across the classroom scooping the papers up from the floor "here you go. Be careful not to drop them next time ne?" the woman tipped her head.

"...Hai..." Hyuuga muttered back and when Yankumi spun around and floated to the front of the class.

"Are you okay Yankumi?" Umeki asked in deep concern as the woman began swaying and giggling in her spot. She didn't respond.

"...Yankumi?" Take tried to get the woman's attention but she held her hands to her cheeks happily.

"Please!" she spoke in creepy flirtation "Not Yankumi, call me Kumiko!" oh dear, she was day dreaming about that Momo teacher wasn't she?

"Kumiko?" Ryu, who sat in the far back, spoke up casually. Yankumi whirled around her expression looking as though she were on cloud nine.

"Hai!" she chirped. Ryu's blank face immediately shut her down.

"don't day dream while passing handouts" it sounded like he was the teacher scolding Yankumi like she was a giddy high schoolers too distracted by her love interest to pay attention to his lesson. Yankumi defended from her giddy high as soon as Ryu was done talking. Her cheeks flashed a brilliant red and she frowned as the realization came to her.

"...hai..." she responded timidly before moving on to start today's lesson.

"she sure does daydream about that teacher she likes a lot..." Umeki muttered resting her chin in her palm.

"Uki" Hayato caught her attention "do you have work today?"

"Mm" Umeki nodded "I'm going to the church first and then I go to the cafe until eight...doushite?"

"good" Umeki looked over at him as he settled for slouching in his seat "with Kudo on the loose I don't want you walking around by yourself" he explained "we'll come by and get you when you're done with work."

"..." she was still biting her tongue when it came to already having a run in with the male "...what would Kudo want with me?" she questioned.

"you're my girlfriend" fair enough answer "if he has something against me he'll probably go for you. Besides, you're a part of 3D as well"

"yea!" Hayato grunted being pushed forward by Take who put all his weight on the leader to speak to Umeki "and we protect our own so we're going to protect you too Uki-Chan!"

"aw Kawaii" Umeki giggled slightly at the shortest 3D boy she ruffled his hair "arigato Take-Kun."

"me too me too!" Hyuuga gushed from the other side of Umeki "I'll make sure Kudo's far from you" and of course Umeki giggled on and ruffled his hair as well

"arigato Hyuuga-Kun"

"uh...Uki-Chan.."

"arigato Tsucchi-Kun" Umeki chuckled on doing the same to the tallest boy. These guys, all just a bunch of goofballs.

* * *

"sorry I'm late!" Umeki hummed over the jingle of the jewelry cafe's bell rang when clanged against the door. She slipped off her blazer as she made her way to the back were Kai allowed the girls to put their things. "sorry for being late" she addressed the male once she entered the kitchen "Miku is coming down with a fever at the church" Kai was his spatula at her in a dismissive motion.

"don't worry about it" he replied his head never once lifting to look at her, focus only on his cooking as usual. "you're in luck. You already have someone sitting in your section"

"eh?" Umeki raised an eyebrow as she tied her apron around her waist "I do?"

"yea some guy" Umeki froze but Kai didn't notice "the girls won't stop talking about him" he explained "don't know what's so great about him though, he's a thug one of those street rat types ya'know? Anyway he's still a paying customer I guess. You can kick him out if he causes trouble though"

"...hai" to Umeki's horror he was there in her section sitting exactly like he had yesterday. Kudo. A sort of smirk came to his face when they met eyes before Umeki approached. "What can I get you?"

"so you're the girl I've been hearing about" Kudo replied looking her up and down earning the most dangerous of snarls to rumble out of Umeki, a snarl he did nothing but snicker at. "the only girl in Kurogin" he was baiting her and she knew it. She was working though so Umeki ignored the males eyes scanning over her and gripped her pen tightly.

"have you looked at menu? Today we're offering a selection of ramen and other stews" she spoke focusing so hard on the pad in her hand that she was sure she's burn a hole into it with her eyes. Kudo didn't relent though; he leaned against the table fixing Umeki with a stare.

"how did such a pretty girl like you end up in Kurogin? 3D no less" he asked, still baiting. Umeki swallowed down hard.

"We'll also be serving a mango/kiwi tea imported from India until early may" geez she could advertise for commercials with how dedicated she was to telling Kudo about all of the limited time offers. Not that it mattered that she was telling him it wasn't like he was listening anyway. "or if you don't like tea we just restock in our Ricewhine-"

"so I hear you were snatched up by Yabuki Hayato" he didn't bait her this time. He took a harpoon and flat out impaled Umeki with it. She stopped talking, completely forgetting what she had been talking about. Kudo nodded with approval "finally" he remarked "you know I have a score to settle with your classmates" he spoke casually now making Umeki scowl deeply.

"are you here to eat or are you here to flaunt the fact that you escaped the police?" Umeki snapped finally lowering the notepad in her hand and after shoving it into one of the pockets of her apron she pressed her hands on her hips. "if it's the later I'm not impressed" she retorted "anyone could escape those fools..."

"are you usually this rude to your customers?" Kudo chuckled out

"I'm short on patience" Umeki informed the male "and I've been told I have a nasty temper. So, answer the question" she wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I'm here to give you an offer" replied Kudo

"offer?" the male reached out and Umeki felt his fingers graze hers before she took a step back and away from him.

"quit school and join me" he said with a confident smile "help me get back at those guys"

"and if I say no?"

"well I usually have a policy against hitting females..." she could see where he was going with this and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all "but I could always-"

"do you know my name?" Umeki interrupted him. He nodded.

"Matsushima Umeki"

"so you've heard of me.."

"of course" Kudo laughed "what guy in their right mind hasn't?" his laughter was silenced by the loud _**Slam!**_ Of Umeki's hand against the table the senpai sat at. Umeki's coworkers looked her way nervously watching her lean forward to level her eyes with Kudo's. All hints of amusement left his face now he stared hard at Umeki.

"then you must know I don't take too kindly to threats" Umeki said lowly so only he could hear "I'm not interested in your little offer nor you. You're far too weak for my taste" it was her turn to look the male over while he snarled in anger at her "now, I suggest you leave now."

"or what?" Kudo taunted "you'll call the cops?"

"of course" Umeki nodded and a slight smirk came to her lips "and in the 23 minutes it'll take them to get here I can practice my batting skills..." by the look on his face Kudo got the hidden message "I'm glad you understand" the girl mused stepping back and bowing politely "get out". After a short scowl of a look Kudo got up from his seat and left. The other girls working watched him storm out of the building and once he was out the door they cast Umeki a look of concern. She simply waved them off and moved away from the table to a few boys who had just sat down. That wasn't the end, this wasn't over. "welcome! What can I get you guys today?"

* * *

"Now for the school anthem!" Tsucchi's voice echoed down the tunnel the gang walked down. The boys came and got Umeki like Hayato had promised and now were off somewhere else Umeki wasn't sure of. While the boys joked around she was quietly keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Kudo didn't like taking no for an answer after all; he could be anywhere at this point and Umeki had a feeling the cafe wouldn't be the last place she saw him. Still she tried to keep on a cheerful face as Hayato groaned.

"I told you i dont know it" Hayato remarked making his comrades laugh and nod in agreement. None of them knew it either.

"learn it for graduation!" Hyuuga pointed at Hayato when he shouted this.

"you probably should" Umeki mused as well "you're our class representative you'll probably have to do it." Hayato turned on her with a stunned look.

"you think so?" she nodded "ah" he groaned putting a hand to his face in frustration.

"I'd rather Uki-chan sing though" Hyuuga wiggled an eyebrow at her.

"Mm" Take agreed "Uki-chan has a nice singing voice"

"I'll just be glad to get the ceremony over with and graduate" she replied while shaking her head.

"eh? Graduation ceremony, huh?" his voice stopped the group short of their joy. Umeki clenched her teeth at the sight of not only Kudo but his gang of thugs crowding behind him. He scowled at the teens as they stopped a couple of feet away from him.

"Kudo" Ryu was the first to speak "we heard you escaped"

"I got into a lot of trouble because of you guys," Kudo responded

"Hayato..." Umeki didn't want to seem like a weak school girl as she took a step towards Hayato and gripped his arm but they had made a promise not to fight until after that ceremony. They were so damn close and Kudo was trying to ruin it with that now tightly clenched fist of his.

"I thought i'd show my appreciation" the senior remarked moving to slug Ryu but before he could swing his fist round one of his guys stopped him.

"Kudo-san..." he nodded his head behind the group towards a police car that happen to be driving by. Kudo cursed under his breath.

"don't think you can graduate so easily" he warned the teens before taking off away from where the police were.

Instead of hanging out it was greatly agreed among the group that it would be better for everyone to head home. The walk to Umeki's house was as silent as ever as Hayato seemed to be either deeply pissed off or deeply in thought.

"you should probably head home" Umeki voiced as they neared her house "what if Kudo goes after Taku?" but Hayato shook his head slightly.

"my old man is home tonight, Taku will be fine" he answered "it's you I'm worried about, aren't you living by yourself now?" at this comment Umeki shot his a sharp look. She'd only told her brother about that? How the hell did Hayato know about that? The male looked back at her before shoving his hands into the pockets of his blazer and sighing. "I thought so, I hoped it wasn't true when Ryu told me" he commented "but I guess it makes sense you have to pay for the house on your own now so that's why you got a second job right?" Umeki opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it and looked ahead; it was none of his business.

"I'm ok" she told him casually looking back at him again, he didn't look convinced "really it's not so bad. Besides I doubt Kudo knows where I live anyway"

"if half the student body could find your address so easily I doubt it'll be that hard for him to find you" Hayato pointed out and he had a point at that. Umeki still wasn't sure how those boys had managed to find the address to her house.

"I guess you're right" Umeki hummed nodding slightly as they approached the gate to her house "maybe you should stay over for a little while?" of course Hayato was more than eager to come inside upon Umeki's invitation.

"I don't think I have to worry about Kudo anyway" he spoke after stepping into the front door.

"what makes you say that?"

"well we did outsmart him last time didn't we?" the boasting tone in the males voice was far too obvious to Umeki's ears. She simply rolled her eyes setting her bag down and heading to the kitchen. Yea outsmarted, if you considered running like a chicken with its head cut off outsmarting.

"I guess you're right" Umeki voiced "you don't have to worry about Kudo."

"you're agreeing with me?" Hayato questioned, Umeki heard his feet shuffling on the floor and freeze almost immediately when he arrived at the door. He didn't say anything and Umeki couldn't blame him, he was seeing what Umeki came across when she entered the kitchen. Slightly amused by his expression Umeki leaned against the counter nodding her head. Sitting at the kitchen table with his arms tightly crossed and that scary stare of death you would expect from a Yakuza henchman was none other than Tetsu.

"you have far worse things to worry about then Kudo" Umeki informed Hayato watching her older brother glare at Hayato and then at the white day gifts Umeki had yet to get rid of. Being the overprotective brother he was Tetsu immediately suspected Hayato as the culprit.

"_you_!" the man snarled, Hayato's hands shot up in a defensive motion "what do you think you're doing around my little sister?" man if Umeki wasn't the one being protected she would be crying in fear at the burning rage in her brothers voice and expression but seeing as she wasn't the victim of such anger it was just too damn amusing. Tetsu stood up to his full height and Hayato immediately stepped back ready to make a run for it.

"n-nothing!" Hayato stammered "I was just walking her-"

"my sister is a delicate flower" growled Tetsu "you think you're good enough for my Umeki!"

"Nyah!" Hayato squeaked out nervously

"Nii-chan" Umeki finally chuckled out "Nii-chan please calm down..."

* * *

"what's wrong"

"Omori and the others were beaten up."

"Who beat you up"

"The guy who was expelled last year from Kurogin, Kudo."

That was the conversation Umeki and the boys came across upon approaching the door to class. They all exchanged looks. Kudo was up to no good again and as usual it he had to involve them in it. Umeki didn't like this one bit, knowing Kudo he might go so far as to start a raw brawl during the ceremony if he wasn't stopped soon... It was probably time to tell Yankumi...

"but wasn't he arrested by the cops?"

"it seems that he's escaped" Hayato spoke as they all piled into the room slowly. The sight they walked in on wasn't pretty. A good handful of the boys were sporting purple bruises and fully bandaged arms Umeki bit down in her bottom lip at the sight of them all. Yankumi whipped around to look at them as they entered and stopped in front of her.

"Yabuki," she addressed Hayato "you knew?"

"actually, I saw him yesterday." the 3D leader answered honestly "we all did"

"you saw Kudo?" the rest of them nodded

"come to think of it" all heads turned to Omori who had spoken up "...he said something strange. To say hello to Yabuki and the others."

"so that's how it is" Tsucchi growled

"Kudo's real target is us" Umeki added quietly rubbing her arms as she spoke "he told me he wanted to ruin the graduation when he showed up at my job yesterday"

"what's that?" one of the boys yelled out in anger "stop screwing around! who does he think he is?" the males roar unleaded the pent up anger in the classroom and before Yankumi could defuse the bomb the room exploded in angry yells. It was during this chaos that Umeki could feel the stares of Hayato on her which she deliberately avoided.

"he showed up at your job?" Hayato questioned and Umeki meekly nodded chancing a small glance only to be met by an angered look.

"I'll kill him" Hayato stated

"Hayato..."

"everyone listen up!" Yankumi's voice finally over powered that of the classes and they did as she ordered and listened to her "don't fight with Kudo is you meet him." her expression was very stern, she wasn't kidding around she was serious. Though it looked like the class wanted nothing more than to find Kudo and beat him up they muttered their response to Yankumi.

"Okay..."

"Same as all of you" Yankumi turned to them now taking her time looking at each of them "be careful. The graduation ceremony is the day after tomorrow. You'll graduate soon, Understand?" they had no choice but to nod for Yankumi had a point. They were right there at the finish line everything had to go perfect they couldn't give the super intendent a reason good reason to stop them now.

So after school Umeki went on with her day like it was a normal day. Only it wasn't... Hayato had asked four of their classmates to be escorts for her, something she angrily protested to having, and they trailed behind her when she went to the church and then the cafe. They were quiet for the most part until close to the end of Umeki's shift when two of them, names Akiyama and Sakuraba, began flirting with the girls trying to work but it was harmless and they were more or less ignored. Now the group of five made their way to the usual place so that everyone could figure out what they would do.

"please Uki-chan" Akiyama begged her as they walked "help a friend out"

"she's not going to call you" Umeki couldn't help but chuckle "Lita-San isn't interested in little kids"

"I'm not a kid" the boy whined "I'm graduating, I'm a man now!" to this his friends laughed but the merriment was short lived. Suddenly the group found their path blocked by thugs Umeki eyed them nervously holding out a hand to stop the boys.

"something must be going on" she muttered softly "let's go another way"

"hai" they turned but their path of retreat was also blocked, this was Kudo's doing. Umeki bit her lip nervously as the thugs moved in closer until the teens were surrounded.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"Bad news!" Hayato turned his attention away from Ryu towards the two urgent classmates who entered the room. Their faces were all bruised and their clothes were disheveled.

"what's up with your face?" he spoke wondering what these fool could have possibly been doing to be late to this meeting and show up like this.

"We were beaten up by Kudo and his gang" one of them answered and Hayato tensed up stand up from his seat. Wait a minute, Hayato looked the two over, he sent them to look after Umeki!

"huh?"

"and Akiyama, Sakuraba and Uki-chan were taken by them. "If you want us to return them, tell Hayato and them to come." he said." the explanation sent such a fury throughout Hayato. Kudo that bastered. He knew that they would ignore him unless he had leverage over at least one of them. If he managed to catch Umeki that only meant that he meant business. He had to go to Kudo and get her back. If there was so much as a misplaced hair on Umeki Hayato would kill him. Ryu stood up as well stopping Hayato before he could walk on.

"hey wait a sec..." he spoke but Hayato yanked his arms free from his friends grip. He was probably going to remind him of the promise to Yankumi.

"I know!" Hayato snarled "you're talking about the promise with Yankumi, right?"

"right" Ryu nodded

"but we can't abandon our friends!" screw the promise! Kudo had gone too far! He had to pay. "and Uki, he has her too!" Hayato sent Ryu a deep glare of any of them he would have thought Ryu wouldn't have a second thought about helping Umeki.

"Ryu..." Hyuuga stepped in "let's go. We don't have to fight."

"That's right." Take added "We don't know if they'll listen or not, but let's try to talk to Kudo"

"...Wagata"

* * *

Grunts and yells of pain echoed through the vacant space as young men were easily tossed around like rag dolls. The promise had been broken but at this point Umeki didn't care. She cast a brief look towards her fallen classmates bloody and barely conscious on the ground. Umeki had screamed, went on her hands and knees and begged Kudo to spare her classmates; she was what he really wanted after all he could let them go! But the senpai didn't listen, instead he had them beat senseless and now Umeki was seething with rage. All Kudo did was watch as Umeki tried to make her way towards him only to be stopped by his goons. One was trying to stop her by gripping her behind but she simply flipped him over her shoulder. This was the distraction they need for within minutes of straightening back up she was swarmed her arms twisted behind her back. Kudo laughed darkly at her as she tried to break free but it was no use she couldn't get loose!

"you really should have considered my offer" Kudo spoke before his hand curled into a fist and he rammed it with full force and intent into her gut knocking the wind clean out of Umeki. She coughed sinking to her knees from the blow. What a coward! He couldn't even fight his own battles despite her slight pain and resentment Umeki felt bad for Kudo...but only just a bit. "it's a shame you didn't" Kudo sighed as Umeki slowly gained her breath back "we could have been good partners"

"I already told you" Umeki winced a bit before looking up at Kudo "a weakling like you is far from my type." bare knuckles connected with Umeki's jaw and she yelled out as her head was thrown to the side from the blow.

"U...Uki-chan..." Sakuraba could be heard muttering "fight back...fight back" but Umeki simply chuckled to herself. Spitting blood out of her mouth she looked back at Kudo. The male looked taken aback by her laughter but as she laughed louder he became enraged.

"what are you laughing at?" he growled swinging at her again and again and again until Umeki felt a dull throb in her skull similar to the one she felt the first week out of the hospital. Kudo stopped briefly and grabbed a fist full of her short hair yanking it back so she looked him in the eye "what's so funny?"

"is that the best you've got?" Umeki spoke weakly "...h-ha...my boyfriend punches harder than that..."

"don't screw around with me!" he raised his fist again.

"Kudo!" the angered yell rang as familiar to Umeki's ears. She looked past Kudo while the man turned around.

"you guys..." Hayato stood with the others. Kudo scuffed releasing Umeki's hair and approached the students. His goons let her go as well allowing her to drop to the group weakly

"Welcome, my cute Kohai" Kudo spoke in a mock of a cheerful tone. Umeki could hear it from her place on the ground as she shockingly pushed herself to her hands and knees. Hayato cast an eye her way before glaring at Kudo.

"return them" he spoke calmly

"sure, Once im finished with you guys" Kudo nodded smugly. Hayato took two large steps in a move to walk past Kudo but the older male delivered a swift kick to his stomach and Hayato went down fairly fast. " whats wrong? fight back."

"fight back" Umeki grunted from her place on the floor "fight back!"

"your girlfriend tells me you punch harder than me" Kudo informed Hayato looking back at Umeki and then to Hayato. "Come on, show me that powerful punch of yours!" he kicked Hayato in the gut before Ryu stepped in.

"we have no intention of fighting you." he spoke sternly to Umeki's horror. Didn't they realize Kudo was prepared to kill them? Forget the promise! They had to fight back!

"oh?" Kudo gripped Ryu's blazer tightly "how interesting!" the teen stumbled back when he was punched hard.

"fight back!" Umeki yelled at them

"we promised Yankumi! we won't fight recklessly anymore" it was Hyuuga this time. No, no, no this couldn't be happening! Why weren't they fighting back? Those idiots!

"oh that teacher I see. You guys are good little students obeying the teachers" another swing and Hyuuga was taken down as well

"please let them go" Take tried

"what the heck are you saying?" Kudo punched him hard in the gut and Take sank to his knees much like Umeki had before.

"danmmit fight back!" Umeki screamed "you idiots! Fight back! Forget the promise! Fight back!" none of them made any motion to throw a punch "please fight back!"

"why are you doing this?" Tsucchi questioned only to have his blazer grabbed tightly by Kudo.

"I was expelled from Kurogin." he growled in anger at him "why is it that you guys are allowed to graduate?" he slugged Tsucchi hard before yanking a stumbling Hayato towards him. "Oi" he barked shaking Hayato hard "tell me. You guys are failure just like me. Is your promise with the teacher that important?"

"yeah" Hayato replied

"teachers only exist to talk!"

"That's not true!" Tsucchi yelled getting to his feet. It was obvious to Umeki at this point. There was no stopping this, they weren't going to fight they were just going to let Kudo beat them. Because they promised Yankumi...

"Don't believe what a teacher says!" Kudo panted

"we belive in Yankumi." Hyuuga panted out "Yankumi will never betray us"

"what a beautiful sentiment" Kudo snickered out "don't make me laugh"

"laugh if you want." Umeki finally pushed herself to her feet "there's no way you'd understand" Kudo looked back and glared at her.

"fine with me." he turned and approached Umeki "Protect your promise with your teacher all you want I'll do what i want." there was a sharp tug at the back of Umeki's head. It was right where she'd had her almost fatal wound and she could hold back a yell as pain thundered through her skull and she saw stars. Kudo threw her down hard and the world came swirling in and out of focus until Umeki wasn't sure what was going on. She could only comprehend a few things like the sudden brawl of 3D students against Kudo's thugs though she wasn't sure when they had arrived there. She recalled vaguely being lifted off the ground by Ryu who attempted to get her away from the fray but was dragged back before he could get far with her. Then there was the faint image of Hayato looming over her apparently blocking her from some sort of attack.

The last thing Umeki heard before she blacked out completely was the yell of Yankumi's voice over the chaos.

When the world around Umeki finally faded back into focus she found herself laying on something soft with a hand gently brushing hair out of her face.

_"Umeki..."_ the voice sighed "_look at you...just can't stay out of trouble can you?"_

She couldn't open her eyes no matter how hard she fought to. That voice, she knew that voice it belonged to the man from the hospital. This was...

_"my beautiful brat always getting into fights..."_ he spoke and chuckled _"you have your mothers fighting spirit in you"_

'oh course' she thought bitterly 'of all the things I get from her it has to be that...'

_"I'm still watching over you Umeki"_ the voice spoke as the hand on her head slowly moved away _"so you better start taking better care of yourself..."_

Umeki found her strength just as the hand moves away. She grabbed it tightly and felt the person tense up.

"Umeki?" Umeki groaned. That wasn't his voice. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into her brother's face. "you okay?"

"...what happen?"

"you scared the crap out of us is what happen!" Tetsu grunted being easily thrown to the side by Hyuuga who glared down at her "do you know how worried you had us?" he scolded the still confused girl "don't ever do that again Uki-chan!"

"...us?" Umeki repeated blankly. Where was she anyway? She looked around the room taking in the familiar detail and straw matted floor, this was Ojou's house...

"guys!" Hyuuga turned and that was when Umeki noticed Hayato, Take, Ryu and Tsucchi sprawled on around the room fast asleep. They stirred under Hyuuga's yelling. "get up! Uki-chan's awake!" Umeki herself groaned feeling her head throb slightly.

"stop yelling" she moaned out. Tsucchi rubbed his eyes slightly before they landed on Umeki.

"Uki-chan!" he yelled out

"shhh" Hyuuga whispered "you're making her head hurt"

"what?"

"you're making her head hurt!"

"stop yelling!" Umeki yelled over the two still gripping her head. At this point everyone had woken up and were now shuffling to sit around Umeki while Tetsu left probably to get Ojou. "so what happen to me?" Umeki asked once the pain settled.

"you blacked out" Take explained quietly "so we took you here to Yankumi's house"

"what happen to the others? I remember a fight going on"

"they're fine" Ryu answered and Hayato nodded slightly.

"Yankumi showed up before things got too far out of hand" he added

"and Kudo?"

"arrested" all heads turned to the door where Ojou stood smiling "everything okay now."

Umeki couldn't help it, she sighed in relief.

"thank goodness"


	22. The last Chapter

**A/N:** Oaky so I know I promised I'd try and put this ups on Saturday buuuuut the recent rainstorms knocked out the power where I am and then life got in the way (It usually always does…*sigh*) but here we have it guys. The last chapter I do apologize if some parts seem a bit rush but you've all been waiting patiently and I wanted to get it to you ASAP! I have to say thank you to the list of people who reviewed the story really your positive feedback keeps me going. A great thanks to The person with the really long name, Readergirlreads, B-Chan, Dsol, shi, Kiran, Kuro Shiren Akuma, loser94, chris2pei, whitewhite, Shia-chi, XForgottenxmemoryX, Yanza, gokusen100om, Makaia, Gillii-Akujacku, Chakraswirls, wo notice, timeagent123, won't be the victim, and Asuka for the 49 reviews you've contributed to this series and I hope to hear from you again in the next one! All information you'll need I'll be putting on my Bio page and if there's anything there that you have a question about just message me either here or via email which can also be found on my bio page. Well here we go! The last chapter!

* * *

**The last Chapter: The ceremony  
**

* * *

"This is going to be my best work yet" Erica mused proudly as Umeki let the girl do her hair. Extensions, and proper tools for sewing them, were being used for Umeki to look nice for the graduation ceremony. Umeki didn't generally care how she looked but Erica insisted that she look like the first female Kurogin student and not some tomboy. "You're going to look fantastic for your graduation Uki-Chan" Erica declared as she focused on sewing the hair into Umeki's braided hair. Umeki sighed slightly staring at the bandages and slightly bruised skin on her face. Yea she was going to look fantastic with her face like this.

"Are you sure I won't just look like the victim of domestic violence?" she questioned

"you're a medical genius, Uki-Chan, I'm sure you have something that will clear most of that up by tomorrow" she had a point "so I highly doubt your face will look like that in two days time" Umeki scuffed obviously accepting her defeat and allowing Erica to finish up "are you excited?" she asked brushing out the long, curly locks so they mixed in to Umeki's hair well. "You and the guys have worked so hard these past few months for this moment"

"I'm not so much excited as I am relieved" Umeki answered and it was the truth. To her these few months in Kurogin had felt like a never ending marathon and no matter how hard she ran or how far she thought she was going the finish line looked so far away. She tripped and fell a lot and even when her knees were scraped and bloody and her lungs burned from all her running the end never seemed to come. It felt pointless most of the time but thanks to Ojou that hopeless finish was just at Umeki's finger tips "I've been through so much" Umeki stated with a slight chuckle "I thought I'd never make it"

"Never shouldn't by in your vocabulary Uki-Chan" Erica said "unless it's 'never give up' or something like that. So cheer up, you're gonna graduate in two days!"

"...right!" Umeki smiled brightly, the threat that was Kudo was gone now and now the graduation was all that was left to be done.

Nothing could go wrong.

"String bean" the two teens turned their heads to Erica's door where her older sister, Nikoru, stood. The woman looked uneasy for a moment before she held up the afternoon paper for them to see. Erica gasped and Umeki tensed up at the sight of the headliner printed in big bold letters:

**Kurogin students involved in violent head on fight.  
**

* * *

The superintendent wouldn't take this article sitting down. Umeki knew that apparently so did everyone else. The next day the room was so quiet one could have heard a pin drop from all the way down the hall. No one wanted to speak; they were too busy dreading their impending doom. From the podium Yankumi stood unease as well.

"Your good looks don't come through with you looking like that" she tried to lighten the mood of the room but it was no use. The teens simply stared back at the teacher with looks of slight dread. Like expected the classroom door slid open not a moment later "Superintendent..." the man ignore Yankumi and fixed the class with a hard look.

"You've done an unbelievable thing." he scowled at them and it took Umeki everything in her to keep from rolling her eyes. 3D getting into a fight, was that really that unbelievable? So what if it happen to show up on the news a little head on fight was nothing compared to having their named tied to the girl who shoved a teacher down a flight of steps.

"superintendent" Yankumi approaches the man "I apologize but please don't believe everything the newspaper says"

"It's true there was a head on fight" the superintendent replied

"Unintentionally" Umeki quietly corrected but it wasn't like that bit of valuable information mattered to the man. He had a vendetta against 3D and everyone knew it.

"They should've known what was going to happen responding to a call from that punk"

"But that is..." Yankumi tried

"we understand how you feel" head teacher monkey face spoke up now "but...the idea that it's okay to fight as long as it's for their friends may lead to affirmation of violence"

"that wasn't violence" Yankumi protested stubbornly and if one thought about it that was true. It hadn't really been violence it had been an attack. Still the superintendent ignored Yankumi. He moved through the desk to the back area where Umeki sat with Hayato and Ryu on each side of her.

"your head on with those guys was totally inappropriate" the man leaned forward to stare at them hard but the teens, being far past use to it, blink back blankly "and you have hurt our schools honor." he straighten up and looked around the room at the rest of the class "and thus all of your are hereby expelled!"

"Expelled?" Yankumi all but bellowed "please wait a moment! Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony! And there as a lot of students who have decided on their future! Please don't expel them! I beg you!"

"It's too bad" was the superintendent's icy reply to her begging and that when they knew for sure. The superintendent didn't give a damn about them. He was like everyone else seeing 3D as an annoying stain they couldn't wait to get rid of. Still determined Yankumi turned to the head teacher.

"Head teacher Sawatari" she pleaded

"this time we can't help it"

So that was it? It was over? They had worked so hard only to fail at the end? Umeki was at a loss for words and so was everyone else as the superintendent made his way back to the door he came and yet no one made any attempts to stop him and make him understand. Just as he was about to exit the room...

"Please wait" Yankumi called out making the man slow down slightly "I will take responsibility for it. It is my entire fault for not teaching them properly."

"I see" the superintendent muttered taking a few steps back before turning to Yankumi and the class with a grin that promised nothing good "in other words you will take responsibility by quitting?" there was no way in hell Yankumi would do that. She was so close to her dream of seeing them all graduate.

"..." Yankumi fell silent before nodding "Hai"

"No..." Umeki tensed up "Yankumi, what are you saying?" she voice found words before her mind could stop it and at that point she couldn't stop "you didn't do anything wrong!" the rest of 3D yelled in agreement.

"Be quiet!" the teachers harsh order was heeded and silence returned to the room "the students can graduate now, right?"

"Of course" the superintendent nodded his head.

"Thank you..."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hayato finally could take no more and stood up from his desk "that's not right!" he yelled but Yankumi turned around and glared at him as the rest of the class went up in volume again.

"Be quiet!" she yelled over them quieting them down yet again.

"Yamaguchi-sensei" spoke the superintendent "you will resign as of today, right?"

"Hai" as these words left her lips a chuckle of a laugh came from the superintendent. It was as if this was his intent all along...

"you should all thank Yamaguchi sensei." he looked at the class not at all seeming fazed by the countless glares directed at him "and attend tomorrows graduate ion ceremony as proper high school students" with that said the man turned round and made his way out of the room. Silence came to the room again once Yankumi was left with her students to deal with. She turned to face them and though she tried to smile it didn't last under the stares she was given. Umeki wasn't sure how her classmates felt right now but she knew she felt abandoned suddenly.

"It's fine" Yankumi assured all of them lightly walking back up to the podium in front of the classroom.

"It's not fine" Umeki jumped at the voice that spoke from beside her. It was Ryu and his voice held a kind of rage she didn't think the boy could posses heads turned his way as he glared angrily at Yankumi "it's not fine at all!"

"We can't agree with this

"you can't quit! It's all our fault!" Yankumi shook her head and smiled softly to her students despite their yelled protest.

"You guys promised me right?" her voice was so soft Umeki almost missed it compared to the yelling of her classmates "that you would fulfill my dream that all of you graduate together."

* * *

"Umeki stop this!"

"No! I refuse to let this be!"

"It can't be help! The superintendent knew Ojou's background! We're lucky he didn't make a scandal of it!"

"He cares too much about 'the honor of the school' he'd never do something that just as easily hurt Kurogin as it would Ojou!"

"Umeki!"

Yankumi watched hopelessly as older brother argued with younger sister later that night at the Oeda house. No one dared draw too close to her in her unstable state. Tetsu was trying his best to talk to Umeki but the girl would not budge. Still enraged by the superintendents decision Umeki had made a choice to do something about though everyone present wished she hadn't.

"if he's smart" Umeki growled "and loves his school honor so much he'll give Ojou her job back when he sees me" Minoru drew in a squeal of a breath from beside Yankumi as the sharp edge of a bunchier knife drew closer to the teens throat and a trail of blood ran a thin red line down her neck. She was planning to threaten the superintendent with her life if he didn't hire Yankumi back.

"Stop being stupid Umeki!" Yankumi yelled angrily "weather I'm there or not doesn't matter so long as you get to graduate!"

"It matters to me!" Umeki yelled back "to all of us! Do you think any of us give a damn about a stupid sheet of paper?"

"You just don't get it!" Yankumi could feel a sense of utter fury in response to Umeki's words. How could she get this through the girls head? "That diploma, that stupid sheet of paper represents the years you put into getting to this point!" her voice raised in volume "do not say you don't care!"

"In the years I've spent in high school you were the only person that fought for my chance to be here even after I gave up!" Umeki countered shaking as she did "I know the rest of them feel the same as I do! How am I supposed to stand back and let you be fired! If you aren't there what's the point to taking that worthless diploma!"

"To thank those who've gotten you this far..." a hand reached out and gripped Umeki's wrist tightly and stopped her from moving the knife at her throat. It was Yankumi's grandfather and he didn't look happy about what he was hearing. Umeki turned her wide eyes towards the man as he slowly but surely overpowered her and pulled her wrist away from her throat allowing everyone in the room to breathe a sigh of relief. "you're still young so I don't expect you to fully understand" the wise man spoke in a calm sort of grumble, he gave Umeki's wrist a slight twist making her let go of the blade and let loose a sharp cry before he pushed her and she dropped to the matted floor with a light thump. "But don't say that graduating is worthless because Kumiko won't be there, that's like saying her teaching you all these months was worthless" The room was utterly tense as Umeki clenched her teeth staring up at the elder before getting to her feet and running out of the room and down the hall.

"Umeki!" Yankumi called to her; there was no telling what she would do if she was left alone to let her fury seethe. Yankumi got to her feet but her grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from running after the teen.

"Let her go" he said softly with a slightly bothered sigh "She will understand, she is your student after all"

"I hope so…" Yankumi couldn't help but say

* * *

The next day was the ceremony and unlike the Oeda head had said Umeki was defiant as ever. While her classmates shuffled about getting ready to head into the hallway like they were suppose to Umeki sat at her desk in the back and said nothing. She was properly dressed and all, with a girl's uniform and such, but that was only incase her next plan worked and Yankumi returned here for work. Hayato made his way towards her.

"Umeki" she grunted in response "come on we have to go now, it's almost time for the ceremony" Umeki, with her arms crossed tight and her visible rage more intense than usual, shot the boy a glare.

"Why the hell would I set foot in that room right now" her tone attracted the attention of others in the room.

"Umeki" Hayato spoke "don't be stubborn. This is what Yankumi wanted" sure out of the goodness of her heart she would throw herself under the bus for them.

"And what have we done to repay that huh?" Umeki countered sternly she pushed off her desk and got to her feet "being beaten up and a piece of paper? I don't care about a piece of paper do you Hayato?" Hayato didn't reply but the fact that he avoided Umeki's eyes said enough. She turned to a nearby student now "what about you?" she received the same reaction "face it, we gave up. Yankumi taught us to take responsibility for our actions and instead we let her sacrifice her job for a stupid fight that we caused!" the nods from her classmates egged her on now Umeki was dead set on challenging the superintendent and she knew the rest of 3D would have her back. She moved from the back to the center of the room "think about those teachers in the office and the superintendent too" she said "can you count the times they helped you?...I can't, they only care about this school and their jobs and they think that their job is to make sure the successful kids are on the right path. Did any of them sit down with each and every one of us and help us plan out our futures?"

"...No" came the angered mumbles of some of the boys.

"Who did then?"

"Yankumi..." a soft breeze of a mutter

"Who?"

"Yankumi!" everyone yelled in united anger. Umeki nodded again scowling deeply as she did.

"That's right Yankumi did" Umeki was now at the height of her speech she climbed up onto a chair letting her voice grow louder "Yankumi is the only one who lead us to this point" she yelled over the growing sounds of agreement from her classmates "that's not an easy thing most of us went kicking and screaming but here we are and where is Yankumi? Fired! Sure all of us graduating together is her dream and we've tried our best to make that come true but can we really say we did it if Yankumi isn't here with us?"

"No!" a roar of riled up males replied to Umeki.

"The superintendent doesn't like us very much, I'm sure you already know that. He can't wait to get rid of us and he's so close to that. As soon as his perfect ceremony is done he's free of us" Umeki continued once 3D had stopped yelling and she could be heard "but he doesn't understand that promise we made to Yankumi, that we'd all walk into that gym together Yankumi included! And I will be damned if we do it any other way! He'll have to come in here and drag me to the ceremony! What about you? Are you going to let that man have his way?" Umeki pointed to one of the boys who immediately shook his head.

"No!"

"And you?"

"Never!"

"Then it's settled" Hayato spoke up in a tome that matched Umeki in rage as he turned away from her to look at his fellow classmates. "if Yankumi isn't hired back we won't go to the ceremony!" again a roar of a response rattled through the room as 3D seemed to be turning into a riot banging on desk just to make more noise. Soon after Hayato and the boys went to the office to inform the faculty of their protest and that they would await a response in their classroom.

There 3D waited and after a while the realization came that the superintendent would not yield to them but none of them cared. What was the point of them going if Yankumi wasn't there? Suddenly the classroom door slid open loudly.

"What are you guys doing?" well speak of the devil here she was looking agitated as ever. The students looked up as their teacher entered the room "Hurry up and get to the gym!" she ordered but no one budged from where they sat being stubborn as ever.

"There's no point! To graduate without you" Hayato yelled out

"don't joke around!" Yankumi nearly snarled

"We're being serious!" Umeki yelled back "if it weren't for you I would be in jail by now!"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come to school" Ryu added

"me too" Tsucchi nodded his head "I would've been expelled a long time ago!"

" I might have become a criminal's accomplice" Hyuuga remarked

"I probably would have stayed a coward" Take added nodding his head

"I started think school was fun thanks to you"

"Me, too!"

"It's because of you we've come so far"

"we want you to see us graduate" Umeki yelled along with her classmates standing up as she did. The adult locked eyes with Umeki, no doubt last night's event weren't so soon forgotten. At least Yankumi didn't have to worry about Umeki getting her hands on anything sharp "we worked so hard just for that"

"a diploma in exchange for your resignation doesn't mean a thing! We're better off expelled!" Hyuuga stood up beside Umeki who also nodded.

"That's right!"

"We're the ones that caused the problem, isn't it our duty to take responsibility?" Ryu added and had a point. They were supposed to be able to take responsibility for their actions this was them doing that. Yankumi didn't see it that way though because she turned sharply to the group in the back.

"Don't talk as if you understand!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and the room fell silent "did you guys attend school all by yourselves? Didn't your parents pay for it by working hard?" she lectured calmly a moment later almost instantly Umeki wanted to say no but then again... She let her gaze drop as she thought this. Her mother may have been a horrible person but she did work two jobs to pay for all those differing tuitions so Umeki could go to school..."are you putting it to waste? Do you know how your parents supported your high school life?"

"You might be right but..." Yankumi shook her head before the girl could continue.

"Listen..." she said softly now "graduation has a bigger meaning in life than you think. That's why we have graduation ceremonies. The graduation ceremony might be boring for you but it's a ceremony to thank your parents for what they've done for you. It's a ceremony in which your fathers and mothers can be proud of their work of raising you. Do you understand?"

"Yes but Yankumi you went as far as to be fired for us" Ryu tried now, she just had to understand how they felt about this why it made them so upset.

"You still don't understand!" Yankumi snapped shaking her head as she did "your graduation is worth me getting fired, for me to be fired for you guys...there no greater happiness than this. that's why I want you guys to graduate feeling proud of yourselves." the air once dense with anger simmered down at the teachers words and now many of the boys in the room cast a look to their leaders for guidance in what should be done next. Umeki looked to her right at Ryu who nodded slightly before glancing to her left at Hayato. The couple locked eyes and after what felt like hours of silent argument Umeki crossed her arms and sighed.

* * *

"It's been more than thirty minutes!" Hyuuga panted

"I know that!" Hayato replied

"The ceremony can't be that long! It's probably almost over! We won't make it!" Hyuuga pointed out getting a glare in response by Umeki from beside him.

"Stop wasting your breath talking and run" she parked despite the burning in her lungs. 3D was running across the schools ground with Yankumi taking the leading. After the math teacher's speech it didn't take long for everyone, even Umeki, to come around and decide to go to the ceremony. Downside to this was that 3D generally had it own separated building to the rest of the school and it was located across the ground so natural, like everything else 3D did, getting to the ceremony required a bit of effort in their part.

"...think we'll make it" Umeki panted out looking from Yankumi ahead of her to Hayato beside her he made no motion of acknowledgment but eventually spoke.

"Of course we will" he panted back "even if we don't we'll just make them do the ceremony all over again"

"There it is!" Take pointed to the building they knew as the gym. The gang speed up and just as they reached the doors the superintendent's voice rang out with a loud echo through the gym.

"This concludes the presentation of the diplomas..."

"Please wait!" Yankumi yelled opening the doors with an all mighty shove. The sound of them hitting the gym walls was loud but it was nothing compared to the loud whispers of shock and bewilderment coming from the parents looking over their shoulders at the class as they piled into the room. The superintendent did not look pleased.

"what do you want now?" he pointed to Yankumi with a strained clam voice "you've already resigned from our school"

"I apologize" Yankumi bowed "please let the students attend"

"..." all heads turned to the super as silence filled the room "hurry up and take your seats" and just like that Umeki's heart skipped a beat. That finish line that kept eluding her, suddenly she was right in front of it. Through her panting Umeki inhaled with great relief as a tense feeling in her shoulders vanished completely.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Yankumi bowed again before turning to her students "understand? Do it properly and stand tall" and they did just that. As if this class of hooligans and troublemakers had been practicing for this moment for years they filed down between the two sections of seated adults in four perfect lines and made their way to the empty seats for their class.

"Class 3D 28 students" the head teachers spoke from the side of the stage

"Hai!" 3D chorused

"Representative Yabuki Hayato"

"Hai!" Hayato stood up after encouraging nods from his classmates. The room was utterly silent as the boy made his way up the steps and to the podium where the superintendent stood.

"...congratulations on graduating" he offered the diplomas which Hayato took gentle and bowed

* * *

"This concludes the presentation of the diplomas..."

"I can't believe it…" this neatly wrapped sheet of paper she held in her hands as she stepped out of the building and into the spring air. She couldn't fight the toothy smile coming to her face and quite frankly she didn't want to, she even laughed aloud "We did it!" she cheered loudly holding her diplomas high over her head and skipping ahead of everyone stopping right at the gates of Kurogin. These gates, geez just a few months ago she didn't want to set foot beyond them and now she'd be crossing them for the last time…

"Feeling sentimental?" Umeki glanced to her right at Ryu who slowed to a stop besides her turning his own diploma in his hand. She grinned shaking her head slightly

"Me? Sentimental?" she laughed "no way in hell!" the pair laughed turning around as Yankumi slowed to a stop before all of her now former students.

"I'll be leaving now…" she spoke solemnly getting nods in reply. Less than a second later everyone was bidding their goodbyes scampering off to whatever it was they needed to do.

"Ja Na Yankumi!"

"Thanks for your hard work"

"Bye bye Yankumi, thanks a lot done forget us!"

The crowd thinned out more and more until the only people standing at the gates of Kurogin were Take, Tsucchi, Hyuuga, Ryu, Hayato, Umeki and of course Yankumi.

"Tsucchi!" the tallest boy turned his head at the call of his girlfriend after away from the school waving at him as she approached "Congratulations!" Tsucchi turned back to the others only to be nudged by Hayato to go. Tsucchi chuckled bashfully.

"Yankumi, thanks for everything" he said before he jogged away from them in Erica's direction meeting her half way.

"Thanks!" Hyuuga chirped offering the teacher the peace sign and too took off behind Tsucchi "ne Rica-Chan" the fool called out "I graduated too!"

"We'll count on you even after this" Take bid his goodbyes next and jogged after Hyuuga, no doubt there would be later plans of karaoke or something along that line because everyone was going in the same direction. Now that just left three students standing before an ever smiling Yankumi.

"We're really glad we met you" Hayato spoke first and Ryu nodded his agreements

"you're a teacher we can be proud of now and forever" he added

"...you guys..." Aww, Yankumi was tearing up! The pair waved slightly before they too turned and began walking after their friends leaving just Umeki and Yankumi standing there.

"So I guess this is it right?" Umeki hummed softly getting a slight nod from Yankumi. "I…I can still stop by the house right?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't"

"Alright then…Ja!" Umeki waved slightly backing away from Yankumi and the gates of Kurogin "and…Thank you Yankumi…for _everything_"

"bye all of you" Umeki could hear Yankumi calling after them as she turned and walked away "take care!"

Soon her calls of farewell began to fade until they were gone all together and the school that they all had once thought was useless was gone from sight. It was weird thinking that they were now high school graduates, they still acted like they had to get up early tomorrow to go to that same graffiti room.

"We should celebrate!" Hyuuga jumped up in front of the group of walking teens and stopping them. "How about…Karaoke!"

"No way" Umeki barked instantly "not after last time! I don't want to go through that again!"

"Awe but Uki-Chan! We're graduates now! We don't have to run from Monkey face anymore!" Hyuuga whined pouting slightly at Umeki's stern face.

"I've never been to a Karaoke place before" Erica mused from beside Tsucchi; she leaned forward so she could see Umeki "Let's go, it'll be fun!"

"….fine"

"Yes!" Hyuuga cheered loudly "It's this way!" and just like that he was off in the direction of the karaoke joint. Umeki moved to follow everyone but stopped short when someone caught her eye. Tetsu smiled at her from where he stood.

"Uki-Chan" Hayato spoke up "can you wait here a minute"

"…uh…sure why?"

"I need to have a talk with your brother for a minute" he explained. Now, the two were too far away from Umeki for her to hear anything that they said but at some point Tetsu drew very…_very_ close to Hayato and said something almost directly into his ear before the conversation was over. Whatever it was that the man had said to Hayato it left the boy very pale when he returned to Umeki's side.

"…a…are you okay?" she asked him watching as he rush past her avoiding eye contact. Hayato nodded

"Fine" he replied quickly "let's go!"

"W-wait!" Umeki looked back at her brother and then jogged after Hayato "W…what did Nii-Chan say to you"

"n-nothing" Hayato stammered taking three or so steps to the side when Umeki drew near "could…could you keep a distance?"

"…eh?...wait Hayato! What did my brother say?"

* * *

_Listen guys, those diplomas you are holding right now don't think that it's just a piece of paper it carries the weight of the three years that you spent here maybe you didn't do that well academically but you guys must have learned how to protect what's important to you by gritting your teeth you've learned not to give up you've learned not to run away. Believe in yourself believe in your friends always live proudly. I want you to live remembering what you have learned in these three years and one more thing what lies ahead of you might be sand and harsh times when you can't get through them alone then remember that you have friends and that you have me. I will always be on your side. I was here for a short time but I'm proud of having been your homeroom teacher._

_**Yamaguchi (Yankumi) Kumiko**_


	23. Notice

Hi guys! Okay so one of the people reviewed _Touch down on Okinawa _reviewed and told me it was a good idea to leave a message behind on this story so that everyone could know because not many people check the author's bio. So I put up this story Touch down on Okinawa it isn't the next series that I said I'd be putting up. So far it looks like that is going to be _Nevermind rules_. Either way _Touch down on Okinawa_ is a thank you mini, miniseries for reaching 54 in reviews for _Sukeban_. I'm a little behind schedule I had hope to have _Touch down on Okinawa_ and _More to life_ all finished p by now but I've been put off a few times so _Nevermind rules_ may be out a little later than I expected so please enjoy Touch Down on Okinawa while I get my stupid behind together .. Thanks again guys for all the support, you're all the best.


End file.
